Seconde Chance
by Lady Lawy
Summary: UA- Les barrières ont été brisées, la vie a continué... Roxas a trouvé une raison de vivre sa vie tout comme son jumeau... -AkuRoku/Soriku- Epilogue - 5 Novembre 2009
1. Chapitre 1

_Je me jette à l'eau et je publie le premier chapitre de mon UA sur mon petit couple fétiche alias AkuRoku (avant le ARR lol). Je suis anxieuse (déjà que je le suis beaucoup pour les semaines à venir...) et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce UA autant que j'ai prit du plaisir à l'écrire (et à le corriger après un passage de ma bien aimé bêta mdr)_

_Je mets le rating le plus haut pour la simple raison que je risque d'oublier de l'augmenter alors qu'il va y avoir des scènes violentes et sexuelles... _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire :3_

_PS: Pardonnez ma fainéantise, j'ai pas nommé les chapitre pour ce UA lol_

* * *

**Seconde chance**

Chapitre 1

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait vraiment une « seconde chance » ? Pouvoir repartir de zéro et recommencer une nouvelle vie, enfin dans l'absolu car la pratique était toute autre chose. Ces mots étaient bien vite devenu la plainte par excellence pour rattraper une bavure quelconque. La « Seconde Chance » était devenu aussi commune que « je t'aime », utilisé à tort, vidé de son sens premier pour laisser apparaître un masque de fausses excuses afin d'avoir le droit de regagner la confiance d'autrui pour mieux détruire ce mur fragile.

Accoudé à sa table de classe, le nouvel arrivant regardait le professeur donner son cours avec un détachement total. C'était une de ces « secondes chances » dont il bénéficiait encore. Ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche de son jumeau ce matin-même pour l'encourager à aller à l'école mais cela l'avait fait enrager plus qu'autre chose. Il devenait trop irritable… Il s'excuserait auprès de Sora à la pause de midi. Son cadet n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, bien loin de là, mais c'était comme si au fur et à mesure que ces « secondes chances » avaient défilé, il s'était renfermé sur lui, fermant même la porte de ses pensées à son frère jumeau.

La sonnerie retentit enfin et l'adolescent lâcha un soupire soulagé. Il vit quelques regards curieux vers sa personne, des élèves hésiter à venir lui faire le questionnaire obligatoire quand on arrive dans un nouvel établissement. Ses belles prunelles bleutées se firent aussi glaciales qu'une lame bien effilée et il leur adressa un sourire narquois. Avec ça, personne n'oserait l'approcher. Il prit tranquillement son sac pour sortir de la classe.

-Roxaaaas !!

Et s'en suivit d'une étreinte étouffante made in Sora qui adressa un sourire rayonnant à son jumeau. Avant de le harceler de questions et de lui raconter en détail ce que lui avait vécu de si palpitant dans sa nouvelle classe. Le blond lui adressa un sourire doux, loin du frigo menaçant d'il y a quelques secondes. Le petit brun était surexcité et s'agitait de manière amusante pour donner ses explications tout en se dirigeant avec son aîné dans les couloirs, finissant par débouché dans le réfectoire.

-Parle-moi un peu de ta classe Roxas, est-ce que tu as fait des connaissances ?  
-Non.

Sora fit la moue et choppa les joues de son frère pour les tirer sans sommation, l'aîné protestant sous la douleur.

-Tu devrais faire un effort !  
-Oui, oui, je sais. Mais j'en ai marre de faire des efforts Sora.

Au visage blasé de son frère, il n'avait aucun doute sur la nature de sa lassitude. Sora lui adressa un sourire avant de continuer à faire la queue plus calmement, comme si les mots véridiques de son frère avaient cassé sa bonne humeur. Il finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule, stratégie pour ne se faire entendre que de son jumeau.

-J'aime bien cet endroit…  
-Tu dis ça à chaque fois, non ?  
-Roxas, sérieusement…  
-Hum, grogna l'autre. On verra ce que ça donne au bout d'un mois, d'accord ?  
-Voui !

Sora fit son grand sourire content d'être parvenu à un semi accord avec son frère aîné puis il se décolla de lui, continuant à mener une discussion animée sur l'école qu'il avait un peu visitée avec deux jeunes filles. Une fois leurs plateaux en main, ils allèrent en quête d'une table tranquille mais au grand désespoir de Roxas, Sora l'emmena vers une table où il salua des connaissances.

-Kairi, j'te présente mon frère aîné Roxas.  
-Enchantée, fit-elle avec un sourire. Je vous présente Naminé.

La jeune fille adressa un sourire aux deux garçons, silencieuse. Son regard bleuté se posa sur le brun puis le blond avant de demander :

-Roxas, tu es en classe 1-A c'est bien ça ?  
-Oui…

Il haussa un sourcil en se demandant comment cette jeune fille, à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, pouvait savoir une telle chose. Etait-elle une représentante cachée de la police secrète ?

-Je suis dans la même classe que toi, fit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Ah… Je ne t'ai pas vue ce matin alors.  
-J'étais absente.  
-Naminé a une santé fragile, ajouta son amie.

La petite blonde réprimanda Kairi pour son indiscrétion avant de faire un sourire poli. Sora lui sauta sur cette nouvelle rencontre pour discuter avec les deux filles, mangeant son plateau entre deux questions tandis que Roxas mangeait le plus silencieusement possible. Il avait espéré disparaître à leurs yeux, pour pouvoir jouer le rôle du grand frère muet et froid mais apparemment les deux jeunes adolescentes étaient connues et avait d'autres amis… Le blond vit arriver un garçon aux cheveux argentés puis une autre demoiselle qui répondait au nom de Olette. Celle-ci était aussi dans la classe de son frère à leurs paroles échangées et devait être sans doute la seconde fille à lui avoir fait visiter un peu le bâtiment.

Quant au nouveau venu, il était aussi silencieux qu'une pierre tombale et semblait dévisager les deux jumeaux pour tenter de trouver les points communs… ou les différences. Roxas échangea un regard froid avec lui, son comportement ne lui plaisait pas trop à ce grand dadet qui regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance son petit frère. Sora lui s'en fichait royalement, discutant bon train et posant même des questions à ce Riku qui répondait aimablement. De toute façon, le cadet ne voyait jamais rien venir et Roxas devait faire la fonction décodeur pour lui dire tout haut ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre subtilement.

Le blond se fit oublier pendant un temps avant qu'on ose lui poser des questions, la curiosité de la foule se rabattant sur le moins bavard histoire d'en savoir plus, hein ? Il répondait poliment, voyant bien que son comportement distant exaspérait Sora.

-Et vous avez déménagé pour vous retrouver ici ?  
-Oui avec notre famille, répondit le cadet.

Sa voix avait été gênée pour le coup et il jeta un regard anxieux vers Roxas comme s'il venait de prononcer l'impardonnable. Ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête avant d'achever ce qui restait de son plat. Sora changea de sujet comme si de rien n'était mais au fond, ce sujet-là aussi le mettait mal à l'aise. Une fois le repas finit, le cadet resta avec ses nouveaux amis et à son grand étonnement Roxas resta dans ce périmètre à risque. Il ne participait pas bien sûr mais le fait qu'il restait prouvait qu'il faisait un effort pour s'intégrer au groupe.

Après tout, c'était une nouvelle année qui commençait dans un tout nouvel établissement. Ils n'avaient pas à rattraper un retard de cours ni à tenter de se faire des connaissances alors que tous les groupes étaient formés. Ce petit groupe là semblait soudé bien qu'ils soient dispatchés dans différentes classes et puis… C'était la première fois que Sora se retrouvait dans une classe différente de celle de son jumeau.

Ils devaient faire avec et Roxas était encore plus renfermé sur lui vu que son frère n'était pas dans un rayon de moins d'un mètre de lui. La journée défila avec lenteur, son regard croisant souvent les aiguilles noires de l'horloge dans l'espoir de leur faire sauter une étape. La seule personne qui avait osé lui adresser la parole fut Naminé. Elle ressemblait à un ange égaré sur terre si bien que le blond avait du mal à rester froid avec elle. Par peur de la briser avec son attitude banquise. Mais au fond, il lui était reconnaissant car il avait quelqu'un à qui demander un service ou autre.

Lorsque la grande sonnerie retentit, il lâcha un soupire de soulagement. Sora ne mit pas longtemps avant de débarquer dans la salle de classe en lui sommant de se dépêcher. Il vit avec surprise Kairi et le grand silencieux avec lui. L'excuse était qu'ils habitaient sur le chemin… Ah tiens et Naminé aussi par un heureux hasard. Roxas ne dit rien et suivit, observant son frère qui semblait plus… épanoui. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette ville mais son cadet ne s'était pas fait d'amis, restant auprès de son jumeau qui ne désirait guère s'attacher à cet endroit.

Sora rayonnait et il en éblouissait Roxas… Il était un peu jaloux mais il y avait aussi de la peur. L'angoisse qu'il soit blessé à nouveau comme à chaque fois que ce refrain pénible se répétait. Ce même refrain qu'ils étaient en train de revivre comme si la vie ne s'était pas suffisamment acharnée sur eux. Le blond suivait le groupe perdu dans ses pensées, son regard sur son frère à le surveiller si bien qu'il ne vit pas le trottoir et manqua de tomber.

Une pression forte sur son avant bras le fit relever les yeux pour constater que c'était Riku qui avait sauvé les meubles. Son regard bleuté était troublé et il se redressa bien vite, l'adolescent retirant sa main en un signe poli.

-Ca va ?  
-Oui, désolé.

Sora croisa son regard, mi innocent mi soupçonneux. Son frère devait encore se préoccuper de choses qu'il occultait lui-même avec beaucoup trop de facilité. Son aîné lui en faisait constamment le reproche, mais cela l'aidait à garder les pieds sur terre. Et puis, s'il ne jouait pas le petit frère imbécile, avec ses grands sourires et sa bonne humeur légendaire, ce n'était pas Roxas qui le ferait. Un masque peut en cacher un autre, hein ?

-Merci Riku, fit-il rapidement.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant que le cadet ne saute vers son frère, lui clamant qu'il était trop tête en l'air. Roxas sourit et lui répliqua que ça changeait de d'habitude. Les deux jumeaux abandonnèrent Kairi et Naminé au premier coin d'une rue, Riku au suivant avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant le portail de leur maison.

Roxas porta son regard sur la maison, encadré d'autres semblables, construction de série pour habitants aux modestes revenus. Sora poussa le portail avec entrain et prit le poignet de son aîné pour le traîner à sa suite. Il avait un sentiment bizarre car depuis qu'ils étaient ici, ils n'avaient guère quitté les quatre murs de la chambre. Le blond se laissa entraîner par Sora, solution de simplicité pour éviter de trop réfléchir et se retrouver à une vitesse non contrôlée devant les faits accomplis.

-On est rentré !  
-Bienvenue, répondit une voix claire et accueillante.

Sora se dirigea vers la source de la voix qui le reçut dans ses bras. Son sourire chaleureux, son étreinte douce et rassurante… Sa natte tomba sur le côté alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers Roxas qui marmonna un « merci ». Il se rapprocha bon gré mal gré et obtint une caresse affectueuse sur la tête. Elle respectait cette distance qu'il avait mise entre eux, mais elle voulait aussi la faire fondre doucement.

-Alors comment s'est passé cette première journée ?  
-Super bien Aeris !, clama Sora avec son entrain habituel.  
-Contente de l'apprendre, je me faisais un peu de soucis.

Sora se détacha de la jeune femme pour venir taquiner son frère et le dérider de son air de glaçon ambulant.

-Tu nous appelles pour mettre la table ?  
-Oui, allez filez !

Le cadet entraîna son frère sous le regard bienveillant d'Aeris qui avait un doux sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme les regarda monter et lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte se fermer, elle retourna dans la cuisine pour continuer ce qu'elle préparait, ayant laisser en plan son amour qui attendait les instructions avec une moue renfrognée.

-Oups, désolée Zack.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et récupéra la cuillère en bois ainsi que la suite des opérations.

-Ils ont l'air de s'être habitués à l'endroit.  
-Oui, Sora plus que Roxas… Pauvres petits, j'espère qu'ils arriveront à se sentir chez eux.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils n'y arriveraient pas, tu es une mère adorable et attentionnée.

Le regard émeraude d'Aeris se posa sur son mari avec un air pas très convaincu. Celle-ci déposa un baiser tendre sur sa joue tandis que Zack l'enlaçait.

-Aide-moi au lieu de dériver !, gronda-t-elle en tapotant sa main baladeuse.  
-Bien M'dame.

Une fois dans la chambre, Roxas posa son sac sur son lit avant de s'y étaler avec un soupir. Cette journée l'avait fatigué. Pour la simple raison qu'il avait gardé ses barrières de défenses levées toute la journée. Il avait perdu cette habitude avec le mois de vacances passé. Son regard fixa le plafond alors qu'il entendait Sora remuer dans la pièce.

-Roxas ?  
-Hum ?  
-Tu les as apprécié ? Je veux dire… Tu es resté avec moi parce que je discutais avec eux ou bien…  
-Disons que je fais un effort pour apprendre à les connaître.

Il se redressa, ses cheveux blonds en bataille et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sauf que Sora lui avait sauté au cou dans un cri de joie et le fit sans attendre retourner dos contre le matelas. Et se mit à le chatouiller.

-Sora arrête !

Mais Roxas éclata de rire, chatouillant son frère pour se venger. Des éclats de rire, échos de joie qui ricochaient dans la pièce comme s'ils étaient chez eux, dans un foyer heureux. Ils arrêtèrent la bataille à bout de souffle, allongés sur le lit, leurs têtes se touchant.

-Ca te fait pas de mal, de rire un peu.

Le blond eut un reniflement amusé et ébouriffa la chevelure brune de son cadet qui râla sous ce geste affectif. Ils se chamaillèrent encore un peu avant que l'appel d'Aeris ne monte dans l'escalier.

-On arrive !, répondit Sora.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit pour aider à mettre la table. Le repas se passa silencieusement pour Roxas, sauf lorsqu'on lui posait une question. Aeris semblait attentionné autant pour Sora que lui. Cela le changeait un peu. Du moins, la jeune femme n'avait pas baissé les bras au bout d'un mois d'attitude froide et distante de la part de l'adolescent, ce qui était presque un record. A la fin du second mois, elle l'aura dépassé mais allait-elle tenir jusque là ?

Sora resta un peu de temps à discuter avec Zack dans le salon tandis que Roxas aidait silencieusement Aeris à essuyer la vaisselle et à la ranger. Son regard parcourait de temps en temps la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle croisait son regard, elle lui adressait un sourire encourageant mais sans dire un mot. Les deux prunelles bleutées étaient brillantes d'un peu de reconnaissance bien que son visage restait inexpressif. Une fois sa tâche faite, il souhaita bonne nuit au couple puis monta en vue de lire un peu vu que son turbulent de frère était en bas.

Une heure de tranquillité à lire mais aussi à réfléchir sur leur situation actuelle qui était agréable. En même temps, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette impression. Roxas devait rester sur ses gardes, pour deux. Il referma son livre lorsqu'il entendit bruyamment arriver son jumeau, celui-ci baillant en entrant dans la chambre.

-T'as fait quoi ?  
-Je terminais mon livre.  
-Ah ?

Sora regarda la couverture avant de se mettre en pyjama et de sauter dans le lit. Malgré la fatigue, il avait son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres, heureux de vivre cette « nouvelle vie ».

-Bonne nuit Rox'.  
-Bonne nuit Sora.

L'aîné se lova dans la couette. Ils dormaient dans le même lit parce qu'ils avaient du mal encore à dormir séparément. Vu leur âge, cela avait étonné Aeris et Zack car à seize ans dormir toujours dans le même lit que son frère, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Mais ils avaient toujours cette peur d'être séparés de force… La séparation devait se faire naturellement… Cela viendrait d'eux quand ils n'auraient plus ce besoin vital d'être collé l'un à l'autre.

Roxas se bouina dans la couette sur le côté avant de sentir le dos de Sora se coller contre le sien. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres bien qu'un frisson avait parcouru son échine. Il y croyait dur comme fer à cette « seconde chance » là… Et quelque part, lui aussi avait envie d'y croire. L'avenir lui dirait bien assez tôt s'il avait raison de se forger ses illusions de bonheur.

**A suivre…**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lut jusque là et n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir votre avis :3_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour vos reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir :3  
__Moi qui était anxieuse de poster mon UA, je le suis un peu moins.J'ai casé mes envie de rp dans ce UA et... Roxas est égal à lui-même comme je le joue en rp, enfin presque XD  
_

_Je vois que la relation Sora/Roxas éveille les curisotés hé hé hé Bien que j'aime absolument pas Sora, il a une grande place dans la fic... DuncanHeart, merci pour la poétique mais c'est un exercice que je pratique peu XD Je suis plus "prose" en temps normal :3 __Je ne répondrais pas plus que ça aux reviews car je ne veux pas lâcher des informations. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, lisez et vous saurez loool_

_Allez je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre que je suis sûr va vous plaire ;p  
_

* * *

**Seconde chance**

Chapitre 2

Voilà un mois que les deux jumeaux côtoyaient le petit groupe et si Sora s'était intégré sans mal dès les premières minutes, Roxas demeurait plus réservé. Le cadet était tout de même soulagé de le voir parler avec Naminé, comme si la jeune fille calme du groupe avait le don de l'aider à parler. Elle avait su instaurer un certain climat de confiance et Sora l'en remerciait à sa manière. Voir son frère qui n'avait plus cet air fermé et glaciale mais plus neutre et serein était un énorme pas en avant.

A la pause, Kairi et Sora débarquèrent dans la classe des deux blonds.

-Ca vous dit un karaoké après les cours ?  
-Hum, oui, je peux, répondit Naminé.

Sora regarda son frère avec des yeux brillants et larmoyants. Roxas fit une moue dépitée de se faire prendre par les sentiments de cette manière.

-Oui, d'accord ! C'est toi qui le diras en rentrant.  
-Vouiii !!

Il sauta au cou de son jumeau en lui promettant qu'il prendrait ses responsabilités pour ne pas avoir prévenu les parents avant. L'aîné lâcha un soupir face à son comportement de gamin. Son cadet ne prenait ses responsabilités que lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'intéressait à la clé. La logique même, cependant, c'était toujours lié à l'amusement. Les choses sérieuses, c'était toujours lui qui s'en occupait comme si avec le temps, ses épaules pouvaient supporter tout ça. Des responsabilités d'adultes. Roxas ne les avait jamais demandées et pourtant, elles étaient siennes dans cette affaire. Cependant, elles l'usaient lentement, c'est pour cela qu'il avait érigé cette puissante barrière d'indifférence et de froideur. Pour se protéger lui, mais aussi son frère.

Les deux adolescentes rigolèrent en voyant la tête de Roxas en train de subir la prise tentaculaire de son petit frère.

-On dirait que tu aimes chanter ?, questionna Kairi.  
-J'adore !  
-Et il chante comme une casserole, rajouta le blond.  
-Hey, c'est pas vrai !, s'offusqua Sora.

Roxas eut un sourire amusé, éphémère cadeau dont Sora fut ravi et il relâcha sa prise autour de son cou, la cloche sonnant dans la foulée.

-On viendra vous chercher !

Il prit la main de Kairi et sortit de la classe comme le gosse qu'il était. Leurs pas s'éloignèrent dans le tumulte des élèves qui regagnaient leur place et la fragile Naminé se pencha un peu vers Roxas.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller, pour tes parents ?, ajouta-t-elle un peu inquiète.  
-Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et se redressa. Le professeur commença son cours, dernière heure avant une promesse de liberté… Avant le week-end. Et cette perspective d'aller au karaoké enchantait secrètement Roxas. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'y étaient pas rendus et entendre Sora chanter était quelque chose qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Non pas qu'il ait une voix extraordinaire, mais elle était agréable à écouter et son petit frère avait le sens du rythme. Un de ses rêves d'enfance avait été d'être chanteur et son aîné avait proclamé qu'il serait son manager. Une belle désillusion vu qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de progresser dans ce domaine…

Les rêves d'enfant, ça s'évapore si facilement. On est euphorique à l'idée de devenir une star mondialement connue mais le jour suivant, on rêve de devenir plus humble.

Roxas écoutait d'une oreille distraite le professeur, son crayon marquant ce qu'il dictait comme une machine, son esprit ailleurs. Et lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour délivrer tous ces malheureux élèves de leur sort, il redescendit de son nuage de pensées agréables comme désagréables. Il mit ses affaires dans son sac qui fut illico presto balancé sur son épaule, le sac bandoulière s'échouant sur sa hanche et il attendit la douce Naminé avant de sortir de la classe.

Son petit frère débarqua avec le silencieux et les deux filles. Trois mecs et trois filles, c'était un chiffre équitable pour une petite bataille au karaoké. Bon, si Riku savait chanter car déjà l'entendre dire plus de dix mots c'était rare. Le petit groupe se mit joyeusement en route pour le karaoké au centre ville, ayant accompagné deux amis sur la route qu'ils laissèrent à la salle de jeux vidéos. Hayner et Pence était des gameurs à ce que Roxas avait saisi de la conversation.

L'adolescent avait fait le curieux car il avait accompagné deux trois fois Aeris et Sora en ville mais sans plus… Cette sortie entre « amis » avait un goût étrange mais enchanteur. Un souffle de bonne humeur, de liberté… Son regard bleuté alla vers Sora qui était bien entouré, plaisantant avec les filles sous le regard silencieux de son frère et de Riku. C'est comme s'il avait le droit de relâcher sa vigilance… Non, il ne devait pas, enfin, pas trop. Son jumeau ne semblait rien craindre avec eux mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire Roxas ne pourrait pas relâcher sa barrière de méfiance.

Une fois arrivé au karaoké, chacun mit de sa poche pour la salle et ils y allèrent dans une sorte de joie euphorique contrôlée par l'élément le plus intenable : Sora. Celui-ci posa son sac sur la grande table au centre et sauta sur le poste de télévision pour choisir ce qu'il voudrait chanter.

-Minute Sora ! D'abord, on fait des équipes, clama Kairi.  
-Quoi ? On n'est pas là juste pour s'amuser, demanda le cadet en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire malicieux et le brun se rapprocha de Roxas sans attendre.

-On fait équipe nous !  
-Ca va revenir à faire fille contre garçon, annonça Olette en faisant une moue boudeuse.  
-On les battra à plat de couture, fit Naminé avec un sourire.  
-Ok, ça marche !

Kairi se dirigea alors vers le moniteur pour choisir les chansons et Sora la rejoignit bien vite pour mettre son grain de sel dans la sélection. La compétition aiguisait l'envie de participer ? Riku alla s'asseoir silencieusement sur le canapé. Roxas se demandait ce qu'il résulterait de cette première bataille. Un léger sourire amusé avait étiré le coin de ses lèvres. Il prit place à côté de Riku qui était un peu comme lui, spectateur silencieux, observateur aussi… Comme s'il analysait constamment leurs faits et gestes. Roxas ne pouvait le blâmer, ils étaient les nouveaux dans ce petit groupe soudé. Son petit frère poussa un petit couinement d'excitation et revint vers eux après avoir laissé l'honneur aux filles.

Kairi prit le micro et commença à chanter d'une voix forte et agréable la chanson d'un groupe de chanteuses en vogue. Le blond ferma un instant les yeux. Toute leur enfance avait été bercée par la musique… Des souvenirs lointains, diffus, heureux comme dramatiques. Sora avait toujours aimé la musique même après ça, cela l'avait en quelque sorte aidé à surmonter leurs problèmes mais lui, il avait décroché complètement. Il n'avait plus du tout le goût de la musique qui avait laissé un passage amer chez lui.

Une fois la chanson finit et un jolie score au moniteur, Kairi tendit le micro à Sora.

-Montre-nous ce dont t'es capable !  
-Tu vas le regretter, fit-il avec un sourire sûr de lui.

Son aîné lui donna une tape du pied sur les fesses et le cadet grimaça. Sora posa son regard sur l'écran en attendant les paroles, ses lèvres près du micro et lorsque les premiers mots furent affichés, sa voix mélodieuse retentit dans l'instrument. Roxas le fixa avec nostalgie. Sora laissait parler la musique et chantait comme si cela avait été la dernière fois… C'était surtout la première depuis quelques années. Lui aussi, il avait perdu le goût de la musique depuis cet incident…

_Omoidaseba haruka haruka  
Mirai wa dokomademo kagayaiteta  
Kirei na aozora no shita de  
Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita…_

Un frisson parcourut le dos de l'adolescent sous la voix de son jumeau.

C'est comme s'il était revenu quelques années en arrière, sa voix claire et douce, la musique. Roxas déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Il devait se calmer, ce n'était que Sora qui chantait dans un karaoké avec des personnes qui étaient… Son regard bleuté dériva sur les filles qui le regardaient avec fascination quant à Riku…Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard. A priori son malaise n'était pas passé inaperçu à son regard. Le blond se maudit pour le coup et se leva.

-Je reviens, murmura-t-il.

Il sortit avant que Sora n'ait remarqué son absence. Roxas se posa contre le mur du couloir en respirant profondément comme si un poids avait été posé sur lui. Maudit soit la musique… Maudit soit ses souvenirs… Il devait se calmer avant de retourner dans cette pièce exiguë et surtout avant que son insupportable petit frère ne le somme de chanter car c'était son tour. Il se mit à marcher un peu dans le couloir avant de débouler dans un encart avec des canapés et des distributeurs. Roxas se posa sur un canapé, son regard fixant le distributeur comme si concentrer son attention sur cet objet banal pourrait vider son esprit.

Roxas avait du mal… Il lâcha un claquement de langue agacé et se leva pour aller vers la machine et regarder ce qu'elle proposait. Il fouilla ses poches mais il n'avait pas une seule pièce égarée. Une main passa juste à côté de lui pour mettre une pièce.

-Vas-y serre toi, fit une voix suave près de son cou.

L'adolescent hésita, jetant un regard par dessus son épaule avant d'appuyer sur un bouton au hasard. Puis, il se retourna au moment où la boisson tombait dans le bac, son regard glacial venant détailler l'individu. Il haussa un sourcil devant son grand sourire charmeur, sa main appuyée sur la machine pour être plus près de lui. Il avait des cheveux d'un rouge voyant et extravagant, des yeux verts pétillants et un peu trop baladeurs à son goût. Et des étranges de petites larmes sous les yeux, tracées au crayon noir.

-Je ne savais pas que fusiller du regard voulait dire merci.

Il se pencha pour récupérer la boisson et la tendit au blond.

-T'en veux pas ?  
-J'accepte rarement quelque chose d'un inconnu.

Roxas le regarda sans bouger ; le grand rouquin eut un rire amusé avant de lui prendre une main et de lui coller la cannette fraîche entre les doigts.

-J'vais pas te droguer ou quoi que ce soit, plaisanta-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?  
-J'préférais t'avoir consentant mon mignon, répondit-il avec franchise et un sourire carnassier.

Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard avant de lâcher :

-Pédophile.

L'inconnu explosa de rire en même temps qu'une seconde cannette tombait dans le bac. Il se baissa pour la ramasser et l'ouvrit dans la foulée, essayant de calmer ses rires qui sortaient à priori de bon cœur. Une personne normale aurait du être choquée, ou vexée mais lui s'en fichait apparemment. Etait-il un crétin de première comme le laissait entendre son look décontracté et un peu rock ?

-Soit gentil avec tes aînés tu veux ?, répliqua-t-il gentiment. A vu de nez, t'es au lycée alors bon, tu peux me traiter de pervers s'tu veux mais pédophile j'fais pas dans ce rayon-là.

Et sur ces mots, il but une gorgée de sa boisson, son regard ne lâchant pas le petit blond. Roxas se demandait si ce gars était stupide. Une seule chose lui sautait à la figure, c'était qu'il était déconcertant.

-T'es nouveau dans le coin, je t'ai jamais aperçu.  
-De quoi j'me mêle, répondit Roxas sur la défensive.  
-Oula la du calme, si je peux même pas savoir à qui j'offre une boisson en toute innocence.  
-En toute innocence ?

Les mots avaient été repris avec un certain mépris dans la voix et un air clairement moqueur. Roxas l'avait vu venir avec ses grosses bottes de cuir. Il le draguait et ça se voyait comme une tâche rouge dans une foule noire. Le blond soupira en se disant qu'il aurait du rester dans la pièce à supporter ces douloureux souvenirs qui resurgissaient… Si c'était pour se faire draguer par un grand con dans ce genre-là. Il en avait marre des gars qui s'intéressaient à lui parce qu'il était mignon. A croire que les mecs étaient obsédés par les p'tits blonds mignons et fragiles au lieu d'être capables de se trouver une belle blonde plantureuse.

Le rouquin eut un sourire carnassier, se rapprochant de Roxas pour le coincer entre ses deux bras. Une de ses mains s'était plaquée sur la machine, l'autre touchait à peine le plastique car il tenait la cannette. Son regard intense semblait vouloir hypnotiser sa proie, le parcourant avec une sorte d'appétit féroce.

-Non, j'avoue que mes idées à ton sujet sont plus… perverses que ça.

Le jeune homme se sentit démuni… Et un sursaut de peur le fit réagir, il donna un coup dans le ventre du rouquin avec la cannette et le repoussa sans douceur pour se dégager. Ce dernier accusa le coup, une grimace sous la douleur car il n'avait pas vu ce coup venir et que mine de rien, ce petit blond avait de la force.

-Roxas !!

Le blond se tourna vers cette voix qu'il connaissait, son second lui. Sora venait de débarquer apparemment et n'avait rien vu de ce qu'il venait de se passer vu son regard interrogateur et inquiet. L'inconnu se redressa bien vite en voyant le petit brun débarquer mais il venait de lui fournir un précieux indice.

-Viens on y retourne !, fit son aîné avec autorité.

Il choppa son petit frère par le poignet, lança un regard noir vers le rouquin.

-Merci pour la boisson.

Et sur ces mots, il tira Sora vers la salle sans un mot. Le cadet le suivit sans rien dire, lançant un regard vers le rouquin. Il était conscient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi… Il voulait le lui demander mais Roxas avec cette expression froide et renfrognée collée au visage. Signe qu'il ne parlerait pas pour le moment, mieux valait attendre le soir quand il serait plus détendu.

Dans l'encart, l'étudiant but une autre gorgée en répétant le prénom de sa petite proie qui lui avait décidément tapé dans l'œil. Il n'avait pas que ça comme indice, le symbole de son école brodé sur ses manches courtes lui avaient aussi fourni un autre indice pour le retrouver. Il connaissait cet établissement alors ce serrait un jeu d'enfant de le revoir. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne regagne sa salle de karaoké où ses amis l'attendaient.

Sora arrêta son frère avant qu'il ne rentre dans la salle, son regard inquiet lui demandant une phrase rassurante. Roxas respira doucement pour tenter de se calmer. Ce grand imbécile l'avait énervé, il avait réagi instinctivement pour les protéger en fuyant rapidement. Cependant, il avait oublié ses sombres pensées…

-Je vais bien Sora.  
-Tu n'en as pas l'air, répondit froidement son jumeau.  
-Ca va.

Son ton était rassurant et son aîné lui fit un minuscule sourire. Sora daigna le croire, mais il demanderait plus d'explication après. Sur cet échange, ils rentrèrent dans la salle du karaoké où Naminé était en train de chanter d'une voix douce. Une chanson qui ressemblait à une berceuse. Ils se firent silencieux et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Riku les interrogea du regard et Sora lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Gêné, Roxas fit tourner la cannette entre ses doigts avant de l'ouvrir et de la partager avec son jumeau. Il l'avait gardée alors autant la consommer, non ?

Le combat de karaoké se poursuivit, sans que personne ne demande d'explication à Roxas. C'était un soulagement pour lui, et cela lui permit de rapidement oublier cet incident. Riku passa avant lui, se dévouant pour laisser à son camarade le temps de revenir dans le jeu. D'un regard, l'aîné le remercia et fut aussi très étonné de le voir chanter sans fausse note, agréable bien que sa voix semblait ne pas vouloir s'élever trop haut dans les gammes. Le duel entre les filles et les garçons dura l'heure entière et ce sont les filles qui gagnèrent avec une cinquantaine de points d'avances. Sora râla et promit de se venger, ce que Kairi semblait attendre avec impatience.

Le petit groupe rendit la salle, sortant alors du karaoké pour flâner dans la grande rue. Au grand soulagement de Roxas, il ne revit pas ce trouble fête à la chevelure flamboyante. Naminé fut la première à vouloir rentrer et Kairi l'accompagna ainsi que Olette. La solidarité féminine était quelque chose d'étrange. Roxas les regarda filer après un signe d'au revoir, les deux jumeaux se retrouvant avec Riku le muet. Bon, Roxas était un peu méchant de le surnommer ainsi mais il l'était. Ce dernier les regarda avec détachement avant d'oser demander :

-Vous voulez rentrer aussi ou faire un détour ?  
-Tu as quelque chose à faire en ville Riku ?  
-Hum… Des petites courses, si vous voulez m'accompagner.

Sora lança un regard vers son frère qui acquiesça.

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est toi qui t'excuses en rentrant.

Son jumeau grimaça sous ce rappel à l'ordre et ils se mirent à suivre Riku. Celui-ci fit quelque courses rapides dans une supérette avant de raccompagner les jumeaux sur la route de leur maison, se séparant d'eux à son intersection en leur adressant un geste d'au revoir. Sora le lui rendit avec son enthousiasme habituel avant de marcher rapidement vers leur maison. Il entra avec nettement moins d'entrain, comme s'il voulait se faire discret. Sauf qu'Aeris débarqua dans le hall d'entrée, sa robe rose voletant derrière elle, son tablier par dessus, une louche à la main et un air menaçant collé à son visage si adorable en temps normal.

-Ou étiez-vous passés tous les deux ?  
-Et ben…

Roxas donna un coup de coude à Sora pour qu'il s'explique comme il l'avait promis et celui-ci grogna avant d'adresser un air désolé à la jeune femme.

-On est allé au karaoké avec des amis de classe.

L'air sévère d'Aeris se volatilisa aussitôt et elle prit Sora dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner.

-Ne me faite plus une peur pareille ! La prochaine fois, passez pour me prévenir.  
-Oui Aeris, mais ça nous aurait fait faire un détour.  
-Petit fainéants !, le gronda-t-elle tendrement.

Le cadet rit et se détacha de la jeune femme qui offrit une étreinte à Roxas. L'adolescent se laissa faire, la lui rendant avec plus de distance dans ses gestes. Mais c'était un bon début… Du moins, du point de vue d'Aeris. L'aîné rendait cette étreinte pour montrer qu'il était désolé. Il ne lui devait pourtant rien mais le fait qu'elle se soit inquiétée avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Pourvu que cette impression de douceur rassurante ne se transforme pas en un cruel retournement de façade.

-Allez poser vos affaires, on passe à table dans quelques minutes.

Aeris se détacha d'eux et retourna dans sa cuisine. Roxas se rapprocha de Sora et prit son sac.

-Va l'aider à mettre la table.

Son petit frère lui sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis qu'il montait leurs sacs de cours. Ceux-ci jetés au pied du bureau, Roxas redescendit pour aller aider à son tour. Le repas convivial se déroula avec une sorte de joie étrange. Plus il observait son petit frère, plus il voyait que rechanter lui avait beaucoup plu. Comme s'il s'était libéré d'un poids et qu'il n'avait plus peur de le faire.

C'était comme si enfin Sora s'était de nouveau ouvert au monde avec l'intention de le découvrir. Roxas était très heureux quelque part, que son petit frère retrouve sa joie d'antan, qu'il redevienne lui-même. Mais est-ce qu'il l'oublierait dans sa quête de ce nouveau monde offert ? Ce nouveau monde dont Roxas se méfiait encore car il avait trop bien pris le pli des retournements de situation, des masques qui tombent et qui brisent tout dans leur chute. Bien évidemment, l'aîné gardait tout ceci pour lui, il ne voulait pas entraver Sora avec ses pensées, ses doutes et ses mises en garde.

Une fois le repas terminé, Sora suivit Roxas dans la chambre en vue de le questionner. Il jouait peut-être le petit frère simplet, il n'en oubliait pas moins l'important à ses yeux. Si lui se sentait bien, il voulait aussi que ce soit le cas de son jumeau. Lorsque le blond se posa sur le lit, son cadet lui sauta dessus et se mit à le chatouiller.

-Sora, arrête !!  
-Non, j'veux que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé au karaoké.

Roxas se débattit et choppa ses poignets avec forces, le genre de geste qui veut dire stop de la part de son frère. Le cadet le regarda avec une expression boudeuse avant de rapprocher son visage du sien. Il récupéra ses mains et vint entourer le cou de son jumeau pour une étreinte. Un câlin, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'en avait pas eu. C'était aussi une façon de faire passer son message.

-Roxas, allez au karaoké t'a déplu ?

Le blond soupira doucement et entoura Sora de ses bras, distant mais câlin à sa manière.

-Non. Disons que… Certains souvenirs sont remontés et j'ai eu besoin de sortir un peu. Cela dit… Tu n'as pas perdu ta voix… Et ça fait plaisir de t'entendre à nouveau.

Il posa son front sur son épaule tandis que son petit frère souriait, chatouillant sa nuque pour l'embêter. Il se reçut une tape sur la tête et s'arrêta, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer.

-C'est tout ?, questionna-t-il.  
-Oui.  
-Non, tu oublies ce rouquin, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Roxas rit doucement dans son cou et se redressa, mettant fin à leur étreinte. Sora s'assit sagement à côté de lui mais toujours face à lui, son regard bleu guettant la moindre des réactions qui lui dirait que Roxas lui cache quelque chose.

-Un crétin qui a voulu me draguer, comme toujours.  
-Et tu l'as envoyé bouler.  
-Comme toujours, répondit le cadet.

Un sourire complice s'échangea entre les deux frères avant que l'aîné ne s'allonge sur le lit, certain qu'il ne lui sauterait pas dessus comme une furie. Sora se rapprocha de sa tête, se penchant pour le regarder avec un air hésitant.

-Oui ?, lâcha Roxas après un long silence.  
-Tu aimes bien les autres ?  
-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?  
-Ben… Tu es toujours un peu distant avec eux mais tu restes alors…  
-Si je reste, c'est que je les apprécie.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire doux. Seul son frère y avait le droit, seul lui avait le droit à beaucoup de choses venant de Roxas. Protecteur mais c'était aussi la seule personne pour qui il semblait vivre. Sora n'aimait guère cette impression. Il aimerait bien que son ange gardien de grand frère quitte un peu son rôle, qu'il tente de suivre ce qu'il avait envie et non pas de laisser toutes ses responsabilités écraser son dos meurtri.

-Tu as l'air proche de Naminé…  
-Elle est gentille, répondit Roxas d'un ton détaché.

Sora fit une moue devant cette tentative échouée. L'adolescent finit par tourner plus franchement la tête vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard sur ce qu'il attendait.

-Rien, bougonna-t-il.  
-Tu essaies de me caser pour te débarrasser de moi ?, plaisanta-t-il.  
-Si seulement je pouvais y arriver.

Sora lui tira la langue dans une grimace qui voulait dire « c'est impossible » et son aîné rit doucement, amusé.

-J'ai besoin de plus de temps que toi pour m'adapter, c'est tout.  
-Tu prends trop ton temps !  
-Est-ce qu'une seule fois tu m'as voulu d'être trop prudent ?

-Non… Juste que… Pour une fois, j'ai une bonne intuition. Aeris est gentille et Zack aussi… Alors pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas de…  
-Sora.

Sa voix était sans appel et son regard le lui fit comprendre. Non son aîné ne baisserait pas sa garde avant d'être sûr et certain que cela en vaille la peine.

-D'accord j'insiste pas. Mais je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu « relâches » ton attention.

Et sur ces mots, Sora se leva et sortit de la chambre, jetant un petit regard vers son jumeau avant de sortir. La porte se ferma et il lâcha un soupir.

-Oui mais moi je m'en voudrais…

Il se passa une main devant le visage. Ce poids lui pesait et voir que Sora s'inquiétait… C'était pire. Roxas préférait lorsqu'il ne se souciait de rien, cela rendait ce poids moins oppressant et il l'acceptait plus volontiers. Pourquoi fallait-il que son petit frère soit perspicace pour ce qui le concerne mais pour le reste du monde ? Encore une erreur de fabrication ou bien d'éducation. Il resta un moment, à repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette journée… Et ce karaoké… Ses souvenirs douloureux qui avaient refait surface mais à quel prix ? Sora se sentait plus libre et lui qu'avait-il en retour ?

Toujours cette chaîne de la prudence attachée au cou, s'entravant lui-même pour que son petit frère soit perpétuellement en sécurité. Finalement, Roxas fuyait tout uniquement pour porter ces responsabilités… Mais il ne pourrait pas vivre ainsi toue sa vie. Tout cela l'usait petit à petit et l'enfermait dans une coquille solide que personne n'arriverait à briser.

Il resta quelques minutes allongé avant de faire le vide et de se lever. Il descendit pour passer la soirée en bas avec eux. En fait, cela avait pour unique but de surveiller Sora, Roxas se fichait d'être présent en tant que membre de la famille… Il ne se considérait pas comme appartenant à cette nouvelle famille. Ce n'était qu'une de plus, avec une saveur doucereuse et qui n'avait pas encore cet arrière goût amer.

**A suivre…**

* * *

_Crédit de fin : La chanson appartient à Utada Hikaru, extrait de la chanson "Passion"_


	3. Chapitre 3

_J'entame toujours mes chapitres avec ce mot : Merci :3 Vos reviews me font plaisir et c'est pourquoi je vais vous gâter avec la suite ;p_

_**Nayru25 :** Chute, ca se fait pas de dire des choses blessantes sur Axel XD Lui qui est la pureté incarné... Et pour la relation Sora/Roxas, je suis surprise que c'est ce que tu es gardé le plus en tête XD (pense à un certain instrument de musique) - **Serya-chan** : Alors Sora je le HAIS XD Je le déteste, le trouve niais et je lui donnerais des baffes... J'ai essayé de le rendre plus vivable pour moi sous ma plume xD Hé hé hé Tu verras pour Roxy et Naminé ;p - **Louwenn** : Fallait bien qu'il se ratte sinon c'était pas drôle xD - k**iwi-caramel** : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours :3 - **DuncanHeart** : Le retard c'est pas grave du moment que tu le ratrappes ;p Axel est un éternel pervers j'ai du mal à le voir en romantique... Quoi que (tousse et regarde Nayru-chan)._

_Sur ce voici un nouveau chapitre :3  
Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Seconde Chance**

Chapitre 3

Ses doigts pianotaient sur la feuille de cours tandis que le professeur parlait d'une théorie sur la psychologie sociale, des phénomènes de groupe complexes et variés. Le thème qu'il avait le plus aimé, c'était la psychologie liée au sexe, en bon obsédé qui se respecte. A ça pour participer, le professeur lui en avait voulu avec ses questions bourrées de sous entendus graveleux qui amusaient l'amphithéâtre. Mais il était comme ça, il aimait épater la galerie et intelligemment. L'étudiant jouait sans doute les cons les trois quarts du temps mais il avait un cerveau et savait l'utiliser. C'est pourquoi le jeune homme ne dirait pas qu'il s'ennuyait, non, il aimait cette discipline bien qu'on lui ait souvent répété que c'était la voie des fainéants, son grand frère en premier.

En fait, il se demandait juste quand ce serait le bon moment pour aller taquiner ce petit blond qui hantait quelque peu ses pensées depuis ce fameux karaoké. Axel n'était pas du genre à lâcher prise quand une proie l'intéressait… Parfois, il en devenait même lourd pour faire craquer la personne. Enfin, il ne jouerait pas trop avec les nerfs de cette victime visiblement plus jeune que lui, un peu de respect pour ses cadets, juste ce qu'il faut.

Lorsque le professeur eut fini de blablater sur son exemple, il se remit à griffonner la suite du cours jusqu'à la fin, lâchant un soupir après le dernier point. Il s'étira doucement à la manière d'un chat après une longue sieste et vit une fille venir vers lui avec un sourire gêné.

-Oui ?  
-Je me demandais si ça te dirait de venir boire un coup avec nous ?, fit-elle en désignant ses amies.  
-Ah… Désolé mais j'ai un rencard.

Et toc, mais Axel en rajouta une couche avec un sourire charmeur. La jeune fille fit un sourire désolé, visiblement déçu. Ce n'était pas la première qui tentait le coup, mais le jeune homme préférait ne pas fricoter avec des camarades de classes… La peur de se faire analyser des pieds à la tête. Il y avait de quoi laisser réticent, non ?

-A la prochaine !

Et elle s'éloigna et le groupe de filles fut à son tour déçu. Axel rangea son sac sans leur porter la moindre attention. De toute manière, il était dans sa période « homme » comme on dit. Sac bouclé, il le passa sur son épaule, récupéra son étui et fila, faisant un signe poli au professeur avant de sortir. Son premier réflexe une fois dehors fut de prendre son paquet de cigarettes et de s'en griller une, relâchant une bouffée de nicotine avec un sourire ravi.

-Toxicomane.  
-Salut Dem' !

Axel se rapprocha de son ami avec un sourire amusé. Celui-ci chassait la fumée devant son nez avec une grimace.

-Oh ça va, on est en plein air.  
-T'as bien glandé ?  
-Ah ah ah.

L'étudiant leva les yeux au ciel avec son rire moqueur et ils se mirent en marche. Il faisait tout de même attention à ne pas envoyer la fumée dans la direction du blond.

-C'est toi qui glande rien de nous deux, lui rappela Axel. Faire de la musique toute la journée, c'est pire que la psychologie.  
-Moi, j'aurai un diplôme à la fin et j'aurai un métier, et toi ?  
-Tsss.

Demyx rit sous la grimace de son meilleur ami et lui tapota l'épaule en signe de compassion. Le regard d'Axel détailla son meilleur ami un instant, celui ayant mis pour une fois un jean noir et non bleu ainsi qu'un haut vert d'eau avec des notes de musique.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, t'as foutu le feu à tes fringues bleues ?  
-Luxord a tout mis à la machine.  
-Oh, la femme de ménage exemplaire !

Demyx lui lança un regard noir devant la plaisanterie mais Axel s'en fichait, un regard noir de Demyx n'était pas une grande menace pour son intégrité. Un regard de Luxord l'était déjà plus.

-Luxord nous rejoint au studio alors ce serra répété, déformé et amplifié, fit sournoisement son meilleur ami.  
-Merde… De toute manière, il ne peut pas me tuer sinon ça ferait tâche sur le CV de Monsieur le futur pingouin.  
-Avocat !!  
-C'est pareil, il sera en costard cravate tout le temps.  
-Oui mais ça lui va bien.

Grand sourire un tantinet pervers du blondinet qui fit un clin d'œil sous-entendu à Axel. Celui-ci jeta son mégot et l'écrasa au passage.

-Je vais dire à Luxord de te mettre une laisse si les hommes en costard te font autant d'effet, rit-il.

Le musicien lui tira la langue. Cela aurait pu être le cas mais cela faisait un an et demi qu'ils vivaient ensemble et Demyx ne comptait pas lâcher son Luxord pour un costard cravate. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de la fête des dix huit ans d'Axel et il avait mit six mois à vaincre sa timidité pour oser enfin lui dire qu'il était devenu dingue de lui. Heureusement que Cupidon Axel avait été là, sinon, ils se serraient tournés autour encore longtemps. L'étudiant avait perdu un colocataire mais voir Demyx heureux était bien plus satisfaisant et puis, il avait réussi à récupérer l'appartement de son frère alors il ne payait rien maintenant… Juste quelques minutes à se faire charrier par son chiant de frère quand il passait chez lui constater les dégâts.

-Et au fait, t'es pas allé voir ton p'tit blond, comment il s'appelle déjà… Celui qui t'a traité avec un mot sublime qui te va si bien… Ah oui, « pédophile » !  
-Nan, j'y suis pas allé, grogna Axel.  
-Quoi, ça fait 8 jours que tu m'as bassiné avec et t'es toujours pas allé le voir ton mignon petit r-o-x-a-s.

Le rouquin lui lança un regard en coin, un peu blasé que Demyx en remette une couche… Certes, il lui avait confié cette détonante rencontre, il finissait par se dire qu'il n'aurait pas du. Il ne faisait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce après tout.

-Axel, tu devrais aller le voir, t'as vraiment l'air attiré par lui. Soit il cédera ; soit il t'enverra bouler mais au moins, tu me bassineras plus avec dans le vent.  
-J'y peux rien si je suis un sexe symbole, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Et il est terriblement mignon… Appétissant même !  
-Pfff, t'es qu'un sale coureur de jupe, ou de pantalon.

Axel éclata de rire mais Demyx avait raison sur ce point-là. Il aimait bien sa liberté, il aimait ajouter des proies toujours plus délicieuses à son tableau de chasse. Comme s'il lui était impossible de trouver la stabilité. Axel se contentait de penser qu'il n'avait pas trouvé LA personne faite pour lui. C'était son excuse pour sa conscience et parfois pour la personne qu'il plaquait cruellement du jour au lendemain.

-Et en plus de ça, tu dévergondes toujours des plus jeunes que toi !  
-Que veux-tu, j'aime la jeunesse.  
-Comme si t'étais un vieux grabataire, soupira Demyx.  
-T'es pas compatissant, c'est dur de passer la vingtaine, fit-il avec une moue triste.  
-Hé oh, on est de la même année, et moi le cap je l'ai très bien passé.  
-Parce que t'a Luxord-chéri-d'amour-petite-femme-au-foyer-et-futur-grand-pingouin-de-ton-cœur.

Axel se reçut une tape sur la tête et grimaça pour simuler la douleur d'une frappe horriblement douloureuse ce qui tira un soupir à Demyx.

-J'te le souhaite pas Axel car je t'aime beaucoup. Mais un jour, ça te tombera sur le coin de la gueule, tu seras complètement amoureux et tu vas te retrouver con !  
-Ouais.

Demyx soupira et lui donna un coup de coude.

-Dégage ! Va voir si t'a une chance avec ce gamin et reviens pas avant de t'être fait remballé ou d'avoir attrapé le poisson.  
-Tu me jettes de cette manière ?, s'offensa Axel.  
-J'te mets un coup de pied au cul si t' y va pas tout de suite.  
-Et la répétition ?  
-J'peux m'en sortir sans toi très cher.

Axel eut un sourire amusé. C'était rare que Demyx le pousse à aller « pervertir un gosse » comme il disait si bien. Mais après réflexion, il n'avait pas tort. Le rouquin serait capable de patienter encore un peu avant d'aller harceler le gamin à son établissement et accessoirement de saouler Demyx avec ça.

-Okay, j'te rejoins plus tard.  
-Téléphone avant pour savoir si on est partis.  
-D'accord ! A toute Dem'.

Demyx leva les yeux au ciel devant la nonchalance de son meilleur ami. Y'avait des coups qui se perdaient... Axel lui adressa un signe de la main et bifurqua dans une rue pour prendre la direction du lycée du petit blond appétissant. Ce qui était étrange c'était qu'il l'avait poussé à y aller quand même. Sans doute Demyx voulait qu'il arrête de parler de lui a tort, ce qu'Axel aimait faire les trois quarts du temps. Agacer le monde et principalement Demyx et Luxord. Après tout, il n'emmerdait que ceux qu'ils aimaient beaucoup.

Sur le chemin, il fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une sucette histoire de ne pas fumer devant un lycée. Il avait quand même quelques principes et puis, il était gourmand. Quand il ne fumait pas, il mangeait toujours quelque chose de sucré. Axel arriva rapidement vers le portail de l'école en question d'où les élèves sortaient. Pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas loupé, car ils avaient traîné sur la route du studio. Il s'adossa contre le mur du portail, posant son étui noir sur le sol à côté de lui. Son regard parcourait la foule de mignons petits lycéens. Il était regardé soit avec attention, soit on le dévisageait. L'étudiant mangeait tranquillement son amie la sucette, faisant mumuse avec le bâton entre ses dents, son piercing à la langue venant cogner doucement sur le sucre dur.

Il était avec un petit groupe et ce fameux petit brun qui avait rompu leur intéressante rencontre. Il ne le lâchait pas du regard et le petit blond ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres, lui jetant un regard lourd de menace. Axel ne se gêna pas pour lui faire un sourire charmeur, le voyant immédiatement parler avec le petit brun. C'était qui, son frère ? Son petit ami ? L'autre avait l'air inquiet et se mit à surveiller l'adolescent lorsque celui-ci se mit à marcher vers le rouquin. Oh, il venait vers lui… Intéressant.

-Bonjour.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Quelle impolitesse mon p'tit Roxas.

Un sourire malicieux pour sa part, tandis que la partie adverse avait levé un sourcil surpris sans omettre de le fusiller du regard. Une douce promesse de mort dans ses jolies prunelles bleues. Le coin des lèvres d'Axel s'étira alors que ses lèvres jouaient sur la sucette de manière sensuelle, sa langue léchouillant la sucrerie.

-T'es venu pour récupérer ta boisson peut-être ?  
-Si tu m'invites ? Je dis pas non, Roxas, fit-il en insistant sur son prénom.  
-Arrête de m'appeler comme si tu me connaissais.  
-Oh c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté. Axel.  
-Je suis pas intéressé.

Axel éclata de rire, retirant sa sucette de sa bouche pour ne pas la faire tomber sur le sol. Il eut un claquement de langue amusé, son piercing claquant contre ses dents. Il avait l'habitude des faux mouvements, celui-ci lui tira une petite grimace.

-Ca c'est direct, tu fais fort j'dois dire. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêchera d'insister.

Roxas lâcha un soupir devant ce grand abruti qu'il était.

-Je suis capable de skouater devant ce portail tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de venir boire un verre avec moi.  
-Tu te fatigueras.  
-Ne crois pas ça, fit-il avec un regard intense et un sourire.

Le blond semblait dépité d'avoir affaire à un gars aussi collant. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et Axel vit que le petit groupe l'attendait. Jamais bien loin car si jamais Axel avait le malheur de trop l'approcher ça rappliquerait, hein ?

-Ton copain t'attend peut-être ?  
-Ca te regarde pas, répondit-il sèchement avec un peu d'agressivité.  
-Ben si, vu que je suis en train de te draguer.  
-C'est pas mon copain, lâcha-t-il avec un soupir. Et qui te dit que je serais intéressé par un gars, hein ?  
-Il faut savoir goûter à tout.

Sa voix avait été un murmure sensuel et il s'était décollé de son mur pour se rapprocher de sa petite proie, son regard le scrutant comme s'il le mettait à nu, jouant discrètement avec son piercing. Il voyait bien que cela le mettait mal à l'aise et il adorait faire cet effet-là. Pourquoi il aurait des scrupules à le mater ?

-Demain, tu viens boire un coup avec moi ?  
-Non.  
-Je te mangerai pas Roxas, promis. Le vieux pervers se tiendra tranquille, laisse moi juste une chance de briller à tes côtés, non ?

Son regard bleuté semblait vouloir chercher le piège dans cette proposition imposée par le rouquin. Un petit sourire charmeur étira les lèvres d'Axel alors qu'il attendait avec impatience ce « oui »… Son regard se faisait même pressant en le matant de plus en plus.

-D'accord à une condition.  
-Laquelle ? Je me plierai à tout ce que tu veux…  
-Tu n-o-u-s invites à boire un coup.

Le regard de Roxas s'était fait plein de défis comme si ça pouvait arrêter ce don juan.

-Nous… Toi et ton p'tit je sais pas quoi.  
-Mon frère.  
-Oh ton frère, ouais, si tu veux.  
-Nous, tout le groupe, rectifia le blond avec un sourire narquois.

Axel eut une grimace. Il s'était fait avoir mais il s'en était douté… Ce gamin n'avait guère envie de se retrouver en proie avec un obsédé qui venait le harceler jusque devant son école. C'était compréhensible. Il pourrait toujours l'attirer dans un coin pour discuter et laisser les autres en plan.

-Ca marche. Tu es plutôt dur en négociation.  
-Je te laisse une chance, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

C'était fourbe comme procédé… Mais cela lui plaisait, ce petit gars avait du répondant. Ce qui le rendait très intéressant. Axel récupéra son étui pour passer la sangle autour de son épaule, reprenant sa sucette entre ses lèvres de manière suggestive sans quitter le gamin du regard.

-Alors à demain, mon p'tit Roxas.  
-Je ne t'ai pas permis de me donner des surnoms débiles.

Une attitude quelque peu dominatrice ? Cela cachait souvent un côté plus faible… Axel se donna mentalement une claque pour analyser son comportement. Voilà qu'il agissait comme un psychologue même en draguant, c'était la fin pour lui. Roxas regarda son étui avec un air intrigué et cela tira un sourire à Axel.

-Curieux ? Est-ce que tu t'intéresserais à moi ?  
-Aucunement, je sais ce qu'il y a dedans.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons avec un air maussade et froid. Axel leva un sourcil, surpris et le regarda marcher vers le petit groupe. Il aurait bien crié une ânerie mais ce petit agneau-là, il ne fallait pas trop jouer avec ses nerfs… Dommage, mais il le testerait demain. Un grand sourire con étira ses lèvres et il le regarda partir dans la rue, matant sans se priver son petit fessier où il aurait bien mis les mains. En tout cas, il avait eu la résolution de l'énigme du petit brun, c'était son frère. Axel avait surpris plusieurs regards de celui-ci dans sa direction tandis que Roxas ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois.

Lorsque celui-ci disparut à l'intersection, il se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée, sortant son portable de sa poche pour appeler Demyx.

-Alors tu as pêché le poisson ?  
-J'ai rendez-vous demain. Ca compte comme laissez-passer pour un repas chez vous ?  
-Quoi tu veux t'inviter ? Et ma soirée d'amour avec Luxord t'y pense un peu ?  
-Raaah tu l'auras une fois que je serais parti espèce d'obsédé.

Demyx rit à l'autre bout du fil, tirant un sourire à Axel.

-Vous êtes rentrés je partis ?  
-On va rentrer. Luxord me dit que tu peux venir manger de la soupe.  
-Hein pourquoi de la soupe ? , demanda-t-il incrédule.  
-Ben après t'avoir cassé la mâchoire tu pourras manger que ça.

Le rouquin éclata de rire en disant un « ça marche » puis il raccrocha. Son meilleur ami avait rapporté la conversation sur le costume cravate pingouin et son copain semblait vouloir remettre les bons mots à leur place dans la caboche d'Axel. Le rouquin se mit en route pour gagner l'appartement des tourtereaux, et le gros avantage c'était qu'ils habitaient pas loin de chez lui. Une fois devant la porte il frappa et ce fut son meilleur ami qui lui ouvrit.

-Il est où ?, chuchota-t-il.  
-Dans la cuisine, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Axel posa son sac et son étui puis il entra dans la cuisine.

-Luxord mon pingouin en sucre adoré !!

Le dénommé se retourna avec un air blasé et lui balança son torchon à la figure.

-Demyx, il est méchant avec moi !  
-Estime-toi heureux que ça soit que le torchon, sale con, déclara Luxord.  
-Owi des mots d'amouuuur, tu sais que j'aime ça Lulu.

Luxord leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé et Axel se rapprocha pour le saluer comme il se doit, avant que Demyx ne lui saute dessus pour avoir un rapport détaillé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Roxas et lui. Son meilleur ami l'écoutait avec attention et il voyait bien à ses sourires qu'il était très amusé de cet échange hautement rebondissant.

-Tu t'es fait avoir en beauté, commenta Luxord.  
-Ouais je sais, mais j'avais pas le choix.  
-C'est ça de vouloir pervertir la jeunesse, soupira Demyx.  
-Honey, je ne te félicite pas, c'est toi qui l'as envoyé là-bas. Tu es sans doute pire que lui.  
-Hey c'est pas vrai !!

Demyx vint réclamer un câlin pour ces méchantes paroles et son amour lui donna un baiser tendre, ses mains occupées à la cuisine.

-Et j'te signale que tu es plus vieux que moi, donc c'est toi le pervers.  
-On était majeurs Honey. Ce Roxas ne l'est sans doute pas.  
-Non, mais ça me dérange pas, lâcha Axel.  
-Ca devrait un petit peu, pour quelqu'un qui fait de la psychologie depuis deux ans.

L'étudiant lui adressa une grimace. Axel s'en fichait bien, du moment qu'il avait ce mignon petit cul entre les mains… Pourquoi aurait-il des remords à vouloir initier un jeune homme, peut-être innocent, au plaisir du sexe ? C'était la vie, qu'il commence tôt ou tard. Il avait juste la moralité d'avoir des victimes consentantes. Axel avait beau être chiant, lourd et un peu salop quand il larguait, il avait quand même quelques principes dus à son éducation… Enfin, éducation c'était un mot à dire bien vite vu que s'était son frère qui avait écopé de cette tâche.

-Lulu, j'ai faim, clama-t-il.  
-Demyx serre-lui un verre que je l'entende pas se plaindre.  
-Excellente idée !

Grand sourire de l'intéressé qui aime faire chier. Il en profita pour subtiliser Demyx à son amoureux et discuter de ce qu'il avait travaillé aujourd'hui niveau musique pour voir ce qu'il aurait à rattraper. Il eut le droit à des partitions de sa composition et semblait enjoué comme un gamin. Il ne comptait pas dédier sa vie à la musique comme son meilleur ami mais c'était un passe-temps qu'il appréciait tout autant que faire des conquêtes.

**A suivre…**

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plut, moi je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire ce chapitre :3_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Il fait pas beau, on a envie de rien faire et bien moi j'vous donne un peu de lecture :3_

_Le nombre de reviews augmentent pour mon grand plaisir ! Nyu !!! Merci :3_

_**Nayru25 :** Je suis fourbe mais tu le sais depuis le temps, non ? XD T'inquiète pas que je vais chercher d'autres choses qui te feront rêver, mieux que le piaaaaaano !!! (rire diabolique) Je n'attends que ta vengeance sur le même registre moi (auréole). Et vive le trio de choc Axel/Demyx/Luxord XD.  
**Louwenn :** Oui et en beauté mais à malin, malin et demi comme on dit :3 Je suis une partisante du Demyx/Luxord alors je les casse assez souvent... Puis, j'adore Demyx :3  
**Serya-chan :** Tonton DemDem donne TOUJOURS les bons conseils :3 Et t'es pas loin du compte, Roxas aime pas les pervers XD (Pauvre Axel xD Enfin, viendra le temps ou on ne le plaindra plus... ) Roxy et Naminé \o/ Sont meugnon mais non ;p  
Redfoxline : Merci pour tous ces compliments (blush). J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur des attentes :3 Quand à Axel et Demyx... C'est que du bonheur de les faire ensemble ;p_

_Sur... Bonne Lecture \o/_

* * *

**Seconde Chance**

Chapitre 4

Roxas avait été silencieux pareil à une pierre tombale durant le retour et cela inquiétait Sora. Son aîné avait juste jeté à l'assemblée que demain ils seraient invités par l'imbécile aux cheveux rouges et puis plus rien. Le cadet était resté silencieux, ayant tout de même jeté un regard vers ce gars qui était revenu harceler son jumeau jusque devant le portail de leur école. Il surprit un regard de Riku dans sa direction et il lui adressa un sourire comme pour dire que c'était normal. Langage silencieux mais qui ne semblait pas rassurer le jeune homme aux cheveux gris ni les filles.

Celles-ci se mirent à discuter pour détendre l'atmosphère. Naminé avait même tenté de se rapprocher de Roxas pour lui poser une question mais il avait répondu un peu froidement avant de se détacher du groupe. Le cadet était anxieux et il jeta un regard vers son jumeau visiblement perturbé avant de sentir une main venir sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et interrogea Riku du regard.

-Si jamais tu veux parler… Tu sais que je suis là.  
-Merci Riku…

Sora le remercia avec un sourire mais celui-ci était plus peiné et inquiet pour son frère. Son camarade lui adressa un signe de tête, retirant sa main de son épaule, jetant un regard vers Roxas. Celui-ci était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas lancé son habituel regard méfiant vis à vis de Riku lorsqu'il se rapprochait trop de son petit frère. L'adolescent devait vraiment être perturbé…

Ils se séparèrent en rentrant chez eux et Sora suivit silencieusement Roxas, lui jetant de fréquents coups d'œil. Il aurait voulu parler mais il sentait que son frère allait l'envoyer sur les roses. Ils rentrèrent silencieusement, passage religieux du salon à la chambre pour l'aîné qui n'accorda pas un regard vers Aeris qui s'affairait dans le jardin. Le cadet eut un instant d'hésitation, le regardant monter puis il se rendit auprès de la jeune femme qui avait vu sa tête peinée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon petit chou ?  
-Rien… Roxas fait la gueule, ajouta-t-il après un silence.

La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras avec douceur et il la serra dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de réconfort avant d'aller affronter la bise glaciale qui devait déferler dans la chambre. Aeris lui caressa les cheveux en le rassurant, que son jumeau ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir longtemps. Si elle savait quel était vraiment le fond du problème, peut-être dirait-elle autrement…

* * *

Roxas avait refermé la porte mais cela n'avait aucunement refermé celle de ses doutes, ses craintes. Au contraire, à présent seule sa tête était semblable à une pastèque entre les deux pinces d'un étau. Son sac tomba lourdement sur le sol et il s'affala sur le lit, enfouissant sa tête dans le coussin. Pourquoi s'attirait-il toujours l'attention d'un grand con dans le genre de cet excentrique ? Avait-il l'air si faible que ça ? Il maudissait son apparence si « mignonne »… Ces cheveux blonds, ces yeux bleus, cet aspect assez androgyne… Il ne pouvait guère lutter contre ça, à moins de se mettre au sport et de s'empiffrer mais il n'était pas de ce genre-là.

Cependant, ce qui l'avait le plus ébranlé c'était cet intérêt du rouquin pour lui… Roxas n'avait aucune envie qu'on fasse attention à lui, il préférait être discret, qu'on ne le remarque pas. Lui, le silencieux observateur, ses mots glacials et son regard peu engageant… Lui, il avait oublié Axel durant ces derniers jours, se préoccupant d'autres choses. Mais ce grand imbécile semblait ne pas l'avoir rayé de sa mémoire et comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Le blond lâcha un soupir et regarda devant lui, ramenant ses bras pour s'en servir d'appui lorsque son regard croisa l'emblème de l'école brodé sur sa manche. Fallait pas chercher plus loin à priori…

Il laissa échappé un soupir, son regard se perdant dans le vague. Axel l'avait coincé à venir comme ça le voir pour le draguer ouvertement devant son jumeau. Il avait été mal à l'aise… Il l'était toujours lorsqu'on s'intéressait de près ou de loin à lui. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était être l'ombre qui veille sur son frère. Roxas préférait quand on s'intéressait à Sora, même s'il surveillait ces personnes avec une attention accrue. Il avait toujours vécu pour protéger son petit frère, repoussant tout ce qui était extérieur comme une aide, une attention sur sa personne…

Et voici qu'un inconnu au sourire charmeur, au regard attirant, s'intéressait à lui. Comment allait-il arriver à s'en débarrasser ? Celui-ci semblait plus coriace que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés et en même temps, il devrait faire attention à son jumeau. Il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser cette tâche qui lui incombait depuis cinq ans à quelqu'un d'autre… Cinq années passées à défendre Sora contre ceux qui abusaient de sa gentillesse, de sa naïveté… Et il y avait Riku, qui manifestait un peu trop d'intérêt envers son petit frère. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux là-dessus.

Roxas déglutit difficilement, ses nerfs lâchant un peu comme s'il avait atteint un quota insupportable. Sa tête se plaqua contre le coussin et il passa ses bras dessous. Pourquoi n'était-il pas monté ? Il était allé voir cette Aeris… Douce, attentionnée mais qu'y avait-il derrière ces sourires ? Sans doute voyait-il le mal partout depuis. Ou avait-il tout simplement peur de perdre son repère, la seule personne qui comptait pour lui et qui le raccrochait à cette vie de bohème si douloureuse. Il savait très bien que Sora voulait arrêter d'être baladé, lui aussi et en même temps… Ce désir de ne pas être séparé de Sora le poussait à désirer qu'Aeris fasse tomber son masque de gentillesse pour laisser apparaître sa vraie nature.

Comme elle… Il mordit le coussin pour étouffer ses sanglots, des larmes inondant le tissu pastel.

_Le bruit d'objets qui se brisent sur le sol, des cris, des pleurs… Tout ce tumulte et son discours qui change, une phrase lui étant adressé :_

_-« TU ES COMME LUI !!! TU M'AS TRAHIE ROXAS !!! »_

-Je ne suis pas comme lui, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit la porte se fermer, ou bien s'ouvrir ? Le blond resta paralysé et retint ses larmes, son souffle, n'osant plus bouger d'un pouce. Qui était dans la pièce ? Sora ?

-Roxas…, appela faiblement son cadet, sa main effleurant son dos.  
-Ne me touche pas !, répliqua-t-il assez rudement.

La main se retira aussi sec, ayant à peine effleuré le tissu de la chemise mais cela avait déjà été de trop. Sora fixait le dos de son frère, incapable d'aller un peu plus en avant. Pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir, son jumeau était en train de pleurer… De colère ? De tristesse ? Il savait que Roxas portait beaucoup de choses sur ses épaules et pourtant, il avait été incapable de le soulager, lui, son propre frère jumeau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il… voulait vraiment…  
-A ton avis !

Son ton était sec. Roxas ne voulait pas se défouler sur son petit frère mais les mots lui échappaient. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, déglutissant avec embarras.

-Laisse-moi seul, s'il te plait.  
-Mais…  
-J'arrive alors s'il te plait, sors d'ici.

Le cadet émit un petit « hum » puis l'aîné entendit ses pas traîner sur le parquet, la porte s'ouvrant doucement avant de se refermer. Roxas s'autorisa à prendre une grande inspiration et se redressa, chassa ses larmes du revers de sa main. Il devait se reprendre, il ne pouvait pas mettre un gouffre entre lui et son frère. Il ne devait laisser personne les séparer. L'adolescent attendit une longue minute, son regard distant de nouveau en place même si ses paupières étaient encore un peu gonflées. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Il se retrouva bête lorsqu'il vit à même pas un mètre son petit frère appuyé contre le mur, regardant ses pieds avec malaise. Roxas aurait du s'en douter. Il se rapprocha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans ses cheveux.

-Désolé de t'avoir crier dessus Sora.  
-C'est pas grave…

La prise de son cadet se fit aussi forte que la sienne. Deux ombres meurtries et tourmentées… Le petit brun aurait bien voulu insister sur ce qu'Axel avait pu lui dire mais Roxas lui refuserait les réponses. Il avait juste la certitude qu'il se faisait ouvertement draguer… Sora se mordit la lèvre pour les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à dire mais il devait les lui dire.

-Roxas… Elle a tort, tu n'es pas comme lui… On n'est pas comme lui…

Sora se détacha et prit la tête de son frère aîné entre ses mains chaudes, son regard bleu s'ancrant dans le sien, son front se posant sur le sien pour qu'il ne se dérobe pas.

-On ne serra jamais comme lui pour la simple raison que nous sommes nous. C'est toi qui me l'as répété alors à moi de te le redire.

Roxas esquissa un sourire, triste néanmoins il s'y mêlait un peu de tendresse.

-Oui, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Sora lui sourit et il relâcha sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner en bas. Pour une fois, le blond se laissait entraîner par son cadet, sa main serrant avec besoin celle de Sora. Il était là pour lui, autant que lui était là à veiller sur lui, hein ? Il savait que ce jeu ne durerait pas éternellement… Ils avaient seize ans, bientôt dix-sept au début de l'année qui arrivait à grand pas et après… La majorité, l'indépendance et ils devaient se trouver un avenir, garder un foyer. Une fois dans le salon son regard se posa sur Aeris qui rentrait avec une corbeille de linge, Zack n'étant pas encore rentré.

-On peut t'aider ?, demanda Sora avec un sourire sans lâcher la main de son jumeau.  
-Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

Roxas lui lançait des regards discrets mais il suivit la marche qu'ouvrait Sora, se rendant dans la buanderie où ils l'aidèrent à ranger le linge. Et après, ils aidèrent à la cuisine, Roxas toujours silencieux, jetant parfois des regards vers la jeune femme, réclamant des attentions de son jumeau dans un regard silencieux. Son cadet les lui accordait avec un sourire, une douceur câline et la soirée se passa… Son air froid revenu mais il semblait bien plus serein. L'adolescent n'avait pas oublié ses doutes, ses résolutions.

Il aurait pu lui en vouloir pour les mots qu'il lui avait dit mais… Ces mots-là, il les avait répétés un nombre incalculable de fois pour le calmer, pour redonner à Sora ce qu'il avait perdu : la confiance en soi. Car ces mots blessants, elle les lui avait jetés à la figure avant de… L'aîné se sentait soulagé de les avoir entendus pour lui aussi. Il se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait de cette invitation à boire un coup mais cela, il le saura très rapidement.

* * *

La cloche venait de sonner pour le bonheur de certains et pour le malheur d'autres. Roxas regarda furtivement par la fenêtre et il le vit… Ce grand imbécile aux cheveux rouges était devant le portail pour venir honorer sa promesse de harcèlement. Il eut une grimace et Naminé se rapprocha de lui en lui adressant un sourire doux, regardant par la fenêtre.

-Tu es sûr qu'on peut tous venir ?  
-Oui, disons que je préférerais.  
-Roxas… Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?, questionna-t-elle en rougissant de honte.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil en bouclant son sac. Il le passa par dessus son épaule et se leva, l'interrogeant du regard pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

-Est-ce que… tu es attiré par les hommes ? Je veux dire que… enfin… désolé, c'était indiscret de ma part, je…  
-Naminé, la coupa-t-il dans son cafouillage.

La jeune fille rougit violemment, et détourna la tête de gêne. Roxas lâcha un faible soupir et se rapprocha d'elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Je suis désolé mais oui… C'est un peu compliqué à vrai dire et ce n'est pas très clair pour moi non plus.  
-Comment… ça ?

Son regard doux osa se reposer sur Roxas, ses joues toujours délicatement teintées.

-Je ne peux pas te donner d'explications. Désolé.  
-Ne le soit pas, fit-elle avec un sourire. A vrai dire, c'est parce que je m'inquiète… On s'inquiète tous. Tu étais terriblement froid hier. Et ce type… Il n'a pas l'air très…  
-Tu veux dire que ça doit être un de ces salopards qui jouent avec les sentiments ?  
-Oui, répondit-elle avec un léger rire devant sa franchise.

Roxas lui fit un sourire entendu et la jeune fille se sentit rassuré. Mais il avait une question tout de même à lui poser.

-Naminé, tu avais des vues sur moi ? Sincèrement ?  
-Non, fit-elle en rougissant. Il y a déjà quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi.

Un sourire, sincère comme on a peu l'habitude d'en voir. Ses joues délicatement rougies la rendait adorable et Roxas se demandait si c'était la vérité ou bien un leurre. Mais il ne put pas lui poser la question. Kairi et les autres avait débarqué et la jeune fille avait sauté sur le bras de Naminé.

-C'est quoi ces joues rouges, Roxas t'a-t-il fait une proposition indécente ?

L'adolescente rougit davantage et le regard de Kairi se posa avec reproche sur Roxas.

-Zut, je suis découvert.

Il fit un clin d'œil amusé à Naminé et s'esquiva pour aller vers son jumeau tandis que Kairi protestait. Naminé eut un léger rire amusé et rassura son amie que ce n'était pas le cas. Sora accueillit son frère avec un sourire ravi de le voir sourire, être plus… comme avant…

-Allons se faire payer un coup à boire et le ruiner !

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir et le petit groupe se mit en marche pour sortir du bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent en masse vers Axel qui les attendait, une sucette encore collée entre les lèvres et un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres en voyant son mignon petit blondinet.

-Bonjour tout le monde, Axel pour vous servir.

Et il fit un sourire charmeur à l'assemblée qui se présenta sur le chemin. Etrangement, il ne se sentait même pas perdu entre ces gosses, non. Sa démarche nonchalante, des sourires sûrs de lui et charmeurs… Il parlait avec les filles, parfois à Sora et surtout, il ne cessait de regarder Roxas. Le blond se sentait mal à l'aise sous son regard qui le dévorait. Il se contentait de regarder ailleurs comme si cela lui était égal, croisant le regard rassurant de son frère qui papotait avec tout le monde.

Ils arrivèrent en ville et le rouquin proposa un endroit sympa avec des jeux et ils s'y rendirent tranquillement. Contrairement à ce que s'était attendu Roxas, il sympathisait avec la troupe sans trop faire de gestes osés vers lui. L'adolescent se doutait que cela devait faire partit d'une stratégie de guerre, mettre les amis dans la poche avant de se rapprocher de son but. Roxas avait beau surveillé Axel et son comportement, il n'en oubliait pas la surveillance de Sora qui était entre lui et Riku… Riku qui était silencieux mais qui semblait tout observer, plus que lui.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux jeunes filles décidèrent de partir, plaidant des choses à faire. Elles remercièrent Axel pour la boisson et partirent, adressant un geste aux garçons. Sora adressa un regard en coin à son frère et se pencha.

-J'te laisse tout seul avec lui mais j'te surveille.

Son cadet lui fit un sourire auquel Roxas répondit avec un regard étonné et le petit brun se leva.

-Viens Riku, j'veux faire une partie et j'ai besoin d'un autre joueur.

L'adolescent se leva silencieusement et suivit Sora pour laisser les deux ensemble. Roxas prit sa paille entre ses lèvres, la mordillant en maudissant son frère pour ce noble geste. Axel qui était en face de lui avait un grand sourire satisfait.

-Enfin seuls…

Il se pencha alors un peu plus en avant, son regard se plantant dans le sien qui le soutint un instant avant de le fuir. Son regard était trop perçant, déstabilisant… Il semblait vouloir lire en lui comme un livre ouvert or il était un de ces livres dont les pages sont bien fermées, la couverture cadenassée pour qu'aucun importun ne puisse lire son contenu.

-Ca te gêne tant que ça que je te regarde ?  
-Oui, répondit-il franchement. Je sais bien ce que tu veux.  
-Ah ? Et je veux quoi selon toi, Roxas ?  
-Te taper un petit blond.

Son regard glacial était revenu affronté les prunelles amusées et pétillantes du rouquin. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire.

-Ca fait parti de mes projets, en effet. Je dirais plutôt dévergonder un mignon petit blond.  
-Ca revient au même, soupira-t-il.  
-Non, c'est plus… Poétique ? En tout cas moins vulgaire, rectifia-t-il. Et puisque tu es si perspicace, pourquoi avoir accepté cette invitation ?  
-Tu l'as dit toi-même, à moins que tu ne sois atteint d'Alzheimer…

Nouveau sourire agaçant de la part de son vis-à-vis. Il sentit alors un pied caresser sa cheville et son regard se fit noir.

-Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai dit. Pourquoi as-tu accepté ? Je te plais ? Je t'attire peut-être ? M'enfin, je vais pas passer par les chemins détournés vu que tu sembles ne pas mâcher tes mots.

Roxas ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il était extérieurement neutre, froid mais intérieurement, il n'en menait pas largue. L'adolescent ne savait pas quoi répondre en toute honnêteté, ses réponses étaient plus conditionnées. Sortant automatiquement de sa bouche comme un réflexe défensif. Pour se défendre, ne pas céder à un appel qui pourrait l'éloigner de Sora.

-Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
-Non, répondit-il calmement.  
-Je m'en doutais, rit doucement le rouquin. C'est à cause de quoi ? Je suis trop vieux pour toi ?  
-Je ne connais rien de toi, même pas ton âge.  
-Et moi aussi, mon petit Roxas. On apprendra à ce connaître, non ?  
-Je refuse, un point c'est tout.

Axel lâcha un soupir devant son air buté. Il arrêta de lui faire du pied, se calant contre le dossier de la chaise.

-Et un autre rendez-vous ?  
-Pour quoi faire puisque tu perds ton temps.  
-Pour tenter de te faire changer d'avis, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Tiens d'ailleurs, t'es en quel classe ? Autant que j'apprenne maintenant à te connaître, hein ?

Le regard de Roxas était clairement hostile, glacial. Il ne répondit rien et Axel semblait s'y être attendu. Il sortit un billet et le posa sur la table avant de se lever. Il s'arrêta juste à côté de lui, posant sa main sur la table, son avant bras touchant son épaule. Roxas ne bougea pas, détournant la tête sur le côté, apercevant Sora qui épiait ce qu'il se passait.

-Je suis certain que c'est à cause de ton frère, souffla Axel.  
-Laisse mon frère en dehors de ça, fit-il sur un ton agressif.

La main se décolla de la table pour venir saisir son menton et il lui tourna la tête, la relevant pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Un sourire sûr de lui étirait le coin de ses lèvres et le blond restait interdit sous ce geste… Ses doigts chauds sur sa peau, son regard si étrange. Seul son jumeau avait le droit de le toucher mais lui… Il…

-J'ai touché un point sensible.  
-Tu…

Roxas écarquilla les yeux sous l'effleurement rapide de ses lèvres. Axel en avait profité pour se pencher, sa délicieuse victime trop occupé à vouloir se défendre, défendre son précieux petit frère, tant et si bien qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Axel se redressa rapidement. Un baiser volé.

-Je lâcherai pas l'affaire Roxas.

Et il relâcha son menton, le laissant complètement interdit. Le temps qu'il ose se retourner pour l'envoyer balader le rouquin avait déjà disparu derrière la porte du café. Roxas rougit à retardement puis il vit débarqué Sora avec un air inquiet. Il voyait bien que son frère était confus.

-On rentre ?  
-Oui…

Le cadet lança un regard vers Riku qui prit l'argent pour aller payer tandis que les jumeaux sortaient. Le blond reprit assez vite le contrôle de ses émotions mais… Ce salopard avait osé lui voler un baiser. Son premier baiser. Bon, c'était plus un bisous toutefois, quand il le reverrait, il lui ferait comprendre la signification de « non ». Ils rentrèrent tranquillement, Sora abordant tous les sujets possibles sauf Axel ou un quelconque rapport avec ce qui venait de se passer. Etonnement Roxas trouva Riku un peu plus bavard qu'à l'ordinaire… Avait-ils discuté lorsqu'ils s'étaient éclipsés tous les deux ? Sans doute… Riku les abandonna et ils rentèrent chez eux.

Roxas osa enfin parler lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux.

-Tu as discuté avec Riku, il est d'habitude silencieux.  
-Ben oui… C'est juste qu'il est discret, un peu comme toi.

Un peu comme lui, hein ? Le regard de Roxas se fit suspicieux mais il n'eut pas le temps de le garder bien longtemps collé au visage.

-Tu sors avec Axel ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Ben il t'a… embrassé.  
-Non, il m'a volé un baiser et je vais lui en coller une pour ça.  
-Ah… Il te plait pas ?  
-Sora ce n'est pas là la question…

Roxas se sentit mal à l'aise. Oui Axel avait touché la corde sensible chez lui… L'adolescent était tout dévoué à son petit frère, et il entravait ses moindres gestes personnels, du moins, s'il en avait. Il lâcha un soupir, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution plausible aux yeux de son cadet. Ce dernier était visiblement inquiet de sa non vie social en dehors de lui et uniquement lui.

-Il est… séduisant mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit sérieux. Et je sais même pas quel âge il a, ni ce qu'il fait.  
-Oh… Ca s'apprend au fur et à mesure, non ?  
-Oui et c'est pour ça que j'ai refusé de sortir avec lui.  
-On a qu'à refaire des sorties comme celle-ci. Il n'aura pas le choix de toute manière.

Roxas ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son jumeau semblait si… Plein d'attentions sur ce sujet qu'il se tut, grognant un « oui » comme tout acquiescement à cette idée des plus stupides selon lui. Mais il ne pouvait lutter face à Sora. Il venait d'en décider ainsi et il en serait ainsi. Le blond n'attendait que le lendemain pour casser les illusions de son petit frère en décrochant une droite à ce sale con d'Axel. Ca il n'y échapperait pas, petit frère ou pas dans le coin. Il n'était pas un objet.

**A suivre…**

**

* * *

**_Bwahahahahah \o/ Merci d'avoir lut et la suite bientôt promis :3_**  
**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre.  
J'avoue que je me suis encore beaucoup amusé... _

_Merci à toutes mes revieweuses :3 Cha fait plaisir de voir que ce UA a quelques fans, je me suis jeté à fond dedans... _

_Je m'étendrais pas trop, je vous laisse découvrir la suite :3  
_

* * *

**Seconde chance**

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain arriva bien vite au goût de Roxas. Certes, il avait perdu la bataille contre Sora qui avait vraiment décidé de laisser une chance à Axel. Mais l'adolescent comptait bien saisir sa chance pour lui rendre quelque chose et si tôt que la cloche eût sonné, il se leva et fourra ses affaires dans son sac. Naminé le regarda faire avec surprise.

-Roxas, où cours-tu comme ça ?  
-Devant le portail, j'ai un truc à régler. Retiens-les les quelques minutes s'il te plait.  
-D'accord.

Elle avait à peine répondu qu'il était sorti et descendait quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour sauter en bas et marcher à pas rapides vers la sortie du lycée. Axel était là conformément à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Cet imbécile avait osé venir. Roxas le fusillait du regard et l'étudiant se détacha du mur lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques pas.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

Sauf que pour toute réponse, il se prit une méchante droite, d'un poing qui était arrivé à grande vitesse. La tête d'Axel fut assez durement détournée sous la force du coup et il recula d'un pas, déstabilisé mais aussi pour amortir le choc. Réflexe de celui qui connaît la bagarre. Le rouquin ramena sa main sur sa mâchoire qui le lançait, restant très con sous ce coup qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu venir. Il tourna lentement la tête pour poser son regard émeraude sur le petit blond qui le fusillait du regard, le poing toujours serré mais près de son fin corps.

-La prochaine fois que tu t'avises de refaire ce genre de chose, tu pourras dire adieu à ta virilité espèce de connard !

Axel eut un sourire devant son petit blond tout énervé, puis une grimace de douleur. Mais le regard de Roxas ne plaisantait pas. Il commença doucement à se masser l'endroit frappé en même temps qu'il remuait sa langue. Il avait faillit se mordre la langue à cause de ça mais le piercing n'avait fait que taper contre ses dents. Axel se redressa de toute sa hauteur, à savoir une bonne tête de plus que lui. Il aurait pu avoir honte de s'être fait frapper par un si petit bonhomme, mais cela l'amusait.

-Ok… je prends note… la prochaine fois… je demanderai la permission, dit-il en ignorant la douleur.

Ce beau regard bleu qui lui promettait un beau serment de mort même après ses mots… Axel grimaça de douleur sous ses doigts qui tentaient de calmer la douleur comme il pouvait. Et puis, son cerveau quelque peu endommagé sous le choc violent contre sa boite crânienne tilta un fait… Et s'il avait volé son premier baiser à ce gosse ? Un léger sourire mi-douleur, mi-fier de lui étira le coin de ses lèvres.

-Est-ce que j'aurais volé une première fois ?  
-T'en reveux une autre ?  
-Non pas la peine, j'connais la réponse je crois. A tiens voilà le petit frère à la rescousse !

Roxas changea radicalement d'attitude et il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Sora était effectivement en train de venir dans leur direction avec les autres. L'adolescent desserra son poing et jeta un regard ailleurs, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur à ce rappel à l'ordre assez fourbe. Axel en était intérieurement ravi. Ce petit frère avait un pouvoir redoutable sur le petit blond qu'il convoitait. Il allait devoir le surpasser pour arriver à ses fins.

-Ben Axel qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la joue ?, questionna innocemment Sora.  
-Une étourderie, rien de grave.  
-Ah.

Sora jeta un regard vers son jumeau qui haussa les épaules d'un air innocent. Axel avait bien perçu ce petit jeu de « je ne sais rien ». De toute façon, il se vengerait pour ce coup de poing… Mais d'une manière qu'il qualifierait de plus délicieuse.

-J'vous emmène où les mômes ?  
-On rentre, lâcha Roxas.  
-Ah, je suis venu pour…  
-Rien.

S'en suivit d'un échange de regards dans le petit groupe qui assistait comme des ovnis à cette joute verbale incompréhensible et radicalement froide. La guerre avait-elle été déclarée en leur absence ? Axel grimaça sous la douleur mais aussi devant cet échec critique. Non seulement il s'était pris un mal de mâchoire très agréable mais en plus il ne pourrait pas mater sa proie. Il y avait de quoi être un peu en rage.

-Axel, ça te dit de venir au parc dans deux semaines avec nous regarder les momiji ?  
-Hum un pique-nique ?  
-Oui, on organise ça dimanche, répondit Kairi.  
-Ouais pourquoi pas.

Roxas ne semblait pas de cet avis vu sa grimace et cet espèce de grognement sourd qui lui avait échappé.

-Bon ben, je vous dis à samedi, demain je serais occupé !  
-Tant mieux.  
-Au revoir Roxas !, lança-t-il au blond qui s'éloignait déjà.

Sora le salua d'un sourire poli et amical avant de rejoindre son aîné. Le reste de la troupe suivit et Axel mata sans se priver son petit cul adorable avant de repartir avec son mal de mâchoire surprise. Il avait un souvenir de lui pour les quelques jours à venir, bien qu'il s'en serrait passé. Il entendit alors sonner son portable et il le sortit de sa poche.

-Moui ?  
-Oula, c'est quoi cette voix ?  
-Rien qu'est-ce tu veux Dem' ?  
-Toi t'es de mauvais poil, le poisson t'a encore jeté ?  
-Le poisson m'a foutu une droite plus exactement pour lui avoir volé son premier baiser.  
-Ah… Tu l'as mérité donc.  
-Heeey. Aie !!! Putain… J'ai mal.  
-Oh pauvre petit. Tu cours après un poisson que t'auras pas, arrête de faire chier ce gosse.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? D'ailleurs, ça te dirait d'aller voir les érables perdre leurs petites feuilles avec la petite troupe, j'ai été invité pour ce pique-nique dans deux semaines et je t'invite dans ma grande bonté d'âme.  
-Oui, c'est surtout pour que je le vois, râla le blond.  
-Oui et aussi pour que tu les occupes pendant que je règle mes comptes.  
-Axel, soupira-t-il.  
-Dis oui Dem'.  
-Oui, je viendrais, avec Luxord mais pour te surveiller cette fois-ci.  
-Salopard. C'est toi qui m'as poussé à y aller.  
-Hey le salaud c'est lequel de nous deux ?  
-C'est Axel !, cria une voix plus loin.

Le rouquin rit doucement, se calmant vite à cause de la douleur à sa mâchoire.

-Dis à ta ménagère de rester à sa place, je parle à l'homme de la maison.  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la ménagère, petit con ?  
-Oups, Luxord mon pingouin d'amour. Tu peux me repasser Dem' ?  
-Oui, après t'avoir remonté les bretelles.

Axel grogna dans le combiné.

-Je sais que t'aimes bien jouer, un peu trop. Mais parfois, faut que tu saches où t'arrêter.  
-Oui je sais, tu me l'as déjà sorti cent fois ce refrain, ma p'tite ménagère.  
-Axel, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui t'en colleras une.  
-Ben faudra prendre un ticket mon Lulu, ou alors tu rétabliras la symétrie du coup de Roxas !

Le rouquin entendit son meilleur ami gronder son amour, à priori, ce n'était pas le bon moyen pour le faire « abandonner ».

-Axel ?  
-Hum ?  
-Je t'interdis de faire le con avant ce fameux jour, okay ? Et va le voir moins souvent.  
-Oui Maman.  
-C'est bien mon petit. Allez, tu files chez toi te coller de la glace sur ta petite mâchoire endolorie.  
-Oui Maman Demyx.  
-Et j'passerai peut-être pour t'apporter de la soupe.  
-Ah non, tu m'apportes un truc mieux que ça.  
-Okay, rigola le musicien. A toute !  
-A toute.

Axel raccrocha, grimaçant sous l'effort de la conversation. Il ne perdit pas vraiment de temps et se rendit directement chez lui pour se coller rapidement sur la joue des glaçons dans un sac plastique, enroulé dans une serviette. Il s'écroula dans son canapé en pestant contre ce gamin. Il détestait vraiment quand il n'arrivait pas à avoir ce qu'il voulait… L'habitude qu'on lui cède facilement peut-être ? Axel le voulait et il l'aurait, quitte à se manger une autre droite.

* * *

Le blond pestait intérieurement mais être entouré de personnes qu'on apprécie sert souvent à vous calmer… Du moins, c'était un peu plus le cas pour Roxas. Naminé lui adressa un petit sourire discret et il la remercia de la même manière. La jeune fille les avait retenus à merveille vu qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu mettre une droite à Axel. Elle se doutait que l'étourderie était du fait de son aîné, même si elle n'avait pas vu le geste à proprement parler.

Ils rentrèrent et furent surpris de voir Zack dans le salon.

-On est rentrés.  
-Bonjour, répondit-il avec un sourire. Bonne journée ?  
-Oui, plutôt bien. Même si le professeur d'anglais nous a donné un sacré devoir à faire, râla Sora.  
-Arrête de râler, j'ai dit que je t'aiderai, soupira Roxas.  
-C'est qui votre professeur d'anglais ?  
-Un grand baraqué avec des cheveux bleus et une cicatrice sur le visage.  
-Oh Saix est votre professeur d'anglais ?, fit Aeris.

Le cadet se tourna vers la jeune femme qui descendait les escaliers pour venir leur donner un baiser sur le front.

-Oui, tu le connais ?  
-Vaguement, c'est l'ami de mon employeur. J'ai du discuter une fois avec lui.  
-Oh…  
-Bon, au travail, fit Roxas en tirant le bras de son frère.  
-Minute papillon.

L'adolescent s'arrêta et fixa Aeris avec un air visiblement surpris. Un sourire tendre leur répondit.

-Samedi après vos cours, on va faire un petit pique-nique au lac alors arrangez-vous faire un maximum de devoirs avant, d'accord ?  
-Un pique-nique !!!, sautilla de joie Sora.  
-Compris, répondit le blond avec un sourire.

Oui, il venait de sourire à Aeris car il l'appréciait de plus en plus. La jeune femme le lui rendit avant qu'il ne tire son jumeau dans les escaliers. Si Sora était très excité à la perspective d'une sortie en « famille », lui aussi. C'était plus contenu mais il en avait envie. Sa méfiance était toujours là mais elle se faisait moins critique. Il commençait à accepter Aeris et sa gentillesse. Une partie de lui avait envie d'y croire, il aspirait à y croire comme si cela pouvait être un acquis.

-Au boulot fainéant.  
-Oui, grogna Sora en rentrant.

Roxas eut un léger rire et surpris le regard interrogateur de son cadet.

-Oui ?  
-Tu es content d'y aller aussi, avoue.  
-Oui, fit-il avec une mauvaise volonté visible.  
-On est peut-être tombés sur la bonne famille.  
-Peut-être… Je l'espère Sora.

Un sourire ravi avait étiré les lèvres de son petit frère car ces mots étaient très forts et lourds de sens sur les pensées de son jumeau. Sora se mit à travailler, visiblement ravi. Roxas lâcha un soupir exaspéré et se mit aussi à son travail. Il n'y avait bien qu'avec ce gredin de frère qu'il était transparent et qu'il n'arrivait rien à cacher.

Dans un sens, c'était bien mieux comme cela. Et en plus, il aurait une bonne excuse pour envoyer balader ce pot de colle rouge. Si tant est qu'il revienne bien samedi comme il l'avait signalé ? Les deux frères expédièrent leurs travaux durant la soirée, histoire de vraiment être tranquilles pour ce week-end. Sora ronchonnait mais son frère avait l'argument ultime, ainsi il se remettait à travailler.

La fin de semaine arriva vite et Roxas constata qu'Axel n'était pas venu. Oh, avait-il enfin saisi ce que le mot « non » voulait dire ? Peut-être, il fallait du moins l'espérer. Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent chez eux tranquillement, Sora discutant avec entrain avec les filles sur cette fabuleuse après-midi qui les attendait et jetait des coups d'œil fréquents vers son silencieux de frère. Silencieux car il était pensif mais son visage affichait une expression sereine, calme. Sans doute était-ce mieux qu'Axel ne se soit pas pointé. Ils saluèrent tout le monde avant de rentrer. Tout était près, ils n'avaient plus qu'à partir.

Un week-end de rêve ?

Sora avait été aux anges une fois au lac. Les arbres commençaient à arborer leurs feuilles flamboyantes d'automne, tâchées de jaune ocre et d'un rouge encore timide. Roxas devait avouer que cette sortie l'avait rapproché un peu d'Aeris et de Zack. Il était plus sociable et discutait volontiers. Il commençait à s'ouvrir à eux tout en restant réservé comme à son habitude. Son petit frère lui, était égal à lui-même, jouant à la manière d'un gosse insouciant, très proche de la jeune femme.

Le blond regardait ces scènes un peu de l'extérieur, comme si… Même s'il aimait de plus en plus appartenir à ce noyau familial, il en demeurait incapable. Une complicité était en train de naître entre Sora et Aeris et rien que cette pensée le rendait amer. Au fond, il restait un égoïste, il voulait garder son jumeau pour lui. Son regard bleu profond suivait les trois personnes qui jouaient sans lui.

Etait-ce si compliqué au fond de refaire confiance ? La démarche en soit était terriblement simple… Il y avait juste ses cruelles expériences qui l'en empêchaient. La douleur était bien trop présente pour lui qui avait pris toutes ses responsabilités d'adulte alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Ces pensées furent coupées par une tête brune qui se posta devant lui et lui prit les mains.

-Viens Roxas.

Un ordre doux que son cadet ne lui laisserait pas discuter. Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Oui, il avait beau être jaloux, cette sensation d'appartenir à une famille lui plaisait aussi. Le temps commençait à effacer certaines choses dans son esprit mais le moindre faux pas les réveilleraient sans aucun doute. Roxas en avait tout simplement assez de lutter… Il avait envie lui aussi d'un peu d'attention, d'un peu de tendresse. Etrange désir pour lui mais qui restait endormi tout au fond de son cœur.

La jeune femme finissait de ranger maintenant que les deux enfants dormaient. Cette journée l'avait enchantée. Elle chantonnait une berceuse tout en essuyant la vaisselle qu'elle venait de terminer. Zack arriva fourbement derrière elle et l'enlaça, déposant sa tête sur son épaule.

-La journée s'est bien passée.  
-Oui, je suis contente. Roxas reste toujours un peu… méfiant mais il a l'air de vouloir faire parti de la famille. Cela fait plaisir de le voir sourire un peu.  
-C'était le but ?  
-Oui, souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Les grandes mains de son mari caressèrent son ventre et elle haussa un sourcil amusé. Aeris posa son torchon et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il la laissa œuvrer avant de la serrer contre lui, venant capturer ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

-Mais je pense qu'il surprotége toujours Sora.  
-Ils ont vécu comme ça avant d'arriver chez nous. Il a déjà bien changé en deux mois et demi. Laisse-lui le temps.  
-Oui.

Aeris lui fit un sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-On les a pris sous notre toit et je les couvrirai de l'attention dont ils ont tant manquée.  
-C'est bien toi ça, rit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Aeris y répondit avec amour, glissant ses bras autour de son cou. Cela avait été dur pour elle il y avait quelques années… La jeune femme était malheureusement infertile et ne pouvait pas enfanté alors ils avaient tous les deux décidés de donner une chance à des enfants qui en avaient besoin. Sora avait beaucoup plu à la jeune femme et lorsqu'elle avait entendu le responsable dire qu'il ne pourrait être séparé de son jumeau, Zack et elle furent d'accord pour prendre les deux sous leurs ailes. Ils n'auraient peut-être jamais la complicité qu'une mère a avec son enfant, mais Aeris était confiante. Il y aurait une autre sorte de lien, même si les deux enfants ne l'appelleraient peut-être jamais « maman ». Ce lien commençait à être solide avec Sora mais il était encore fragile avec Roxas.

La jeune femme rompit doucement le baiser.

-J'ai une idée !  
-Ah ?

-Il faudrait qu'on fasse au moins une fois par mois une sortie de ce genre. N'importe où mais qu'on soit comme une famille, comme aujourd'hui.

-C'est une excellent idée. Accordé !

Aeris fit une moue boudeuse et il lui donna un doux baiser sur le front. Il l'aimait et cette barrière d'infertilité ne l'avait jamais empêché de continuer. Au contraire, il la soutenait et la voir épanouie même avec ces deux enfants qui n'avaient aucun lien de sang avec eux, c'était une belle récompense pour ce choix plutôt difficile à prendre.

-Allez aide-moi à tout ranger. Sinon pas de câlin ce soir.  
-Je te mets au défi de m'en priver.  
-Tu dors sur le canapé ce soir !, décréta-t-elle.

Zack grogna et il capitula pour l'aider à ranger. Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir sur le canapé loin de sa douce à cause de la vaisselle laissée sur le bord de l'évier. Aeris rit doucement et rangeant aussi avant qu'ils ne montent tous les deux dans leur chambre.

**A suivre…**

./O\./O\./O\./O\./O\./O\./O\./O\.

**Momiji :** C'est les noms donnés aux érables et on se déplace à l'automne pour les admirer quand leurs feuilles deviennent rouges. C'est aussi important pour les japonais que les fleurs de sakura (cerisiers) au printemps.

./O\./O\./O\./O\./O\./O\./O\./O\.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lut et n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir votre avis :3_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Merci pour tous les reviews que j'ai put recevoir, cela m'a fait plaisir :3_

_Je n'oublie pas cette fic bien loin de là, mais j'ai une bêta qui a été en partielle, moi j'ai eut mon stage et une coupure de net/pc pendant 2 semaines... Je tiens à me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre en ce 24 Décembre, même si j'imagine bien que c'est pas l'heure de geeker et de lire une fic ;p  
_

* * *

**Seconde Chance**

Chapitre 6

Ce fameux dimanche où le petit groupe avait prévu d'aller voir les momiji dans le parc était enfin arrivé. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant le lycée, Axel bien sûr avait été prévenu par les filles car Roxas n'avait rien dit. Le rouquin s'était contenté de venir une fois dans la semaine, plaidant du boulot. Roxas ne s'en plaignait pas, bien loin de là. Il était tranquille et pouvait être un peu plus avec ceux qu'il commençait à appeler ses « amis ». C'était une grande première et Sora en avait sauté de joie.

Les filles s'étaient chargées des bentô, les garçons des couvertures, du thé et Axel avait apporté des boissons plus un dessert surprise. Bon, il n'avait pas dit que c'était deux amis à lui qui feraient les petites merveilles au sucre. Il les rejoignit, son étui sur le dos, une clope à la bouche.

-Tu fumes ? s'exclama Sora.  
-Ouaih, ça dérange quelqu'un ?

Naminé jeta un coup d'œil vers Kairi qui allait répliquer que oui mais elle avait posé sa main délicate sur son épaule.

-Moi, je suis assez fragile de santé.  
-Oh, désolé Nam'.

Axel retira sa clope après une longue bouffé et l'écrasa au sol, recrachant la fumée le plus loin possible de la petite blonde avant de lui faire un sourire. Naminé lui adressa un sourire de remerciement, habituée à ce qu'il raccourcisse son prénom. Le regard émeraude d'Axel ne cessait d'observer sa petite proie qui avait levé les yeux au ciel devant ses fausses manières de chevalier servant. Axel avait pris ses repères bien qu'il le collait un peu moins. Il s'était fait tirer les oreilles en live par un Demyx enragé.

Sur ce, le petit groupe prit la direction du parc et ils trouvèrent sans mal une place entre des érables aux couleurs rougeoyantes.

Les garçons mirent les couvertures et Axel prit bien soin d'aider les jeunes filles dans leur déballement des bentô, matant sans se priver le petit fessier de Roxas. Ils se mirent sur les couvertures et au grand damne du rouquin Roxas avait pris place entre Sora et Naminé. En face de lui, mais la vue n'était pas suffisante. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Demyx et Luxord au loin et leur fit signe.

-Voilà la surprise.  
-Tu étais pas sensé amener le dessert ?, lui lança Roxas.  
-Ben le voilà !

Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal et se leva pour aller voir son meilleur ami. Les gosses le regardaient faire bien sûr. Sora jeta un regard vers son jumeau visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Enfin, c'était toujours le cas lorsque Axel était dans les parages.

-Tu aurais préféré qu'il ne vienne pas ?, lui murmura-t-il.  
-Oui.

Mais il avait répondu sans le regarder dans les yeux, preuve qu'il n'était pas certain de ses dires. Roxas commençait à laisser sa méfiance de côté pour certaines choses mais pour ce qui concernait le cas Axel… Il était certain que celui-ci cherchait juste à tirer son coup et qu'après il le jetterait. Roxas ne supporterait pas ce genre de blessure alors autant être hermétique à ses attentions même si cela devenait un peu plus dur pour lui.

-Waaah, ils ont l'air ravi de nous voir, lança avec reproche Demyx à Axel  
-Mais nan. Tu as le dessert et de la musique, quoi de mieux ?  
-Qu'un sale type arrête ses conneries.

Il se reçut une tape sur la tête de Luxord et Axel mima une grimace de douleur.

-Un jour…  
-Prions pour que ça soit pour bientôt, soupira Demyx.

Ce dernier gratifia d'un coup de coude le rouquin qui allait répliquer quelque chose et s'avança vers le petit groupe.

-Bonjour, désolé de vous importuner. Ce grand crétin d'Axel nous a demandé d'apporter le dessert et l'ambiance.  
-L'ambiance ?, questionna Kairi.  
-Surprise, fit-il avec un sourire doux.  
-De toute manière il y a assez pour deux personnes de plus.

Demyx fixa la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et la remercia d'un sourire.

-Au fait, je me présente, Demyx et mon ami qui tape Axel, c'est Luxord. HEY ! Attention à ma cithare Lulu !!!, lui cria-t-il.

Le dénommé donna une dernière tape à Axel qui riait de bon cœur et ils se rapprochèrent. Luxord posa l'étui de Demyx vers celui d'Axel et ils prirent place dans le cercle, discutant avec les jeunes et surtout, Demyx recevant des question sur sa « cithare ». Finalement, la présence surprise de Demyx mettait de l'animation et Axel remarqua la curiosité de Sora pour l'instrument de son meilleur ami. Roxas restait silencieux avec lui, mais pas avec les autres.

Axel servit les boissons pour se rendre utile et mettre en pratique un petit tour de passe-passe. Il surveilla Demyx et Luxord du coin de l'œil pour ne pas se faire chopper puis distribua les verres remplis de limonade maison, ne tentant pas de gestes osés auprès de Roxas. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué. Effleurer son cou, sa joue, sa nuque… Une vraie torture quand on y pensait. Cette chasse-là commençait à user ses nerfs, jamais il n'avait attendu aussi longtemps pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. Et comme Demyx avait pris place entre Naminé et Roxas il en profita pour venir entre son meilleur ami et sa proie.

Demyx l'avait vu venir mais au moins, il l'avait sous le coude pour lui donner une baffe. Le petit blond en question lâcha un soupir exaspéré et lança un regard noir à Axel qui lui fit un sourire charmeur.

Les pièces rapportées au petit groupe jouaient leur rôle à la perfection car durant le repas, ils questionnèrent les gosses sur leurs classes. Alors comme ça, il était en première… Plus qu'un an et il était majeur alors ? Sora répondait aux questions qu'Axel osait lui poser, découvrant qu'ils avaient emménagé ici un mois avant d'entrer à l'école. Roxas suivait les interrogatoires du coin de l'œil mais il ne pouvait rien contrôler. Axel était en train d'apprendre en moins d'une heure tout ce qu'il avait voulu savoir et qu'il n'aurait pas eu avant des mois.

Il jetait des coups d'œil vers Roxas qui semblait peu à peu se détendre même avec lui à ses côtés. Le repas fut bien animé. Ces gosses avaient beau être plus jeunes de quatre ans voire plus, ils étaient sympa. Demyx lui se marrait bien. Et puis, avant le dessert il accepta enfin sous les regards suppliants de Kairi et Sora de sortir sa cithare. Ce gros instrument semblable à une guitare, bleu pétant, sa couleur fétiche. Il passa la sangle autour de son cou et resta debout.

-Waaah ! Ca se joue comme une guitare ?  
-C'est assez proche oui.

Ses doigts agiles pincèrent les cordes avant de les faire vibrer et de jouer un petit air. Il s'attira quelques regards des groupes de pique-niqueurs alentour mais le musicien avait l'habitude. Sora le regardait faire avec une sorte de fascination et Axel sauta sur l'occasion.

-Tu aimes la musique ?  
-Oui, y'a longtemps on en faisait avec Roxas.  
-Ah ?

Le cadet prit conscience de sa phrase et rougit de honte. Il posa son regard sur Roxas qui avait un regard étrange. Douloureux et froid. Il avait laissé échapper quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du. La musique était sortie de leur vie depuis bientôt cinq ans et voilà qu'ils y étaient à nouveau confrontés. Le blond détourna la tête d'un air blessé et buté lorsque Sora s'excusa du regard. Axel avait suivi l'échange silencieusement, se posant la question de savoir si cela compromettrait ses chances de continuer à le questionner ou non.

-Vous jouiez de quoi ?, osa-t-il en guettant les réactions de l'adolescent.  
-Et ben… Roxas ?  
-Du piano, lâcha-t-il comme agacé. Change de sujet ça vaut mieux !

Un ton glacial, et le regard du blond fixé au loin. Axel adressa un sourire à Sora qui semblait paniqué et désolé. Il posa sa main sur son épaule en lui faisant signe qu'il n'insisterait pas. Enfin, pas sur ce chemin.

-Et tu as quoi dans ton étui ?, questionna Riku.  
-Ah… Ben à vous de deviner.  
-Tu joues avec Demyx.  
-Oui.  
-Quand il veut bien, cet imbécile, rectifia Demyx.

Le regard d'Axel se reporta sur Roxas qui n'avait pas bougé et il se leva pour aller chercher son étui. Il se remit à sa place, légèrement en retrait pour voir un peu mieux le visage du blond. Son regard azur était venu se porter discrètement sur l'étui noir et un sourire étira les lèvres d'Axel.

-La dernière fois tu m'as dit que tu savais ce qu'il y avait dedans, non ?  
-Oui et alors ?  
-J'aimerais savoir ta réponse…

Les deux prunelles bleues le fusillèrent du regard.

-Vu la forme, je dirais un saxophone.

Axel siffla devant la justesse de sa réponse. Il ouvrit le bouton de métal et mit à la vue de tous, son saxophone dont la belle robe de cuivre reflétait les feuilles rouges des érables.

-Et tu sais en jouer ou c'est pour crâner ?, le défia Roxas.  
-Je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable alors…

Axel se releva et prit son instrument, passant la sangle sur son épaule. Il sortit du cercle pour venir vers Demyx.

-On tente ce fameux morceau ?  
-Si tu veux.

Demyx commença à sortir des sons agréables de son instrument avant que son ami ne joigne le son du saxo. Son regard était ancré dans celui de Roxas qui les fixait à tour de rôle. Sora se pencha vers lui.

-Ils se débrouillent bien, hein ?  
-Oui.  
-Ca me rappelle…

Le cadet eut un regard et l'adolescent acquiesça silencieusement. Cela leur rappelait un bon souvenir, un concert auquel il avait participé en tant que jeune pianiste. Roxas n'était pas un virtuose mais sa mère lui avait eu cette place ainsi, il avait tout fait pour être à la hauteur. Et ce jour là, il avait découvert des gens intéressants, discutant de leurs instruments. Roxas était à cette époque curieux de tout.

Roxas prit un verre et but une gorgée avant de faire une grimace. C'était bizarre comme goût. Il regarda le verre avec plus d'attention et se rendit compte de son erreur. Il s'était trompé et avait bu dans celui d'Axel, rempli d'alcool.

Le blond reposa le verre ni vu ni connu, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise. Ses prunelles bleues allèrent vers Axel qui ne l'avait sans doute pas quitté du regard et qui arborait un sourire. Il le fusilla du regard. Ce crétin l'avait vu se tromper. L'étudiant aurait volontiers taquiné l'adolescent mais il était en train de faire pianoter ses longs doigts sur les touches de cuivre. Plus les notes raisonnaient entre les arbres, plus le regard de Roxas commençait à changer. Il se faisait un peu plus rêveur. Il avait même un léger sourire à écouter la musique. Est-ce que cela lui avait manqué à ce point ? En tout cas, cette vision plaisait énormément à Axel. Dommage que seule la musique ou Sora puisse lui tirer un sourire. Le morceau prit fin et des gens applaudirent, ainsi que le petit groupe.

-Très sympa, vous avez un groupe ?, demanda Naminé.  
-Oui, on va dire ça. C'est plus pour le plaisir, répondit Demyx. En fait, je vais faire professeur particulier avant d'arriver à me faire ma place dans la musique.  
-C'est dommage qu'on puisse pas t'avoir comme prof !

Demyx rit et posa son instrument dans l'étui avant de revenir pour répondre aux questions curieuses des filles, Luxord surveillant Axel du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier s'était rapproché de Roxas et avait posé son saxo sur la couverture.

-Alors verdict ?  
-T'es plutôt doué…  
-Merci.

Sora se rapprocha du saxophone et fit glisser ses doigts dessus avec respect. Le rouquin le laissa faire et se pencha vers Roxas.

-C'était bon ce qu'il y avait dans mon verre ?  
-Non, j'aime pas l'alcool.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se redressa, le jeune homme était visiblement gêné. Roxas reporta son intérêt vers Sora qui avait vu faire Axel. Le blond était vexé et cela se lisait sur son visage. Il éprouva le soudain besoin de s'éloigner d'Axel… Qu'il lui fasse du gringue passait encore mais savoir qu'il avait un pied dans le monde de la musique… L'énervait… Le frustrait… L'adolescent se leva brusquement, prenant le premier verre qui lui passait sous la main avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

-Roxas où tu vas ?  
-Marcher, je me sens pas bien ! Je reviens.

Axel le regarda partir et il sentit une main sur son avant bras.

-Je sais bien que tu es la dernière personne qu'il aimerait voir mais tu devrais y aller.  
-Oh, le petit frère me pousse à courir après son grand frère ?  
-Te méprend pas sur mes intentions Axel, fit Sora avec sérieux. J'ai mes raisons mais si tu y vas, c'est que tu es sincère.

Ce regard bleuté d'habitude si rieur et naïf… Les mêmes que son frère en train de s'éloigner et dont Axel appréciait l'expression fâchée et glaciale. Ils avaient le même regard… Il le fixa quelques secondes avant de se lever.

-J'te confis mon saxo !

Ce fut ses seuls mots et il tourna les talons pour marcher vers l'adolescent. Sora le suivit du regard. Devait-il regretter ses paroles ou non ? Il ne savait pas encore mais pour une fois qu'une personne s'intéressait à son frère même après s'être fait jeter comme il l'avait rejeté… Il voulait croire à un fond de vérité dans les actions d'Axel. Son regard se tourna vers Riku et il eut un sourire gêné, un peu gauche.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait, lui murmura-t-il.

Riku passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa gentiment.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira.

Sora lui jeta un regard incertain mais il lui montra du regard le musicien qui était en train de fixer Axel du coin de l'œil. Le rouquin semblait sous étroite surveillance et le cadet devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Un sourire amusé attira ses lèvres. Quelque part, si le propre ami d'Axel le surveillait, c'est qu'il protégeait un peu son grand frère.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Roxas avançait entre les érables, énervé, troublés. En plus, depuis le morceau de musique, il se sentait bizarre comme si une étrange chaleur avait subitement décidé d'habiter son corps. L'alcool faisait-il cet effet-là ? Il porta le verre qu'il avait embarqué dans sa fuite et but quelques gorgées avant de tilter au goût.

-Et merde !

Il jeta le reste du contenu dans l'herbe. L'adolescent avait repris le verre d'Axel, il avait encore bu quelques gorgées d'alcool pour son plus grand bonheur. Lorsqu'il passa près d'une poubelle, il y jeta le verre et plastique. Roxas ne se souciait pas d'être suivi ou non. A dire vrai, cela ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Ses pensées étaient à nouveau confuses à cause d'Axel, de la musique. Pourquoi avait-t-il fallut qu'il soit dans ce domaine-là ? Il pensait avoir tiré un trait là-dessus, ne plus jamais avoir à faire à quelque chose qui lui rappelait leur passé.

-Roxas !, appela une voix.

Il se retourna, trop préoccupé pour vraiment tilter à qui était cette voix. Et il le vit, lui… Axel venait à grandes enjambées vers lui. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ce con ?

-Fiche-moi la paix !

Roxas se retourna et sentit sa tête lui tourner. Il porta une main à sa tête, sa vue s'étant brouillée légèrement sur l'instant puis il se remit à avancer. Ne pas se faire rattraper par cet imbécile d'Axel. Mais il sentit une prise sur son bras qui le stoppa, Axel passant devant lui. Ses yeux émeraude le fixèrent avec une sorte d'attention particulière que le jeune homme n'aimait pas et qui le rendit mal à l'aise au possible. Il avait les joues rougies, les yeux un peu troublés.

-Tu as fini mon verre ?  
-Bien sûr que non.  
-Roxas tu devrais te poser un instant.  
-J'vais très bien !, répliqua -t-il froidement.

Le blond se dégagea d'un geste sec, son bras se retirant de la prise des doigts d'Axel. Il chancela un bref instant avant de le dépasser. Le rouquin le laissa faire mais il le suivit comme son ombre. Il se mordit la lèvre pour sa belle bêtise. Il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé, hein ? Si Demyx l'apprenait, il allait lui en retourner une.

-Roxas, s'il te plait écoute-moi pour cette fois-ci !

Axel reprit en douceur son bras pour l'arrêter mais à priori l'adolescent ne tenait plus vraiment sur ses jambes. Il se cogna contre son torse, posant ses mains sur celui-ci pour se relever.

-J'ai pas besoin… de ton… aide… espèce d'obsédé.

Roxas ferma les yeux. Sa vue se troublait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Ses mains s'agrippèrent sur le t-shirt et le rouquin le retint de ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Me touche pas.  
-Tu vas tomber si je te tiens pas.  
-Avoue que t'as fait exprès de mettre ton verre à côté du mien, fit-il avec difficulté.  
-Non… , souffla-t-il.

Par contre l'alcool qu'il avait glissé en douce dans le sien oui. Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce résultat et c'était une catastrophe… En plus d'avoir accepté silencieusement les mots de Sora. Axel était dans de beaux draps. Nerveux, il joua avec le piercing sur sa langue, cherchant un endroit où il pourrait asseoir le jeune homme.

-T'es qu'un sale con, balbutia Roxas.  
-Oui, ça je sais.

Un léger rire amusé était sorti et il raffermit sa prise dans le dos du blond qui commença à remuer, à se débattre.

-Roxas écoute je.  
-Ne me… touche pas le dos…

L'adolescent, qui était sans force il y avait deux secondes, commençait sérieusement à le repousser. Axel fit descendre ses mains sur sa taille illico presto, obtempérant.

- Ok ok, je ne touche pas ton dos. Suis-moi d'accord ?

Il eut un grognement et il le dirigea vers un arbre et l'aida à s'asseoir, le dos contre le tronc de l'érable. Roxas posa sa tête contre le tronc et ferma les yeux, sa vue trop brouillée pour qu'il ait le courage de les garder ouvert.

-Je déteste l'alcool…

Un souffle qui tira un sourire amusé à Axel. L'étudiant leva une de ses mains sur son front, les joues de Roxas toujours rougies. Sa main était fraîche… Cela faisait du bien. Roxas leva à l'aveuglette sa main et la posa sur celle d'Axel pour qu'il ne la retire pas. Il sentait le sol se dérober et ce simple contact avait une chaleur rassurante. Le rouquin finit par poser ses genoux sur le sol, assis sur ses talons, restant comme ça tant qu'il ne lâcherait pas sa main. Puis la prise se fit plus faible et il la sentit tomber. Axel récupéra la main de Roxas pour la poser sur sa cuisse, sa main a lui caressant sa joue.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment été con cette fois-ci, murmura-t-il.

Mais il savait que le gamin ne l'entendait pas, ayant certainement rejoint les bras de Morphée. Il resta un moment à ses côtés, à l'observer. Son visage détendu, la froideur l'avait quitté sous l'effet de l'alcool. Sa respiration était lente et régulière et ses joues adorablement roses. Axel ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement mignon, attirant mais il avait foiré sur toute la ligne. Il l'avait cru plus fort que ça, c'est pourquoi il avait joué avec lui. Cependant, il avait la vision d'un gamin totalement perdu, faible.

La psychologie avait parfois du bon, sauf qu'il y pensait un peu tardivement. Roxas avait du avoir une vie bien difficile pour s'accrocher de la sorte à son frère. Sa grande main vint caresser cette joue rougie à croquer et il vit rouler des larmes.

-Sora, gémit-il dans son sommeil.

Du pouce, il effaça le passage de ces quelques larmes puis il se rapprocha pour le prendre contre lui, un bras dans son dos, un sous ses jambes. Le blond remua lorsqu'il fut dans ses bras, sentant certainement la pression de son bras dans son dos. Sa petite main s'accrocha à son t-shirt.

-Sora…

Axel ne dit rien, il le ramena silencieusement vers le petit groupe. Sora fut le premier à accourir vers lui, très inquiet de voir son frère dans les bras du rouquin. Qui plus est, il touchait son dos, une zone que même lui ne touchait pas.

-Il s'est endormi.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Il a bu dans mon verre et l'a fini quand il est parti.  
-Mais y'avait de la limonade dedans.  
-Euh non, j'avais de l'alcool. T'en fais pas, il va bien.

Le rouquin le posa sur un bout de la couverture et le blond se recroquevilla instinctivement. Demyx lui lança un regard suspicieux et son meilleur ami lui fit comprendre qu'il parlerait sous la menace mais plus tard.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer si Roxas n'est pas bien.  
-Oui, de toute manière on a fini le repas.

Tous rangèrent les affaires. Roxas était resté dans la couverture sous le regard vigilant de Sora qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Le cadet demanda à Riku de prendre son frère sur son dos et il l'aida, Riku acceptant sans hésiter. L'adolescent avait lancé un regard vers Axel qui avait voulu faire un geste vers lui mais il resta à sa place. Il agissait comme un coupable selon lui mais il ne dit rien, restant neutre et impassible comme toujours. Une fois Roxas sur son dos, ils se mirent en route. Les trois pièces rapportées laissèrent les adolescents près du lycée. Axel les regarda s'éloigner avant de se recevoir un coup de coude de la part de Demyx.

-Quoi ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-J'te dirai à l'appartement.

Le regard émeraude d'Axel se posa une dernière fois sur la chevelure blonde avant d'entamer le chemin du retour. Demyx échangea un regard avec Luxord avant qu'ils ne suivent Axel. Celui-ci avait une conscience et elle venait de se réveiller ou quoi ? En tout cas, une chose était sûr à ses yeux, Demyx en mettrait sa main à couper, Axel avait pris une résolution dans le bon sens. Une fois à l'appartement et dès que la porte fut fermée, il lança d'une manière menaçante :

-Alors tu vas me dire ta faute ?  
-Euh Dem', tu fais peur là… Je sais pas si je vais te le dire finalement.

Le musicien fit une moue sceptique.

-Parle.  
-Je l'ai… bourré, fit-il doucement.  
-Quoi t'as fait boire ce gosse pour…

Silence.

-AXEL !!!  
-Non je l'ai pas touché !, se défendit-il avec un regard sérieux.  
-Alors quoi ? Explique-toi avant que je t'en colle une.  
-J'avais l'intention de m'amuser alors j'ai mis un peu d'alcool à chaque fois que je lui servais un verre… Mais il a bu dans le mien alors bon, il n'a pas tenu la route.  
-Encore heureux, espèce de crétin !, répliqua Demyx en lui donnant une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

Son ami replia la tête dans les épaules et souffla un « aie ».

-Ecoute Dem', je lui ai rien fait. Je l'ai ramené une fois calmé et endormi vu qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je sois allé le chercher.  
-J'espère que tu te rends compte de ce qu'a dit son frère ? Tu as accepté en y allant, je te le rappelle.

Axel se faisait vraiment engueuler et il glissa un regard vers Luxord. Ce dernier haussa les épaules pour lui dire qu'il ne calmerait pas Demyx. Il était seul avec sa conscience sur pattes. Il déglutit et recula pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Axel, ne fuis pas quand je te parle !  
-Dem'… Je sais que j'ai agis comme un crétin aujourd'hui mais j'ai rien fait de pire tu peux me croire.  
-J'aimerais bien te croire, mais j'te connais Axel. Je sais de quoi tu peux être capable.

Demyx lâcha un soupire pour tenter de se calmer et de ne pas monter plus haut en décibel. Il se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et s'assit sur la table basse juste en face de lui.

-Regarde-moi et dis-moi que t'a rien fait à ce môme.

Axel releva lentement la tête, son regard émeraude très sérieux affrontant le regard empli de colère de son meilleur ami.

-Je n'ai pas touché Roxas.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?  
-Réfléchir…  
-Réfléchir à quoi ?  
-Dem'…  
-Ecoute, tu m'as traîné là bas pour le voir. Tu me saoules avec ce « mignon petit Roxas » depuis bientôt un mois et demi. Tu l'as saoulé aujourd'hui avec l'intention d'abuser de lui. Tente pas de me couper quand je te parle, fit-il visiblement pas enclin à l'écouter.

Axel referma la bouche et continua de le fixer silencieusement.

-Est-ce que tu vas être sérieux ou pas ? Si tu vas revoir ce gosse, avec l'intention de le berner, j'te préviens que c'est moi qui viendra te mettre une droite devant le portail du lycée et te traîner par la peau du cul pour t'envoyer chez ton frère. Alors ? J'attends ta réponse.

Il y eut un silence après cette question et cette tirade de remontrance. Axel ne savait pas trop où il en était lui-même. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu pleurer, murmurer le prénom de son frère de cette manière si plaintive, faible… Et le fait qu'il n'aime pas qu'on touche à son dos. Il tentait d'analyser mais Demyx faisait court-circuiter son cerveau. Il lâcha un soupir et baissa les yeux sous le regard accusateur de son meilleur ami.

-J'en sais rien, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Mais je n'irai pas le revoir avant d'avoir une réponse à mes questions… Ca te va ?  
-Axel, tu me jures que c'est la vérité.  
-Oui, murmura-t-il.

Un autre silence s'imposa et seul le bruit de la porte de la cuisine le brisa un instant. Luxord s'était éclipsé pour les laisser finir tranquillement. Il était resté dans le salon uniquement pour les retenir s'ils en venaient à se taper dessus. Mais vu la tournure, sa présence n'était plus nécessaire.

Axel resta un moment silencieux avant de lever son regard un peu paumé vers Demyx. Celui-ci s'était visiblement calmé après la réponse sincère de son meilleur ami.

-Tu sais Dem'…  
-Quoi ? fit-il avec un sourire amicale.  
-Tu avais raison… Je crois que ça me tombe sur le coin de la gueule… Et c'est dur de l'admettre.

Le blond eut un sourire et donna une tape gentille sur sa joue.

-C'est pas plus mal si ça te tombe dessus. Essaie juste de ne pas le blesser, ni d'être blessé. Je tiens à toi avant ce gosse.  
-Merci.  
-Mais… ôte-moi d'un doute, monsieur le pro en psychologie, il a… eut des soucis pour être aussi renfermé ?  
-Je pense oui. J'aimerais le savoir, mais avant ça, j'essayerais de savoir ce que je veux.  
-Oui, bon choix. Allez viens, on va aider Luxord.  
-Ok.

Axel se leva, serrant tout de même Demyx dans ses bras dans un geste un peu… perdu. Depuis qu'il avait dit ces mots, il avait un peu peur. Son meilleur ami lui rendit son étreinte, de manière à le rassurer. Il aurait voulu dire certaines choses mais il était un peu trop déstabilisé pour le moment et puis… Il le redécouvrirait par lui-même, ce que ça faisait de tenir à quelqu'un. Encore fallait-il qu'il s'y prenne de la bonne manière… Ce qui n'était pas gagné mais Demyx avait confiance en ses capacités.

**A suivre…**

**

* * *

**_Joyeuses fêtes :3_**  
**


	7. Chapitre 7

_Merci à toutes mes revieweuses, fidèles au poste malgré ma lenteur à publier..._

_J'ai eut des problèmes de pc et j'ai bien cru perdre toutes mes données... Bon, j'ai eut de la chance dans mon malheur puisque j'ai toujours mes écrits lol Mais le pc va repartir en congé pour revenir tout beau alors j'en profite (il marche, espérons que ça dur) pour publier ce chapitre :3_

_On quitte un peu notre petit Roxas pour voir ce qu'il se passe dans son dos, parce qu'il y en a besoin. J'avoue que je me suis plus amusé avec la fin du chapitre que le début XD (C'est pas compliqué à comprendre me connaissant)._

_**Yumii :** Merci pout ton tit commentaire :3  
**DuncanHeart :** J'ai pas peur des fantômes lol Hé hé hé, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Axel en vrai salopard xD Mais faut bien évoluer ;p  
**Seyra-chan :** Je dois dire que tes reviews sont un bonheur à lire ! Continue à m'écrire des pavés, cela me motive :3 Pour ce qui est d'Axel, tu verras, tu auras un peu plus de réponse dans ce chapitre. Et pour le dos de Roxy ben... Va falloir être patiente ;p_

_Voilà, sans plus attendre je vais publier ce chapitre avant le bug général du pc !_

_A bientôt :3  
_

* * *

**Seconde Chance**

Chapitre 7

La semaine avait paisiblement repris après ce week-end un peu étrange. Sora était inquiet pour Roxas, pour une fois que la tendance était inversée… Son jumeau ne semblait plus très bien se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait fuit le petit groupe et qu'Axel l'avait rattrapé. Il avait juste décrit son malaise, que ce grand con l'avait pris contre lui parce qu'il avait failli tomber. Le reste était flou dans l'esprit du blond et Sora lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé sous ses yeux, à savoir qu'il l'avait ramené. Et il lui avait aussi dit que c'était la faute de son verre d'alcool.

Le cadet surveillait de près son frère depuis ce jour-là… Et ils n'avaient pas revu Axel se pointer devant le portail. Sora avait été déçu car il avait silencieusement accepté sa condition et voilà qu'il se défilait. Roxas ne laissa rien paraître, il se montrait juste indifférent quant à cette absence de la part du grand imbécile. Cependant, il avait noté un petit changement de comportement envers Aeris.

Roxas était un peu plus présent avec eux en bas. Il s'isolait de moins en moins et acceptait les câlins tendres de la jeune femme, lui rendant discrètement. Sora avait toujours eu besoin d'affection et n'en avait jamais vraiment manqué mais son frère à force de s'écarter pour veiller sur lui… Il lui avait manqué ce genre de contact que Roxas lui avait quelque fois réclamé.

Et puis le second jour… Le cadet nota un regard en arrière de la part de son frère mais n'avait rien dit. Quelque part, Axel avait ébranlé les barrières de son frère. Il se demandait encore si c'était une bonne chose. Car si ces barrières n'étaient plus là, ils serraient tous les deux exposés à une nouvelle catastrophe, un drame qu'ils avaient l'habitude de vivre et pourtant… On s'habitude pas à ce genre de blessure même lorsqu'on sait qu'elles arrivent. Devait-il prendre plus de responsabilités ? Il aimerait mais même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Roxas ne les lui laisserait pour rien au monde.

La semaine défila sur une note étrange sans que le rouquin ne se pointe et Roxas l'avait parfois cherché du regard tout en le niant. Voulait-il s'expliquer avec lui comme la dernière fois ? Juste le voir pour se donner une raison de regagner ce masque de froideur et d'indifférence ? Sora ne savait pas trop. Il se contenta de répondre aux attentes de son frère et de l'aider à oublier. L'aider à sourire. Il était doué pour cela, mais uniquement cela.

La cloche sonnait et le petit brun se leva pour venir vers Riku. Son camarde leva un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant ce que lui voulait Sora avec cette moue un peu perdu.

-Est-ce que… on pourrait parler tous les deux ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Roxas n'a pas de pause à midi alors…  
-Kairi va sans doute aller voir Naminé donc on sera tranquilles. Le toit de l'école, ça te dit ?  
-Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Sora venait de craquer mais il avait besoin de laisser sortir certaines choses. Il avait besoin de parler avec quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur vie, à ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Riku s'était imposé comme la personne prédisposée pour cet entretient. Le cadet le trouvait vraiment semblable à son frère, impassible, calme mais différent en même temps. Il ne saurait dire en quoi. Une douceur attentionnée autre que celle que lui fournissait son lien de sang avec Roxas.

La fin de la matinée se passa vite, ou trop lentement… Kairi se leva une fois le cours fini.

-Sora tu viens avec moi voir Roxas et Naminé ?  
-Non, je vais manger avec Riku.  
-Ah, ok.  
-Dis-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter.  
-Pas de soucis ! Tu es avec Riku, y'a pas à s'inquiéter, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle disparut derrière l'encadrement de la porte. Sora rougit sous cette phrase. Comment ça il risquait rien ? Il se donna un claque mentalement et se retourna vers son camarade avec un sourire gêné. Il prit son sac avec son bentô et ils montèrent tous les deux sur le toit de l'école. Sora se dirigea instinctivement vers le grillage et ils prirent place aux pieds des rambades. L'adolescent hésitait sur comment aborder la discussion et il finit par manger aussi silencieusement que Riku, avec juste le bruit de la cour comme fond sonore.

Sora hésitait à lâcher ce qu'il avait voulu dire quelques heures plus tôt. Son regard allait fréquemment vers Riku qui était totalement calme… Comment ne pas le comparer à son jumeau avec cette attitude ? Finalement, le cadet était tellement stressé qu'il avait fini de manger rapidement et replié la boite à repas dans son linge avant de la fourrer dans son sac. Il vit du coin de l'œil Riku le surveiller et il finit par se lever et regarder l'horizon, la ville.

-Riku…  
-Oui, Sora ? , fit-il d'une voix calme et douce.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du petit frère, son regard se perdant dans le vague. Il avait l'impression qu'il agissait comme Roxas mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était différent. Roxas lui aurait déjà tiré les vers du nez alors que lui, il attendait patiemment qu'il se décide à parler. Parler pour faire sortir tout ce qui pesait sur son cœur. Cela revenait à trahir son aîné… Car il ne s'était jamais confié à quelqu'un d'extérieur.

-Tu garderas tout ça pour toi ?  
-Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de parler pour ne rien dire ?

Sora eut un petit rire amusé et le vit se lever, s'accoudant à la barrière pour regarder dans la même direction que lui. Le regard azur du jeune homme fixa un instant son camarade avant que son regard ne retourne sur le ciel qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

-Roxas et moi, on a pas emménagé ici il y a deux mois. On a été adoptés.

Il sentit le regard de Riku venir se poser sur lui mais il fixait désespérément le ciel, lâchant des petits soupirs nerveux. Il l'avait dit…

-Vous n'avez pas connu vos vrais parents ?

Riku tentait de l'aider dans sa démarche et un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

-Si… On vivait avec nos parents jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans. Il y a eu un accident dont je ne peux pas encore te parler mais… Depuis ce temps-là, on est baladés de famille en famille.

Sora fit glisser ses prunelles bleues océans sur son confident, avec l'appréhension qu'il change d'expression. Mais Riku avait toujours cet air calme et attentif. Un effet apaisant bien sur que le cœur de Sora battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Et cette sensation de douleur, l'impression horrible de trahir son autre lui-même… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en déglutissant difficilement.

-On n'est… Jamais restés plus de quatre mois chez une famille. Ils… Ils savaient tous ce qui nous était arrivé et… Sans doute en profitaient-ils au bout d'un certain temps.  
-Et votre nouvelle famille sait ce qui vous est arrivé ?  
-Je… je crois pas… On a écouté à la porte et euh… Ils ont refusé de lire la lettre sur notre passé.

Riku eut un sourire doux, calmant. Mais Sora n'arrivait pas à calmer sa nervosité, il commençait à jouer avec ses doigts, les tordant doucement alors qu'il était toujours accoudé à la rambarde. S'il ne se tenait pas, il serait sans doute incapable de tenir debout.

-Riku je… J'ai l'impression de le trahir en te disant tout ça mais j'aimerais que ça finisse. Je veux plus être baladé de famille en famille. Je vous aime bien et… Pour la première Roxas retrouve un vrai sourire.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues rondes, ses yeux se fermant. Il lui semblait que la terre tournait mais sans lui. Le cadet sentit une pression sur son bras, sa main, qui le retournait doucement. Sora leva un regard embrumé de pleures sur Riku qui le prit contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre dans ses cheveux de façon tendre. Il laissa aller ses pleurs, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Si tu m'en as parlé, c'est bien qu'il y a une raison… Que tu en avais besoin, lui murmura-t-il.  
-Oui… Je… Je voulais que au moins vous sachiez la vérité, vu qu'on est amis… Je sais bien que Roxas n'apprécierait pas.  
-Pourquoi l'as-tu fais si Roxas n'apprécierait pas ?

Sora renifla, ses pleures se calmant sous cette question. Comme il s'en voulait d'être aussi impuissant.

-Roxas prend soin de moi depuis qu'on est baladés dans ces familles. Il m'a toujours défendu, protégé, pris les responsabilités. Il ne sait que rester en arrière pour mon bien. Sauf que je veux qu'il soit heureux… J'ai cru… J'ai cru que cet Axel aurait put faire quelque chose. Mais j'ai du me tromper… Y'a qu'à voir ce qu'il s'est passé au parc.  
-Je peux te donner mon avis ?  
-Oui…  
-Axel voulait jouer, ça se voyait mais au parc… Quand il est revenu avec ton frère dans les bras, son attitude avait changé.

Le petit brun eut un sourire amusé et se redressa, rougissant en se voyant si près de Riku.

-Tu… tu observes trop les gens.

Son camarade lui fit un petit sourire en coin et sa main dans ses cheveux glissa doucement, quittant la masse brune pour venir sécher des larmes qui restaient sur ses joues.

-Sora, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Si tu m'as confié tout ça, ce n'est pas par hasard.

Riku oeuvrait intelligemment pour lui faire dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sora en était conscient mais cela le soulageait, autant que cela faisait naître des remords en lui.

-Et ben… Qu'au moins une personne sache les grandes lignes, parce que j'ai confiance en toi et… Aider mon frère. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour le laisser sortir de mon ombre. Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est la seule chose à faire.  
-Sauf que tu seras perdu et lui aussi.  
-Moui…  
-Je pense que le mieux pour le moment, c'est que personne d'autre que moi ne soit au courant. Ton frère n'est pas prêt à le dire aux autres. Et pour ce qui est de te détacher de lui… Tu peux compter sur moi.

La main de Riku caressa la joue du cadet qui rougit.

-Je…

Son regard le fuit, très mal à l'aise. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue alors qu'il aurait aimé un peu de distance entre lui et Riku. Mais il ne lâchait pas sa taille et il sentit un baiser sur sa tempe, ce qui le fit écarquiller les yeux.

-Riku…  
-Je ne trahirai pas ta confiance, lui souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Sora rougit davantage, son regard timide se posant dans les prunelles azurées de son camarade. Le cadet lui fit un sourire gêné, mi-heureux mi-timide de ce qui résultait de cette conversation. Il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose mais sa timidité, sa gêne l'en empêchait. La seule action dont il fut capable fut de fourrer sa tête contre l'épaule de Riku, le serrant un peu contre lui. Riku referma sa prise autour de son corps, lui offrant ce dont il avait besoin, une étreinte calmante et rassurante.

Le cadet avait un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait compris le message et il y avait répondu à sa manière. Il n'était pas prêt, lui non plus, à abandonner son jumeau mais progressivement cela viendrait. Sora devait avancer à son rythme, mais aussi au rythme de Roxas pour ne pas le blesser. Il allait devoir éclaircir le sujet Axel auprès de son frère… Et voir si ce qu'il avait perçu comme de la déception était bien réelle ou non.

* * *

Voilà une semaine de passée sans voir son petit blond… Une semaine où il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de chômer. Axel avait du préparer un oral sur un texte et s'était plongé dans ses cours et ses bouquins pour oublier un peu ses maux d'existentiels. L'oral avait été passé, avec succès, mais ses doutes étaient toujours présents dans son esprit. Ne pas aller voir Roxas avait laissé place à un certain vide en lui, et plus les jours avaient défilé, plus il en avait prit conscience.

Pourquoi diable Demyx avait-il eu raison ? Ca lui était vraiment tombé sur le coin de la figure… Mais voir ce gamin aussi faible avait réveillé un côté qu'il avait enfermé il y a bien longtemps. Non Axel n'avait pas toujours été un salopard à la recherche de conquêtes multiples et variées. Le rouquin avait été quelqu'un de plus investi que cela dans une relation, peut-être même trop d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il aimait quelqu'un il était là pour cette personne… Mais lorsqu'on vous trahi de la manière la plus abominable qui soit, on regrette de s'être autant donné à une seule personne.

Alors on change et on devient un peu comme cette personne. On trahit, pour ne plus avoir mal.

Axel lâcha un soupir blasé et s'affala dans le canapé, allumant la télévision avec son verre à la main. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller déranger Demyx et Luxord… Et il se ferait tuer par son meilleur ami vu qu'il lui avait clairement annoncé un week-end en amoureux. Il n'avait plus que l'option « se faire chier chez lui » ?

Au bout d'une heure de zapping intensif sur la télévision et d'un cendrier bien rempli des cendres de son ennui, il entendit taper à la porte. Axel se leva en soupirant, allant ouvrir sans prendre la peine de dire un mot. Et qu'est-ce qu'il découvrit derrière la porte ? Un gars en costard-cravate, impeccable, sauf la cravate qui était largement défaite.

-Tiens que me vaut cette visite ?  
-C'est comme ça qu'on accueille son grand frère ?  
-Ouais, allez rentre.

Le rouquin s'effaça pour laisser rentrer le propriétaire des lieux. Oui, Axel vivait chez son frère pour la bonne et simple raison que son aîné vivait chez son copain et accessoirement son patron. Le nouvel arrivant siffla devant les lieux plutôt impeccables. La solution de simplicité s'était imposé à Axel et puis, Reno finançait tout alors autant skouater un appartement vide les trois quarts du temps.

-Et béh, tu es tombé sur la tête pour que ça soit aussi bien rangé ?  
-Si t'es venu me faire chier Reno, tu peux repartir.  
-Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois, j'ai du raté quelque chose dans ton éducation.  
-Tu as tout raté, répondit-il avec une grimace.

Son frère aîné éclata de rire. Axel leva les yeux au ciel et prit place sur une chaise de son bar, derrière lequel Reno était allé fouiller pour se servir un verre d'alcool. Ah ça, il perdait pas le Nord pour ce qui était de la boisson.

-Dis Axel, qu'est-ce que tu fiches, y'a plus de whisky ?  
-Si cherche bien, je l'ai peut-être changé de placard par inattention.  
-Ah la voilà ! Bonjour toi, fit-il avec un sourire ravi.

Il se redressa et se servit un verre dont il dégusta une première gorgée. Pur avec quelques glaçons, voilà tout ce qu'il fallait pour rendre son imbécile de grand frère heureux.

-Alors, ton année ça ce passe bien ?  
-Ca roule. T'es venu faire la police ?  
-Un peu oui, ça fait un mois que je t'ai pas vu. Y'a personne dans la chambre ?  
-Personne.  
-Zut alors, j'aurais pas une délicieuse vision.  
-Et la fidélité à ton cheeeeeeeeer Rufus ?  
-Je n'aurais fait que mater, où est le mal ?

Axel haussa les épaules. Après tout, il n'allait pas dire qu'il avait le mal d'un petit blond. Reno garda un œil suspicieux sur son cadet avant de boire une bonne gorgée d'alcool.

-T'es pas bavard, d'habitude t'a plein de chose à me raconter.  
-Ben, je suis pas bavard aujourd'hui faut croire.  
-Mouais, y'a quelque chose qui va pas, ça se voit sur ta tronche. Allez, dis-moi ce qui va pas.  
-C'est rien, ça va passer.  
-Oh…

Reno posa son verre sur le bar et fit le tour pour venir s'asseoir en face de son cadet, son regard clairement scrutateur. Axel se sentit analysé et il détestait ça. Bon, c'était lui le fin analyseur des deux, mais son frère était du style chiant et à vouloir lui faire cracher le morceau.

-Tu serais pas… amoureux ?  
-Où tu vas chercher une connerie pareille ?, soupira le cadet.  
-Hou, je pense que j'ai juste au contraire. T'as personne dans ton lit, t'as l'air de déprimer… C'est qui qui t'a mis le grappin dessus ? , demanda -t-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Personne, se renfrogna-t-il.

Reno rigola sous la mine boudeuse de son petit frère et se leva pour le chopper par le cou et lui frotter les cheveux.

-Allez, avoue au moins la vérité !  
-Reno, arrête, tu fais chier là !  
-Pas tant que j'aurais pas ma réponse.

Axel lui donnait quelques coups mais sans oser trop lui faire mal. Son imbécile de frère n'était pas garde du corps pour rien et le lui ferait vite comprendre si jamais il s'avisait de s'en prendre sérieusement à lui ou à une partie précieuse.

-Tu m'emmerdes, oui je pense.  
-Comment ça tu penses ?, s'arrêta Reno.  
-Le doute tu connais ?  
-Pour un futur psychologue, t'es pas doué.  
-Ouais ben j'suis doué pour analyser les autres mais pas moi alors lâche-moi tu veux.

Reno le relâcha, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux une fois encore avant de rire en le voyant remette de l'ordre dans sa tignasse. Il était bon pour se laver les cheveux vu les nœuds dont son gentil frère venait de le gratifier.

-J'aurais préféré que tu passes pas.  
-Allez, ronchonne pas. Prend-toi une bonne douche et j'te sors.  
-T'essaie de te faire pardonner ?  
-Ca t'évitera de remuer tes pensées aujourd'hui. T'auras dimanche pour le faire. Allez dépêche-toi.  
-Ah ça y est, j'ai comprit t'as un jour de congé ou Rufus t'a mis dehors pour la journée.  
-Il organise une grande soirée, maugréa-t-il.

Axel rigola à son tour devant la moue renfrognée de son aîné puis il se leva.

-Okay, j'sors avec toi. C'est toi qui régales.  
-C'est moi qui te paye tout imbécile.

Le cadet lui tira la langue et fila se prendre une bonne douche. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il soit là, cet imbécile de Reno. Cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir et sortir ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique. Il se doucha rapidement, démêlant ses cheveux pour ensuite les attacher. Il mit un pantalon noir basique et un pull rouge avant de retourner dans le salon pour sortir avec son frère qui avait un regard malicieux mais aussi… content ? Oui, il allait être ravi si cette histoire de grappin prenait forme. Car Axel savait qu'il se faisait du souci pour sa vie sentimentale. Le cadet aimait la compagnie et dans ce grand appartement, il tournait en rond. C'était pour ça qu'il allait si souvent chez son meilleur ami d'ailleurs.

Mais peut-être que les choses changeraient plus positivement… Axel avait pris la décision d'aller le voir lundi, histoire de savoir ce que lui ferait la vision de Roxas après une semaine sans lui. Il en était impatient à l'avance. Il ne se le cachait plus, c'était déjà ça. Il avait envie de le voir.

**A suivre…

* * *

**

_A__ bientôt pour la suite :3_**  
**


	8. Chapitre 8

_Allez, je vais blablater car j'aime bien vous embêter avec ça !_

_J'ai récupéré mon ordi alors pour "fêter" ça, mais aussi parce que j'en ai marre de pas avoir de bêta de la suite, je poste ce chapitre qui reste un des derniers qui est corrigé... Ça me frustre de pas pouvoir publier à mon rythme mais bon, tout le monde à une vie... _

_Avant de le publier, je l'ai relut car c'est mon préféré avec un autre... J'avoue ne pas l'avoir fait exprès mais les grands tournants sont au chapitre de leur numéro et cela m'a fait sourire. Vous comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre 8 ;p_

_Je tiens vraiment à remercier mes revieweuses qui se font de plus en plus rare... Merci à vous de me motiver !_

_Moi qui suit en train d'écrire en parallèle un ARR, je ne sais même pas s'il sera un jour publiable... Autant par la motivation que la bêta... (Et je ne parle pas de mes tentatives de trouver une traductrice...) Bref, si vous saviez ce qui traine sur mon pc, vous viendriez le pirater sans nul doute lol_

_Mon blabla s'arrête là et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement !  
_

* * *

**Seconde Chance**

Chapitre 8

Roxas avait porté le masque de l'indifférence, parfois celui d'un sourire amusé ou doux pour ne pas faire de la peine à ses amis. Mais il ne l'avait pas revu depuis samedi dernier… Ce pitoyable samedi où il s'était retrouvé bourré. L'adolescent n'avait pas tenu l'alcool et était tombé dans l'inconscience, ne sachant de la suite que ce que Sora avait bien voulu lui raconter. Lui aussi avait bien dit ce qu'il avait voulu à son jumeau car il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé. Axel qui l'avait retenu contre lui pour qu'il ne tombe pas, ses grandes mains sur son dos.

Cette pensée fit frémir son échine et il la chassa de son esprit. Roxas aurait voulu remercier Axel pour l'avoir ramené auprès de son frère mais il ne l'avait pas vu… Un jour, deux puis le reste de la semaine avait défilé sans que le rouquin n'apparaisse devant le portail de leur lycée. L'aîné s'était même surpris à guetter de temps en temps le portail durant la journée. Qu'attendait-il d'un gars comme ce crétin ? C'était totalement stupide.

Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'Axel s'était frayé un chemin dans ses pensées. Provocateur, chiant, excentrique, tout son opposé et pourtant… Si Roxas n'avait pas ces chaînes qui le retenaient, il savait qu'il serait attiré par ce feu ardent que représentait Axel. Depuis quelques temps, les chaînes de Roxas commençaient à être rouillées, délaissées. Il avait acquis une certaine confiance envers Aeris et Zack. Son côté méfiant était toujours en veille dans un coin de son esprit cependant ils n'étaient plus une menace pour son frère jumeau.

Et Sora qui se rapprochait un peu trop de Riku à son goût… D'un certain côté, c'était normal vu qu'ils étaient séparés et que son petit frère était dans la classe de Riku. Le blond avait toujours un œil sur lui, quand il n'était pas perdu dans ses pensées, quand il ne guettait pas discrètement une tache rouge vers la sortie.

Roxas aurait voulu mettre les choses au clair avec Axel, qu'il arrête de lui courir après. Il savait très bien que son penchant pour les hommes était un désavantage pour le rembarrer. Et puis, il était plus vieux que lui. Il ne connaissait rien de lui et avait l'impression d'être un objet. Vraies raisons ou faux semblants ? Le blond ne savait pas quoi penser cependant une certitude le hantait. S'il se retrouvait face d'Axel, il agirait comme toujours, pour le bien de Sora.

La cloche sonna enfin le libérant de la première journée de cette semaine qu'il abordait de manière assez morose. Il rangea ses affaires sans jeter un regard vers le portail. Guetter ne servait plus à rien, durant ce week-end il avait conclu qu'Axel n'avait voulu que jouer avec lui. Roxas en était énervé car ce rustre lui avait volé son premier baiser. Bon, il lui avait donné une sacrée droite mais cela ne compensait pas. Il attendit Naminé puis sortit pour retrouver les autres dans le couloir principale. Les filles avaient quelque chose à faire en ville ainsi elles s'éclipsèrent en leur disant « au revoir ».

Roxas se retrouvait donc avec son jumeau et le silencieux… Son regard allait entre les deux, comme un mentor qui surveille son pupille. Sora discutait tranquillement avec les deux, son regard fixant de temps en temps Roxas du coin de l'œil. Avait-il repéré son petit jeu ?

-Bonjour les jeunes !, fit une voix qu'il reconnut sans mal.

L'adolescent tourna lentement la tête vers Axel, adossé contre le mur du portail, une clope entre les lèvres. Avait-il perdu les bonnes habitudes de ne pas vouloir enfumer la santé innocente des lycéens ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici après une semaine d'absence ? Il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il ne revienne pas, pensa Roxas. La colère de le voir que maintenant, une frustration étrange, l'envie de le voir quand même… Tout cela était mélangé et il détourna la tête sous le regard émeraude d'Axel.

-Salut Axel, tu faisais grève ?, demanda Sora avec un sourire.  
-J'étais occupé.  
-Et bien nous aussi, répliqua le blond sans le regarder. Sora, on y va !

Il amorça un pas de fuite mais il sentit une main attraper son poignet et tirer légèrement dessus. Sous la surprise, Roxas se tourna mais cela ne fit que confirmer que cette poigne n'était pas celle de son jumeau. Axel le fixa un instant. Son regard était différent d'avant, le jeune homme ne saurait dire en quoi. Une sensation désagréable fit frémir son corps et il voulut se dégager de sa poigne. Axel relâcha doucement son poignet, retirant sa cigarette de ses lèvres.

-Je voudrais te parler Roxas, c'est possible ?  
-Tu peux le faire ici et maintenant.  
-Non, seul à seul.

Son regard mit mal à l'aise l'adolescent avant qu'il ne fixe Sora.

-Je peux t'emprunter ton frère une heure ou deux ?  
-Oui.

Roxas ouvrit des yeux surpris sous la réponse et interrogea Sora du regard. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mascarade ? L'adolescent ne voulait pas !

-T'en fais pas, je rentre avec Riku, fit-il avec un sourire. Allez, sois gentil avec Roxas, Axel !

Et sur ces mots, il ne laissa même pas le temps à son frère de répliquer quelque chose. Sora avait pris le bras de Riku pour l'entraîner dans la rue, s'éloignant de Roxas. Le blond bloqua sous cette vision. Son petit frère qui s'éloignait avec un autre que lui…

Quelque chose venait de se briser en lui.

Axel resta silencieux, observant Roxas qui restait là, cloué sur place. Il remerciait intérieurement Sora pour ce geste de sa part mais à voir le blond être aussi… choqué lui confirmait certaines choses auxquelles il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à savoir comment aborder la chose. Lentement, il se rapprocha un peu plus de Roxas qui regardait les deux ombres marcher.

-Roxas ?

Un appel doux, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne se brise sur place. L'interpellé leva les yeux vers lui avec un étrange masque d'indifférence. Axel ne s'était pas attendu à voir ce genre d'expression sur son fin visage alors que ses yeux brillaient de douleur.

-Je t'invite, viens.

L'étudiant lui indiqua la ruelle d'un regard et Roxas se mit à avancer comme un automate. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Son propre jumeau l'avait laissé avec Axel, ils s'étaient séparés… Ce mot serrait sa poitrine de manière douloureuse. Le temps lui avait appris à maîtriser ses émotions, ses expressions mais cette douleur-là, il avait du mal à la contrôler. Il n'y parvenait uniquement pour ne pas paraître faible face à ce crétin d'Axel. Oui, tout était de sa faute. L'adolescent lui faisait tout endosser car cela l'aidait à tenir, à soulager sa conscience. Non, il ne s'était pas trompé en protégeant Sora.

Alors pourquoi il l'avait abandonné ? Roxas le vivait comme un abandon cruel, un coup de poignard dans cette cicatrice à peine refermée dans son cœur, dans sa chair.

Le bruit d'une chaise de fer qui crisse sur le sol tira le blond de ses pensées, son regard océan se posant sur Axel, la chaise qu'il tenait, la table. Ils avaient atterri dans un bar, juste en face d'un parc qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça. Roxas baissa les yeux visiblement gêné et s'assit sans un merci. Axel prit la place en face de lui et appela sans attendre un serveur.

-Une Tequila Sunrise pour moi.  
-Un coca.

Le serveur partit avec la commande, Axel se penchant pour chercher le regard de Roxas. Il le vit faire et leva finalement les yeux vers lui, agacé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux après une semaine de tranquillité ?  
-Je t'ai manqué ?, osa Axel.  
-Pas le moins du monde.

Un ton sec, son regard qui se durcit pour mieux le rejeter. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de faire ce genre de rentre-dedans. L'adolescent n'avait pas la solidité qu'il avait pensé avoir pour l'affronter. Sora avait brisé des barrières. Axel eut un sourire, pianotant sur la table tout en se rapprochant de lui, son regard intense ne le quittant pas.

-Tu m'as manqué Roxas… confia-t-il doucement.

Le blond détourna la tête. Incapable de supporter ce regard, ces mots qui… Lui faisaient plaisir autant qu'ils le blessaient. Roxas se sentait tellement mal qu'il aurait aimé fuir. Il se mit à jouer nerveusement avec la hanse de son sac, son regard océan se posant partout sauf sur Axel. Le serveur vint interrompre ce silence pesant avec le bruit des verres sur la table en fer avant de repartir.

-Roxas.  
-Fiche-moi la paix ! Ne t'avise plus de m'approcher, je n'ai aucune envie d'être plus longtemps avec toi Axel.  
-Mais tu es toujours sur ta chaise, fit-il remarquer.

Les deux billes bleues vinrent le fusiller pour son arrogance mais Axel y lisait bien d'autres choses. La peur, le désespoir, la douleur, l'inquiétude… Il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de réfléchir, et c'était quelque peu embêtant pour lui. Le rouquin savait que ce qu'il allait dire ébranlerait Roxas davantage. C'était le briser ou avoir une chance de pouvoir venir graviter autour de lui.

-Tu sais, ton frère ne sera pas éternellement là pour toi.  
-Laisse mon frère en dehors de ça.  
-Non, c'est le fond du problème chez toi Roxas.

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux. Un inconnu se permettait de le juger, de l'analyser et de vouloir lui dicter sa conduite. Il en restait abasourdi.

-Je t'ai bien vu, tu veilles sur lui comme une mère le ferait. Roxas, il a le droit de vivre sa vie et toi aussi.  
-Tais-toi, lâcha-t-il d'une voix brisée.  
-Je ne connais rien de votre passé, je ne suis qu'un élément extérieur cependant… J'ai bien vu ta douleur en le voyant partir. Roxas, c'est juste un avant-goût de ce qui se passera plus tard.  
-Je ne te permets pas de me dire ça ! Tu ne sais rien de moi Axel !

Son ton s'était un peu laissé emporter et quelques clients tournèrent la tête vers eux mais ni Axel ni Roxas ne semblait leur prêter la moindre attention. Ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence, le blond avait l'envie de lui en coller une et de fuir, le rouquin était calme et un peu inquiet pour la suite. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le blond ne cède sous la pression.

-Tu t'accroches à Sora comme à une bouée, car l'inverse ne semble pas réciproque. Tu es l'ombre et lui la lumière, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vraiment stupide de ta part, fit-il avec un rictus amusé qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Lorsqu'il prendra son envol, tu seras seul Roxas.  
-FERME LA !!!

Le blond se leva brusquement, renversant le verre de Coca Cola sur la table avant de partir d'un pas précipité. Axel s'était attendu à cette réaction et il se leva sans attendre, jetant des pièces pour les consommations presque intactes. Il rattrapa le blond à grandes enjambées dans la rue parallèle, le choppant par le bras pour le coller contre le mur avec une certaine fermeté. Il plaqua sans attendre ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules, une jambe entre les siennes pour gêner ses mouvements.

-LACHE-MOI ESPECE DE SALOPARD !

Son visage était parcouru de larmes, ses poings venaient cogner le torse du roux avec cette rage que confèrent le désespoir, la peur. Axel ne broncha pas, les accueillant comme une punition pour sa provocation alors que son corps se rapprochait du sien comme pour le couvrir, le protéger.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Dégage de là Axel !  
-Non, fit-il d'une voix étrangement douce.

Les petites mains du blond se crispèrent sur le tee-shirt, ses pleurs redoublant. Ses nerfs lâchaient. Il ne savait plus où il en était et la cruelle vérité qu'il avait toujours éludée venait de lui sauter à la gorge. La peur nouait son estomac, la douleur compressait son cœur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il en arrive là ?

-Roxas… , l'appela-t-il avec douceur.  
-Ferme la, j'en ais assez de souffrir ! T'es qu'un sale con, je te déteste. Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire tout ça, tu ne sais rien…

Sa voix se brisait à cause de ses pleures mais Axel ne l'interromprait pour rien au monde.

-Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter, hein ? Tu cherches juste à me baiser, non ? Alors pourquoi tu cherches à me briser ?

Son regard océan était venu se planter dans le sien, accusateur, perdu. Il réclamait des réponses, comme s'il avait besoin d'avoir une affirmation pour se sentir mieux. Lentement, l'étudiant décolla une main du mur pour venir caresser sa joue. Mais il ne fit que chasser ses larmes, pas plus de contact que nécessaire.

-Je vais être franc avec toi Roxas. Au début, c'est ce que je cherchais, fit-il d'une voix toujours aussi douce et calme. Mais dans le parc, j'ai vu un adolescent perdu et si vulnérable…  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou ? Tu te sens encore plus puissant ?, le provoqua-t-il toujours en larme.  
-J'ai mal…

L'adolescent bloqua sur le mot et cet air si sincère. Axel fit glisser sa main sur sa joue, la prenant dans sa paume avec plus de fermeté, une caresse d'une extrême tendresse. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent pour déposer un baiser au coin de son œil, buvant ses larmes.

-Alors pourquoi… ? , gémit-il avec douleur.  
-Parce que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec toi. Laisse-moi une seconde chance Roxas.

Ses lèvres traçaient un délicat chemin sur son visage, séchant ses larmes comme elles le pouvaient, sa main ne quittant pas la joue du blond. Roxas se mordit la lèvre inférieure à ces mots. Une « seconde chance »… Bien cruelle chose qui lui est arrivée trop souvent. Mais son cœur avait tellement mal. Son âme saignait. Et Axel était là, à le couvrir de tendres attentions. Douceur cruelle. Il avait tellement manqué de lumière qu'il était tenté de se jeter dans ce feu ardent pour voler de cette matière lumineuse.

-Non, je ne veux pas, murmura-t-il.  
-Roxas…  
-Je ne…

Son visage fut relevé et le regard dévorant d'Axel se planta dans le sien. Il était puissant et lui si faible en cet instant.

-Raccroche-toi à moi.

Roxas scrutait le piège dans ces émeraudes sincères, la peur de céder à cet appel bien trop intense pour lui. Axel se pencha doucement pour venir effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Il ne voulait pas le forcer mais l'échec lui serait pesant. Lui aussi souffrirait si Roxas refusait toujours cette main qu'il lui tendait, enfin, pas qu'une main... Il était prêt à tout endurer sur l'instant, du moment qu'il le possédait.

Le cœur de Roxas rata un battement sous cette caresse. Si Axel avait le malheur de le trahir, il serait brisé… Avait-il vraiment le droit d'abandonner Sora de la sorte pour les bras d'un inconnu ? Tant de questions, de doutes se bousculaient dans sa tête. Roxas sentit la caresse revenir sur ses lèvres hésitantes et ferma les yeux pour vider son esprit ou du moins… Se laisser attirer par cette lumière rougeoyante. Ses fines lèvres vinrent timidement rendre cet effleurement aux siennes, ses mains toujours accrochées à son tee-shirt comme s'il avait peur de tomber.

Un mince sourire étira le coin des lèvres d'Axel. Il se mit à déposer des baisers tendres sur ses lèvres, sa main sur sa joue glissant vers la base de son cou pour venir se plonger dans sa chevelure d'or. Sa langue vint doucement taquiner les lèvres de sa petite proie, voulant un peu plus. C'était un désir égoïste mais il en avait besoin comme d'une preuve irréfutable, un « oui » silencieux et mouillé. Roxas finit par ouvrir timidement les lèvres, son cœur s'affolant dans sa poitrine. Il donnait son premier baiser dans un endroit incongru, après une situation douloureuse et il faisait le silencieux serment de s'accrocher à Axel plutôt qu'à son frère.

Roxas avait peur des conséquences. Il changeait de phare pour guider sa barque. La langue gourmande d'Axel vint prendre possession de sa bouche, un contact froid se mêlant à une chaleur humide. Le rouquin ne fit pas trop jouer son piercing sur la langue de son petit blond, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rendre le baiser langoureux, sa main sur sa nuque le tenant fermement. Roxas se laissa envahir, conquérir par cette douceur ses timides tentatives de prendre part à ce baiser n'étaient qu'un moyen de lui voler cette lumière attirante. Axel relâcha ses lèvres à regret mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer par son ardeur. Les deux prunelles océans s'ouvrirent sur un monde émeraude d'une bienveillance sans faille.

-Axel, je…  
-Je te laisserai le temps que tu veux Roxas, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.  
-Merci…

Un baiser tendre déposé sur son front et pour la première fois, les joues du blond rougirent de gêne. Cela tira un sourire à Axel, très satisfait de ce changement.

-Je peux te garder encore un peu avec moi ?, demanda-t-il doucement.  
-Oui… Je ne peux pas rentrer dans cet état.  
-Je vais m'arranger pour qu'il y ait un sourire ici alors.

Et sur ces mots, il déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Roxas accueillit cette attention avec un étrange sentiment de bien-être, même si cela l'effrayait quelque part.

-On va se promener dans le parc ?  
-Oui et désolé pour t'avoir empêché de boire…  
-C'est pas grave.

Cela n'avait aucune importance face à la place que Roxas était en train de se faire aux yeux d'Axel. Il se décolla doucement de lui, retirant sa jambe outrageusement positionnée, seule sa main glissa de son cou à sa main, la prenant doucement. Les joues du blond prirent une teinte de plus dans le rouge, se baissant pour récupérer la bandoulière de son sac et la mettre sur son épaule. Il lança un regard timide vers Axel pour lui dire qu'il le suivait et l'étudiant se mit à avancer.

Axel jeta un coup d'œil vers le bar mais l'agitation qu'il avait semée s'était à priori calmée. Il se mit à avancer droit devant lui, décontracté. Roxas avait du mal à calmer ses pensées bien désordonnées. Son regard se leva vers Axel. Il ne savait que très peu de choses sur lui… Et il se résolut à savoir ce qui lui manquait dans son cahier de notes mentales. Le rouquin l'avait dirigé vers un coin tranquille et il lâcha la main de Roxas pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe. L'adolescent resta bêtement planté devant lui avant d'avancer d'un pas hésitant à ses côtés. Il amorça un mouvement pour s'asseoir à ses côtés mais il lui choppa le poignet.

-Viens là !  
-Axel, bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.  
-Je ne ferais jamais rien dont tu n'as pas envie. S'il te plait Rox'.

Un sourire tendre et le jeune homme détourna la tête en marmonnant une insulte. Roxas le maudissait pour autant d'attentions néanmoins il obtempéra. Il prit place entre ses jambes, prenant bien attention à ne pas le coller. Axel sourit, très amusé et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le coller contre lui.

-Des belles paroles, tu fais ce que toi tu as envie, fit-il en repoussant ses bras pour se lever.  
-Rox'.  
-Arrête avec ce surnom.

L'étudiant ne prit pas la peine de répondre, le blond aurait de quoi rebondir et il continuerait de se débattre. Etait-il si nul en relations humaines depuis qu'il s'était transformé en salopard sans cœur ? Ses bras entourèrent sa taille de manière possessive, son front se posant sur l'épaule si fragile. Roxas arrêta de le repousser pour voir ce qu'il faisait dans son dos et finalement se calma. Il rougit et posa son regard ailleurs.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur qu'on touche ton dos ?

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas te répondre, fit-il d'une voix clairement douloureuse.  
-Très bien, j'attendrai que tu me le dises alors.

Axel rouvrit ses yeux sur le dos de Roxas, énigme qu'il aimerait déchiffrer mais cela prendrait un peu plus de temps. Il se redressa doucement, déposant des baisers sur sa nuque, sa tempe avant de le coller de manière délicate contre lui. Roxas frémit sous ce contact, mal à l'aise.

-Axel…  
-Oui Rox' ?  
-Je peux te poser des questions…  
-Bien sûr.

Le blond se sentit très embarrassé sous cette franchise mais après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal.

-Ca va te paraître stupide mais… Tu as quel âge ?

Axel rit doucement dans son cou, déposant un baiser léger dans ses cheveux.

-Vingt ans, ça fait trop vieux ?  
-Non, ça va, murmura-t-il en rougissant. Mais tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi et moi pas.  
-Je répondrai à tes questions, quelle est la suivante ?  
-Tu fais quoi comme études ?

Le regard de Roxas dériva sur lui, son visage se relevant vers Axel. Axel et son sourire. Axel et cette bienveillance trop brillante.

-Je suis en seconde année de psychologie.  
-Ah…

L'étudiant croisa le regard interrogateur du blond. Il avait compris sans mal ce que cela sous-entendait.

-Oui, je t'ai un peu analysé. Pour mieux te comprendre, même si y'a encore des zones floues, admit-il.  
-Je t'interdis de continuer.  
-Ca te rend mal à l'aise ?  
-Oui… J'ai pas besoin d'un apprenti psy.  
-Je ne te garantis pas d'arrêter totalement, je le fais inconsciemment pour résoudre mes problèmes.

Roxas détourna les yeux, gêné. Il allait voir Axel d'un autre œil maintenant… Des études en psychologie… Une fois il avait fini chez un psychologue, plus jamais il n'avait envie d'y remettre les pieds. Et Axel semblait accepter tout ce qu'il demandait. Il y avait de quoi être perturbé. Roxas lâcha un soupir pour évacuer toute cette tension qui lui vrillait la tête, se laissant un peu aller dans les bras réconfortants d'Axel. Celui-ci sourit, gardant des mains sages le corps de son petit blond. Axel faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas céder à l'envie de caresser sa hanche, son ventre, dévorer son cou de baisers.

Il était enfin arrivé à l'avoir contre lui, à « sortir » avec lui. Bon, c'était non officiel et totalement inconventionnel comme manière de procéder pour le début d'une relation mais le résultat était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si Roxas avait l'intention de le dire à Sora. Devait-il oser poser la question ou l'attendre ? Un regard vers lui montra son fin visage détendu et calme. La méthode douce, premier essai. Axel déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe avant de murmurer :

-Est-ce que tu vas le dire à Sora ?  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sur le même ton.  
-Tu comptes lui cacher ? Lui mentir ?  
-Je… Je l'ai fait quelques fois mais pour le protéger, confia-t-il.  
-Alors dis-lui…

Une des mains d'Axel remonta pour venir saisir délicatement son menton et le relever. Il se pencha davantage pour capturer ses lèvres. Roxas voulut protester, un faible grognement perdu, sa tête qui recule mais l'étudiant suivit le mouvement. Ses lèvres restèrent collées aux siennes avant de les attaquer de coups de langues tendres. Sous chaque nouvelle pression les lèvres de Roxas cédaient du terrain. Il eut bientôt le droit de le conquérir, sa langue venant caresser sa consoeur timide, dérangée par le contact du métal. Le blond lui accorda quelques valses avant de rompre le baiser, Axel ne cherchant pas à continuer.

-Arrête j'ai besoin de m'habituer… C'est trop d'un coup.

Roxas détourna la tête, ses pommettes délicatement rougies par le baiser. Axel sourit, mais prendre autant de temps… Il sentait que cela allait peser sur ses nerfs.

-Donc, tu veux lui mentir, le provoqua-t-il.  
-Non, je… Je lui dirais quand le moment sera venu.

Le blond se retourna légèrement pour le fixer avec sérieux. Axel poussa un soupir.

-Je ferai comme si de rien n'était tant que tu me donneras pas le feu vert, d'accord ?  
-Merci.

Roxas rougit et détourna le regard. Il posa doucement sa tête contre le torse d'Axel qui se contenta de l'enlacer. Il avait gagné une première bataille. L'étudiant allait devoir prendre son mal en patience pour gagner leur autre bataille, gravir les échelons. Autant pour savoir où il comptait vraiment aller avec Roxas que pour le conquérir et l'avoir rien qu'à lui. Il avait toujours ce doute de se planter en tentant d'être sérieux mais le voir ainsi, ce gamin si fragile… Axel s'en voudrait de le briser davantage et Demyx derrière lui en mettrait une.

Prendre son temps n'était pas une si mauvaise solution pour avancer sur une route sûre et ne pas se planter. Il allait juste devoir freiner sa libido quelque peu débordante. Axel déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

Roxas ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par cette douceur… Il n'en avait vraiment pas l'habitude, cependant, c'était agréable. Recevoir un peu d'attention, se sentir protégé… Une partie de lui avait toujours aspiré à ce genre de don si délicieux, un cadeau sans prix mais ô combien plaisant. Le genre de cadeau qui réchauffe le cœur, le fait battre de manière affolée mais terriblement délicieuse. Axel lui donnait peut-être trop d'un coup, sans doute redeviendrait-il le Roxas froid et distant après mais il portera le souvenir de son étreinte. Précieux cadeau dont il devait se défaire pour rentrer.

-Axel…  
-Hum ?  
-Tu me ramènes, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il timidement.

L'étudiant haussa un sourcil très agréablement surpris.

-Je peux venir jusque devant le portail de la maison, tu es sûr ?  
-Oui, fit-il en rougissant furieusement.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et il déposa un baiser sur sa pommette en feu. Il défit l'étreinte de ses bras à regret et le regarda se lever. Axel n'aurait pas du, mater son petit cul lui donnait envie d'envoyer valser ses décisions d'attendre. Il détourna le regard et se leva. Il ne s'embêta pas, prenant la main de Roxas avant de lui faire un sourire innocent.

-Je te suis.

Le blond rougit mais se mit à avancer, les dirigeant dans les rues pour rentrer chez lui. Axel caressait sa main de ses grands doigts, contact agréable qui avait le don de raviver le rouge de ses joues. Axel notait mentalement le chemin qui conduisait ses pas vers la maison de son petit amant. Roxas s'arrêta à une intersection, jetant un regard sur le côté à Axel.

-Ah, on arrive ?  
-Oui…  
-Dommage.

Axel se pencha sur lui et lui déroba un dernier baiser, sa main relâchant la sienne.

-Hum, attend ! Tu as du papier et un crayon ?  
-Oui.

Roxas fronça les sourcils, mais il ouvrit son sac et lui tendit son agenda puis un stylo, se demandant bien ce qu'il lui prenait. Axel le prit avec un sourire et prit la première page sans se soucier une seule seconde que cela pourrait gêner le jeune homme. Il inscrivit son adresse et son téléphone portable.

-Voilà, fit-il en lui tendant.  
-Tu as peur que je t'oublie ?  
-Horriblement…

Un sourire charmeur dont lui seul avait le secret. Et une irrésistible envie à laquelle Axel céda, ne sachant pas quand la barrière de l'interdit serait levée. Sa main captura en douceur sa nuque avant que ses lèvres avides des siennes ne viennent les sceller. Roxas rougit devant cette impulsion à laquelle il ne semblait pas avoir résisté longtemps. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait les voir d'ici. L'adolescent lui rendit timidement ce baiser. Lui aussi ne savait pas quand il aurait de nouveau ce genre d'attentions de sa part, à la différence que tout dépendait de lui. Axel relâcha ses douces lèvres avec un sourire satisfait.

-Dépêchons-nous avant que je te vole un autre baiser…  
-Obsédé.

Roxas lui donna une tape avec son agenda sans même lire son contenu, le rangeant dans son sac avant d'avancer. L'étudiant rit doucement et lui emboîta le pas, marchant à sa hauteur. Il s'arrêta devant une charmante petite maison, et en levant les yeux il surprit Sora derrière un rideau.

-Ah, je suis surveillé par le petit frère.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?, marmonna-t-il.  
-Rien Rox'.  
-Et puis… C'est pas que mon petit frère, c'est mon jumeau, fit-il en le regardant.

Axel posa un regard surpris sur le blond. Jumeau ? Mais ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Y'avait eu une erreur sur la fabrication en série là, le constructeur avait cassé le moule et fait un autre à partir des morceaux ou quoi ?

-Je suis d'une minute son aîné.  
-Et bien… On ne dirait pas en vous regardant.  
-Bon… Bonne soirée Axel, fit-il gauchement.  
-A demain Roxas, souffla-t-il d'une voix caressante.

Son regard intense était troublant… Et Roxas rougit davantage car il avait osé caresser sa main en partant. Son regard le suivit timidement, suivant sa silhouette qui marchait de manière nonchalante dans la rue. L'adolescent secoua la tête et rentra dans la cours avant de rentrer chez lui. Il savait qu'il serait harcelé par son cadet pour avoir le fin mot de cette « discussion » demandée par Axel, en plus de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait dit à Aeris. Roxas allait devoir œuvrer en fin stratège pour ne pas lâcher le mot mais cela ne lui poserait pas vraiment de problème.

Il allait juste éluder la question et dire les grandes lignes. Pas de gros mensonges en perspective… Roxas avait envie de garder ça pour lui. Pas parce qu'il aurait voulu se venger de cette blessure qu'avait ouvert son petit frère, non, pour avoir la certitude que ce n'était pas un rêve. Égoïstement, il voulait conserver ce moment qui marquait un sacré tournant dans sa vie, sa manière d'être, ses pensées, ses futurs agissements. Cela le troublait de penser à lui… Et une fois qu'il fut dans ces murs, le travail qu'avait fait Axel s'était vite volatilisé, tout entier à Sora. Sora et son pouvoir étrange. Cependant, Roxas prenait un peu plus conscience de ce pouvoir et peut-être qu'un jour, à force de boire la tendresse d'Axel il arriverait à s'en détacher. Passer de l'ombre à la lumière.

**A suivre…

* * *

  
**

_Merci de m'avoir lut :3_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Je me confond en excuse..._

_Tout d'abord, MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. cela me fait vraiment chaud au coeur que ma fic soit suivit aussi assidument, je l'ai écrite avec beaucoup de coeur :3_

_Je m'excuse aussi pour ce long temps d'attente. La fic est finie officiellement, je l'ai écrite, il ne manque qu'un travail d'une bêta qui n'a pas le temps, pas forcément l'envie aussi... Si quelqu'un est tenté par ce long et fastidieux travail de bêta pour les fautes, répétitions, critiques je suis ouverte aux propositions par message ^^  
_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un des derniers corrigés qu'il me restait en atout ^^!_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Seconde Chance**

Chapitre 9

Roxas fut accueilli par Aeris. La jeune femme avait son doux sourire aux lèvres, et ses bras accueillants l'entourèrent. Il eut une drôle de sensation sous cette étreinte, découvrant certaines subtilités dans ce geste dont le seul destinataire avait toujours été Sora. L'adolescent lui rendit timidement, attendant surtout de savoir quelle raison son jumeau avait donné à Aeris pour son absence.

-Alors ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ?  
-Euh… oui, répondit-il en se détachant.

Son regard azur se leva vers la jeune femme qui se recula, l'étreinte brisée par Roxas. Il était d'accord pour ce genre d'attentions mais il n'en abusait jamais. Aeris lui adressa un sourire.

-Je crois que Sora t'attend avec impatience.

Roxas détourna la tête, une moue renfrognée sur son adorable visage puis un « à tout de suite » murmuré avant qu'il ne monte les escaliers. Son pas était volontairement lent, comme s'il refusait de trop vite aller voir son frère. Il analysait ce qui se passait, il cherchait toutes les solutions possibles pour éviter de lui dire pour Axel et lui.

Axel et lui… Cette drôle de pensée fit étrangement battre son cœur, allant de paire avec un sentiment d'envie égoïste. Il voulait garder ça pour lui. Pour une fois que l'ombre avait un secret à elle… Ce n'était pas une trahison, si ? Lui qui n'avait jamais mentit à Sora sauf pour un cas grave. Le remord montait doucement pour le dissuader, distiller cet désir. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de tourner la poignée et d'entrer.

Son petit frère était assis sur le lit, les pieds qui se tortillaient sur le sol en signe d'attente stressante. Son regard se porta rapidement sur Roxas avec un grand sourire ravi de le voir et il sauta sur ses deux pieds avant de venir vers lui. Sora lui prit son sac qu'il balança vers le bureau avant de le tirer tout en commençant son questionnaire en bonne et due forme :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes raconté ? Vous avez parlé du parc ? Et…

Roxas leva un sourcil surpris devant son hésitation mais il n'attendit pas qu'il pose sa question, il la devinait sans problème.

-On a parlé du parc oui et je l'ai remercié de m'avoir ramené.  
-C'est tout ?  
-Et bien… On a discuté…  
-Roxas, c'est vraiment tout ?, insista Sora.

L'aîné déglutit, lâchant un grognement avant de se laisser basculer en arrière. Ne pas affronter son regard interrogateur l'aiderait à mentir.

-Oui, c'est tout.  
-Et il t'a re demandé ?  
-Quoi donc ?  
-De sortir avec lui pardi ! Tu sais comme moi qu'Axel te court après, fais pas l'innocent.

Une petite tête brune apparut dans son champ de vision, ses yeux clairement accusateurs de faire durer la conversation en tournant autour du pot.

-Oui il me l'a redemandé…, mentit-il dans un grognement en poussant son frère sur le côté pour se relever.  
-Et tu as dis ?

Le cadet s'assit et chercha le contact visuel en se penchant vers son frère. Il voulait savoir, lui qui avait poussé son frère de manière un peu brutale dans les bras d'Axel… Il avait besoin de savoir s'il avait bien fait ou non. Sora avait pour la première fois un poids sur les épaules et il était difficile pour lui de le porter. Un secret, et l'envie de voir son frère être lui… celui qu'il était avant cet accident.

-J'y réfléchis, ça te va ?  
-Ah… Tu crois qu'il est pas sincère ?  
-Oui, j'ai besoin de temps pour le connaître, je verrais ensuite.

Le regarde de Roxas se posa sur son jumeau pour être plus crédible et cela semblait satisfaire Sora qui lui rendit un sourire entendu. Le cadet posa ses mains sur les siennes, posant son front sur son épaule. Il était rassuré, mais aussi terriblement inquiet. Il n'avait jamais poussé Roxas à être avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Sa présence l'avait protégé, rassuré et il en avait encore besoin.

-Va à ton rythme, mais sache que je te soutiens Roxas.  
-Merci.

Le blond sentit le remord monter dans sa gorge et la nouer. Il avait menti à son propre double, cette partie de lui qu'il protégeait plus que tout au monde. Il posa une main sur la sienne et la serra doucement. Il lui semblait que Sora s'en voulait de le pousser en avant, de le pousser vers Axel. S'il se sentait coupable, pourquoi le faisait-il ? Roxas ne lui poserait pas la question… S'il faisait cela, il prendrait le risque de devoir mentir davantage et il n'en avait pas envie. Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi avant que la soirée ne coule comme d'habitude. Avec un Roxas tout entier à son frère…

Les jours défilaient sagement et le petit groupe avait de nouveau le droit à la présence parasite d'Axel. L'étudiant les suivait lorsqu'ils allaient en ville, les invitaient de temps en temps dans un bar ou à une terrasse. Il jouait le rôle de la pièce rapportée cool et sympathique. Mais sous ses airs de grand frère, son regard émeraude ne lâchait que très rarement Roxas. Discret mais bourré de petites attentions, furtives ou pas du tout envers son petit blond. Roxas lui lançait des regards de reproche assez souvent lorsqu'il se faisait trop audacieux.

L'aîné surprenait les regards inquiets de Sora lorsqu'il voyait Axel le taquiner. Ou plus exactement, faire une tentative discrète qui lui valait une tape ou un regard noir. Axel avait le don pour faire un geste plus osé quand le regard bleuté de son jumeau était vers eux. Décidément, jongler entre les deux devenait difficile pour Roxas. Jongler entre le mensonge et la vérité, la lumière et l'ombre. Cela lui devenait douloureux de continuer à lui mentir ou du moins feindre la normalité.

En cette fin de semaine, ils se rendirent au karaoké. Etrange coïncidence, hein ? Roxas profita du fait que Sora soit en train de chanter pour sortir, disant aux filles qu'il allait leur chercher des boissons à tous. Il s'autorisa un soupir dans le couloir du karaoké avant d'entendre la porte derrière lui se fermer une seconde fois. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour voir Axel, lui adressant un grand sourire et il se pencha sur lui. La réaction de l'aîné ne se fit pas attendre, levant une main pour la poser sur sa bouche avec un regard noir très explicite. Les lèvres de son petit ami s'étirèrent en un sourire, leurs caresses offrant un baiser à sa paume sans le lâcher des yeux.

Il retira sa main rapidement, les joues légèrement rougies, avant de se diriger vers les distributeurs. C'était là qu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois et quelle rencontre… Roxas se sentait étrangement intimidé et il ne réagit pas assez vite lorsque deux bras entourèrent sa taille.

-Ca te rappelle des souvenirs, souffla-t-il dans son cou.  
-Axel, non ! Il pourrait nous voir.

Ses mains vinrent saisir les siennes pour tenter de les retirer mais Axel ne desserra pas sa prise. Il n'avait aucune envie de coopérer. Il avait envie d'un peu de sa chaleur, un peu de ses lèvres qu'il lui refusait encore par peur de briser ce « secret ».

-Il est en train de chanter.

Roxas émit un grondement. Axel pencha sa tête dans son cou pour venir déposer ses lèvres attentionnées sur sa peau, la gratifiant de baisers tendres. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pu le prendre dans ses bras, le toucher, le dévorer de ses lèvres et le besoin commençait à devenir pressant. L'étudiant arrivait encore à calmer ses pulsions d'obsédé mais il y'avait des limites à ne pas dépasser et il allait le faire comprendre de manière douce bien sur.

-Roxas, susurra-t-il vers son oreille.

L'adolescent rougit à cette voix suave vers son oreille, détournant la tête. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les siennes, son cœur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine.

-Axel je…  
-Je veux un câlin.

Un ton doux mais qui ne semblait pas discutable. Roxas déglutit et commença à se retourner, son regard cherchant timidement celui d'Axel. Il le laissa se retourner dans ses bras, desserrant son étreinte juste pour qu'il se tourne face à lui. Ses grandes mains glissèrent sur ses hanches malgré tout son self-control. Une caresse sensuelle qui dériva sur le haut de ses fesses tandis qu'il venait capturer ses lèvres. Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de rougir violement, ses mains timidement posées sur son torse.

Ce baiser était pressant, sulfureux… La langue d'Axel ne prit pas vraiment le temps de venir le taquiner, partant à la conquête de sa bouche dans une valse effrénée. Roxas ne put que suivre le mouvement imposé par lui, timidement, serrant ses mains sur son haut lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Axel venir caresser ses fesses et le plaquer contre lui. L'adolescent poussa sur ses bras pour le faire arrêter ce baiser au goût quelque peu sauvage, son regard troublé, ayant une légère lueur de reproche.

-Désolé Roxy…

Axel le gratifia d'un baiser tendre sur son front, remontant ses mains sagement dans le creux de ses reins. Bien qu'il le fît à regret. Mais il ne fallait pas que le chemin parcouru s'écroule sous ses pieds et tout recommencer. Il doutait d'avoir le droit à une troisième chance.

-J'ai du mal à tenir.  
-Je vois ça, grogna-t-il en baissant le regard.  
-Tu m'en veux ?

Il ponctuait ses phrases de baisers sur son visage, essayant de le lui faire relever pour capter ses deux océans bleus troublés. Et ses joues délicatement rouges étaient craquantes.

-Un peu.  
-Oh… ça veut dire que je peux avoir plus qu'un câlin.  
-Il pourrait nous voir, répliqua Roxas.

Son regard était venu affronter les deux prunelles émeraudes. Si brillantes de désir pour lui. Roxas eut envie de baisser les yeux, ayant du mal à affronter un tel regard qui le brûlait, qui le consumerait un jour. Mais il n'eut pas ce loisir, se sentant partir doucement en arrière. Axel les faisait reculer tout en douceur, un grand sourire sur ses fines lèvres. Un sourire ravageur, des lèvres dévorantes qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes lorsque son dos rencontra le mur. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Roxas et il sentit une des mains d'Axel quitter le bas de son dos.

Sa grande main saisit avec délicatesse une des siennes et la guida sur sa nuque alors qu'il martyrisait tendrement ses douces lèvres. Timidement, le blond coula sa main sur sa nuque, caressant les cheveux rougeoyants avant de la plonger dedans avec une douceur craintive. Axel eut un violent frisson sous cette caresse des plus plaisante. Etait-il fou pour ne pas tout bonnement le prendre contre ce mur ? Goutter sa peau, entendre sa voix…

Mais une petite voix l'en empêchait… Des chaînes qu'il s'était posées lui-même en acceptant les paroles de son petit frère. La motivation d'Axel résidait dans d'autres mots… Les siens. Roxas était si vulnérable sous ce masque de pierre. Cette vision avait le don de le calmer. Pour le moment… Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de briser ce mince fil qui les liait. Sa main courut sur son bras, coulant sur son flanc en une caresser furtive pour revenir à sa place, le collant un peu plus au mur tout en dévorant ses lèvres. Le blond se laissait peu à peu aller dans cette étreinte mais il était toujours tendu.

La peur de se faire surprendre par Sora, de briser ce « secret »… Son petit Eden égoïste même si Axel l'effrayait avec ses soudaines pulsions. Il envahissait son espace vital de manière si impérieuse. Il rompit doucement le baiser, ses joues toutes cramoisis et un regard troublé, incertain, habité par la peur de voir tout ça s'écrouler de manière inattendue.

-Je sais que tu veux protéger Sora… Mais je ne tiendrai pas éternellement, murmura-t-il.  
-Je ne peux pas lui dire.  
-Si tu le peux, c'est simple.

La voix d'Axel était douce, amadouante mais il savait que cela rongeait son jeune amant. Et son statut d'officiel petit ami lui permettrait d'avoir plus de câlins sans se faire rembarrer par Roxas. Les deux billes bleues lui lancèrent un reproche auxquelles il répondit par des baisers doux.

-Roxas, il n'a rien à craindre de moi.  
-Ce n'est pas toi le problème, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
-Oui je sais… Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit…

Il se pencha vers son oreille, ses lèvres traçant un chemin doux sur sa peau jusqu'au lobe de son oreille.

-Tu as peur de te raccrocher à moi, hein ?

Roxas ne dit rien. Il était déjà raccroché à Axel. Sa main sur sa nuque se resserra doucement, ses petits doigts effeuillant les mèches rouges alors que son rythme cardiaque venait de s'accélérer sans raison apparente. Sa coquille qu'il avait crue si solide fondait littéralement face à Axel. Ce n'était pas juste selon lui. Roxas rapprocha son visage de son tors et y nicha son visage, sa main se plongeant dans ses cheveux pour se rassurer. L'étudiant resserra son étreinte sur le corps fin de sa petite proie. Il allait devoir lui forcer un peu la main afin qu'il saute ce pas.

Axel se pencha dans son cou exposé à ses lèvres gourmandes et Roxas émit un léger grognement de refus.

-J'aimerais que tu viennes chez moi.  
-Pour me retrouver seul face à un obsédé pas capable de se contrôler.

L'étudiant se redressa avec un grand sourire amusé.

-Mais on ne serra que tous les deux.

Ses yeux étaient sérieux, son sourire charmeur. Roxas crispa sans se gêner sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'arrêter. Axel émit un petit rire avant qu'un large sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as peur de te retrouver avec moi ?  
-Tes sous-entendu sont clairs Axel.  
-Je plaisante tu sais, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. J'attendrai toujours ce fameux feu vert.  
-Ca ne t'empêche pas d'essayer de le forcer.

Le regard bleu le fixa sans ciller, la critique étant claire.

-J'y peux rien si j'ai terriblement envie de toi Roxy.

Le petit blond rougit furieusement et baissa le regard devant cette phrase directe. Axel le gratifia d'un baiser sur sa tempe, cherchant doucement à venir capturer ses lèvres. Sournoisement, il gagnait du temps en espérant que le petit frère veuille bien se décider à faire son entrée en scène. Axel lécha ses lèvres si appétissantes avant de les dévorer de baisers. Roxas avait relâché la prise de ses doigts dans sa chevelure, se laissant amadouer par ses baisers. Il appréciait de plus en plus leur contact, il le réclamait silencieusement. L'adolescent ne voulait surtout pas s'avouer sa dépendance encore fragile à toutes les attentions d'Axel.

Et un toussotement…

Axel rompit le baiser pour regarder qui c'était mais il le savait. Son regard se porta avec naturel sur Sora qui les regardait avec des joues rouges de honte. Roxas quant à lui, se tendit sous cette vue. Son petit frère venait de les voir… De le voir collé contre le mur en proie aux baisers sulfureux d'Axel. Son regard croisa un instant celui de son jumeau avec trouble. Il était bloqué, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Le rouquin vola silencieusement à son secours, ayant délibérément provoqué cette rencontre.

Axel se pencha doucement vers son oreille et y déposa un baiser.

-Dis-lui simplement Roxas.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard désespéré mais avec une menace sous entendue. Il allait devoir s'expliquer sur la prolongation volontaire de la mi-temps câline, hein ? Axel se détacha doucement de lui, ses mains quittant son corps avec regret mais il le poussa imperceptiblement vers son cadet. Roxas déglutit difficilement alors qu'Axel allait vers le distributeur de manière si naturelle. Il se rendit vers son cadet, visiblement très gêné et il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'entraîner un peu plus dans le couloir.

-Roxas, tu…  
-Oui, je sors avec Axel.

Cette phrase dite à la volée, sa voix un peu tremblante par le stress… Le regard de Sora ne le quittait pas comment s'il doutait de ses paroles.

-Depuis quand ?  
-Quelques minutes… Disons que j'ai progressivement cédé.

Sora lui adressa un sourire. Le croyait-il sur parole ? Roxas devait se persuader que oui, au risque de faire une bêtise. Le bruit des cannettes qui tombent était la seule perturbation sonore de leur entrevue. Le cadet lui serra les mains avec un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

-Je suis content pour toi Roxas.

Mais son regard voulait savoir autre chose… Son frère avait douté de la sincérité d'Axel et il voulait savoir ce que pensait son aîné sur le sujet. Roxas lui fit un sourire entendu pour le rassurer. Lui aussi doutait encore de cette sincérité d'Axel, mais plus par peur d'être blessé qu'autre chose. Si Axel le trahissait, sa chute serait terrible.

-Vous m'aidez ?, fit Axel en apparaissant derrière eux.  
-Oui, donnes-en.

Sora se dirigea vers le petit ami officiel de son frère, pour prendre quelques cannettes puis fit un clin d'œil à son frère avant d'aller disparaître derrière la porte de leur salle. Roxas le suivit du regard avant que ses yeux océans ne fusillent Axel qui avait osé caresser le creux de ses reins avec une cannette froide.

-Ca s'est bien passé, non ?  
-Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue.  
-Il fallait bien que je t'aide, non ? Tu ne te sens pas mieux de lui avoir dit ?

Roxas détourna la tête pour toute réponse. Il eut le droit à un baiser volé sur sa tempe avant qu'Axel ne le dépasse pour rejoindre le reste du petit groupe. Il avait gagné le droit d'avoir des câlins publics, rien que pour ça, cela valait le coup de s'être fait fusiller du regard. Roxas le regarda avec un étrange sentiment de… soulagement. Il n'avait plus de secret mais cela apaisait sa conscience de lui avoir dit. Il avança à la suite d'Axel qui l'attendait pour la porte. Ses mains étaient prises par les boissons.

Roxas prit la poignée pour ouvrir la porte mais Axel bloqua la porte de son pied, se penchant un peu sur son petit amant. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres alors qu'un regard surpris lui était accordé.

-Tu m'en veux ?  
-Non, répondit-il sincèrement.

Son sourire s'élargit et il laissa la porte s'ouvrir, son regard émeraude ne quittant pas les deux océans envoûtants. Devenait-il trop gentil ou était-ce juste sa vraie façon d'être qui remontait à la surface ? Axel ne savait pas trop, pourvu que ce soit juste le bon chemin. Il laissa Roxas rentrer et ils furent accueillis avec beaucoup d'attentions au vu des boissons. Personne ne semblait avoir été mis au courant pour eux deux. Sora avait-il eut l'amabilité de laisser son aîné œuvrer ? Il fit un sourire à son cadet et prit sa place, l'étudiant le rejoignant sans oser plus que ça le coller.

Non, la révélation se fit bien après… A la sortie du karaoké où Axel craqua de nouveau et le prit par la taille. Roxas avait surpris un regard interrogateur de Naminé et lui avait fait un signe de tête pour acquiescer à sa question muette. La jeune fille lui rendit un sourire. Roxas savait ce qu'il faisait et elle semblait contente pour lui.

Pourquoi tout le monde accueillait cette nouvelle comme bénéfique pour lui ? Etait-il si renfermé que ça ? Un trésor inatteignable juste pour son frère. Sauf qu'il avait ouvert une autre porte pour Axel et celui-ci en avait outrageusement profité.

Les filles quittèrent les garçons à leur intersection et le rouquin fit exprès de ralentir Roxas au dernier croisement pour l'enlacer de ses bras puissants.

Sora et Riku continuèrent, le petit brun ayant vu Axel enlacer son frère aîné. Il avança silencieusement jusq'au portail de la maison, sortant de ses pensées uniquement lorsque la main de son camarade effleura sa joue ronde. Il leva des yeux bleus perdus sur lui. Riku lui fit un sourire tendre. Il ne souriait que pour lui, cherchait sans aucun doute à le rassurer. Son autre main fut capturée par l'autre consœur de son petit ami.

-Ne soit pas aussi angoissé.  
-Je lui mens… Je n'aime pas ça…  
-Tu l'as dit toi-même, qu'il ne serait pas prêt à l'accepter.  
-Je sais…

Riku donna un baiser doux sur son nez et Sora ferma les yeux pour se détendre.

-J'ai quand même peur qu'Axel ne soit pas sincère. Si je…  
-Arrête de te poser des questions Sora.

Riku le fit taire d'un baiser. Les deux billes bleutées vinrent le fixer avec incertitude.

-Seul l'avenir te dira si ce choix était le bon. Et si ce n'était pas le bon, tu devras être là pour lui, comme il l'a été pour toi.  
-Oui… Tu as raison. Merci.

Un petit sourire, mi rassuré mi triste. Le cadet espérait ne pas s'être planté sur toute la ligne. Riku lui donna un autre baiser avant de partir. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'être découvert comme il avait découvert le début de la relation entre son frère et Axel. Sora savait que cela lui ferait mal… Mais plus il attendait, plus il avait peur que les dégâts ne soient importants.

Prisonnier de ses bras, Roxas rougit mais il accueillit ses lèvres avides avec douceur. L'habitude de se cacher ou bien Axel sentait-il qu'il avait besoin de garder ça pour lui ? Son petit amant se laissa entraîner par ce baiser mouillé, sa langue rencontrant toujours ce bout de métal à la caresse étrange. Quel était le goût d'un baiser sans cet accessoire ? Sans doute n'aurait-il jamais la réponse. Son regard se leva sur le rouquin lorsque le baiser fut rompu.

-Ca fait bizarre.  
-De quoi ?  
-Ton piercing, murmura-t-il en rougissant.  
-Oh. Tu serais surpris de bien d'autre chose.

Une voix suave et pleine de promesses qui rendit mal à l'aise son petit amant. Un sourire très amusé étira les lèvres d'Axel qui desserra son étreinte. Il ne devait pas abuser de ce genre de moment, pas encore. Roxas lui rendit une brève caresse sur sa main avant de la prendre et d'aller vers chez lui où Sora l'attendait seul, Riku était déjà parti. Son amant les laissa, donna un léger baiser sur le front de son petit amant avant de filer.

Sora lui fit un grand sourire et l'adolescent le fusilla du regard, renfrogné. Même son jumeau était contre lui. Boudeur, il se dirigea vers la maison, ce qui fit rire son cadet qui lui avait emboîté le pas.

Son petit frère était heureux pour lui, allant de paire avec un sentiment de culpabilité. Non seulement il poussait son frère vers l'extérieur, en plus de garder un secret… Sora se demandait combien de temps Roxas resterait aveugle à son petit jeu. Axel avait le don de rabaisser son regard méfiant et attentionné, il priait juste pour que ça dure… Pour lui dire au bon moment. Il ne voulait pas le blesser…

Axel avait un sourire satisfait de cette journée. Etrangement, il n'avait pas fumé, pour ne pas perdre le goût de ses petites lèvres qui demeuraient encore sur les siennes. Il s'était un peu laissé aller mais Roxas ne lui en avait pas vraiment voulu, bien qu'il avait eu]le droit à un regard de reproche. Cette situation avait duré quelques jours, mais cela avait été quelques jours de trop pour quelqu'un qui avait une libido assez importante. Il lui restait sa copine la main droite, hein ? Arrivé devant la porte de son meilleur ami, il toqua. Demyx ouvrit la porte avec un sourire.

-Tiens mais qui voilà !  
-Oh ça va, râla-t-il.  
-Ben je te croyais mort moi, après une semaine et demi de silence radio.  
-On discute sur le palier ou je rentre ?  
-Entre crétin.

Demyx le fit entrer. Luxord ne semblait pas dans les parages ce qui surprit Axel, le cherchant d'un regard dans la cuisine. Le blond surprit se regard avant amusement.

-Lulu n'est pas là.  
-Oh ? Il est malade ?  
-Il avait une réunion avec un avocat pour je sais plus quoi.  
-Ah, je le plains… C'est toi qui es de cuisine alors ?  
-Et alors ? Tu manges pas ici de toute manière, j'ai pas assez pour trois.

Le musicien partit dans sa cuisine avec une moue vexée. Axel le suivit, riant sous cape et fit comme chez lui. Il prit un verre dans le placard avant de le remplir avec un peu d'alcool. Demyx devait s'essayer à la cuisine, le bouquin sur la table, et cette bouteille de rhum qui venait de prendre quelques décilitres en moins.

-Hey, bois-en pas trop !  
-Oui oui.  
-Alors, où en es-tu avec Roxas ? T'es pas venu me siffler mon rhum pour rien après tant d'absence.  
-Je l'ai revu.  
-Et ?

Il eut le droit à un regard accusateur. Et voir Demyx avec un gros couteau de cuisine dans la main était une vision effrayante. Axel déglutit.

-Pose ce couteau tu me fais peur.  
-C'est fait pour, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu as décidé d'être sincère ?  
-Je vais essayer…  
-Non Axel pas essayer, l'être ! Bon sang mais ça rentre pas dans ton crâne. Ton frère a du trop te cogner dessus, plaisanta-t-il.  
-Sans doute, rit le rouquin. J'ai besoin de temps pour m'y faire.  
-Tu… me racontes comment ça s'est passé ? Ou tu as utilisé une manière peu recommandable et c'est mieux que je sache pas ?  
-Seconde option. Tout ce que t'as à savoir, c'est que…  
-Que ?

Le regard azur de son meilleur ami se posa sur son ami qui était visiblement en train de chercher les mots justes. Son Axel était en train de changer… de redevenir un peu plus celui qu'il y'avait quelques années de ça. Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit. Il posa ses ustensiles pour venir vers lui et lui piqua son verre pour boire un coup, surprenant son meilleur ami.

-Hey mon verre !  
-C'est pas la première fois qu'on partage quelque chose.  
-Certes.  
-Alors, j'attends toujours.  
-Tu perds pas le nord.  
-Jamais, répondit-il avec un sourire.  
-Disons que je fais attention à ce que je fais mais… C'est terriblement dur et frustrant.  
-C'est bien ça !

Il lui tapota l'épaule en riant doucement.

-Un peu de privation te fera pas de mal.  
-Tu volerais même pas à mon secours ?  
-Ce temps-là est révolu depuis longtemps mon cher Axel, répliqua-t-il en lui donnant une tape. Et interdit de céder avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Axel leva les yeux au ciel comme pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas peur de la menace. Mais le regard de son meilleur ami le dissuada d'aller dans ce sens-là.

-J'ai ma main droite.  
-Brave garçon !  
-P'tit con va.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Axel, rit-il.  
-Ouais, un peu trop parfois.  
-Je fais attention à toi. Je suis ta conscience et ta bonne étoile, un jour tu me remercieras tu verras !  
-C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.

Demyx lui fit un de ses sourires bien à lui avant de retourner vers sa nourriture en train de crépiter. Axel vida ce qui restait du verre de rhum tout en fixant Demyx. Il avait été si souvent là pour lui qu'il ne comptait plus les fois où le musicien l'avait aidé. Il méritait bien ce titre de « bonne étoile » sur bien des plan. Lui, n'avait fait que lui faire rencontrer l'amour de sa vie, une petite compensation ?

-Je peux rester manger ?  
-Oui Axel, tu sais bien que j'te mettrai jamais à la porte.  
-Sauf si t'es en manque. Lequel est le plus obsédé des deux ?, rit-il.  
-Toi sans conteste Axel ! , répondit Demyx.

**A suivre…

* * *

  
**

_Merci de m'avoir lut :3_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Toutes mes excuses pour le retard que prend cette fic... Je suis vraiment contente à chaque fois que j'ai des reviews de votre part, cela me motive mais la vrai motivation, il faut la donner à ma bêta XD Duncan a gentiment prit le relais pour me corriger, je dois juste relire quand même... Mais je suis flémmarde en ce moment !_

_Sauf que Mzelle Nayru m'a motivé si tard dans la nuit (je devrais dire le matin) pour publier ce chapitre XD Y'a pas à dire, lire du AkuRoku ça donne envie de s'y remettre :3_

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur et surtout, bonne lecture :3  
_

* * *

**Seconde chance**

Chapitre 10

Les semaines avaient trop rapidement défilé. Les contrôles, les cours avaient tendance à s'intensifier durant cette période si festive qu'est Noël. Axel était aussi pris par ses cours et ses futurs examens, tout comme Roxas devait aider son petit frère à faire sérieusement ses révisions. Ils ne s'étaient vus que quelques fois avec le groupe, rare était le temps qu'ils s'étaient accordés l'un à l'autre.

Cependant, Axel avait noté que son petit amant se faisait un peu plus demandeur de ses câlins, de certains gestes qui semblaient lui manquer à force de cette absence de chaleur, l'absence de celui auquel il se raccrochait. Axel en était très satisfait et ne ratait guère ce genre d'occasion, bien trop rare à son goût et à son envie grandissante de l'avoir… Ce n'était pas encore au menu du jour mais il y travaillerait. Les vacances étaient enfin arrivées et Axel avait donné rendez-vous à Roxas devant un bar le vendredi pour le voir seul et sans la troupe. Il en avait besoin, cruellement besoin…

Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve, autant par Roxas qui n'était pas prêt et toujours un peu méfiant, que par sa conscience. Axel ne voulait pas trahir Roxas en allant assouvir sa libido avec d'autre, comme il l'aurait si bien fait quelques mois auparavant. C'était une décision assez dure pour lui, de… redevenir sincère. Il avait lui aussi peur d'être blessé mais une petite voix lui disait que le plus blessé des deux serait Roxas.

Axel se dirigea donc vers le bar, la clope au bec après une journée entière plongé dans ses fichus bouquins de psychologie. Il allait devoir se donner à fond juste après les vacances pour avoir sa seconde année, rien d'impossible mais il lui manquait quelques cordes à son arc. Cela lui prendrait du temps… Du temps, qu'il préférait passer avec son petit blond. Son regard se leva vers le ciel où l'ont voyait pour une fois les étoiles, mais le froid de l'hiver était bel et bien là. De ses lèvres s'échappait la fumée de cigarette mêlée à son souffle chaud.

Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau en daim pour les réchauffer un peu. L'écharpe noire qui s'enroulait autour de son cou pendouillait dans son dos au rythme de ses pas nonchalants, ce qui lui attirait des regards appréciateurs sur son postérieur bien sûr. Axel s'en fichait, il avait un objectif bien précis et il se languissait de l'avoir. Le rouquin eut un grand sourire lorsqu'il le vit devant le bar, accélérant ses pas pour venir jusqu'à lui. Roxas avait un manteau blanc du genre moumoute, une écharpe à damier qui passait devant le bas de son visage, découvrant juste son nez rougi par le froid.

-Pas trop attendu ?  
-Non, je viens d'arriver.

Axel retira sa cigarette pour la finir et l'écraser par terre. Il avait ce grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était vraiment content d'avoir enfin Roxas pour lui tout seul. Une occasion qui ne s'était pas représentée depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Roxas tordit le nez sous l'odeur de la cigarette, son regard bleuté observant Axel, ses joues rouges par le froid, hein ? Le rouquin ne le fit pas trop attendre et il glissa une de ses mains dans la poche de son manteau, venant caresser la sienne en se penchant sur lui.

-Tu veux te promener un peu ?  
-Pourquoi pas… Tu me payeras à boire après.

Le blond lui avait fait un léger sourire provocateur et Axel ne résista pas. Il déposa un baiser à la saveur étrange sur les lèvres de son petit amant. Roxas fronça les sourcils, n'aimant guère le goût de la cigarette. La main d'Axel en profita pour lier ses doigts aux siens pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas. Un grognement sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'il se redressa.

-J'aime pas ce goût-là…  
-Mille excuses, la prochaine fois je me réchaufferai autrement les doigts et les lèvres…

Un sourire plein de sous-entendus et Roxas se mit à marcher en détournant la tête, sa main serrant celle d'Axel pour le traîner à sa suite. Axel rit en le suivant de bon cœur, réalisant que laisser sa main dans la poche de Roxas l'empêchait de le prendre par la taille… Enfin, avec les couches épaisses de l'hiver, pas grand intérêt, hein ? Son regard pétillant ne cessait d'observer Roxas avec sa moue boudeuse, puis son regard timide qui venait de temps en temps sur lui. A la manière d'un enfant… Mais au fond, il l'était encore même s'il portait beaucoup de responsabilités sur ses épaules. Sa main liée à la sienne la caressait avec douceur, leurs doigts se réchauffant mutuellement dans un cocon de douceur.

-Roxas, est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'inviter chez moi durant ta période de vacance ou c'est proscrit ?  
-Je croyais que TU devais travailler tes cours.  
-Je sais mais…

Axel le dépassa légèrement et se pencha sur lui, son grand sourire con aux lèvres. Un sourire devenu habituel. Un sourire que Roxas appréciait bien plus que ses sourires charmeurs car ils semblaient refléter le vrai Axel. Un baiser sur son nez froid, ses lèvres soigneusement cachées sous l'écharpe.

-J'ai envie de te voir plus souvent…

Il glissa sa main dans son autre poche pour le rapprocher de lui, cherchant ses lèvres sous la masse de laine. Roxas rougit, son regard ne quittant pourtant pas les deux émeraudes qui semblaient le dévorer.

-Je… Pourquoi pas…

Son regard dériva sur le côté, très intimidé. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'Axel avait ce statut officiel de « petit ami » mais il n'en jouissait pas en bonne et due forme. Roxas prenait son temps, il avait du mal à se détacher de Sora. Lorsqu'il était chez lui ou à l'école, il veillait au grain. Il sentait que quelque chose était différente chez son cadet mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Sans compter que lorsqu'il était avec Axel, Roxas était déconnecté de ce rôle du grand frère protecteur. Le rouquin commençait à avoir un étrange pouvoir sur lui… Peut-être aussi parce qu'il ne savait rien, juste les grandes lignes et encore. Le détesterait-il pour lui avoir cacher certaines choses aussi douloureuses que son passé ?

Axel se pencha un peu plus sur lui, l'attirant à lui en tirant sur les poches de son manteau.

-Dis-moi oui Roxas…

Un baiser, suivi d'un autre et encore d'un autre. L'adolescent se sentit rougir jusq'à la racine des cheveux et finit par capituler, posant sa tête sur son manteau.

-Oui, je viendrai chez toi Axel.

Il avait encore gagné à grand renfort de baisers. Axel le récompensa de baisers tendres sur son adorable visage, avant de venir chopper l'écharpe pour la tirer un peu. Elle le gênait terriblement pour arriver à son but. Sa langue vint lécher ses lèvres rosées avant de venir les réchauffer des siennes. Un baiser tendre qu'il aurait voulu bien plus passionné mais Roxas semblait gêné. Sans doute à cause des gens qui ne passaient pas loin, des regards indiscrets qui voyaient un homme avec un gamin. Axel ne s'en formalisait guère mais si cela gênait son petit amant, alors il se plierait à cette volonté de la discrétion en lieu publique.

C'est avec regret qu'il quitta la chaleur de ses délicieuses lèvres, son regard enflammé plongé dans le sien avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. Roxas avait moins de mal à affronter ce regard, du moins, cela dépendait des circonstances.

-Tu veux aller te réchauffer dans un bar ou j'ai le droit de te réchauffer ? , murmura-t-il.  
-Un bar.

Réponse sans appel qui tira un rire à son amant. Roxas se renfrogna, son regard dérivant sur le paysage nullement intéressant. Le blond avait encore du mal à se faire à ce rentre-dedans, surtout qu'il ne se sentait pas suffisamment confiant pour se laisser aller dans ses bras. Sora le retenait toujours un peu et puis, ses propres appréhensions. Axel avait beau lui montrer un nouveau lui, il gardait toujours à l'esprit le salopard du début. Même si ce nouveau Axel lui plaisait plus que l'ancien, ça, c'était hors de question qu'il le dise.

Axel lui donna un baiser sur la tempe avant de retirer une de ses mains de ses poches.

-En avant alors. Tu as une préférence ?  
-Celui de la dernière fois.  
-Oh… Tu aimes les chocolats chauds ?  
-Oui.

Une bille bleue qui dérive sur lui, légère remontrance en perspective mais Axel se contenta de sourire. Le rouquin avait l'habitude de se faire envoyé balader lorsqu'il trouvait quelque chose qui plaisait à Roxas. Comme une sorte de réaction défensive pour toujours donner le minimum d'informations, pour ne pas être vulnérable. Axel progressait doucement et ce n'était pas le peu de fois qu'ils se verraient qu'il prendrait plus de terrain. Roxas restait encore très renfermé, secret. Il fallait souvent lui arracher les mots de la bouche avant d'avoir un adolescent fragile entre les bras.

Ils marchèrent en silence sur les trottoirs chargés de monde. Les cadeaux de dernière minute, les préparatifs tardifs, tout ce beau monde semblait s'activer pour passer le meilleure Noël de son existence alors qu'il n'y avait qu'à attendre l'année suivante pour recommencer un meilleur réveillon. Axel regarda les vitrines, suivant le regard de Roxas lorsque celui-ci semblait s'intéresser à quelque chose.

-Axel, tu passes le réveillon avec ta famille ? , osa-t-il demander.  
-Hum, possible. Je serais prévenu à la dernière minute de ce qui se fait de toute manière.

Roxas leva son regard vers lui. Axel semblait se ficher de passer ce jour-là avec ou sans sa famille. Le rouquin lui fit un de ses sourires rassurants, serrant sa main de la sienne dans la poche de la doudoune blanche.

-Et toi, tu vas le passer chez toi avec ta famille ? Ou vous bougez ?  
-A la maison.

Le blond rompit le contact visuel, gêné. C'était le premier Noël qu'il fêterait avec une vraie « famille » recomposée. Il avait quelques appréhensions à ce sujet mais Aeris avait mis tellement une ambiance de fête à la maison, les faisant participer à la décoration que Roxas s'était pris au jeu… Il avait souri, il avait ri de bon cœur pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Et il devait avouer que c'était plaisant.

-Rox', y'a-t-il quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ?  
-Hein ? , lâcha-t-il avec un regard surpris.  
-Oui, un cadeau dont tu aurais envie.

Axel lui vola un baiser sur le front ce qui eut l'automatisme de le voir se renfrogner.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien, grogna-t-il.  
-Vraiment ?

Le regard de son amant ne le quittait pas, cherchant la faille dans cette pseudo défense. Roxas finit par détourner le regard mais lorsqu'il vit une vitrine, ses yeux se posèrent bien vite sur le sol.

-Je veux juste… que tout se passe bien…

Axel le fixa avec intensité. Il avait envie de l'entendre parler car depuis un mois, il ne savait toujours pas ce passé qui liait si étroitement Roxas à son petit frère. Axel n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui tirer un seul mot à ce sujet délicat et il avait envie de savoir. Pour mieux l'aider. Son pouce caressa le dos de sa petite main.

-Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Et si tu as un souci, tu peux débarquer chez moi à n'importe quelle heure, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte Roxas.

-Moui.  
-Je suis sérieux.

Roxas leva un regard doux vers lui, le remerciant silencieusement, ses doigts caressant les siens. Pourquoi tant de gentillesse ? Il avait beau chercher une réponse dans ses yeux pétillants, il n'y lisait que des bonnes intentions. C'était frustrant pour lui qui cherchait toujours à faire tomber un masque afin de se protéger. Pour redevenir celui qu'il était, l'ombre de Sora. Ce rôle lui échappait et s'éloignait de lui. C'était toujours aussi déstabilisant mais Axel semblait être celui qui le faisait tenir debout. Se raccrocher à lui, hein…

-Bon, je trouverai bien un cadeau quand même, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.  
-Axel…  
-C'est Noël, tu auras un cadeau que tu le veuilles ou non, mon p'tit Roxas.

L'adolescent grogna son mécontentement mais intérieurement, il était curieux de savoir ce que pourrait bien lui offrir Axel. Il ne savait que très peu de choses sur lui… Roxas réalisa que lui aussi devrait faire un cadeau à Axel. Après tout, ils sortaient ensemble. Cette pensée le fit rougir car il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pourrait vouloir le rouquin. Il vivait seul dans un appartement, il devait avoir beaucoup de choses déjà.

Mais ses pensées furent coupées par quelqu'un qui lui rentra dedans.

-Oh pardon ! , fit la jeune femme.  
-C'est pas grave.

Roxas amorça un pas en avant mais un regard vers Axel le fit bloquer. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir la jeune femme qui venait de lui rentrer dedans. Elle était blonde avec deux sortes de mèches antennes, un manteau en fausse fourrure qui la couvrait agréablement. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Tiens Axel, comment ça va mon chou ?  
-Très bien Larxene.

L'adolescent sentit une grosse tension entre les deux personnes. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Son regard bleuté allait de la dite Larxene à Axel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? , demanda-t-elle avec un air mauvais.  
-Je vis ma vie et toi ?

Son amant lui rendit son rictus mauvais. L'allure d'habitude décontractée d'Axel venait de se tendre comme un arc, son regard la fixant avec anxiété.

-Ca va très bien. Je vois que tu cours après les gosses maintenant, fit-elle en posant son regard sur Roxas. Tu sais mon chou, Axel est un salopard qui cherche qu'à te baiser.  
-Tu es si aigrie que ça pour dire m'insulter ?

La jeune femme eut un rire amusé et en même temps cruel, son regard revenant sur Axel.

-Je ne dis que la vérité, après tout, tu as fait la même chose avec moi alors que je t'aimais.

Axel la fusilla du regard mais Larxene ne se démonta pas le moins du monde.

-Que je me rappelle bien, tu m'as baisée derrière l'école contre le mur de pierre si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et tu m'as répondu la même chose dans le feu de l'action avant de t'évaporer comme le vent. N'est-ce pas touchant comme façon d'agir ?

Un son sarcastique et blessant. Le rouquin ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait mal mais quelque chose de plus important le tracassait. La réaction de Roxas. Le blond avait écouté stoïquement les paroles de la jeune femme. Son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine sous ces paroles. Elle semblait tellement amère qu'il n'avait aucun mal à la croire sur ces faits d'Axel. Le pire était qu'il était pareil il y avait à peine un mois…

Voyant le doute qu'elle avait suscité dans le regard de l'adolescent, Larxene se rapprocha d'Axel, passant ses mains gantées sur le col de son manteau pour venir se frotter contre lui.

-Je voudrais que tu te fasses pardonner Axel chéri.  
-Ca suffit Larxene !

Il retira sa main de la poche du blond pour la saisir par les épaules et la reculer. Mais si tôt avait-il fait ce geste que Roxas avait tourné les talons et commençait à s'éloigner rapidement. Il était blessé… Ses doutes remontaient à la surface au grand galop et submergeaient son pauvre cerveau. Axel voulut se retourner pour le rattraper mais Larxene choppa le col de son manteau avec fermeté.

-Pas si vite.  
-Fiche-moi la paix espèce de sale sorcière.  
-Oh, tu crois que je vais te laisser retourner voir ce gamin, j'ai un compte à régler avec toi.

L'étudiant la repoussa sans ménagement et Larxene grogna avant de lui mettre une gifle qui résonna. Des gens stupéfaits les regardèrent comme un couple qui s'engueule. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un grand baraqué avec des dread locks ébènes apparut derrière son ex.

-T'as la rancune tenace pour quelque chose qui date d'il y a cinq ans.  
-C'est qui ce gus Larxene ?  
-Xaldin chéri, c'est Axel.

La jeune femme se colla contre son flanc protecteur, un regard mauvais mais des gestes tendres envers cette grande brute qui devait être son copain du moment. Le regard du petit ami en question passa de l'inquiétude à l'envie de meurtre. L'étudiant devait vite en finir mais comment… Il n'avait aucune envie de s'excuser mais plus les secondes passaient plus Roxas s'éloignait et il ne savait pas où.

-Ecoute Larxene, tu étais une petite conne imbue de ta personne à cette époque alors viens pas me faire chier pour un pari.  
-Un pari ? , cria-t-elle.  
-Oui, un pari, voilà ce que tu étais et si tu permets, j'ai aucune envie de remuer le passé. Tu as ta vie j'ai la mienne et tout se passera bien.  
-Oh, tu fuis ? Espèce de lâche.  
-Tu permets que je lui casse la gueule ? , fit la voix caverneuse de Xaldin.

Axel fixait Larxene qui était outrée mais dans un sens, le rouquin avait raison. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis mais de savoir qu'elle avait été un pari pour cette bande de rigolo, c'était vraiment quelque chose de désagréable.

-Tu veux allez rejoindre ta petite pute blonde qui n'est même plus en vue ?

Le regard émeraude se fit clairement menaçant et Larxene en frémit. Jamais elle n'avait vu Axel s'énerver mais ce regard ne lui donnait pas envie de le savoir.

-La discussion est close. Au revoir, lâcha Axel.

Et il tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer dans la foule sans écouter les insultes de Larxene. Il n'avait pas apprécié ses paroles mais retrouver Roxas était plus important que de lui donner une claque. Et puis, on ne frappe pas une femme, surtout avec un gros molosse à ses côtés.

Son regard émeraude parcourut les gens en quête d'une tignasse blonde. Rien. Il interpella un homme déguisé en père noël pour lui demander et il lui répondit par la négation. Axel continua à chercher, allant jusqu'au bar ou ils auraient du se rendre avant cette altercation des plus désagréables. Roxas n'y était pas non plus. Il commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Axel avait peur de perdre Roxas à cause de cette jolie bourde de parcours. Il était sincère avec lui, plus que jamais. Le sort s'écharnait sur lui, ne le trouvant pas dans les environs du bar. Il finir par tenter sa chance dans le parc.

Axel cherchait de partout et il aperçut une doudoune blanche vers une barrière qui donnait sur une petite rivière. Est-ce que c'était lui ? Il priait les dieux pour que ce soit Roxas et se rapprocha rapidement. Une écharpe à damier, des cheveux blonds en bataille, il n'y en avait pas trente six dans l'univers, hein ? Le rouquin marcha bruyamment sur le pont en bois, venant entourer la petite silhouette de ses bras, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Son odeur, sa chaleur, tous ça était bien présent et il ne se débattait pas sous son étreinte. Un étrange silence qui l'inquiétait davantage.

-Ce qu'elle a dit est vrai ? , fit sa petite voix.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Oui Roxas.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir les circonstances, à ses yeux, il était déjà coupable. Le blond ne bougea pas, accroissant son angoisse. Axel aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour se défendre, briller à ses yeux tel qu'il le devait pour le garder auprès de lui mais il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait que répondre avec sincérité à ses questions. Mais le silence dura, le froid les saisissant par un vent malin, faisant frissonner Axel qui tentait de protéger Roxas contre son passé à lui.

-Dis-moi quelque chose, finit-il par dire.  
-Je ne sais pas quoi dire… J'ai encore du mal à t'accorder ma confiance et voilà que… Axel, est-ce que tu comptes faire la même chose ?  
-Non Roxas… J'étais sincère lorsque je t'ai dit de te raccrocher à moi. Et je le suis toujours.  
-Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

Roxas se mit à remuer et Axel le lâcha, se retrouvant face à un regard accusateur. C'était légitime qu'il doute, après tout, il lui avait avoué lui-même n'avoir chercher qu'à l'avoir pour le plaisir. Axel leva un peu maladroitement ses mains vers son visage, le prenant avec délicatesse. Ses paumes chaudes caressèrent ses joues froides, voulant les réchauffer. Un sourire mal à l'aise étira les traits d'Axel sous ce regard qui le déstabilisait pour une fois.

-Je ne te dirai pas de grandes phrases enflammées pour te prouver ma sincérité. J'ai envie que tu restes avec moi, j'ai envie de savoir ce qui t'a blessé par le passé, je veux t'aider à t'en détacher… Je veux te voir sourire. Roxas, murmura-t-il maladroitement.

Mais Roxas le fixait avec attention, sans l'interrompre. Il avait besoin de savoir une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je suis un peu comme toi, cela m'effraie un peu d'être aussi sincère.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que moi aussi j'ai été blessé par le passé et que devenir le salopard que j'ai été m'a aidé à me protéger.

L'adolescent leva une de ses mains pour la poser sur la sienne, ses yeux réclamant une explication. Axel déglutit, pas très certain de vouloir en parler mais si cela pouvait faire avancer les choses… Alors soit.

-J'ai aimé une fille, terriblement aimé au point que j'étais un peu comme toi. Je lui donnais tout ce que j'avais à donner sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Et elle m'a trompé, puis piétiné.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Ne le sois pas.

Quelque part, cette très mauvaise expérience lui avait mis du plomb dans la cervelle et l'avait fait évoluer. Dans le mauvais sens dans un premier temps puis dans un meilleur grâce à son meilleur ami qui avait redressé la barre.

-Est-ce que tu veux toujours de moi, Roxas ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit à ta confiance maintenant ? , demanda-t-il avec un sourire tendre et nerveux.  
-Je…

Roxas baissa les yeux, mais plus par gêne que par l'envie de répondre négativement. Il n'avait pas soupçonné ça, cette douleur qu'avait pu créer une fille sans cœur chez Axel et le rendre de la sorte. Sa main sur la sienne se pressa doucement, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne.

-Je te fais confiance…

Son regard bleuté revint sur lui, timidement alors qu'Axel affichait un sourire ravi d'avoir entendu cette phrase. Sa main coula sur sa nuque et le rapprocha de lui, lui volant ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Il avait cru le perdre, ce petit blond perdu et si fragile. Et plus le temps avait passé, plus il avait pris de l'importance à ses yeux. Lorsqu'on est sur le point de perdre quelque chose, c'est là qu'on réalise sa valeur inestimable. Roxas se colla doucement contre lui, répondant au baiser avec ce même besoin. Ils avanceraient tous les deux sur ce chemin quelque peu nouveau.

Axel rompit le baiser, sa main chatouillant les cheveux d'or à la base de sa nuque sans le lâcher de ce regard dévorant.

-J'espère que tu n'auras pas d'autre ex pour me faire douter.  
-Oula, ça va être mission impossible, rit-il doucement. Mais je suis prêt à me faire pardonner tout ce que tu veux.

Roxas leva un sourcil suspicieux et son amant lui donna un baiser léger pour chasser cette expression de son visage.

-Tu viens demain chez moi ?  
-De… demain ?  
-Toute la journée, imposa-t-il.  
- Je ne peux pas, je dois aider Aeris.  
-Ah… L'après-midi alors, grogna Axel.  
-D'accord.

L'adolescent se sentait nerveux rien qu'à l'idée d'aller chez Axel et le fait de précipiter les choses… Cela l'effrayait un peu. Axel s'amusa à lui voler quelques baisers pour détourner son attention des pensées qui froissaient son adorable visage de plis inquiets, avant que son regard ne se lève sur des flocons qui commençaient doucement à tomber du ciel.

-Je ferai mieux de te raccompagner chez toi, Roxy.  
-Hum…

Roxas leva les yeux vers le ciel et osa se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour venir donner un baiser timide à Axel. Le rouquin posa un regard agréablement surpris sur son petit amant qui se détacha rapidement. Il avait capturé d'autorité une main chaude d'Axel pour la fourrer avec sa consoeur liée dans sa poche et avancer en détournant le regard. Ses joues étaient plus rougies par son entreprise que par le froid. Son amant ne perdit pas de temps pour lui emboîter le pas, se collant contre lui et serrant sa main. Roxas prenait un peu les devants grâce à cette mise au point, intéressant.

Promenade silencieuse jusqu'à la maison de Roxas, les flocons tombant de plus en plus du ciel voilé, couvrant leurs manteaux avant de fondre. La neige ne tenait pas encore très bien sur le sol mais sur les toits et les voitures stationnées elle semblait s'agripper pour faire régner son manteau blanc. Roxas s'arrêta devant le portail, levant un regard timide vers Axel.

-A demain alors…  
-A demain Roxy.

Axel se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sage sur les lèvres. Il lui tardait de l'avoir chez lui… Pour avoir un moment câlin qui ne serait pas coupé, enfin, sauf si la loi de l'emmerdement s'acharnait sur lui. Roxas ne le gronda pas pour le baiser, lui rendant cet effleurement délicat avant de pousser le portail pour rentrer dans la maison. Le regard émeraude le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la maison avant qu'il ne prenne la direction de son appartement.

Roxas se fit accueillir par son petit frère, grand sourire aux lèvres. Le blond se déshabilla dans le hall, assisté par Sora qui le questionnait sur le déroulement de son rendez-vous. Il posa la veste de son frère en bloquant.

-Demain tu vas chez lui ?  
-Oui.

Le blond répondait de manière détaché et calmement. Sora se pencha avec un air mi inquiet mi ravi, ses grands yeux bleus venant fixer son aîné qui rougit un peu sous ce regard inquisiteur. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

-C'est juste pour passer du temps avec lui, répliqua-t-il en lui tirant une oreille.  
-Aie aie, mais oui c'est ça !  
-Sora !!! , grogna Roxas en rougissant.

Mais le petit brun s'esquiva en se tenant son oreille martyrisée, clamant que Roxas avait un rendez-vous demain après-midi chez son copain au beau milieu du salon. L'adolescent le fusilla du regard et Aeris vint le calmer avec sa douceur, son sourire, demandant plus d'informations sur la durée de ce fameux rendez-vous. Roxas lui confia à demi-mot qu'il serait absent toute l'après-midi mais qu'il l'aiderait le matin avant de s'éclipser.

Etrangement, sa relation avec Axel était bien passée aux yeux de leurs « parents ». Cela avait un goût étrange pour lui qui n'était pas encore habitué à se détacher autant de son frère. A avoir le droit à toute cette normalité. Une fois dans la chambre, il soupira devant l'imbécillité de son petit frère dont les pas bruyants se rapprochaient pour rouvrir la porte derrière lui. Un bref regard lui révéla l'enthousiasme de Sora.

-Et toi, tu vas faire quoi demain ?  
-Moi ? Je sais pas encore, peut-être proposer à Riku de se balader avec les filles.  
-Ca… ne te gêne pas que j'y aille ?  
-Non.

Sora avait dit ça d'un air ravi, doux et il se rapprocha de son jumeau, posant son front dans son dos pour cacher son malaise. Il lui mentait toujours pour Riku et lui, dans l'unique but de le pousser sur son chemin. Et plus il lui mentait, moins il arrivait à avoir le courage de le lui dire. Le cadet avait l'impression que cela devenait une mission impossible. C'était plutôt la peur de briser ce nouveau départ, cette vie que Roxas commençait à aimer, à se lâcher et à vivre un peu plus pleinement que par son biais.

Roxas ne bougea pas, sa tête se tournant légèrement pour voir la chevelure brune dans son dos.

-Sora.  
-Hum ?  
-Si ça te gêne que j'y aille, dis-le simplement.  
-Non Roxas. Ca me fait plaisir, bien au contraire.  
-Alors pourquoi tu agis bizarrement ?

Le cadet se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Avait-il laissé échapper son angoisse par ce simple geste ? Il se décolla du dos de son aîné et lui fit face, son doux sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-Je me fais un peu de soucis car tu gardes tout pour toi, tenta-t-il.  
-Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis.  
-Si, tu es mon frère, tu as veillé sur moi. A moi de veiller sur toi et ton bonheur !

Sora prit un air résolu et une pose débile, main sur le cœur, main sur l'épaule de son frère. Roxas rit doucement, bientôt accompagné par son jumeau.

-Je m'inquiète plus pour toi, que je laisse seul que pour moi, confia l'aîné avec sincérité.  
-Arrête de t'inquiéter, on est dans la meilleure famille qui existe, il ne peut rien m'arriver.

Un sourire rassurant et un hochement de tête approbatif de la par de Roxas. Oui, ils étaient enfin tombés sur une de ces familles si parfaites qu'on voit dans les séries télévisées. C'était à se demander où était le point noir au tableau mais Roxas n'avait pas envie de le chercher pour le révéler. Du moins, il n'en avait plus le désir. Aeris et Zack étaient de parfaits parents, qui s'engueulaient de temps en temps, les grondaient mais c'était une atmosphère normale et très appréciable.

-Profite de pouvoir être avec Axel demain, après il aura peut-être plus le temps !  
-Oui…

Roxas remercia son cadet d'un sourire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Sora le poussait de la sorte en avant, sans doute avait-il pris conscience de sa vie dans l'ombre et qu'il essayait de le tirer vers la lumière. L'adolescent appréciait cette initiative de son cadet bien qu'il était soupçonneux. Lui aussi avait-il le sentiment qu'ils ne vivraient pas éternellement ensemble ? Roxas mit un peu ses pensées de côté pour profiter de sa présence et de cet instant en famille avant que Noël n'approche. Plus que quelques jours et il allait devoir trouver un cadeau pour Axel…

**A suivre…

* * *

**

_Merci d'avoir lu :3_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Joyeux AkuRoku Day en retaaaaaaaaaaaard~_

_Un GRAND merci à DuncanHeart qui me corrige mes fautes :3_

_J'ai relut ce chapitre car même si Duncan fait un travail parfait, j'aime savoir ce que je vais publier lol Ce chapitre aurait été parfait hier mais je n'avais pas le temps, toutes mes choses avancent lentement mais sûrement ;p  
_

_Merci pour toutes les reviews et aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire ! Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

**Seconde chance**

Chapitre 11

Le froid s'était intensifié durant la nuit et la neige avait même couvert d'une fine pellicule le béton des routes et les toits. Le blond s'était armé de sa doudoune, de sa grosse écharpe et d'un bonnet qu'Aeris lui mit sur la tête au dernier moment, disant qu'il avait appartenu à Zack lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Un simple bonnet noir qui le fit légèrement rougir. On lui confiait un objet vieux et de valeur, c'était intimidant. Roxas avait suivi le plan que lui avait fait Zack car il ne connaissait absolument pas le quartier où vivait Axel.

Le jeune homme finit par suivre une rue et il tomba face à un portail avec le numéro et un immeuble dans cette sorte de cour privée. Roxas regarda plusieurs fois son papier, le numéro et le nom de la rue. Pas d'erreur. Son regard bleuté se leva sur le bâtiment soigné. Axel habitait vraiment ici ? Lui, l'étudiant qui ressemblait à un mec qui traîne les rues le vague à l'âme. Le blond avait des doutes sur le fait qu'il vivait dans une résidence aussi luxueuse. Il se rapprocha du portail et l'ouvrit, un vigile posté dans un petit cabanon le regarda entrer.

- C'est une résidence privée, jeune homme.  
- Euh, je viens voir Axel… Farey, ajouta-t-il après avoir lu le papier.  
- Oh. Allez-y.

Le gardien le salua respectueusement avant de retourner à son poste. Roxas se demandait s'il n'était pas tombé dans une dimension parallèle. L'homme était passé de la méfiance au respect juste à l'évocation du nom de famille de son petit ami. Ses joues rougirent sous cette pensée et il se dirigea vers le bâtiment A, puisque c'était celui-ci qui l'intéressait. Il jeta un œil à la boîte aux lettres, pour vérifier, et il vit le nom d'Axel avec celui d'une autre personne. Il vivait avec quelqu'un ?

Roxas se rendit compte qu'il ne savait vraiment pas grand-chose sur lui, sa vie de famille. Mais lui non plus… Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur puis monta au huitième étage et une fois sur le palier, il alla vers la droite. Il se retrouvait dans un hall classe et moderne. C'était vraiment une résidence de riche… Tout ce luxe… qui était-il à part un étudiant en psychologie ? Le blond prit une inspiration pour se décontracter. Il était nerveux… Dans un geste rapide, il retira le bonnet et les gants avant de toquer à la porte d'entrée.

Son cœur s'était mis à accélérer ses mouvements internes, son ventre se contractant. Dans moins d'une minute, il allait être chez Axel, seul avec lui et… C'était beaucoup trop d'un coup. Roxas crut que cette attente était interminable, stressante, alors que la porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après le coup donné sur la porte en bois.

- Bonjour, Roxy, fit Axel avec un grand sourire.  
- Bonjour…

Son regard se fit timide, osant à peine se lever sur le rouquin, ses mains triturant les gants de laine.

- Entre, voyons.

Axel s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, une énorme pression semblant s'abattre sur les fines épaules du blond. Son regard océan se posa sur le hall, donnant sur une autre pièce qui semblait être le salon et avec un espace hallucinant… Roxas resta bête devant cette entrée si impeccable, la vue sur cette pièce immense, la lumière, la décoration moderne et de bon goût. Il se croyait vraiment dans un autre monde. Il posa enfin les yeux sur Axel qui s'était rapproché pour commencer à lui retirer son manteau vu qu'il ne daignait pas bouger.

- Tu habites vraiment ici ?, finit-il par demander.  
- Oui, pourquoi, ça t'étonne ?

Le roux lui fit un sourire entendu. Bien sûr qu'il surprenait tout le monde avec cet appartement luxueux et dans une résidence surveillée. Il était dans le quartier chic de la ville mais c'était grâce à son frère.

- Ben, je… ne m'attendais pas à ça d'un étudiant, admit Roxas.

Axel rit doucement et lui retira son manteau pour le poser sur le sien, accroché au porte manteau.

- Je vis chez mon grand frère, je ne pourrais jamais me payer un tel appartement.  
- Ton frère ?  
- Oui, il vit chez son copain, donc je vis dans son appartement.

Roxas cherchait plus d'indices dans son regard émeraude si pétillant. Axel était ravi de l'avoir chez lui, il avait même fait un effort pour nettoyer l'appartement.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère.  
-Tu ne sais pas tout, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Allez viens, je te montre les lieux.

Le blond voulut répliquer mais son aîné lui avait capturé la main et l'entraîna vers le salon. Gigantesque pièce comme il l'avait aperçu depuis le hall d'entrée. En son centre, un grand canapé, table basse couverte de feuilles et de livres. Axel devait sans doute travailler sur ses cours avant son arrivée. Une télévision à écran plat était en face du canapé et sur le côté, il y avait une étagère, et une baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon, qui avait quelques plantes pas très en forme et couvertes de neige.

- Impressionné ?  
- Oui, murmura le blond.

Axel eut un léger rire et passa derrière le blond pour l'enlacer. Roxas le laissa faire, appréciant secrètement ce contact. Avec hésitation, il se colla un peu contre le torse chaud du roux, le froid de l'extérieur habitant encore un peu ses membres.

- C'est grand et très beau.  
- La déco est de mon frère bien sûr, grimaça le roux.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du blond qui coula un regard de biais sur Axel avant que son regard n'aille voir l'autre côté du salon. Une grande table près d'une porte et une ouverture qui donnait sur la cuisine, faite à l'américaine. Les tons ocre et brun du salon faisaient ressortir le noir qui semblait habiller les murs et les placards de la cuisine.

Mais ce qui gênait un peu plus Roxas, c'était cet élément dans le coin… Un piano à queue ébène, trônant fièrement dans un coin de la pièce. Il déglutit avec un certain malaise à la vue de cet instrument qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis cinq ans… Le blond sentait les baisers légers de son petit ami sur sa tempe mais son blocage semblait l'avoir déconnecté. Axel l'avait bien vu mais il ne dit rien, espérant que Roxas décroche son regard du piano, mais, visiblement, il semblait avoir été aspiré par lui.

- Je te montre les autres pièces ?  
- Euh, oui.

Son regard se détacha du piano avec un frisson désagréable. Le rouquin se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de l'entraîner vers le couloir, lui montrant la chambre d'amis, la salle de bains tout aussi grande que le reste, et sa chambre. Nettement plus en désordre que le reste et plus… A son image ? Le blondinet sourit légèrement en entrant dans son univers, un peu timide. Axel se détacha de lui pour ramasser quelques affaires qui traînaient et les mit dans un coin.

- Pas trop grand pour toi, alors ?  
- Hein ? Ben, c'est grand, mais c'est agréable.  
- C'est quoi ce petit sourire ?

Axel se rapprocha et posa son doigt sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Cette pièce te ressemble plus que tout le reste, répondit-il en rougissant.

Il sourit face à cette réponse avant de prendre le cadet par la taille et lui voler ses lèvres. Le blond se laissa entourer de ses bras puissants, sa chaleur. Il répondit à l'appel de ses lèvres gourmandes avec cette réserve bien à lui. Il n'en avait pas l'air mais Roxas avait besoin de ces attentions-là… Il en devenait doucement dépendant et Axel en profitait avec un grand plaisir, ne relâchant ses lèvres que lorsqu'il le désirait.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop…  
- J'aurais bien des idées, souffla-t-il sensuellement.  
- Refusées !

L'étudiant rit doucement devant son ton catégorique.

- Je vais déjà proposer le salon pour m'assurer de ne pas craquer.  
- Sage idée.

Roxas lui lança un regard noir pour vraiment le dissuader avant de se diriger vers le salon, Axel tenant toujours sa main en le suivant. Il le dépassa à la dernière minute pour venir vers la table basse et ranger ses feuilles de cours. Le blond se rapprocha pour empiler ses livres, jetant des regards curieux dessus. Notamment sur un titre qui l'interpella : « Psychologie de la famille ».

- Tu devrais te contenter de le poser sur les autres.  
- Comment tu fais pour… vivre sans avoir l'envie d'analyser les gens ?  
- Question d'habitude je dirais. Inconsciemment je le fais, mais c'est de temps en temps comme j'te l'ai dit.  
- Hum…

Le roux le regarda, Roxas restant perplexe face à ce livre qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

- Est-ce que tu crois que ça aide vraiment les gens ?  
- Certains oui, d'autres non. C'est comme tout, Roxas, les psychologues n'ont pas réponse à tout non plus, enfin, selon moi.

Axel se rapprocha et prit le livre pour le poser sur la pile de ses confrères volumineux, adressant un sourire à son petit amant qui était visiblement très pensif.

-Si tu as envie de parler, je suis là, pas comme un apprenti psychologue, mais comme ton petit ami.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de retourner prendre son paquet de cours et de le poser sur la grande table du coin qui faisait plus salle à manger. Le blond le suivit du regard, ses joues ayant rougi. Il prit rapidement les livres et alla les poser à côté des feuilles pour ensuite fuir timidement vers le canapé. Axel le regarda faire avec amusement et, lorsqu'il prit place sur le cuir accueillant et moelleux, il attrapa Roxas par la taille pour le faire venir à lui.

- Axel…, bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.  
- Je ne vais pas te manger.  
- C'est tendancieux !

Le blond avait été attiré de telle sorte qu'il était obligé de se mettre à califourchon sur les jambes de son aîné. Son regard lui lança un reproche en même temps qu'il avait peur… La peur que ça n'aille trop vite à son goût.

- Viens, s'il te plaît, insista-t-il sur un ton doux.

Roxas céda, ses joues se teintant d'un rouge encore plus vif, n'osant pas s'asseoir sur ses jambes. Axel l'attira à lui de manière douce, câline, et le blond ne se fit guère prier pour cacher son visage dans son cou. Il posa sagement ses mains dans son dos, l'une d'elle le caressant avec tendresse.

- Tu veux me parler de ce qui te tracasse ?

Axel déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il voulait juste avoir une étreinte rassurante sur son corps si frêle, lui donner un peu de sa chaleur rassurante. Il aurait volontiers joué les pervers, mais le jeune homme avait besoin de temps avant de passer à cette étape qui commençait à frustrer le rouquin.

- Je…  
- Dis-moi ce que tu as envie, tu n'es pas obligé de déballer tout ton sac.

Sa main vint chercher le menton du blond, lui relever la tête, un sourire doux étirant les lèvres d'Axel.

- Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu gardes, mais tu sembles vouloir en faire sortir certaines, je me trompe ?  
- Non… Disons que… Ca a un rapport avec ma « famille ».

Ce mot était dit de manière étrange dans la bouche de Roxas, son regard affrontant les deux pupilles vertes de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir une famille plutôt sympathique.  
- Ce n'est pas notre famille.

Axel leva un sourcil interrogateur, sa main repartant dans le dos de son amant. Celui-ci eut un frisson lorsqu'elle parcourut sa colonne et il fut soulagé qu'elle reste sagement dans le bas. Il soupira doucement comme si cela lui pesait de le dire. Une vérité cruelle et pourtant, il n'avait pas cherché à le lui cacher. Le blond avait juste omis de lui dire les vrais faits.

- Sora et moi avons été adoptés par la famille Fair.

Ses deux billes fuirent le regard d'Axel qui était surpris par ses mots. Roxas ferma les yeux, la peur d'un jugement quelconque, d'une réflexion mais il n'eut qu'un doux contact contre sa tempe. Les bras de son petit ami le serraient un peu plus contre lui et il se laissa aller dans cette étreinte apaisante, se lovant contre son torse, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- C'est pour ça que vous dites que vous avez déménagés ?  
- Oui… On a été ballottés dans pas mal de familles d'accueil, pendant cinq ans d'instabilité.  
- Et celle-ci est la bonne ?  
- Il semblerait que oui… Je l'espère, souffla-t-il.

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres d'Axel, comprenant pas à pas l'histoire de Roxas. Il n'avait le droit qu'à des bribes, c'était frustrant lorsqu'on cherche à reconstituer un puzzle, afin de pouvoir l'aider. Le rouquin arriverait bien à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il avait déjà quelques petites questions à lui poser.

- Roxas, fit-il entre de doux baisers, pourquoi étiez-vous en foyer ?  
- Je… Désolé, je suis incapable de parler de ça.

Il déposa un baiser entendu sur un bout de son front. Roxas se lova instinctivement contre l'ombre protectrice de son petit ami qui l'enferma dans son étreinte. Axel ne pourrait pas poser tout de suite ses autres questions. Il devait passer un après-midi agréable et non pas douloureux. Le rouquin resta silencieux, à le câliner avant de lui proposer quelques activités distrayantes. Le blond opta pour tester quelques jeux sur sa console, après avoir confié honteusement qu'il n'y avait jamais joué.

L'après-midi se passa sur une note plus joyeuse. Axel ne manquait pas de le câliner, de le couvrir d'attentions et Roxas aimait ça… Le voir rire de bon cœur, ses yeux être vivants, pétillants. C'était sans doute une très belle récompense pour Axel qui s'était retenu durement. Car s'ils étaient restés à se câliner, il aurait dérivé… Il avait tellement envie de lui, de goûter à sa peau toute entière, entendre sa voix gémir… Oui, c'était une torture d'y penser et le rouquin se contenta de chasser rapidement ce genre de pensées pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

L'heure tournait et ils finirent par arrêter la console. Axel en profita pour attirer Roxas vers lui et lui dérober un baiser, suivi d'un autre avant de le rendre plus langoureux.

- Tu veux grignoter quelque chose ?  
- Je veux bien… Tu me raccompagnes après ?  
- Bien sûr… Je ne te laisserais pas repartir tout seul, mon petit Roxas.

Les joues du blond rougirent et il rendit un baiser tendre à son amant avant que le roux ne se lève. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en sifflotant. Roxas le suivit du regard puis il se leva, avançant pour se retrouver à un mètre du piano, son regard bloqué dessus. Il l'avait évité tout l'après-midi. Ce bois noir si brillant que la lumière se reflétait harmonieusement dessus, ses touches d'émail blanc avec les petites noires. Le blond se rapprocha, étudiant l'instrument du regard sans trop l'approcher.

Son fidèle ami avait été perdu il y avait cinq ans… Et pourquoi Axel en possédait-il un ? Le rouquin était revenu, posant discrètement un plateau sur la table basse avant de venir vers Roxas, perdu dans sa contemplation. Les yeux océans dérivèrent sur Axel qu'il avait entendu revenir, un peu honteux de sa fascination.

- Tu veux en jouer ?  
- Non, je… Pourquoi tu as un piano ?

Façon habile de détourner la conversation.

- Ah, j'ai fait du piano quand j'étais plus jeune. J'en ai fait un moment avant de faire du saxophone, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Roxas lui rendit un sourire maladroit.

- Tu veux que je te joue un morceau ?  
- Si tu veux, bredouilla-t-il gêné.

Les grandes mains du roux saisirent le visage de Roxas, ses lèvres venant à la rencontre des siennes pour une douce balade humide.

- Cela ne me dérange pas, mais je ne vais pas te jouer un super air, j'ai un peu perdu la main.  
- Joue-moi ce que tu as envie.

Un murmure timide mais sincère, un léger sourire aux coins de ses fines lèvres. Axel gratifia ses lèvres d'un ultime baiser avant qu'il ne relâche son visage. Il tira le tabouret et s'assit devant le piano à queue, jouant avec ses doigts pour les délier un peu. Que pouvait-il bien jouer de sympa et pas trop triste ? Un morceau connu de Roxas, pour tenter de le faire jouer ? Il opta pour le morceau le plus simple du monde, mais le plus connu, « la Lettre à Elise ». Ses grands doigts fins se posèrent sur les touches blanches, il chercha quelques accords avant de commencer le morceau. Les sons harmonieux du piano résonnaient agréablement dans la pièce.

Mais ils résonnaient davantage chez Roxas, le faisant frissonner. La nostalgie, l'envie de lui aussi faire courir ses doigts sur les touches blanches, de tirer une mélodie des cordes tendues. Il ferma les yeux sous le chant de cordes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais toucher un piano. Plus jamais… Et cette envie irrépressible le guettait à cause d'Axel. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et se rapprocher du piano, se collant doucement dans le dos de son petit ami qui jouait avec concentration.

Et puis les dernières notes qui glissaient sous les grandes mains du roux. Roxas avait glissé sa main au dessus de la sienne, ses doigts suivant le mouvement sans pour autant les toucher. Axel leva un peu son poignet pour toucher celui de son petit amant qui retira le sien, confus. Mais le rouquin ne lui laissa pas le temps de fuir, il arrêta net le morceau pour saisir cette main aventureuse.

- Pourquoi tu ne joues pas, tu en as envie…

Son regard se leva vers lui, intense, brûlant.

- Je… Je ne veux plus toucher un piano.

Roxas détourna la tête mais il se sentit attiré vers l'instrument. Son regard surpris se posa sur le rouquin qui l'avait fait passer entre lui et le piano, ses mains saisissant ses hanches pour l'empêcher de partir. Le blond se sentit pris au piège et son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine. Il était si proche de cet instrument. Sans le faire exprès, il prit appui sur les touches pour tenter de se décaler, de fuir, mais rien que le bruit des cordes le fit relever ses mains. Comme si les touches blanches venaient de le brûler. Axel se releva pour le surplomber, le plaquant contre lui et le piano.

- Ca fait partie de ses choses difficiles à me dire ?  
- Axel, arrête, je…  
- Réponds-moi.  
- Oui, fit-il d'une voix anxieuse.

Le rouquin glissa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et sentit un violent frisson parcourir la colonne vertébrale de Roxas.

- Tout comme ton dos, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.  
- Oui…

Une voix brisée, troublée mais le rouquin ne voulait pas le laisser fuir. Roxas fuyait depuis trop longtemps. C'était le psychologue qui avait un peu pris le dessus. Sans aucune gêne, il saisit les hanches du blond pour le soulever un peu et l'asseoir sur les touches blanches. Des sons chaotiques sortirent du corps du piano, faisant sursauter Roxas qui leva un regard de reproche vers son petit ami, un regard où se mêlait de la peur et de l'angoisse.

- Laisse-moi descendre Axel !, gronda-t-il.  
- Non… Je veux un câlin.  
- Tu peux en avoir un ailleurs mais pas là !  
- Ici, trancha-t-il.

Axel se pencha sur ses lèvres pour les capturer et l'empêcher de protester davantage, se collant contre son fin corps. Il fit attention de faire remonter sa main le long de son flanc, pour venir épouser la courbe de sa nuque et approfondir ce baiser langoureux, passionné. Roxas n'eut le droit de respirer que lorsqu'il le décida, son regard plongé dans le sien, ses mains venues s'accrocher à son haut, dans un geste un peu désespéré. Le rouquin avait perdu un peu de ses airs autoritaires, un sourire bien plus doux sur ses lèvres. Sa main glissa sur sa joue qu'il caressa de son pouce.

- Arrête de fuir tout le temps.  
- C'est ma façon de procéder.  
- Plus exactement de te protéger, je dirais.  
- Ne joue pas les psys Axel, grimaça-t-il.

Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres, un baiser léger déposé sur celles de son petit amant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de fuir, je suis là pour te protéger.

Roxas eut une légère coloration au niveau des pommettes et déglutit.

- Tu ne peux pas me protéger ce qui est déjà arrivé…  
- Non. Je veux savoir, pour que tu te sentes mieux, Roxy.  
- Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps…

Le blond lui adressa un faible sourire mais sincère. Il se rapprocha de ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser. Timide caresse qui frustra Axel.

- Tu es trop mignon pour ton propre bien…

Axel se pencha pour saisir ses lèvres, étouffant le grognement de mécontentement de son petit amant. Il mourrait d'envie de parcourir son corps de ses lèvres, de sa langue… Se retenir était une véritable torture. Et il s'en fichait bien de salir le piano. Mais Roxas n'était pas encore prêt à sauter le pas et il attendrait sagement, dévorant ses lèvres, ses mains caressant ses flancs, dérivant que très peu dans son dos.

Roxas rougit dans cette étreinte plus sulfureuse que les autres. Ses mains se détachèrent du tissu de son haut pour venir se glisser autour de son cou et s'assurer que le câlin ne dériverait pas. Une de ses mains osa se plonger dans ses cheveux pour de tendres caresses alors que son amant s'amusait avec son piercing sur sa langue timide. C'était toujours aussi étrange mais il appréciait ce contact, se pliant au jeu. Le blond ne fit plus attention au piano qui était sous lui, les touches remuant parfois pour émettre un léger son.

Peut-être qu'un jour il arriverait à en rejouer ? En tout cas, Axel l'avait obligé à le toucher… Il lui en voulait encore un peu, mais ses baisers effaçaient agréablement cette rancœur. Roxas rompit doucement le baiser, son regard se plongeant dans le sien, ses joues délicatement rougies. Un regard qui rappela à l'ordre le dangereux obsédé qui lui faisait face.

- On grignote et je te raccompagne, c'est ça ?  
- Oui…

Le blond osa un baiser sur les lèvres à sa portée.

- Tu ne me donnes pas envie de te lâcher là.  
- Désolé.  
- Ne le sois pas, j'aime quand tu prends ces petites initiatives… Je les adore.

Roxas rougit et reçut un baiser tendre sur son front. Axel l'attira vers lui, glissa ses mains sous les fesses pour le faire descendre en douceur du piano. Bon, c'était aussi pour en profiter. Le blond le savait parfaitement mais il ne dit rien, encore groggy de cet instant câlin. Un câlin qui lui donnait à réfléchir. Ses mains quittèrent le cou d'Axel et il eut un regard vers le piano, une main timide qui vint effleurer une touche sans appuyer dessus.

- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te jouerais un morceau…, souffla-t-il.

Il pouvait le faire… Il en était capable. Cela resterait entre eux… Roxas eut une pensée pour son jumeau qui lui aussi n'avait plus jamais chanté depuis. Avait-il le droit de satisfaire cette envie égoïste ? Juste avec Axel, rien que pour Axel ? Le blondinet était encore très maladroit avec ses sentiments, il ne savait pas très bien les déchiffrer, les guider. La seule certitude, c'est qu'Axel chamboulait beaucoup de choses, autant par sa douceur que par sa méthode un peu plus « rentre-dedans ».

Le rouquin se pencha sur lui.

-J'en serais ravi, Roxas.

Ses joues se teintèrent encore d'un rouge délicat, tirant un sourire à Axel. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de l'entraîner vers le canapé. Axel comptait bien profiter de lui jusqu'à la dernière minute pour se faire silencieusement pardonner sa façon d'avoir brusqué les choses. Une manière tendre bien à lui, pour se faire excuser auprès du blond, qui acceptait avec besoin et réconfort ces attentions. Il gagnait du terrain, de plus en plus de terrain… Savoir ce qui tracassait son petit blond n'était qu'une question de temps. Le rouquin était aussi conscient de se faire prendre au piège dans ses beaux yeux bleus, mais il ne ferait rien pour s'en échapper. Ces mots trop souvent dits pour charmer, il comptait les lui dire avec sincérité… Et avec tout son cœur.

**A suivre…

* * *

**

_Merci d'avoir lu :3_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Merci pour les adorables commentaire :3_

_Motivation de plus en plus présente grâce aux p'tits reviews qui me motive pour cravacher cette pauvre DuncanHeart qui est un amour de Bêta lol_

_Un chapitre un peu court avant un des plus croustillant :3  
_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

**Seconde chance**

Chapitre 12

Les derniers jours n'étaient pas les moments idéaux pour trouver un cadeau de dernière minute. Dans l'absolu, il aurait pu prévoir avant. Mais Roxas n'avait jamais été gagné par l'esprit de Noël depuis ces cinq ans de ballottages familiaux, il s'était contenté de suivre le courant ou de le contrer. De plus, savoir que Axel lui en avait certainement fait un le gênait… Il voulait avoir quelque chose à lui offrir en retour même s'il ne savait absolument pas quoi. Il avait vu ce qu'il possédait mais de là à connaître ses goûts, c'était autre chose.

C'est avec la bonne volonté de trouver un cadeau qu'il bravait la foule, accompagné par son jumeau qui lui tenait le bras, pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés par les furies ménagères qui couraient à la chasse au cadeau. Sora avait été très enthousiaste à l'idée de venir avec Roxas faire les boutiques, mais la vue de cette foule l'enchantait bien moins.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas lui offrir ?  
- Aucune idée.  
- Ca veut dire qu'on va traîner dans beaucoup de magasins, résuma le brun.  
- Viens, on va là, y'a moins de monde.

Le blond entraîna son frère dans un magasin pas trop rempli. Un magasin pour mecs était toujours moins plein qu'un magasin pour filles. Bon, c'était un magasin de fringues et alors ? Roxas jeta un regard vers Sora avec le sentiment de ne pas avoir pris la bonne décision, mais son cadet haussa les épaules dans un « pourquoi pas ».

- Tu sais sa taille, au moins ?  
- Non, avoua Roxas en rougissant de honte.  
- Alors on devrait plutôt taper dans de la déco ?  
- Hum, fit-t-il pas convaincu.  
- Roxas, j'essaie de t'aider, hein. Je sais qu'il a un grand appartement où rien ne manque, mais c'est le plus susceptible d'être trouvé facilement.  
- D'accord, mais on va où ?

Ils ressortirent du magasin, manquant de se faire renverser par un troupeau de jeunes filles en pleine jacasserie à propos de mode. Le regard de Roxas cherchait un magasin salvateur, et une fois celui-ci repéré, il y entraîna son frère. Jouant un peu du coude, ils entrèrent dans un magasin de meubles et de décoration assez chic, au premier coup d'œil sur un des prix.

- Euh…  
- Jetons-y un œil quand même, ça me donnera peut-être des idées.  
- Oui, ben juste des idées, vu le prix.

Sora vit une vendeuse lui jeter un regard de biais, et il fit un sourire gêné avant de suivre son jumeau entre les allées. Roxas repéra quelques petits trucs mais rien qui n'intéresserait vraiment Axel. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait et le blond lâcha un soupir. Le cadet s'amusait à aller voir ce qui l'intriguait, y montrant à son frère.

- Roxas ?, fit une voix.

Le nommé se retourna pour voir un blond avec une crête, un grand sourire accueillant aux lèvres.

- Demyx ?  
- Je me doutais bien que c'était toi. Tu fais aussi des achats de dernière minute ?  
- Euh… oui, disons que… je cherche un cadeau.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il vit son petit frère revenir vers eux, saluant Demyx avec un sourire chaleureux. Le blond lui répondit sur le même ton.

- Tu cherches un cadeau pour qui ?  
- Axel, répondit le cadet.  
- Oh… J'imagine que t'as pas d'idées pour atterrir dans un endroit comme celui-ci.  
- Aucune.  
- Si tu veux, j'peux te donner des pistes et t'emmener dans un endroit sympa.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil pour le rassurer. Roxas se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir demander son aide mais… au moins, il trouverait quelque chose qui plairait à Axel. Le blond acquiesça silencieusement sous le regard de Sora, qui sourit.

- J'vais affronter les caisses et je vous emmène dans ce fameux magasin.

Les jumeaux le suivirent jusqu'à la caisse où la queue fut assez longue, comme toujours dans ce genre de période. Sora en profita pour discuter avec Demyx sur la musique et son instrument. Roxas participait à la conversation avec plus de réserve, se gardant bien de parler de son après-midi chez Axel. Peut-être que le meilleur ami de ce dernier était déjà au courant, mais, lui, n'avait aucune envie de l'exposer devant son petit frère. Il avait gardé ce bout de journée pour lui, au grand dam de Sora qui l'avait questionné durant un sacré moment avant de capituler.

Une fois les courses de Demyx payées, ils le suivirent dans la galerie pour atterrir dans une boutique qui vendait des fringues, des accessoires, tout dans un style très rock. Sora les laissa vers l'entrée en disant qu'il avait vu quelque chose, et Roxas se sentit idiot. Revenu au point de départ. Il coula un regard vers le blond.

- Y'a de quoi lui faire plaisir ici, je t'assure.  
- J'en doute pas mais… je ne connais pas sa taille, fit-il en rougissant.

Le blond rit doucement devant sa phrase avant de lui sourire sincèrement.

- Ce grand con fait du L, et si c'est un peu plus grand, ça ne le dérangera pas.  
- Merci…  
- Ca se passe bien entre vous deux ?, osa Demyx.  
- Oui, bredouilla le blondinet, très gêné.  
- Désolé si je te gêne avec mes questions, tu peux ne pas me répondre, hein.

Roxas lui adressa un léger sourire, son regard allant vers Sora qui lui montrait quelque chose et il fit une moue pour lui dire « non ».

- Disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude… Je préfère garder les choses pour moi.

Son regard franc se planta dans les deux prunelles vertes du musicien qui lui sourit.

- Si je peux me permettre, c'est une bonne chose qu'il t'ait trouvé.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce qu'il redevient lui-même. Tu as eu une version bien moins bonne au début, il faut bien le dire.

Le blond rougit sous cette révélation qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Ainsi donc, il avait lui aussi un pouvoir changeant sur Axel. C'était assez plaisant à savoir, qu'il n'était pas le seul à avancer et à évoluer, comme s'ils avançaient tout les deux sur un nouveau chemin, ou plutôt… A la recherche de leurs eux perdus, des fantômes qu'ils commençaient à rattraper.

- Ne profite pas trop de ce que je viens de te dire.  
- Ce n'est pas mon genre, ne t'en fais pas. Il n'est pas le seul à changer.

Roxas lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné par cette demi-révélation, mais il devait bien ça au blond. Son meilleur ami semblait veiller sur Axel comme lui devait veiller sur son frère ? Peut-être un peu moins que lui, mais c'était proche. L'aîné chercha son imbécile de frère et le vit en train de traîner dans un rayon de tee-shirts, sa chevelure en bataille dépassant du rayon.

- En tout cas, merci pour tout.  
- Bah de rien. Ce n'est pas grand chose et cet imbécile sera aux anges.

Le jeune homme rougit devant cette franchise. Il n'en était pas certain, et le verrait le jour où lui offrirait le cadeau qu'il choisirait.

- Bonne fin de course, Roxas !  
- Toi aussi, Demyx.  
- J'espère qu'on se recroisera, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
- Certainement.

Le blond à crête lui fit un signe de la main, en fit un à Sora qui lui cria un « au revoir » sans la moindre gêne, puis il partit. Roxas le suivit du regard avant de rejoindre son frère qui lui montrait quelque chose. Un tee-shirt noir avec un gros logo bien rock, une tête de mort et plein de dessins. Il lui fit signe que non.

- Tu veux lui trouver quoi, alors ?  
- Je vais faire un tour d'abord, moi je n'ai pas fait tous les rayons que je sache.

Sora lui tira la langue avant de reposer le vêtement.

- Et toi, tu as vu des trucs ?  
- Oui. Je vais continuer de regarder.  
- OK.

Roxas suivit son petit frère du regard, attentif, bien qu'il cherchât aussi son cadeau. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida pour une chemise originale. Elle était de couleur blanche mais elle était bariolée de motifs noirs et rouges très harmonieux. A force de chercher, il avait fini par opter par ce qui lui plaisait… Demyx avait dit que cela plairait forcément à Axel. Cette pensée le fit légèrement rougir. Est-ce qu'un cadeau venant de sa part pourrait vraiment faire un tel effet, même s'il était le plus banal possible ?

Il avait envie de le savoir. En tout cas, ce bout de conversation avec Demyx lui avait plu. C'était une personne très agréable, à se demander comment il avait fait pour supporter Axel. Mais en tant qu'ami, il devait sans doute être bien différent. Ou peut-être pas ? Le blond partit à la recherche de Sora, sa chemise dans les mains. Son cadet était devant les accessoires, et il tenait quelque chose à la main avec un air visiblement satisfait.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
- Ah oui, fit le châtain un peu surpris. Et toi ?  
- Oui. On va pouvoir aller respirer dehors.

Sora lui fit un sourire et ils se dirigèrent vers les caisses. Roxas observa du coin de l'œil son jumeau qui tenait une espèce de bracelet et qui, sans aucun doute, n'était pas destiné à lui. Avait-il loupé un rapprochement quelconque entre son frère et… Riku ? C'était le seul garçon avec qui discutait beaucoup son cadet, et une fille ne porterait jamais ce genre de choses. Cette pensée le tourmentait, il aurait bien voulu connaître le destinataire au lieu de faire des hypothèses qui le blessaient.

- C'est pour offrir ?  
- Oui, répondit Sora.

Un sourire enthousiaste avant de se rendre compte de son entrain. Il se fit un peu plus gêné, et tripota le bracelet entre ses fins doigts.

- C'est un présent pour Riku… vu que… qu'il est gentil avec nous.

Son regard océan fixa avec timidité son aîné, qui lui fit un sourire doux. Déguiser cela en cadeau commun, que c'était lâche de sa part… mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire comme ça. Sora avait remué cette question un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa tête, mais il en venait toujours à la même hésitation et il se ravisait de lui dire. La nervosité l'avait gagné, mais il la chassa avec une bonne inspiration, pendant que son jumeau payait la chemise. Peut-être qu'il devrait le lui dire ce soir… Cadeau de Noël en avance, et très douloureux sans aucun doute. C'est pour cette raison que Sora se refusait à sauter le pas. Et voir son aîné si heureux avec Axel ne lui donnait pas le courage de le faire.

Une fois leurs cadeaux payés, ils sortirent du centre commercial, laissant de la place aux furies acheteuses. La chaleur étouffante de l'intérieur forma un clair contraste avec le froid de l'extérieur. Ils ajustèrent leurs écharpes autour devant leurs nez et prirent quelques routes détournées pour rentrer, marchant dans ce décor de neige.

- Roxas…  
- Oui ?  
- Ca va être notre premier Noël avec la famille.  
- Hum. Surtout qu'Aeris a invité des amis, j'espère que ça ira.  
- Y'a pas de raison, hein ?  
- Non, répondit le blond avec un sourire.  
- Tu crois que les cadeaux qu'on leur a achetés vont leur plaire ?  
- Arrête de te poser des questions inutiles.

L'aîné eut un sourire amusé devant la grimace de Sora. Ils avaient fait l'effort de leur acheter un cadeau commun, de la part de tous les deux. Première fois qu'ils s'investissaient dans une famille d'accueil, mais celle-ci en valait le coup.

- Tu crois que… on pourra l'appeler « maman » un jour ? Est-ce qu'elle aimerait à ton avis ?  
- Pourquoi tu en as envie ?, interrogea le blond, surpris mais attendri.  
- Parfois oui… Mais je… j'hésite encore.

Roxas lui prit la main pour continuer à marcher, la serrant dans un geste rassurant.

- Tu le diras lorsque ça te viendra naturellement aux lèvres, alors.

Sora le regarda avec ébahissement. Son frère dire ça, il n'en revenait pas. Le blond lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné sous son regard insistant. Il avait déjà pensé à cette hypothèse, et savait qu'un jour il céderait lui aussi à cette impulsion plaisante. Certes, ce n'était pas leur génitrice, mais elle était si douce et tendre que l'envie de la considérer pleinement comme une mère lui était venue à l'esprit. Sans doute l'appel de cette gentillesse perdue, si attirant sous les traits d'Aeris. Son cadet lui fit un grand sourire, aux anges. Sa main resserra avec enthousiasme celle de son aîné, et ils rentrèrent rapidement à la maison.

Dans ce foyer chaud et accueillant, allait bientôt se dérouler un Noël au goût nouveau. Pas un de ces Noël passés à l'orphelinat, ni enfermés dans une chambre. Non, avec des personnes qu'ils considéraient comme leur famille, leurs protecteurs. En arrivant, les jumeaux virent le houx accroché sous le portique, devant la porte, et ils se regardèrent avant de rire.

- Passe devant, fit-il à Sora.  
- Quoi, tu ne veux pas un bisou de ton frère ?  
- Avance, imbécile !

Roxas le poussa devant lui et le cadet rigola, se laissant pousser avec amusement.

Il avait hâte de passer ce Noël préparé avec tant d'attention… Roxas avait aussi hâte de retourner auprès d'Axel, désireux de passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Le rouquin était en pleines révisions, et lui avait dit qu'il fêterait Noël avec son frère. Le blond avait pris l'habitude de lui téléphoner le soir, presque tous les soirs, pour avoir quelques nouvelles. Ce soir n'échapperait pas à la règle, sauf qu'il lui demanderait à le voir après le réveillon, cours ou pas, il voulait lui offrir son cadeau et passer ce jour spécial avec lui.

**A suivre…

* * *

**

_Merci d'avoir lu :3_


	13. Chapitre 13

_Avant tout chose, je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à Sarah :3  
Merci à toi, merci pour tes mails =3_

_Je remercie bien sur les personnes qui me laissent des reviews et qui me motivent, me font sourire d'avoir autant d'intérêt pour mon intrigue =3  
Vous en saurez bientôt beaucoup beaucoup sur Roxy et Sora hé hé hé... Mais patience encore lol_

_Ce chapitre est comme le 8, c'est un tournant dans l'histoire. J'avouerais que mes deux chapitres préférés sont ces deux là XD_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

**Seconde chance**

Chapitre 13

Le 25 décembre s'était passé dans une ambiance festive et familiale. Roxas s'était senti dans une vraie famille, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Aeris avait invité un autre couple, des amis de longue date : Tifa et Cloud. Les deux jumeaux avaient discuté avec eux, Sora de bon cœur, Roxas avec plus de réserve car c'était dans son caractère. Mais il profitait souvent que son cadet discutait ou s'amusait pour aider Aeris. Les jumeaux furent très contents que leur cadeau commun, bien qu'un présent modeste, plût à Aeris et à Zack. Un petit service à thé pour eux deux. Cette soirée resterait dans leur mémoire, un souvenir qu'ils garderaient dans le tiroir des moments de bonheur.

Roxas traînait dans le lit pour une fois, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, l'objet tout neuf dans les mains, à chercher son fonctionnement. Il n'en était pas revenu qu'ils lui offrent un lecteur mp3, Sora ayant eu droit à une console. Certes son cadet en avait fait l'hypothèse devant une vitrine une fois. Mais lui, il n'avait émis aucun souhait. Le blond était tout de même très content de ce beau cadeau, et avait emprunté l'ordinateur de Zack pour y mettre de la musique le soir même.

Il pencha la tête, celle-ci pendant dans le vide pour regarder à l'envers un Sora en train de jouer à son jeu. Oui, car ils avaient aussi mis une télévision dans leur chambre. Sora était à fond dans son jeu. L'aîné entendait ses exclamations de joie à travers la musique, avec un sourire paisible aux lèvres. Il n'avait plus peur de la musique, de rejouer au piano, de vivre un peu moins dans l'ombre de son cadet. Même si, au fond de lui, Roxas avait toujours sa conscience qui se méfiait. Elle était somnolente dans un coin de son esprit pour laisser place à la vie, pour en profiter pleinement. Ce tableau idyllique aurait sonné si étrangement quelques mois auparavant.

- Roxas !  
- Moui ?  
- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?  
- Je ne voudrais pas te gêner.

Le cadet mit sur pause et lui lança un regard en coin. Roxas se redressa et laissa un rire lui échapper. Il retira dans la foulée ses écouteurs pour ensuite venir vers son frère et s'asseoir à ses côtés, piquant la seconde manette. Sora lui fit un sourire entendu et il changea de partie, se dirigeant avec une vitesse incroyable dans le menu pour accéder à la partie à deux.

- Tu vas voir Axel quand, au fait ?  
- Demain en fin d'après-midi.  
- Ah ? Pourquoi si tard ?  
- Il a du travail, il est en retard d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

Sora fit une grimace suivie d'un sourire rassurant à son jumeau. Roxas le lui rendit et la partie commença. Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir le voir avant mais la vie était parfois faite de contrariétés de la sorte. Il l'acceptait et profitait de cette journée avec son frère. Ils jouèrent durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Tel un rêve, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Un rêve réel au doux goût sucré. Et comme Sora était intenable, ils jouèrent le soir même après un repas animé. Et puis, cela aidait Roxas à ne pas stresser.

Il avait envie d'être chez lui et en même temps, il appréhendait. Le blond voyait que Sora lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil depuis le début de leur partie. Il observa ce petit manège durant un temps avant d'oser pour la question :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Sora ?

Le regard de Roxas ne se détourna pas de l'écran mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de son frère qui perdit ses points de vie à une vitesse fulgurante. Il appuya sur pause pour les fixer et son cadet rougit, détournant les yeux.

- Tu es étrange depuis tout à l'heure.  
- C'est que… C'est rien, jouons.

Sora reposa son regard vers la télévision mais Roxas posa sa main sur la sienne, son regard ne lâchant pas son jumeau.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, alors dis-le moi au lieu de garder ça pour toi.

Le brun posa un regard timide vers son aîné. N'avait-il pas pris la résolution de lui dire durant cette journée ? Et cet instant précieux, il doutait que cela soit une bonne idée mais il aurait du mal à s'en sortir sans un autre mensonge. Mentir lui pesait et le cadet ne supporterait pas davantage de mensonges envers son jumeau, son double. Sora posa la manette, ses mains tremblant légèrement et il ne voulait surtout pas que Roxas le sente. Il déglutit avec difficulté, ayant du mal à affronter le regard inquiet de son frère.

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

Roxas l'encouragea de son regard océan, voulant la suite.

- Tu aimes Axel ? Fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Son regard l'étudia. Sora avait l'impression de passer aux rayons X, sous un détecteur de mensonges. Il déglutit et affronta le regard de son aîné non sans avoir le cœur qui palpitait de peur.

- Sora, ne détourne pas la conversation.  
- Je ne la détourne pas, réponds-moi ! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton suppliant.  
- Oui, d'une certaine manière, soupira le blond. Et tu veux en venir où ?

Roxas avait vu son hésitation, son malaise. Ce n'était pas parce que leur vie prenait une tournure agréable et différente qu'il devenait aveugle à son comportement, bien au contraire. Il y était davantage attentif. Mais la tension que faisait naître cette conversation déplaisait à l'aîné.

- Je veux en venir à…  
- A ? Répéta-t-il en insistant.  
- Quelque chose que je dois te dire depuis un moment, bredouilla-t-il.

Le blond leva un sourcil. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait bien pu se passer et qui lui avait échappé ? Cette pensée le fit paniquer et il se rapprocha de son jumeau, posant une main sur son visage pour le relever, le scrutant avec inquiétude.

- Quoi ? Tu as été blessé ? Agressé ? Quoi donc, Sora ?  
- Rien… Rien de tout ça, balbutia-t-il.

Le brun sentait son courage s'enfuir comme son souffle, son rythme cardiaque ayant la peur pour moteur. Son regard océan demeurait ancré dans ses reflets inquiets et il finit par poser ses mains sur le torse de Roxas et le faire reculer. Le blond se laissa faire, l'angoisse le guettant.

- Bon sang Sora, mais dis-moi !  
- Je sors avec Riku.

Une phrase dite avec une rapidité étonnante, la peur le saisissant tout entier. Sora n'osait pas relever son regard, la gorge sèche, une douleur insupportable dans la poitrine.

Roxas resta interdit sous cette phrase que son cerveau avait reçu trop vite. Lorsqu'il ré entendit son écho dans sa tête, il en comprit enfin le sens. Il s'assit sur ses talons, regardant son frère avec de grands yeux. Cette nouvelle venait de s'abattre sur lui à la manière d'un rocher qui s'écrase sur le sol. Violent, abasourdi, douloureux. Alors c'était pour cela qu'il avait acheté le bracelet ? Non, pensée bien stupide. Du moins, ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation. Beaucoup d'autres questions s'étaient soulevées dans son esprit.

- Et depuis quand ?, fit-il d'une voix troublée.  
- Depuis plus d'un mois.

Sora se mordit la lèvre inférieure et releva la tête pour affronter son jumeau.

Le blond reçut cette réponse comme un second coup de poignard, son regard ne se décrochant pas de Sora. La douleur comprimait sa poitrine, nouait sa gorge. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait-il pu arriver. Seul le besoin de savoir faisait remuer ses lèvres.

- Depuis que je suis avec Axel ?  
- Un peu avant, souffla Sora.

Roxas aurait voulu que cela soit un mensonge, un mauvais rêve mais les yeux de son frère étaient aussi troublés que les siens, la cruelle vérité sortant de sa bouche. Même si chaque mot était douloureux à entendre.

- Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'as presque jeté dans les bras d'Axel, hein ?, se mit-il presque à crier. Pour te débarrasser de moi ?  
- Non, répliqua Sora. Je… J'avais envie que toi aussi tu sois heureux.  
- Parce que je ne l'étais pas avec toi, c'est ça ?  
- Bien sûr que non, tu ne faisais que veiller sur moi.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du cadet mais il les essuya dans un geste rageur.

- Ca, c'est la meilleure, tu vas critiquer le fait que je te protégeais ?

- Non, jamais Roxas, fit-il précipitamment devant son regard blessé et noir. Je voulais juste que tu sois comme avant, que tu souris, que tu sois heureux. Je t'ai rien dit car j'avais peur que ça te blesse. Je tiens à toi mais on ne sera pas éternellement ensemble, tu le sais bien.

Ce fut le dernier coup de poignard qui acheva le blond, intérieurement. Son regard océan s'était voilé de douleur, une douleur insupportable. Quelque chose venait de se briser en lui. Il serra les poings, son regard se durcissant pour ne pas pleurer.

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te dire que c'est fait !

Roxas se releva en ayant une expression dure sur le visage, mais Sora savait qu'il était blessé tout autant que lui. Il se releva aussi et saisit le poignet de son jumeau. Mais celui-ci se dégagea brutalement, faisant reculer le brun de peur de se prendre un coup.

- Ne me touche pas !  
- Roxas, je…  
- Ne m'approche pas !

Le cadet ouvrit sa main pour tenter de saisir son vêtement mais ses doigts se refermèrent dans le vide, sur un son de porte qui claque. Ses larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues alors que sa poitrine lui était douloureuse. Il venait de blesser son plus précieux parent, son jumeau, son double.

Le blond était sorti de réfugier dans la salle de bains, la douleur lui comprimant le ventre, la gorge. Il avait mal… Tout son corps semblait être pris dans un étau. Sa tête lui tournait et il s'adossa contre le mur carrelé pour refroidir son esprit embrouillé. Sora lui avait menti. Sora l'avait trahi. Il avait volé de ses propres ailes sans lui en dire un traître mot. Etait-il un si mauvais frère que ça ? Un si mauvais protecteur ? Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il resta un long moment ainsi pour se calmer puis il bougea, descendant dans le hall qui était vide. Il enfila ses chaussures et son blouson avant de sortir, chancelant un peu.

Il avait besoin d'air. L'oxygène semblait se dérober à ses poumons, son cœur saignait et ses yeux le perdaient avec leur voile de larmes. Le froid n'arrangeait rien à son état, mordant cet être tourmenté qui se mit à trembler dans les rues noires, ses pas le dirigeant ailleurs. Loin, très loin de son jumeau qui venait de le tuer.

Roxas atterrit devant une porte et tapa d'un coup sec, blessant sa main gelée. L'attente ne se fit pas longue, la porte s'ouvrant sur Axel qui le regarda avec des yeux surpris.

- Roxas, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure si tardive ?

Le blond le fixa avec son visage douloureux, ses yeux gonflés par le froid et ses pleurs. Son amant resta interdit mais il l'attira bien rapidement à lui, refermant la porte derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Le manteau était gelé mais il ne s'en fichait. La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre, aussitôt dans ses bras, ses larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues rougies.

- Hey, Rox'.

Axel se sentait démuni face à ses réactions. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il l'avait mis dans cet état. On aurait dit qu'on venait de le tuer… Roxas ressemblait plus à l'ombre de ce qu'il avait connu. Avec douceur, il leva une main pour essuyer des larmes, relevant son visage pour y déposer des baisers attentionnés.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
- C'est Sora…

Le rouquin se doutait bien que c'était son petit frère mais pour qu'il vienne le voir LUI, le problème devait être grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Une dispute ?  
- Non, fit-il d'une voix étranglée. Il… Il m'a menti…  
- Sur quoi ? Questionna-t-il tout en le cajolant.  
- Il sort avec Riku… depuis plus d'un mois… avant que je sois avec toi… je…

Roxas passa ses bras autour d'Axel et s'accrocha à lui comme s'il avait peur de tomber. Son amant passa des bras rassurants autour de lui, le serrant contre son torse.

Axel comprenait pourquoi il avait si mal. Le blond était tellement attaché à son jumeau, ne vivait que pour lui que cette révélation était une trahison. Et il récupérait un Roxas brisé en morceau, perdu… A lui de recoller ses morceaux pour le faire fonctionner de nouveau, hein ? Entendre ses pleurs étaient désagréable, il n'aimait pas se sentir impuissant. Mais il ne pouvait que les accueillir dans ses bras et le réconforter. Le rouquin déposa quelques baisers dans ses cheveux alors qu'il sentait les mains de Roxas se serrer sur son tee-shirt. Des minutes interminables, durant lesquelles ils ne bougèrent pas.

Lorsqu'il sentit le flot de ses larmes se tarir, se calmer, Axel fit remonter une main vers sa nuque et la glisser dans ses cheveux. Il y mettait toute sa douceur, lui relevant la tête pour le regarder. Un léger sourire pour tenter de le rassurer.

- Je vais te faire un thé pour te réchauffer. Et tu vas me quitter ce manteau gelé.

Roxas ne répondit rien, laissant son petit ami lui retirer son vêtement. Mais dès qu'il l'eut retiré, ses bras regagnèrent leur seuls accroche à la vie. Sauf qu'il les glissa autour du cou d'Axel, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer ses lèvres fraîches sur les siennes, si chaudes. Il resta un peu con sous cette initiative du blond, son regard se posant sur lui avec l'impression de ne pas savoir si oui ou non il devait le lui rendre. Roxas était complètement perdu, il agissait sans nul doute avec la cause du désespoir. Ses lèvres ne se décollèrent que du minimum pour lui murmurer :

- Embrasse-moi, Axel.

Une demande suppliante à laquelle il ne put résister. Le rouquin glissa sa main libre sur sa nuque, se penchant pour l'aider et captura ses lèvres avec tendresse. Un baiser doux de son côté, qui avait un goût de désespoir pour le blond. Le manteau lui échappa des mains lorsqu'il entoura sa taille de son bras, mais il ne rompit pas ce baiser, sentant les bras de Roxas se raccrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il était cette bouée, non ?

Axel rompit en douceur ce baiser, ses lèvres venant sur son visage. Le blond avait fermé les yeux pour se laisser gagner par sa chaleur si délicieuse.

- Axel…

Un souffle bas, brisé sur ses lèvres encore trop froides à son goût.

- Oui ?  
- J'ai froid…  
- Je vais te faire…  
- Non, coupa un souffle brisé.

Son regard étonné se posa sur les deux billes bleues si troublées. Le rouquin se doutait de la phrase suivante, il espérait juste qu'elle n'allait pas venir.

- Réchauffe-moi Axel.

Son cœur manquant un battement devant cette demande si douce à son oreille. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'y céder mais sa raison l'emporta pour une fois. Axel ne voulait qu'il cède de cette manière, surtout que cela serait sa première fois… Il attribuait cela à la douleur de son petit amant et luttait avec sa libido réveillée par cet appel sulfureux. Ses lèvres déposèrent des baisers tendres sur son visage.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu viennes à le regretter.

Le regard de Roxas ne fléchit pas devant ce « non ». Ses mains glissèrent avec une étrange sensualité dans les cheveux rouges, une larme venant offrir un contraste saisissant sur la joue ronde du blond.

- Je meurs… Axel, redonne-moi vie.

Sa voix s'était brisée dans sa gorge venant chercher un baiser avec besoin. Son âme saignait de s'être fait arracher son jumeau. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il pouvait se raccrocher à lui ? Lui avait-il menti lui aussi ? Il avait terriblement froid, il avait besoin de se donner, de lui appartenir pour ne pas mourir. Roxas était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et ne le regretterait que si Axel avait - un jour - le malheur de le trahir.

Son amant finit par céder, rejetant sa raison dans un coin de sa tête pour répondre à son baiser. Un baiser doux aux premières notes puis nettement plus passionné, enflammé. Axel le colla contre lui avant de glisser ses mains sous ses fesses rondes. Une caresse gourmande, envieuse, qu'il essayait de faire rester douce mais avec bien des difficultés. Avec attention, il entama doucement un mouvement de recul, attirant Roxas jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé à destination, il inversa les positions avec subtilité et l'allongea.

Il prit appui sur ses bras, rompant le baiser pour regarder son petit amant. Les petites mains avaient repris leur place dans sa chevelure, son regard voilé mais pas que de douleur. Un mince sourire étira le coin des lèvres de Roxas, comme pour lui assurer qu'il faisait le bon choix, en toute connaissance de cause. Axel lécha ce petit coin de lèvre avec douceur, gardant un coude pour appui, son autre main partant sur son flanc. Il était terriblement beau dans toute cette confusion.

- Roxas, souffla-t-il avec envie.

Sa grande main glissa sous le haut, ses doigts épousant sa hanche, son ventre. Tandis qu'elle se mit à remonter en exploratrice gourmande, les lèvres du rouquin reprirent celle de son petit amant qui lâcha un soupire incontrôlé. Cette chaleur que lui communiquait la paume de sa main électrisa son corps. Cette main empressée et en même temps qui prenait son temps pour découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau offerte. Axel prendrait son temps pour déguster chaque partie de lui, aussi car il voulait laisser un souvenir impérissable dans la mémoire de Roxas.

Le blond se perdait dans le baiser, son corps lui échappant, réagissant sous les doigts experts qui tiraient les ficelles de ses réactions. Sa main caressait voluptueusement ses mèches rousses, mais aussi pour ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité qui s'évanouissait peu à peu. Son autre main était plus hésitante, dérivant, maladroite, dans le haut de son large dos. Un gémissement s'échoua dans la bouche de son amant lorsqu'un de ses doigts avaient effleuré son bouton de chair. Axel rompit le baiser, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, déposant des baisers doux sur son fin visage.

- Tu as le droit d'oser Roxy, l'invita-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il déroba son soutien pour venir saisir le bout de tissu gênant et sans plus de manières, il le retira. Roxas frissonna, un regard timide se levant sur Axel qui le dévorait du regard sans se cacher. Il se pencha derechef sur lui pour déposer des baisers taquins sur ses lèvres et captura les mains du blond qui voulaient reprendre leur position initiale. Le rouquin les guida vers son propre torse, les posant avec douceur, lui montrant un semblant de chemin. Ses petites mains étaient adorablement hésitantes, et lorsqu'il sentit les doigts parcourir sa peau à travers le coton, il eut un frisson.

Comment perdre la tête en peu de temps ? Axel lâcha un soupir contre sa peau et dériva dans son cou pour le couvrir de baisers avant de s'attaquer à des léchouilles, des mordillements. Ses mains ne restèrent absolument pas en reste, revenant à l'assaut de son torse. Roxas rejeta la tête en arrière, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur des sons agréables aux oreilles de son amant. A vrai dire, cela lui donnait de sacrés coups de fouet et Axel devait se maîtriser malgré lui pour ne pas brûler certaines étapes.

Ses lèvres s'accrochèrent à sa peau, juste à la base de son cou pour lui faire une jolie marque violacée, ses doigts venant martyriser ses tétons de concert. Il ne relâcha sa peau délicate que lorsqu'il estima le suçon suffisamment marqué, faisant jouer la boule de métal sur sa peau avant de l'embrasser. Axel se mit à descendre sur ses clavicules, son torse et bientôt ses nouveaux compagnons de jeu. La pointe de sa langue vint effleurer son téton, laissant échapper un petit hoquet de surprise à Roxas. Les deux billes bleues allèrent vers lui à la manière d'une vierge effarouchée, ses joues rougies pour une vue des plus agréables.

Roxas fit couler une de ses mains sur son épaule, sa joue qu'il caressa. Furtivement, le rouquin déposa un baiser dans sa paume avant de la sentir dériver dans sa nuque en une caresse sensuelle. Il excitait beaucoup trop ses sens, son désir qui grandissait douloureusement dans sa prison de jean. Axel se pencha pour embrasser son téton puis lui accorder diverses attentions. Jouer sur sa peau était un délice, le voir réagir était un vrai plaisir pour les yeux et ses oreilles. L'autre main de Roxas atterrit sur le drap et serra le tissu. Son souffle était perdu dans les gémissements que son amant faisait naître, toujours avec quelques gammes plus sonores.

Il capitula et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour chercher son air. Et dans ce brouillard de sons inarticulés, le prénom sensuellement prononcé de son amant. Axel mordilla le téton avec le bout de ses dents, ses grandes mains câlinant ses hanches, glissant sur ses cuisses avec envie, le creux de la cuisse, la pliure des fesses. Il voulait le dévorer tout entier. Axel délaissa le premier bouton de chair pour aller dire bonjour à son jumeau et appliquer le même traitement savoureux.

Tout en se délectant de ses réactions, il ne put retenir ses mains très fébriles. Le bouton du pantalon sauta, suivi de près par la descente de la fermeture éclair. Un doigt joueur effleura son début d'érection à travers le tissu du sous-vêtement, arrachant un gémissement de frustration à Roxas. Ses petits doigts se crispèrent dans sa chevelure, l'autre serrant le drap avec la peur de perdre pied. Axel lapa une dernière fois son téton, soufflant dessus par amusement avant de descendre sur son ventre. Celui-ci se contracta sous son passage, sa langue venant jouer vers son nombril, mimant la suite en son creux avant de venir faire jouer son piercing sur sa peau si sensible.

Le contact froid du métal était étrange mais la tête de Roxas était trop embrumée pour qu'il saisisse la subtile différence. Il aimait ça, c'est tout ce qui s'imposait à son esprit. Sa main dans ses cheveux était son seul contact avec lui et cela le frustrait au plus haut point… Il avait besoin de sa chaleur, tout contre lui.

- Ax… el, appela-t-il sensuellement

Le concerné donna un baiser sur son ventre plat.

-Je suis là, souffla-t-il.

Roxas émit un grognement de mécontentement, sa main essayant de faire pression sur sa nuque pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Mais Axel l'ignora, déposant d'autres baisers sur son ventre tandis que ses mains descendaient tout ce qui restait de ses affaires. Son petit amant était partagé entre un peu d'appréhension et de la frustration. Mais il se laissait aller à ses mains expertes, dénudant sa peau comme s'il était un pantin. Le rouquin vira chaussures, pantalon et boxer, un beau prix de groupe qui finit au pied de son lit. La main de Roxas avait dû quitter son refuge, son regard voilé se levant sur son amant.

Axel le dévorait du regard avec l'envie de lui sauter dessus. Roxas, alangui et excité sur son lit, cela avait presque un goût de paradis. Et le goût du paradis fut rapidement retrouvé… Ses lèvres vinrent déposer des baisers sur une de ses jambes, remontant doucement tout en retirant son haut qui le gênait sérieusement. Axel en profita de cette douce remontée pour défaire son pantalon et le virer purement et simplement. Sa langue traça un passage humide sur le doux creux de sa cuisse, évitant décemment son excitation pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Son petit amant les captura avec désir, ses bras passant autour de son cou pour s'assurer qu'il ne repartirait pas. Il était un cruel appel au plaisir, à s'accrocher à lui, à tenter de coller son corps au sien, qui évitait le contact pour ne pas craquer. Roxas gémit plaintivement lorsqu'il rompit le baiser.

- Tu es superbe, lui murmura-t-il avec envie.

Les rouges du blond s'empourprèrent, son regard soudainement devenu timide. Ses lèvres rosées vinrent happer les siennes, au grand dam de son amant qui aurait voulu redescendre. Il avait fait une erreur de manœuvre mais Roxas était demandeur d'attentions ainsi, il aurait toute son attention. Ses lèvres réussirent à dériver vers son oreille qu'il gratifia de tortures bien savoureuses.

- Roxy…

Une de ses mains attrapa son bras pour le retirer en douceur.

- Je ne partirais pas…

Un souffle sur son lobe humide et un gémissement plaintif, un timide grognement de mécontentement alors qu'il retira son bras. Axel était le maître de ce petit jeu, il devait le laisser œuvrer. C'était terriblement frustrant pour lui, de ne pouvoir le garder mais il devinait sans mal ce qu'il mijotait. Un baiser sauvage avant que les lèvres de son amant des descendent le long de son torse fin, une de ses mains venant sur sa nuque pour caresser ses cheveux. Il refusait de rompre le contact mais le rouquin était loin de s'en plaindre.

Sa langue vint saluer sa verge tendue et Roxas se cambra dans un gémissement, ses doigts se crispant dans sa chevelure. Sa réaction étira les lèvres d'Axel en un sourire carnassier et sa langue parcourut avec attention une ligne imaginaire. Il fit jouer son piercing sur sa chair à vif avant de venir riper sur le haut du gland.

- Axel… Gémit-il.

Frustré… Son souffle saccadé soulevait sa poitrine, sa tête demeurait rejetée en arrière pour fournir de l'air à ses poumons. Sa main perdue dans le drap s'était crispée sur le coton. Son corps ne répondait qu'aux taquineries de son amant. Axel prenait un malin plaisir à user ses nerfs avec quelques coups de langue par ci par là. Puis il stoppa tout, son regard émeraude parcourant son corps cambré. Une véritable incitation au viol… Il profita de cette « pause » pour humidifier ses doigts et se pencha sur le sexe de son petit amant.

Son souffle l'effleura, lui tirant un grondement de frustration avant que ses lèvres ne viennent embrasser le gland. Sa langue gourmande pointa entre ses lèvres pour jouer sur le mea avant de le prendre pleinement en bouche. Axel goûtait avec application sa chair, sa langue parcourant chaque parcelle de peau pour qu'aucune ne soit délaissée. Mais cette activité plaisante n'avait pas d'autre but que de le distraire pour une tout autre préparation…

Les doigts enduits de salive vinrent caresser ses fesses rondes, se glisser doucement entre elles pour venir effleurer son anneau de chair. Roxas gémit. Ses réactions étaient jusqu'alors centrées sur ce qui se passait au niveau de son entrejambe et… Cette intrusion bien que douce était étrange. Son souffle se perdit dans ses gémissements, son corps se cambrant davantage sous ce doigt joueur. Axel avait bien du mal à ne pas accélérer les choses.

Son doigt intrus parcourut son intimité avant d'être rejoint par un second. Les sons délicieux ne se tarissaient pas dans la gorge de son petit amant mais le rouquin se gardait bien de lui faire oublier sa langue qui dévorait son sexe. Avec une maladroite précipitation, il introduisit bientôt un troisième doigt, faisant alors des mouvements pour détendre son intimité. Roxas l'avait appelé et avait perçu ce qui s'apparentait à une demande présente. C'était une torture pour le blond de le laisser ainsi excité mais Axel sentait ses nerfs sur le point de se faire la malle.

Il retira ses doigts de son intimité, sa langue léchant une dernière fois son membre avant de le délaisser non sans un grondement frustré de la part de Roxas.

Axel remonta au dessus de son corps, le regard voilé par le désir tout comme son compagnon. Ses lèvres entrouvertes furent entravées des siennes pour un baiser sensuel, sauvage. Sa main partit en tâtonnant vers sa table de chevet, et une fois l'objet de sa recherche trouvé, il le rapatria. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de refiler le moindre truc à son petit ange blond. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas fait gaffe à chaque fois qu'il s'était envoyé quelqu'un. Une fois cette protection mise en place, les lèvres d'Axel dérivèrent dans son cou offert.

- Roxas, murmura-t-il d'une voix saccadée et enrouée de désir.

Ses mains glissèrent sur ses flancs pour saisir ses cuisses et les remonter sur le côté, le blond se laissant manipuler. Il n'y avait plus qu'un feu ardent qui l'habitait… Roxas fit venir une de ses mains sur son flanc, dérivant dans son dos puissant pour le caresser. Il avait été incapable de lui rendre le dixième de ce qu'il recevait et quelque part, il en était gêné… Pourrait-il un jour lui donner autant qu'Axel était en train de lui donner ? A cet homme qui était en train de lui donner une nouvelle vie…

Axel caressait avec envie les fesses rondes de son petit amant avec de les écarter doucement, présentant son membre douloureux vers son entrée. Ses lèvres dans son cou redoublèrent d'attention tandis qu'il le pénétrait pour la première fois. Lentement, les muscles bandés, l'effort était une torture. Roxas se cambra délicieusement sous lui, sa main sur le drap se crispant sous la douleur de cette intrusion bien plus imposante que ses doigts. Un cri étouffé sortit de sa gorge et quelques perles salées roulèrent sur ses joues.

Le rouquin s'arrêta à la garde, se redressant avec un souffle saccadé au possible. Il vint déposer des baisers sur les traces de ses larmes. Les petits doigts desserrèrent leur étreinte pour caresser les cheveux et le crâne d'Axel. Il était incapable de parler. Son amant lui répondit d'un sourire entendu, déposant un baiser sur son front avant de se retirer dans un soupir de frustration. Ses mains vinrent câliner ses hanches et il le reprit toujours avec une lenteur insoutenable.

Roxas crispa ses doigts dans ses mèches rouges, se cambrant sous l'intrusion qui était toujours douloureuse. Mais au fur et à mesure que ses mouvements s'intensifiaient, la douleur laissait plaisir au plaisir. Il sentit une des grandes mains venir cajoler ses fesses, le plaquant contre son corps dans un geste possessif.

Le rythme gagna en intensité sous les coups de reins que le rouquin n'arrivait plus vraiment à retenir. Il était délicieux. Axel nicha son front contre sa frêle épaule, son souffle courant sur son torse, ainsi que ses gémissements rauques. Des frissons parcouraient la peau de Roxas, se laissant aller sous ses assauts de plus en plus puissants. Son corps se tendit brusquement, un cri lui échappant des lèvres. Axel grogna de contentement et s'appliqua à frotter cette zone si délicieuse pour son petit amant, une de ses mains venant se glisser tel un serpent entre eux deux.

Le délicieux concert de ses cris rythmait le mouvement de ses reins et ceux de sa main à présent sur le membre de son petit amant. Le blond ne tient pas longtemps ce rythme endiablé que lui imposait Axel, finissant par se libérer dans sa main dans un cri de pur plaisir, son corps délicieusement cambré contre le sien. Le rouquin donna quelques ultimes coups de reins avant de le suivre dans cette libération, un gémissement rauque s'échouant contre la peau de Roxas.

Axel retomba le plus doucement qu'il put sur lui, incapable de lutter contre l'extase qui circulait dans ses veines. Roxas était dans le même état, une respiration extatique, un voile blanc devant les yeux. Sa main accrochée au drap vint chercher le corps du roux, glissant dans le creux de ses reins en une caresse douce et perdue. Son cœur avait raté un battement, comme mort avant de repartir. La petite mort…

Mais il était revenu à la vie grâce à lui, à sa chaleur… Une larme glissa sur sa joue, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Roxas fit lentement remuer ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les caresser, redescendant progressivement de son nuage pour être dans ses bras. Axel réagit sous ces attentions, grognant un peu de devoir se retirer de son intimité. Un soupire frustré lui échappa tandis qu'il relevait la tête pour venir se plonger dans les deux océans. Un baiser léger et tendre avant qu'Axel ne se laisser aller sur le côté, se débarrassant d'un accessoire gênant et guère utile à ce stade avant d'attirer Roxas contre lui.

Le blond vint se lover contre lui, la timidité s'étant envolé pour le moment. Axel l'entoura de ses bras, tirant la couette sur eux pour qu'ils ne perdent pas cette chaleur qu'il venait de partager. Une de ses mains caressait avec tendresse son dos, ayant oublié ce tabou, cet interdit. Roxas frissonna mais ne dit rien, donnant un baiser sur son torse.

- Axel…  
- Hum ? Fit-il un peu rêveur.  
- Merci…  
- Idiot.

Il lui donna une très légère tape sur le haut du crâne avant de cajoler ses mèches d'or. Roxas releva sa tête vers lui, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes dans un échange doux. Son regard en disait bien assez long. Axel avait compris le pourquoi de ce mot, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Tout ce dont il avait besoin c'est de voir ce sourire heureux collé aux coins de ses lèvres, son regard pétillant. Le blond se lova un peu plus contre lui, fermant les yeux. Cette chaleur était agréable… Bien plus intense que celle qui l'avait si cruellement abandonné.

Roxas espérait juste que cette chaleur-là ne se déroberait pas à lui… Il venait de lui confier sa vie en plus de lui avoir offert sa première fois. Son cœur battait un peu plus régulièrement. Les mêmes notes que son compère en face. Le blond posa une main sur sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur cogner en rythme dans sa poitrine, sombrant doucement dans le sommeil.

Axel sourit à ce geste, déposant des baisers fugaces sur son visage, ses cheveux. Il s'endormit bien après lui. Il était préoccupé par la suite des évènements… Car Roxas allait de toute manière devoir affronter son petit frère. Mais il serait là pour lui, il en avait fait la silencieuse promesse. Le mystère qui entourait encore son jeune amant n'était pas totalement levé mais il espérait le savoir dans peu de temps, pour pouvoir lui offrir cette nouvelle vie qu'il lui avait réclamé d'un regard suppliant.

**A suivre…

* * *

**

_Merci d'avoir lu :3_


	14. Chapitre 14

_Quel bonheur d'avoir eut toutes ces reviews, merci marchi !!!_

_Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre vous est plu et voici la suite (grâce au travail acharné de Duncan). _

_Je mets juste un WARNING, parce que j'ai quand même été un peu hard dans ces révélations... J'espère que cela vous plaira !  
_

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

**Seconde chance**

Chapitre 14

Une pièce chaleureuse avec une décoration sobre. Les murs étaient colorés d'un rouge royal, contrastant avec le mobilier moderne aux tendances noir et or. Dans cette atmosphère calme, seul le bruit de notes de musiques ricochait sur les murs nus de toute décoration superflue. Un bruit sourd accompagnait la mélodie, un doigt suivant le rythme, se posant à intervalles réguliers sur le bois noir de l'instrument.

Le regard océan du spectateur se posa sur son jumeau assis à la place du chef. Ses doigts couraient avec habilité sur les touches blanches et noires, son regard accroché aux notes de la partition. Il aimait le voir jouer, entendre les sons qu'il pouvait produire rien qu'avec la magie de ses doigts. Sora aimait le voir jouer du piano et il le lui avait demandé ce matin-là. Il aurait pu l'accompagner en chantant, pour s'entraîner, mais non… Juste le son du piano, juste voir son aîné jouer était suffisant pour lui. Chanter était un plaisir personnel, il ne comptait pas en faire son métier.

Roxas était pareil, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à jouer, mais il n'avait jamais émis le souhait de continuer. Mais leur mère insistait tant devant le talent dont il faisait preuve. Et depuis quelque temps, les jumeaux avaient appris à ne pas la contrarier sur ses idées. Leur mère était devenue très irritable. A onze ans, on apprend vite à savoir quelle limite ne pas dépasser sous peine de se prendre une paire de baffes.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, ce qui fit sursauter les deux enfants, les doigts de Roxas ripant sur le clavier en notes disgracieuses. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une silhouette frêle, élégante. Leur mère franchit le pas de la porte, une bouteille de vin à la main, le regard ne lâchant pas Sora. Roxas se leva en la voyant fixer son cadet de la sorte, se mettant devant lui avec le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Mère, ça ne va pas ?  
- Tout va bien, mon agneau. Mon petit Roxas, pousse-toi du chemin de maman, susurra-t-elle.

Mais le blond ne bougea pas, sentant son petit frère se pelotonner contre son dos avec un frisson, sous le regard fou qui le guettait.

- Maman, qu'y a-t-il ? C'est encore la faute de papa ?

Le regard fou se posa enfin sur lui, un rictus mauvais étirant ses lèvres rouges. Leur mère, si parfaite incarnation de la classe et de la douceur, ressemblait à un monstre menaçant.

- Ton père ? Cracha-t-elle. Ton père s'est enfin tiré avec son sale con de manager ! Ce salopard me laisse tout seul avec vous deux. Qu'il aille le baiser son petit mec, ce crevard d'homo.

Elle fit un geste violent et se rapprocha de Roxas, son haleine puant l'alcool pile poil devant son nez. Le blond sentait trembler de tous ses membres Sora qui était contre son dos, tentant de disparaître. Leur mère venait de perdre son dernier gramme de raison dans cette bouteille de vin, ayant noyé son désespoir dans le rouge de cette boisson. Sa main libre tenta d'attraper tel un serpent venimeux le bras de Sora, mais le blond l'en empêcha en la repoussant.

- Roxas, sois gentil avec maman, je veux parler à ton frère.  
- Tu peux très bien le lui dire d'ici, il t'écoute, fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Si lui avait hérité des traits et de la beauté de sa mère, en revanche, Sora était le portrait craché de leur père. Roxas vit le regard agacé de sa mère et elle le saisit par le bras pour le tirer en avant, dans le seul but d'avoir accès à son second fils. Le blond était déstabilisé par la force étrange que conféraient la colère et l'alcool à sa mère. Il se retrouva éjecté sur le côté. Sora était tombé les fesses par terre, le regard affolé sur leur mère qui avait un rictus mauvais.

- Tu es bien le portrait craché de ce fils de putain. Sora, n'aie pas peur de maman, voyons, fit-elle en se rapprochant.

Et sur ces mots, elle brisa le cul de la bouteille de vin sur le piano, maculant le sol de morceaux de verre, de liquide rouge. On aurait dit du sang qui tachait le parquet si clair. Et ses pas qui la rapprochaient de plus en plus de Sora. Il était tétanisé, ayant reculé un peu mais à la vue de la bouteille brisé… Il resta cloué sur place.

- Tu es exactement comme lui, tu es un traître, hein ? Tu vas m'abandonner pour nous laisser seuls, avec Roxas ?  
- Non, murmura-t-il avec panique.  
- MENTEUR ! Sora, ce n'est pas bien de mentir à maman.

Roxas était paralysé par ce qu'il voyait mais il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour réagir. Il passa entre les deux pour venir s'agenouiller devant Sora et le protéger. La bouteille s'était levée dans un geste de colère rageuse et s'abattit dans son dos. La douleur lui tira un cri plaintif alors que son cadet le regardait avec de grands yeux apeurés. Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Roxas sous la blessure béante qui ouvrait son dos. Il sentit un chaud liquide envahir son dos alors qu'un second passage de la bouteille labourait son dos.

- Roxas…

Le petit brun était tétanisé, regardant le sang de son frère immaculer sa chemise de part et d'autre, se répandre sur le sol… Et cette bouteille levée avec menace, jetant des taches de son sang sur eux et dans la pièce.

- ARRÊTE, MAMAN ! Cria-t-il.

Sora se redressa pour saisir son frère sur le point de tomber. Roxas se raccrocha à lui dans un gémissement plaintif, la bouteille restant en suspens, le regard fou de leur mère contemplant son œuvre. Le dos de son fils était ouvert de la nuque jusqu'au creux des reins, son sang se vidant dans la belle pièce qu'était le salon. Et un rire, démoniaque, fou sortit de sa gorge.

- Tu m'as trahie aussi, Roxas ! Tu es un traître, vous en êtes tous les deux ! Vous êtes comme lui ! Rit-elle comme une démente. Vous méritez juste la mort, bande de vermines.

La bouteille se leva mais elle glissa sur le sang de son propre fils. Elle s'assomma dans la chute, la bouteille volant en éclats à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sora regardait sa mère étalée, puis le sang de son aîné. Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Complètement paralysé.

- So… ra…  
- Roxas, je t'en prie, ne meurs pas, pleura son cadet.  
- Appelle les secours… Fit-il avec difficulté.  
- Les secours… oui, j'y vais.

Sa voix tremblait, ses mains aussi, même si elles soutenaient son jumeau. Roxas fit un effort pour se tenir droit et libérer Sora de sa prise, la douleur lui vrillant la tête, une grimace étirant ses fins traits.

- Dépêche-toi, souffla-t-il.

Et puis un trou noir…

Un contact doux, chaud. Un passage qui lui tirait des frissons désagréables. Roxas se redressa brusquement en réalisant que c'était dans son dos que cela se passait. Son regard bleuté se posa avec incompréhension sur Axel. Que… Les deux billes bleutées parcoururent la chambre avec fébrilité avant de revenir sur son amant. Il avait rêvé, juste parce que… Roxas posa son regard sur la main d'Axel en suspens au dessus de son dos, réalisant qu'il avait dormi à plat ventre. Il avait exposé à ses yeux cette douloureuse blessure… Et les caresses d'Axel avaient ravivé ce souvenir, ou bien la plaie que Sora avait créée ?

Le blond se tourna pour dérober son dos à ses caresses, à sa vue, mais Axel s'était bien vite redressé et l'avait plaqué contre le matelas, une main sur son épaule et l'autre revenant dans son dos en un contact bien plus ferme.

- Axel, arrête tes conneries.  
- Ne fuis pas, Roxy.

Roxas ferma les yeux, serrant les poings sur les draps. Un bruit de tissu lui fit comprendre qu'Axel bougeait et il le sentit proche de son flanc, sa main qui était dans son dos recommençait à caresser ses cicatrices. Une marque qu'il garderait à vie. Un baiser tendre fut déposé sur son épaule, puis sur sa tempe. Le blond ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tourner vers un Axel au regard blessé et empli de reproche.

Le rouquin prit appui sur son autre bras, posant sa tête sur celui-ci et laisser sa main venir jouer avec les mèches dorés de son petit amant. Un sourire doux étirait ses lèvres. Mais ses doigts étaient le plus dérangeants, glissant de base de sa nuque au creux de ses reins, traçant le chemin de la douleur.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Il ne devait plus fuir, hein ? Face à un tel regard, cela semblait tellement facile mais les mots restaient encore coincés dans sa gorge.

- Roxas, si je veux te donner cette nouvelle vie que tu veux, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Deux doigts virent caresser sa joue. Tout en lui n'était que douceur, tendre. Garderait-il longtemps ce masque pour lui ? Le blond ferma les yeux pour prendre une inspiration. Pour se donner le courage de dire l'impardonnable. Ce passé douloureux qu'il partageait uniquement avec son jumeau… Un passé qui était partagé via une feuille de papier pour les familles d'accueil.

- C'est ma mère…

Son regard océan s'ouvrit sur le monde émeraude qui le fixait, sa voix mourant au bord de ses lèvres. Axel ouvrit de grands yeux surpris sous cette révélation. Roxas se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant sa réaction choquée. Mais il sentit une main prendre sa joue, et il se fit attirer contre le corps chaud d'Axel. Un baiser vint s'échouer sur son front, sa main ne quittant pas son dos, comme si son amant voulait effacer ces cicatrices grâce à sa paume.

- Explique-moi comment cela a pu se passer.  
- Ma… notre mère était très amoureuse de notre père, au point d'être étouffante avec lui, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix. Sauf que lui… Il n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle. Il ne restait avec elle que pour nous. Mais un jour, il en a eu marre ou bien ma mère lui a fait un scandale, je suppose, et il est parti avec son manager.  
- Il était… bi ?  
- Il faut croire.

Axel déposait des baisers sur sa chevelure d'or, sa main caressant ses cicatrices avec une tendresse infinie.

- Notre mère était névrosée, en plus d'être stressée. Si bien qu'elle perdait peu à peu la tête, et le jour où il s'est enfui avec son copain, elle a débarqué dans le salon comme une folle. Sa seule pensée était de punir Sora qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à notre père. Je… Je me suis interposé et la bouteille brisée a rencontré mon dos.

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge nouée, ses bras glissant autour d'Axel pour se presser contre lui. Son petit ami lui rendit cette étreinte avec douceur et réconfort. Ses lèvres ne s'arrêtèrent pas de déposer des baisers sur son fin visage.

- Tu ressembles à ta mère si je comprends bien.  
- Oui…  
- Que faisait-elle dans la vie ?  
- Elle était pianiste… C'est pour ça que j'en faisais. Sora, lui, aimait plus chanter. Mon père, quant à lui, il était violoniste.  
- Qu'était-elle devenue après t'avoir blessé ?  
- J'étais dans les vapes mais j'ai le souvenir d'une chute. Sora m'a dit qu'elle avait glissé sur mon sang avec ses talons. Les médecins nous ont annoncé qu'elle était morte sur le coup. Pour la suite, tu la devines…  
- Hum, souffla-t-il.

Axel déposa un autre baiser sur son front, avant de lui relever la tête. Les deux lagons bleus le fixèrent avec une certaine gêne. Se sentir dévoilé de la sorte, c'était déstabilisant. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Roxas rougit en se souvenant de ce qui devait le vêtir, c'est-à-dire rien. Mais son petit ami ne le laissa pas se dérober en baissant la tête, il lui vola ses lèvres pour un baiser doux et tendre.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu veillais sur ton petit frère.

Le regard du blond refléta sa blessure. Oui, il avait veillé sur son frère et celui-ci l'avait trahi la veille. Enfin… Lui s'était senti trahi par sa manière d'agir. Mais, il le savait au fond de lui, même si Sora lui avait présenté les faits au premier jour, il ne l'aurait pas accepté non plus. Surtout qu'il n'aurait eu personne pour le repêcher. Roxas nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Désolé de t'offrir ça comme cadeau de noël…  
- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Fit-il d'une voix caressante. J'ai eu le plus beau cadeau que je puisse imaginer.

Et pour accentuer ses paroles, Axel fit glisser sa main aventureuse sur ses fesses rondes et fermes. Roxas grogna et se recula pour le fusiller du regard.

- Obsédé !  
- Et fier de l'être, Roxy.

Ses lèvres vinrent capturer les siennes, mordillant sa lèvre pour jouer un peu. Roxas sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous ses pensées, son regard ne quittant pas Axel tandis qu'il rompit le baiser. Il l'interrogea du regard devant son air sérieux.

- Uniquement avec moi, hein ?

Un largue sourire étira les lèvres du rouquin et il vint léchouiller les siennes.

- Uniquement avec toi… mon cœur…

Il lui vola ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, étouffant le grognement de Roxas. Le blond avait rougi à ce surnom. Il n'avait pas cherché à être romantique, juste à s'assurer qu'il s'était raccroché à la bonne personne. Mais ces mots avaient fait s'emballer son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. Le bruit d'une sonnerie de téléphone les coupa, et Axel rompit le baiser à contre cœur.

- Je vais répondre. Reste sagement au lit, tu risques d'avoir mal aux fesses !

Axel lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva, nullement gêné par sa nudité. Roxas grogna un « imbécile » avant de rougir en le voyant s'éloigner de la sorte. Le rouquin décrocha le téléphone au bout de la énième sonnerie.

- Allô ?  
- Axel, fit une voix précipitée qu'il connaissait bien. Est-ce que tu sais où est Roxas ? Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit je…  
- Il est là, le coupa-t-il.  
- Ah. Merci.

La voix semblait être soulagée d'un grand poids. Apparemment, son petit frère s'était fait des films et mordu les doigts après leur dispute.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Je le garde chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre.  
- Ah d'accord… Tu crois que je peux venir… chez toi… pour le voir…

Sa voix était tremblante et il le soupçonnait d'être en pleurs.

- C'est mieux que tu ne viennes pas. Laisse-moi le remettre en forme et je te le ramènerais ensuite, Sora, fit-il avec douceur.  
- Merci, Axel… Prends bien soin de lui, je t'en prie.  
- Tu peux compter sur moi.

Axel raccrocha en espérant que Sora ne se ferait pas plus de mauvais sang que ça. Les deux parties avaient été blessées, et il espérait que ce Riku s'occupait du petit frère autant qu'il comptait s'occuper de l'aîné. Son regard se posa sur la table basse jonchée de feuilles de cours. Il allait être en retard, mais c'était pour la bonne cause… Il rattraperait ça avec une ou deux nuits blanches. Un soupir lui échappa, et il se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre.

Sora avait angoissé toute la nuit. Seule la fatigue l'avait obligé à fermer les yeux, à somnoler mais le moindre bruit le réveillait, espérant que c'était son aîné qui revenait. Il avait passé une nuit lamentable, à pleurer, imaginer tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables avant que le matin ne pointe son nez à travers la fenêtre. Le cadet était resté dans la chambre, même lorsque l'heure avait avancé…

L'inquiétude le rongeant, il se leva et descendit directement pour aller vers le téléphone, composant celui d'Axel. Il n'avait pas osé téléphoner juste après la dispute… Il n'était pas certain que son frère y soit mais c'était son petit ami, non ? Celui vers qui il avait poussé son jumeau. L'attente lui fut interminable et lorsqu'il entendit enfin la voix du roux, il s'emballa, les questions sortant d'elles-mêmes tant son inquiétude était à son paroxysme.

Roxas était chez lui. Un soulagement affaissa ses épaules. Mais le remords de lui avoir dit pour Riku et lui ne s'envola pas pour autant. Son frère allait aussi mal que lui, si ce n'est plus. Il aurait voulu être à la place d'Axel, il aurait dû y être tout comme son aîné l'avait été tant de fois pour lui. La cruelle réalité était qu'il était impuissant, et l'élément déclencheur de cette douleur qui les séparait. Une fois le combiné raccroché, il respira un bon coup. Cependant, il avait besoin de le voir… Il avait besoin de lui parler à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec son frère. Ses doigts composèrent un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

- Allô, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger… est-ce que Riku est là ?

Il patienta un instant avant que la voix de son petit ami ne lui réponde.

- Oui, Sora ?  
- Riku… Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir aujourd'hui ?  
- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.  
- C'est que… Je l'ai dit à Roxas.

Un silence passa avant que Riku ne réponde.

- J'arrive dans trente minutes, si tu veux.  
- Je veux bien…  
- A tout de suite.  
- Hum.

Il accrocha le combiné et se frotta les yeux pour ne pas faire repartir ses larmes. Sora se rendit dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, et annoncer à Aeris qu'il s'était « disputé » avec Roxas et que celui-ci était chez Axel. La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Elle lui posa des questions mais il la rassura, que son frère reviendrait dans quelques jours tout au plus. Sora lui avoua à demi-mots qu'Axel n'était pas n'importe qui, que c'était son petit ami. Aeris lança un regard vers Zack. La jeune femme avait beau avoir un patron gay en la personne de Marluxia, savoir que ses « enfants » l'étaient faisait toujours une drôle d'impression.

Cependant, ils ne pouvaient apparemment rien faire, à part accepter la réalité et être là pour les soutenir tous les deux. Aller chercher de force le blond ne serait pas une bonne chose à faire. La jeune femme lui demanda s'il était sûr de lui, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller le chercher, mais Sora les remercia en leur disant un non morne mais doux. Il les prévint aussi que son copain à lui aussi allait venir, gêné, n'osant pas regarder Aeris dans les yeux. La jeune femme lui donna un baiser rassurant sur le front pour calmer son anxiété. Elle n'allait pas le rouer de coups pour cela, non, elle préférait l'aider, bien au contraire. Cette réaction était bien différente de leur maternelle…

Le cadet eut juste le temps de déjeuner un peu et de se changer quand il entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Sora descendit les marches rapidement. Il ouvrit à Riku et le fit entrer. Aeris vint voir son invité. Le jeune homme était poli et courtois, un air doux et sérieux. Les deux adolescents montèrent, et si tôt la porte fermée, le petit brun se réfugia dans les bras de son petit ami.

- Hey, ça va aller… Je suis là. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Il entoura Sora de ses bras réconfortants, se calant contre la porte tout en écoutant son récit. Ses larmes coulèrent mais il les sécherait, Riku se doutait qu'il en avait besoin. Elles avaient dû couler en masse durant cette nuit sans fin.

- Tout va bien s'il est chez Axel, alors.  
- Oui… Mais je veux le voir…

Ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur son front.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps.  
- Oui, je sais que je lui ai fait du mal mais… Riku.  
- Chut, Sora, regarde-moi.

Riku lui releva le visage, déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de venir en déposer un sur sa bouche.

- Je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnera. Il a juste besoin de retrouver le sourire auprès d'Axel. Tout comme moi je vais rester ici pour te le redonner, d'accord ?  
- Riku…

Son petit ami coupa court à sa faible protestation, l'embrassant avec douceur et amour. Sora se pressa contre lui avec besoin.

- Je veillerais sur toi jusqu'à son retour, et même après…

Sora rougit, un faible sourire étirant la commissure de ses lèvres. Riku lui rendit un sourire tout en tendresse. Il relâcha ses joues rougies pour aller fouiller dans ses poches, et en sortir un petit paquet. Il le présenta sous le nez du cadet qui fixa le papier bleu roi avec surprise.

- Joyeux Noël.  
- Riku… Merci… Ah euh, attends !

Le petit brun se détacha de lui pour aller fouiller dans les affaires qui étaient sur le bureau. Sa main s'arrêta près du cadeau que Roxas avait acheté pour Axel. Bien sûr, il l'avait oublié… Il prit le paquet pour Riku, et se retourna pour revenir auprès de lui. Sauf qu'il était assis sur le lit, l'invitant vers lui. Sora lui présenta le paquet noir en rougissant de plus belle.

- Joyeux Noël Riku.  
- Merci.

Il prit le paquet et tendit de nouveau le sien au petit brun qui le prit, puis s'assit sagement à ses côtés. Il l'ouvrit avec attention, un peu coupable de faire ça avec son petit ami. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Roxas avec Axel… Il aurait aimé le savoir. Son regard bleuté accrocha le petit pendentif qu'il sortit de la pochette, une chaînette avec une couronne.

-Je me suis dit que ça t'irait très bien, expliqua Riku, un peu gêné.

Sora lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit le bijou.

- Tu me le mets, s'il te plaît.  
- Bien sûr.

Riku le lui mit en profitant pour embrasser sa nuque.

- Ca ne pose pas de problèmes que tu restes toute la journée ici ?  
- Aucun…

Il le prit par la taille pour l'enlacer, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Son petit ami mit le bracelet offert par Sora dans les bras de celui-ci et lui présenta son poignet. Le petit brun le lui mit avec attention, se laissant bercer par l'étreinte réconfortante de Riku. Il avait besoin de lui aujourd'hui, et savoir qu'il resterait était une grande source d'apaisement. Le cadet finit par se retourner pour venir l'embrasser avec passion, ne quittant pas l'étreinte de ses bras. Il était perdu sans Roxas… Plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et Riku était là pour lui… Rien que pour lui.

Sora se raccrochait à Riku plus que d'habitude. Il le voyait dans son comportement, la peur de le perdre, lui, après avoir perdu sa moitié. Mais il était d'une patience à toute épreuve, témoignant toute l'amour qu'il avait pour Sora dans ses moindres gestes. Il voulait le voir sourire avant de quitter cette maison, et avant la fin de la journée, il lui rendit son si beau sourire, même s'il savait que ce sourire s'effacerait si Roxas ne revenait pas. Ils avaient beau avoir brisé un lien très puissant, les jumeaux restaient énormément liés…

**A suivre…

* * *

**

_Merci d'avoir lu :3_


	15. Chapitre 15

_C'est la rentrée ! Bon, avec un peu de retard, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre croustillant (ou pas...)_

_Une petite réponse aux reviews, fénéante que je suis ! Merci vraiment, vos commentaires me touchent et me font plaisir :3_

_**Seya-chan **: Oui la fic va bientôt toucher à sa faim, lentement... Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, non ? En tout cas, merci de suivre cette fic depuis le début ! J'avoue que moi j'aimerais bien un Axel ou un Reno à la maison pour me consoler lol_

_**Bouddha :** Merci (blush). Cela me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir de nouvelles lectrices qui accrochent autant. Courage pour tes fics ^^  
_

_Et sur ce, Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

**Seconde chance**

Chapitre 15

Axel retourna auprès de son petit amant, allongé sur le côté, dos à la porte. Il était lové dans l'épaisse couette comme s'il avait froid. Il allait devoir préparer le terrain pour la future rencontre entre les deux jumeaux, panser davantage ses blessures avant de l'exposer à un hypothétique danger… Sora avait été tellement désespéré au téléphone qu'il n'avait plus peur de la réaction de Roxas. Le roux s'assit sur le rebord du lit et se pencha au dessus de lui, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Une bille bleutée dériva vers lui avec reproche.

- Tu as mal ?  
- Oui, grogna-t-il.

Son amant posa un bras devant lui, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Roxas ne bougeait pas, grognon. Mais, à force de sentir les baisers tendres sur son visage, il finit par remuer un peu. Son réveil et le sursaut à cause de ses cicatrices, combiné à ce souvenir, n'avaient pas réveillé la douleur qui sévissait entre ses fesses, mais maintenant, elle semblait pleinement éveillée. Une grimace de douleur passa sur son visage alors qu'il était presque en face de lui. Il leva une de ses mains pour caresser la joue d'Axel.

- Qui c'était ?

Roxas le demandait de manière détournée mais son esprit ne réclama qu'un seul nom. Son regard bleuté semblait parler pour lui. « Dis-moi que c'était Sora » semblait-il l'implorer. Le rouquin eut un sourire énigmatique avant de lui dérober ses lèvres.

- C'était lui, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je lui ai dit que je te gardais jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux.

Le blond parut soulagé à ces mots, son regard étant plus serein, sa main coulant sur la nuque d'Axel. Il y fit pression pour venir l'embrasser, venir chercher un peu de tendresse. Son amant répondit à cette demande, sa langue gourmande venant taquiner sa timide consœur pour l'entraîner dans un ballet plus endiablé. Il s'appuya sur son coude pour se rapprocher de son corps. Malheureusement pour lui, Roxas s'était parfaitement emmitouflé dans la couette, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de passer une main sous la couette pour venir caresser sa peau.

- Tu veux que je soigne ça ?  
- Je me méfie, venant d'un obsédé comme toi.  
- Je serais sage… même si ça sera dur, murmura-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

Roxas lui lança un regard noir avant de souffler :

- Tu as intérêt…

Un large sourire étira les lèvres d'Axel avant qu'il ne vienne mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens avec ce qu'il faut.

Axel se leva, toujours dans sa tenue d'Adam, pour sortir de la pièce et aller chercher le tube salvateur pour son petit amant. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours ce genre d'outil chez lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps à récupérer l'objet, et revint dans la chambre où la touffe de cheveux blonds dépassait toujours de façon boudeuse de la couette enroulée sur son corps tel un serpent. Le rouquin ne se gêna pas le moins du monde, venant au dessus de lui, à quatre pattes, juste au-dessus de son corps protégé. Les deux prunelles océan lui lancèrent une menace acérée.

- Rox', va falloir sortir de dessous la couette si tu veux que je te soigne.  
- Hum, grogna-t-il.

Le blond était terriblement gêné de lui avoir demandé cela. Ainsi, la couette était retirée avec une lenteur timide, ses joues se teintant délicatement de rouge. Une des mains de son amant prit la couette pour la soulever, mais comme il allait tout bonnement le découvrir, le blond appuya de ses deux mains dessus, le visage cramoisi. Axel eut un grand sourire et se rapprocha de lui tel un prédateur, ses lèvres venant lui voler les siennes.

- Je t'ai déjà vu nu hier, Roxas, lui murmura-t-il.  
- J'ai le droit d'être gêné, non ?  
- Bien sûr. Je trouve ça adorable, mon cœur.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce genre d'attention et de surnom faisait son petit effet et ses joues en étaient les témoins lumineux. Le rouquin déposa des baisers tendres sur son visage, sa main en profitant pour le découvrir de la couette et ensuite venir vers lui. Ses baisers ne délaissèrent pas son fin visage alors que l'adolescent se laissait manipuler. C'était étrange… Sentir à nouveau ce doigt en lui mais la douleur était trop vive pour qu'il pense à autre chose. Axel captura avec douceur ses lèvres, appliquant un dernier passage de crème avant de retirer son doigt.

- Il ne te faudra pas trop remuer aujourd'hui.  
- C'est plutôt à toi d'appliquer ces avertissements.

Axel rit doucement dans son cou, mordillant sa peau.

- Je te prépare le petit déjeuner ?  
- Je veux bien…

Un sourire timide étira les lèvres corail de Roxas, son regard bleuté avait une toute autre lueur. Il avait repris vie. Il était toujours un peu réservé, timide, mais quelque chose avait changé et continuait de changer en lui. Le feu d'Axel l'avait attiré vers quelque chose de nouveau, de doux et délicieux. Roxas se rapprocha doucement pour lui donner un baiser léger et Axel ne rompit le contact qu'après l'avoir doté d'une douceur égale.

- Tu déjeunes de quoi, en général ?  
- J'aime tout, sauf le café.  
- Okay.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva. Axel fit un effort et mit un boxer de son placard, avant de filer dans la cuisine. Le rouquin prépara un petit déjeuner copieux avec attention, lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte. Il lâcha un « tsss » agacé mais il se rendit vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir.

- Joyeux Noël, Axel ! Chantonna son aîné.

Reno le prit dans ses bras, sa veste froide couverte de neige se déposant sur la peau nue de son cadet. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

- Crétin, t'es gelé, dégage !  
- Quel accueil, ironisa-t-il en quittant son manteau. Et toi, tu m'accueilles d'une manière bien singulière.

L'aîné lui fit un sourire entendu afin de le chatouiller sur ce sujet, mais Axel s'en désintéressa. Il retourna à la cuisine pour surveiller son café, jetant un coup d'œil discret vers sa chambre où rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Roxas avait dû l'entendre… Le rouquin était face un dilemme. Montrer à son grand frère qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de responsable avec un gamin ou… ne rien dire mais cela serait difficile, à moins de le mettre tout bonnement dehors. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas car Reno venait se poser un paquet d'un emballage rouge éclatant sur la table de la cuisine.

- Dis donc, tu prépares un festin du matin ? Est-ce que par hasard je dérangerais…

Il se pencha pour tenter de voir qui il y avait dans la chambre. Axel lui donna une baffe derrière la tête et l'aîné se redressa sans avoir eu le temps de satisfaire sa curiosité.

- Hey, présente-moi voyons. Mignon ? Mignonne ?

Axel se retourna et retint un rire.

- Derrière toi Reno.  
- Hein ?

Le grand frère se retourna pour fixer un petit blond vêtu d'une chemise volée dans le placard d'Axel, un bout de sous-vêtement dépassant entre les pans pas finis d'être fermés. Roxas se mit à rougir un peu plus. La curiosité l'avait fait se lever. Il avait entendu des bruits, des voix se chamailler et il avait été curieux. Axel avait de la famille, quelqu'un d'autre à part Demyx pour s'occuper de son cas. Il nota la ressemblance flagrante entre les deux. Mais il se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard émeraude qui le scrutait comme s'il jaugeait une marchandise. Le cadet vint vers son petit amant, un sourire doux aux lèvres à son attention.

- Voici mon imbécile de grand frère, Reno. Reno, voici Roxas.  
- Enchanté, fit-il avec un sourire de lover.  
- De même.

Le blond fut très gêné par ce sourire et rougit encore, détournant le regard. Axel gratifia son aîné d'une tape et d'un regard peu conciliant.

- Je dérange peut-être ?  
- Exactement, Reno.  
- Roxas, est-ce que je dérange ?

L'adolescent bloqua sous la question à son encontre. Axel vit son malaise. Il n'avait rien dit d'explicite pour que son frère ne vienne pas lui passer de la pommade pour savoir où, quand, comment, et pourquoi, mais… Il allait devoir, au moins pour ne pas voir son jeune amant aussi gêné et muet. Il surprit les deux billes bleutés venir croiser son regard et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Un geste tendre qui n'échappa pas nullement à Reno. Cela lui tira même un haussement de sourcil. A quoi son frère jouait-il ? En plus avec un gamin ?

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'il reste, je le vire, lui souffla-t-il.  
- Ca ne me dérange pas…

Roxas avait dit ça d'une manière franchement hésitante. Son regard regarda de nouveau avec insistance son petit ami et il lui prit discrètement la main, comme pour lui dire que cela ne le dérangeait vraiment pas. Mais Axel le voyait à ses joues délicatement rougies. Le rouquin ne résista guère sous son regard et déposa un autre baiser tendre sur sa tempe avant de lancer un regard à son frère, qui arborait un grand sourire.

- T'installe pas non plus, tu restes juste pour le p'tit déj'.

Reno rit doucement et tira une chaise pour prendre place autour de la table. Roxas lui jeta un regard discret, mais il avait vu son sourire. Etait-il content pour son frère ? Ou est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ? Le blond devait bien avouer que comprendre les autres était plus dur que comprendre une autre moitié de soi. Si cela avait été Sora, il aurait su à la perfection ce qu'aurait caché telle ou telle expression. Mais là, il se retrouvait dans la jungle du socialisme et il n'était qu'un débutant.

Axel retourna s'occuper du café, et Roxas le suivit, à défaut d'avoir autre chose à faire. Il lui semblait faire tache entre les deux rouquins. Sauf que Reno l'observait comme une bête curieuse et qu'Axel semblait devenir nerveux depuis qu'il avait « avoué » une certaine chose à son aîné. Il posa le tout sur la table, avant de tirer une chaise et d'y prendre place. Le blond tira une chaise pour lui, malgré son mal de fesses, il n'allait quand même pas… Sauf que son petit ami l'attrapa par la taille pour le tirer vers lui. Un sourire doux et un murmure :

- Viens sur mes jambes, ça sera mieux.

Il avait compris pourquoi sa main avait hésité pour prendre la chaise. Roxas se laissa faire, jetant un regard discret vers Reno qui observait le petit manège du couple. Il brûlait d'envie de poser des questions à son cadet mais il allait devoir les retenir, le temps qu'ils soient seuls.

Axel l'installa, en profitant pour poser sa tête sur son épaule et prendre sa tasse de café. L'aîné prit la sienne sans lâcher les deux amoureux du regard. Roxas lui lançait de temps en temps des œillades, prenant sa tasse de thé puis ses doigts allèrent prendre une tartine, la couvrant de beurre et de confiture. Un vrai petit déjeuner à la française comme il les aimait de temps en temps. Sans doute qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour autre chose.

- Tu comptes bouger aujourd'hui, Axel ?  
- Non, je comptais me la couler douce.  
- Tu sacrifies une journée pour les beaux yeux de ton blond mais pas pour ton frère ?  
- Oui et alors ?

Les joues de Roxas s'empourprèrent et il piqua du nez dans sa tasse en espérant disparaître. Axel entoura sa taille d'un bras, sa grande main venant caresser sa hanche d'une manière douce et distraite.

- Reno j'te verrais plus tard. 'Me fait pas ton numéro du grand frère attentif, ça te va pas.  
- Ah vraiment ? Fit-il en riant. Ok, ok, mais ouvre au moins ton cadeau sinon tu vas me vexer.

Axel attrapa le paquet rouge vif pour le poser devant lui avec un air sceptique. Ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser dans le cou de Roxas.

- Arrête de faire ton timide, lui murmura-t-il.

Un grognement lui répondit, la biscotte entre les dents. Roxas tourna la tête vers Axel qui avait un sourire amusé, et qui prit le paquet avec ses deux mains, entourant de ses bras son petit amant qu'il s'amusait à taquiner. Ses doigts agiles retirèrent le papier brillant pour le laisser sur la table, découvrant un étui en carton. Il tira sur la languette pour faire sortir une petite boite contenant une montre. Et pas n'importe quel genre, une montre dernier cri, luisante comme si elle était en argent massif.

- Un message subtil pour me dire d'être à l'heure ?  
- Je vois que ça te fait plaisir. J'aurais mieux fait de t'apporter un professeur d'amabilité.  
- Merci. Tu m'excuseras, le tien est encore en préparation.  
- Ah ? Ben pour te faire pardonner, j'veux un bisou de Roxas.  
- Quoi ? Lâcha le blond en manquant de renverser son thé.

Ses joues avaient regagné leur couleur rouge et son regard alla vers Axel, lui demandant quelle était cette blague de mauvais goût.

- Rêve, Reno.

Axel resserra sa prise autour de Roxas, lui volant un baiser pour le rassurer. Le cadet savait très bien que son frère le testait, il le provoquait dans l'unique but d'avoir un « oui » à la question qu'il détesterait entendre. Ses mains profitèrent de cette étreinte pour caresser sa peau si douce, son regard émeraude défiant Reno d'oser seulement le toucher. Et comme le monde est injuste avec les mauvaises personnes, le téléphone se mit à sonner de sa mélodie agaçante.

- Et merde, je reviens.

Roxas se leva de son fauteuil, sa tasse dans les mains tandis qu'Axel laissa en plan son aîné avec le blond. L'adolescent fixa Reno qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Et son petit sourire en coin, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un qui était dans la pièce d'à côté. Son comportement commençait un peu à l'agacer, bien qu'il restât toujours un peu d'intimité. Le blond ne comptait pas se rasseoir, il n'avait pas envie de se faire mal au postérieur. Il but une gorgée avant de demander :

- J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

Le sourire de Reno s'élargit.

- Je vais passer pour le flic mais cela fait longtemps que mon petit frère me cache votre relation ?  
- Assez pour que cela vous donne ce grand sourire, je pense…  
- Tu es moins timide que tout à l'heure.  
- C'est à force de vous voir vous engueuler…

Le rouquin en face de lui rit doucement et but une gorgée de son café.

- Roxas, je vais te parler franchement car tu m'as tout l'air d'être un petit jeune du lycée, commença-t-il.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, buvant une gorgée de son thé chaud tout en le regardant.

- Axel est quelqu'un de bien mais il n'est pas stable. Tu…  
- Il l'est, coupa-t-il.

Reno n'avait pas cru ses paroles apparemment, vu qu'il comptait le mettre en garde contre un homme volage et sans moral. L'aîné le regardait avec surprise, attendant plus d'explication.

- Axel est sérieux avec moi.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Je suis avec lui depuis un mois.  
- Alors ça… c'est une bonne nouvelle, fit-il avec un sourire ravi.

Roxas lui fit un sourire maladroit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je resterais muet sur cette conversation. Mais, dis-moi, t'es au lycée ?  
- Oui, pourquoi, ça pose un problème d'éthique ?  
- Nan, nan, du tout. T'es drôlement mignon.

Le blond rougit sous le compliment tandis qu'il avait le droit à un sourire charmeur. Sauf que Reno se reçut une belle gifle sur le haut de la tête et protesta en se plaignant d'avoir mal.

- J'ai tout entendu, sale con. Roxas, 'te laisse pas amadouer par mon crétin de grand frère qui est manqué !  
- Raaah, ça va, je faisais que le complimenter.

Axel revint vers son petit amant, un regard de reproche pour la conversation dont il n'avait capté que la fin. Roxas lui adressa un sourire doux, se faisant pardonner d'un baiser sur ses lèvres une fois qu'il fut assis. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour l'entourer de ses bras, le rapprochant de lui et l'obligeant à poser sa tasse de thé.

- Hé ho, les mamours, pas devant moi !  
- Je fais ce que je veux, je suis chez moi.  
- Rectification, tu parasites MON appartement.

Le rouquin lui tira la langue, mais il gardait un Roxas aux pommettes bien rouges contre lui. Reno eut un sourire amusé et finit son café. Il allait les laisser tranquille et passerait voir son petit frère un autre jour. Mais il n'en était pas mécontent de savoir qu'un petit blondinet lui avait mis une laisse pour l'empêcher de continuer à fourrer son nez chez tous les râteliers.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser.  
- Ça marche, j'te verrais sans doute après mes partiels, je risque de pas avoir beaucoup de temps avant.  
- C'est noté, j'te téléphonerais avant la prochaine fois.  
- Ouais, c'est mieux.  
- Content de t'avoir rencontré, Roxas.  
- A la prochaine, Reno.

Le blond lui offrit un petit sourire, timide. Axel lui vola un baiser, un peu jaloux avant de le repousser en douceur pour se lever.

- Je reviens, mon cœur.

Roxas rougit et n'eut pas le temps de l'engueuler qu'il était déjà parti rattraper son aîné. Axel rejoignit Reno qui avait déjà remis sa veste. Le rouquin le prit dans ses bras, avec chaleur et son aîné lui rendit son étreinte.

- Merci pour le cadeau et d'être passé.  
- De rien, p'tit con.  
- Je t'accorderais plus de temps après mes partiels.  
- Et tu me parleras de tout ça, fit-il avec un sourire de chieur.  
- Oui, j'te parlerais de Roxas.  
- Pas de bêtise.

Un ton de plaisanterie, et Reno ouvrit la porte qui fit entrer le froid de l'hiver. Il salua son cadet qui referma la porte derrière lui en pestant. Il faisait vachement froid surtout quand on ne portait qu'un boxer. Il se frictionna les bras tout en retournant dans la cuisine, sauf que son petit amant était dans l'encadrement de la porte, à l'attendre. Axel leva un sourcil et il le prit par la taille.

- Désolé pour cette entrevue à l'improviste.  
- C'est pas grave. Comme ça, je connais ton grand frère.  
- Oui… En même temps, c'est ma seule famille, donc ne t'attends pas à découvrir plus.

Un ton un peu maladroit. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Le rouquin avait pour mission de remonter le moral du blond, pas de raconter son histoire à lui. Mais dans son regard, il vit l'intérêt qu'il avait éveillé.

- On en parlera une autre fois, tu es là pour te détendre.  
- Axel… Et si j'ai envie de savoir ?  
- Non. On en parlera plus tard, répondit-il avec douceur en déposant un baiser sur son front.  
- Tu me promets de ne pas te dérober ?  
- Non, ça, c'est ta spécialité.

Roxas grogna, ne pouvant guère répliquer verbalement puisque ses lèvres venaient d'être monopolisées par son amant. Il mordit le bout de sa langue dans le baiser, pour punir Axel mais cela fit l'effet inverse. Il glissa sa grande main dans son dos, sous la chemise bien évidemment, pour le plaquer contre son torse et rendre ce baiser plus passionné. Le blond avait perdu, se laissant dominer, subissant avec un frison de plaisir cette étreinte douce et rassurante. Le rouquin daigna relâcher ses douces lèvres pour parcourir son baiser de mille attentions.

- Axel…  
- Oui ?  
- Désolé de te prendre du temps de travail.  
- Ce n'est rien, Rox'. Je pourrais peut-être étudier un peu cette aprèm', si tu trouves une occupation à ton goût ici.  
- Je ferais en sorte d'en trouver une.

Son amant lui sourit, déposant un baiser plus appuyé sur son front.

- Profitons alors de cette matinée toute à nous, alors…

Roxas rougit mais il ne disait pas non… Il avait envie d'être assailli de ses caresses douces et de ses attentions si délicates. Il avait malheureusement oublié son cadeau, mais le blond se promettait de le lui donner dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui… Chez lui… Quelle expression étrange mais si douce. La seule chose qui rendait cette expression amère, c'était que Sora y était. Il avait peur de l'affronter… Le blond chassa ses pensées sous les baisers d'Axel. Il avait besoin de lui et uniquement de lui. Le rouquin était à présent la bouée à laquelle il s'était accrochée et il lui réclamait bien plus d'attention qu'il ne l'avait fait à Sora. Mais c'était différent… Être frère jumeau et être amant.

Et il commençait à prendre dangereusement goût à cette nouveauté.

**A suivre…

* * *

**

_Merci d'avoir lu :3_


	16. Chapitre 16

_Je vous fais languir, je suis vraiment impossible... Voici la confrontation tant attendu des deux jumeaux. Merci à tous les reviews que j'ai eut, c'est un vrai plaisir de les lire :3  
_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

**Seconde chance**

Chapitre 16

Axel le contemplait alors que son petit blond était endormi, pelotonné contre lui d'une manière adorable. Il s'était occupé de Roxas la veille, consacrant sa journée à profiter de sa présence si rare chez lui. Et le jeune homme n'avait pas manqué de se faire cajoler pour son mal de fesses. Le rouquin déposa un furtif baiser sur son front, où quelques mèches rebelles entravaient son beau visage. Tout ce qu'il importait, c'est qu'il se sente bien, qu'il ait ce petit sourire aux lèvres…

Son amant avait réussi à réviser un peu, Roxas l'obligeant à le faire après un début d'après-midi très câlin… Trop, car il lui semblait que le blond avait peur de passer de nouveau à la casserole. Ca n'aurait pas dérangé Axel... loin de là, il aurait bien passé la journée en une si délicieuse compagnie. Mais il s'était plié à la voix de la raison, révisant tandis que son petit amant avait exploré sa bibliothèque, lisant des bandes dessinées, quelques magazines de musique. Aujourd'hui serait… La journée de la confrontation. Hier, il avait appelé son petit frère pour donner rendez-vous à Sora dans un petit parc, en début d'après-midi. Roxas avait été nerveux tout le long de l'appel, et le rouquin avait eu bien du mal à le calmer. Il eut raison de ses nerfs, à grands coups de câlin, de tendresse et… d'un petit dérivé sans conséquence pour les fesses encore douloureuses de son jeune amant.

Roxas remua doucement sous les caresses, papillonnant des yeux. Son regard encore voilé de sommeil se posa sur Axel, qui lui fit un sourire doux.

- Bonjour, mon ange…  
- 'jour.

Dès le matin, ses joues prenaient une teinte rose soutenue. Le jeune homme se renfrogna et fourra sa tête contre son épaule en un grondement gêné. Roxas aimait beaucoup trop ce genre de surnom pour garder son masque impassible… Ses bras glissèrent un peu plus autour de la taille d'Axel, le serrant avec force. L'anxiété avait repris le dessus. Le rouquin le lova contre lui, le couvrant de baisers.

- Tu ne vas pas angoisser si tôt le matin…  
- J'ai de quoi, répliqua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Axel lui releva le menton avec douceur, venant capturer ses lèvres avec une extrême douceur. Roxas frissonna sous ses doigts qui glissaient sur sa nuque, ses lèvres avides de baisers. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter, il ne voulait pas partir d'ici. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait sa place, et mettait de la mauvaise volonté là où son amant se démenait pour le traîner, le pousser en avant pour combattre ce qui le terrifiait. Son amant rompit le baiser en douceur, déposant en guise de compensation des baisers sur son visage.

- Je serais là, alors arrête de t'inquiéter. Non, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Rox'.

Il l'avait coupé dans son élan de protestation. Roxas lui rendit un regard blessé qui s'envola vite sous quelques baisers. Sans un mot, il se blottit contre lui. Il réclamait un câlin, et Axel le lui offrit avec tendresse. Ils traînèrent un peu sur cette matinée, le blond laissant de nouveau Axel réviser un peu. Roxas avait eu dans l'idée de faire à manger, histoire d'être utile, et puis, il avait déjà vidé sa bibliothèque des choses intéressantes. Sa tentative fut plus ou moins une réussite… L'adolescent avait dû appeler Axel deux fois pour qu'il l'aide, et lui dise où était quoi, mais il n'était pas peu fier du résultat. Un repas simple mais réussi !

Roxas mit la table, et il adressa un sourire ravi à Axel qui siffla devant ce bon repas, remerciant son adorable amant d'un baiser langoureux avant de passer à table. La nervosité du blond croissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Le repas s'était bien déroulé mais après, Roxas se transforma en une boule de nerfs. Axel n'appuya pas sur ce point-là, restant lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il le traîne dehors.

Le blond n'avait pas voulu y aller à la dernière minute. Dans un comportement des plus puérils, il s'était mis en tête de s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Axel mais le rouquin l'avait rattrapé, habillé chaudement et foutu dehors, de force, avant de le rejoindre. Son jeune amant le fusilla du regard, les joues déjà rougies par le froid.

- Allez, viens.

Axel lui prit sa main gantée, la mettant dans sa poche avec la sienne avant de l'entraîner vers le parc. Roxas avait peur que Sora lui en veuille pour sa réaction, son absence… Et Aeris et Zack, qu'allaient-ils lui dire une fois de retour ? Une petite voix lui disait qu'il avait déjà fait son choix et que c'était trop tard. Il devait l'assumer et grandir un peu. Son regard bleuté suivait ses pas sur le sol couvert de neige, tremblant de froid et d'appréhension.

La grande main d'Axel ne lâchait pas la sienne, la caressant avec douceur tandis que Roxas la serrait de plus en plus fort. Il lui jeta un regard anxieux alors qu'ils approchaient du parc. Les arbres squelettiques étaient couverts de neige, l'herbe apparaissait par petites touffes. Roxas s'immobilisa avec la peur au ventre, sa gorge se nouant.

- Je ne peux pas Axel…  
- Bien sûr que si, tu peux.

De son autre main, il tira sur l'écharpe qui entravait sa bouche et vint déposer un baiser sur son front, son regard s'ancrant dans le sien.

- Tu dois le faire, pour toi comme pour lui.

Mais le blond n'en était pas certain. Il avait trop peur d'avoir blessé Sora, de l'avoir déçu. Même si son jumeau avait ouvert une plaie douloureuse, Axel parviendrait à la guérir avec le temps… Cette séparation, il la vivrait beaucoup mieux avec lui à ses côtés. Malgré sa peur, il avait l'irrésistible envie de le voir, de le serrer dans ses bras, de le lui pardonner… Roxas déglutit avec difficulté, avant de faire un premier pas vers le parc. Son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine, sa main ne lâchant pas celle d'Axel.

Sa respiration était à la mesure de son stress, ayant envie de lâcher sa main et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Sora était bien la seule personne qu'il avait du mal à affronter tant il avait l'impression de se blesser lui aussi. Leurs pas les avaient conduis dans une allée du parc. Quelques promeneurs affrontaient le froid de l'hiver pour profiter de la neige qui couvrait de son manteau blanc la verdure. Son regard le cherchait avec frénésie. Et il le vit.

Du coin de l'œil, Axel observait Roxas et il vit clairement le changement lorsque son regard océan avait vu son cadet. Celui-ci avait toujours peur mais il avait aussi envie d'y aller. Le blond ralentit ses pas, son cœur semblant sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il était accompagné de Riku, bien évidemment. Le jeune homme les vit arriver et retourna Sora qui était aussi mal à l'aise que son aîné.

Leurs regards océan se croisèrent, une fraction de seconde. C'était suffisant pour qu'ils sachent que l'autre allait bien. Sora adressa quelques mots à son petit ami avant de s'avancer timidement dans l'allée, venant vers lui. Roxas serra un peu plus la main d'Axel, une boule dans la gorge. Fuir ou bien le prendre dans ses bras comme jamais ?

Le blond jeta un regard vers Axel qui lui répondit d'un doux sourire, et lui désigna Sora du menton. Silencieux, Roxas reporta son attention sur son frère et retira sa main de la poche de son amant. Il déglutit avec difficulté puis avança doucement. Plus ses pas le conduisaient vers Sora, plus il avait envie de fondre comme la neige au printemps. Disparaître sans laisser la moindre trace… Ils s'arrêtèrent maladroitement à une cinquantaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sora scrutait son frère avec angoisse avant d'oser prononcer les premiers mots.

- Bonjour, Roxas…  
- Bonjour.

Un ton froid. Les mots étaient sortis de manière instinctive. Le blond n'avait pas voulu être aussi froid mais ses réflexes d'autodéfense étaient sortis tout seul. Roxas se mordit la lèvre inférieure, heureusement cachée par son écharpe. Son regard troublé scrutait les moindres réactions de son cadet. Le brun s'était un peu tassé sur lui devant ce ton mais il ne s'enfuit pas pour autant.

- Je… Je voulais m'excuser de ne t'avoir rien dit. J'ai eu tort, fit-il en baissant les yeux. Tout ce que je voulais c'est… c'est que tu sois toi-même… Que tu suives ton propre chemin… Je suis sincèrement désolé, Roxas je…

Sora fut coupé par deux bras qui étaient venus l'entourer. Il redressa la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de voir le regard bleuté de son reflet, la tête blonde de Roxas était venue se réfugier dans son cou. Ses bras si réconfortants… Le cadet serra son aîné contre lui avec force, laissant des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Pardonne-moi, Sora… Murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée par les sanglots.

Enlacés étroitement, les deux jumeaux ne voulaient pas se lâcher. Ils avaient longtemps pansé leurs blessures dans ce genre d'étreinte. Deux âmes meurtries qui s'étaient rattachés l'une à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer. Et la séparation leur semblait si cruelle en cet instant… Roxas finit par relâcher sa prise, à l'inverse de Sora qui la serra davantage, comme par crainte qu'il disparaisse. Les deux mains du blond prirent le visage de son cadet, un sourire aux lèvres malgré les traces de larmes. Il posa son front contre le sien. Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

- Je t'en ai voulu, Sora mais… Je t'en remercie.  
- Roxas, je...  
- Chut, laisse-moi finir.

Le cadet acquiesça doucement, son regard ancré dans les prunelles azur de son aîné.

- Ca m'a ouvert les yeux… Et j'ai réussi à m'ouvrir davantage à Axel. Je sais que j'aurais du mal à te céder à Riku, parce que tu es mon petit frère et que je veillerais toujours jalousement sur toi.

Sora eut un sourire amusé, un léger rire sortit de ses lèvres sans rompre le discours de son aîné de ses paroles.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te garder pour moi… Mais je serais toujours là. Quoi qu'il t'arrive, je te l'ai promis.

Le cadet leva une main pour la poser sur celle de son frère, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je serais toujours aussi là, si tu as besoin de moi Roxas. Tu as si longtemps veillé sur moi… Au final, je n'ai fait que te blesser pour te pousser en avant… Et j'ai douté de mon choix, confia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
- C'était le bon choix, et le bon moment aussi, le rassura Roxas en essuyant ses larmes de ses doigts.

Sora lui fit un sourire maladroit avant de venir déposer un baiser sur la joue de son aîné. Roxas lui rendit son sourire, son regard scrutant son cadet comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait. En un sens, c'était la pure vérité.

- Tu voudras qu'on en parle ? Osa demander le petit brun.  
- Oui. Mais ça attendra ce soir.  
- Tu rentres avec moi ?  
- Peut-être pas tout de suite, je… Je vais rester encore un peu avec Axel, car après il n'aura plus de temps pour ses révisions, confia-t-il doucement. Je l'ai déjà retardé.  
- Aeris et Zack seront contents de te revoir, ils se sont beaucoup inquiétés… autant que moi.

Son aîné lui fait un sourire gêné mais assez heureux de savoir ça. Il avait abandonné derrière lui la personne la plus précieuse qu'il avait, sans même penser une seule seconde aux conséquences. Roxas vint de nouveau se blottir contre Sora, sa tête contre son épaule avec le sentiment d'avoir été cruel mais… Il était terriblement soulagé. Un poids énorme venait de s'envoler. Il ne devait plus y penser, il devait avancer. Du moins, continuer à avancer sur son propre chemin…

Sora serra avec douceur son aîné dans ses bras, son regard se relevant vers Axel qui était toujours à sa place, fumant sa clope. Il lui adressa un sourire gêné et lui fit signe de venir. Le rouquin haussa un sourcil mais finit par céder à l'appel. Il avait été jaloux de la manière dont Roxas s'était comporté avec son petit frère. Mais ce n'était que son frère, et rien d'autre. Pas évident à les voir enlacer comme des amants. Roxas se détacha de son cadet, jetant un regard derrière lui en entendant le crissement de la neige. Il finit par relâcher son jumeau mais il garda une de ses mains dans la sienne. Il se refusait encore à rompre le contact.

- Tout est réglé ?  
- Oui, répondit Sora avec un sourire heureux et un regard complice vers Roxas.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire et posa son regard sur Riku qui avait dû s'avancer tout comme Axel, étant juste à côté de son cadet sans pour autant le toucher. Oui, il aurait un peu de mal… Mais il devait l'accepter.

- Vous voulez boire un coup dans un bar, histoire de se réchauffer ? Proposa Riku.  
- Moi je ferais mieux d'aller réviser…

Son regard émeraude se posa sur son petit amant, voulant savoir ce qu'il voulait faire, lui. Roxas lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

- On va vous laisser, désolé de t'avoir fait déplacer, Riku.  
- Pas de problème.

Le blond le soupçonnait d'avoir tenu compagnie à son cadet toute la matinée.

- A ce soir, alors, Roxas.  
- A ce soir, Sora.

Il serra sa main dans la sienne, la lâchant à regret. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant de s'éloigner un peu. Axel laissa revenir Roxas vers lui, lui souriant avec douceur. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, pour rétablir l'ordre de qui appartient à qui, mais il avait peur de briser quelque chose. Le blond leva son regard sur lui avant de lui prendre la main. Sora lui fit un chaleureux sourire et prit la main de Riku. Un signe de main échangé et le cadet s'éloigna en compagnie de Riku. Roxas fut un peu plus long à se détourner, son regard critique porté sur le petit couple.

Axel eut un sourire amusé, finissant sa cigarette en écrasant le mégot dans la neige souillée de traces de pas. Il se pencha pour venir embrasser sa tempe et murmurer :

- Je vais finir par être jaloux…

Roxas sursauta légèrement, les joues rougies mais pas que par le froid.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, contra-t-il.  
- Vraiment ? On n'aurait pas dit, à vous voir ainsi enlacés.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir pour ses paroles et lâcha sa main. Il se mit à avancer en grognant entre ses dents, visiblement très vexé. Son amant avait bien vu et alors ? Axel le rattrapa, l'entourant de ses bras et le colla contre lui pour couper sa fuite.

- Tu as peur de laisser Sora avec Riku ? Pourquoi tu rentres avec moi, alors ?  
- Je n'ai pas peur… J'ai juste du mal à lui céder l'exclusivité de mon frère c'est tout… Je vais bien devoir m'y faire de toute manière…  
- Et moi ?  
- Comment ça, toi ?

Roxas fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers Axel qui avait un air sérieux.

- Est-ce que Sora compte plus que moi ?

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour le contrer mais il se ravisa. Son amant avait juste pour le moment, Sora comptait encore beaucoup plus que lui… Quand Sora était là ? Roxas se détacha doucement pour faire face à Axel, un regard triste et amer. Axel vient caresser sa joue.

- Ton silence m'a répondu, ne cherche pas de mots.

Axel donna un baiser sur son front, comme pour clore la discussion. C'était difficile de l'admettre… Quelque part, cela le blessait. Le rouquin était vraiment amoureux de lui, il faisait beaucoup pour ce petit blond qui, au final, n'avait d'yeux que pour son jumeau. Triste fatalité, mais à laquelle il n'était pas vraiment surpris ? Il sentit une main retenir la sienne sur la joue fraîche, son regard se baissant vers le visage fin de Roxas qui semblait ne pas vouloir clore la discussion à ce silence.

- Oui, il compte beaucoup pour moi… Trop et je le sais. Axel, si je reste avec toi, c'est pour arriver à effacer cette présence trop envahissante…

Il se redressa sur la pointe de ses pieds, ses lèvres proches des siennes.

- Je veux que tu remplisses cet espace, Axel.

Une déclaration voilée, scellée par des petites lèvres fraîches. Le rouquin sentit un électrochoc parcourir son corps et il l'enlaça, pressant davantage ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa langue vint quémander l'accès de sa bouche que son petit amant lui offrit, répondant au baiser avec tous ses sentiments pour lui. Axel était très important à ses yeux, il ne voulait pas le blesser à cause de son comportement abusif et toujours protecteur envers Sora. Il ne rompit le baiser que lorsque l'air lui manquait, son regard bleuté s'ancrant dans les prunelles émeraude qui brillaient d'un feu ardent.

- Je serais ravi de prendre cette place dans ton cœur, mon ange… Je ne demande que ça…

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que les joues de Roxas viraient au rouge soutenu. Un grognement sortit de ses lèvres, capturées par celle d'Axel.

Le temps viendrait effacer le superflu pour le remplacer par une présence douce… Roxas le désirait, même si le début serait un peu laborieux. Il avait Axel pour l'aider dans ce chemin-là. Le blond avait l'impression de grandir, de mûrir avec tous ces choix et toutes ces nouveautés qui fleurissaient dans sa vie. La chenille prenait enfin l'apparence d'un papillon.

Lorsque son amant consentit enfin le lâcher, ils rentrèrent rapidement chez lui pour se réchauffer. Axel se mit à réviser tout en gardant Roxas contre lui, qui buvait son thé. Le blond voulait juste être encore un peu avec lui. De temps en temps, son regard se portait sur le piano, laissant son esprit dériver avant qu'un baiser furtif ne le ramène dans la réalité des bras chauds d'Axel. Rester simplement avec lui suffisait à Roxas. Il avait déjà bien assez abusé de son temps et en abusait encore un peu… Le rouquin reposa son livre avec un soupir, enlaçant son petit amant qui leva son regard vers lui.

- Tu as bien avancé ?  
- J'ai encore du retard mais j'avance, répondit-il en lui donnant un baiser.  
- Désolé.  
- Ne le sois pas. J'aimerais te garder encore moi.

Le blond sourit et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Je vais rentrer…  
- D'accord, je t'accompagne.  
- Tu es sûr ? Ca va te faire encore perdre du temps et.  
- Mon ange, murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Ce genre de surnom avait le don de rendre muet Roxas, qui rougit et détourna le regard. Axel abusait de certains pouvoirs, et puis, il était tellement adorable avec ses pommettes rouges et cet air gêné.

- Je tiens à profiter de toi jusqu'au bout, après je ne pourrais plus céder à la tentation.

Un léger sourire étira les minces lèvres du blond et il se tourna un peu pour venir embraser son amant. Roxas approuvait totalement cette méthode. Le rouquin rompit avec douceur le baiser, posant son front contre le sien, respirant son odeur, le dévorant du regard avant qu'il ne soit plus là.

- Tu fais quoi, le jour de l'an ?  
- Rien…  
- Demyx voudrait t'inviter, toi, Sora et les autres.  
- Ah ben… Je peux leur transmettre alors, et voir avec eux. Mais 'me faudra le numéro de Demyx pour organiser avec lui.  
- Je te le donnerais, pas de souci.  
- Et toi, t'y es invité ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.  
- Bien sûr ! Mais je viendrais quand j'aurais accompli le miracle et réviser les trois quarts de mes cours.

Axel rit doucement et donna un baiser à Roxas. Il se pencha pour déchirer un bout de feuille vierge et noter les deux numéros de son meilleur ami. Il le tendit à son petit amant, dérobant ses lèvres encore et encore… Il n'avait pas envie de le raccompagner. Le rouquin aussi pouvait mettre de la mauvaise volonté à faire certaines choses. Le blond rompit le baiser, emprisonnant les joues d'Axel dans ses petites mains.

- On y va ?  
- Hum, grogna son amant.

Roxas rit doucement, déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser. Axel le laissa faire, sachant pertinemment qu'il le garderait indéfiniment dans ses bras. Ils s'habillèrent chaudement avant de sortir, prenant la route de la maison des Fair. L'adolescent était un peu anxieux de retourner chez lui. Lorsqu'ils furent devant le portail, Roxas ne s'y arrêta pas. Il entraîna Axel pour la première fois jusque devant la porte. Le rouquin eut un regard surpris, mais il se laissa conduire sans dire le moindre mot. Roxas ouvrit la porte avec une certaine lenteur.

Aeris se dirigea vers la porte, l'accueillant avec un grand sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Roxas ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! Le gronda-t-elle tendrement.  
- Désolé, Aeris.

La jeune femme lui donna un baiser affectueux sur le front, avant de porter son regard sur le rouquin.

- Entrez, je vous en prie.

Elle referma la porte derrière lui.

- Aeris, voici Axel. Mon p'tit ami, fit-il très gêné.  
- Enchanté.  
- Moi de même.

Axel trouvait la jeune femme très… Très mère poule envers un gosse qui n'était pas le sien. Les jumeaux étaient bien tombés dans ce foyer-là. Et la réaction très positive sur la présentation le fit d'ailleurs sourire.

- Vous voulez prendre un thé chaud ?  
- Euh non, merci. J'ai des révisions à finir, je vais vous laisser. Une autre fois, peut-être.

Aeris lui fit un chaleureux sourire et un signe, comme quoi elle comprenait. Elle s'éclipsa en prétextant un plat sur le feu. Mais c'était dans l'unique but de leur laisser leur intimité pour un au revoir. Roxas jeta un regard gêné vers Axel qui lui adressa un sourire. Il captura son menton entre ses longs doigts, venant lui dérober un chaste baiser.

- Je te vois le 31, alors…  
- Oui…

Un autre baiser, un peu plus appuyé, mais Roxas restait bien plus timide sous son toit et son amant n'insista pas. Il comprenait tout à fait sa gêne. Axel sortit sous le regard tendre de son petit amant, lui adressant un sourire avant que la porte ne se referme. Roxas rebroussa chemin et monta voir son cadet.

Aeris le regarda monter avant d'aller vers le hall d'entrée et sortir.

- Axel ! L'appela-t-elle.

Le rouquin se retourna, surpris de se faire appeler par la « mère » de Roxas. Il la regarda venir vers lui, sa natte châtaine voletant derrière elle, sa robe rose ne devait pas lui tenir très chaud dans ce froid. Elle tremblait légèrement.

- Oui, il y a un problème ?  
- Je voulais te remercier, d'avoir pris soin de Roxas. Pas seulement parce que vous êtes ensemble, fit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Ah… De rien.

Axel rougit un peu, gêné par son sourire si chaleureux. Aeris se rapprocha pour lui prendre les mains. Une gamine dans un corps de femme, c'était une description parfaite pour elle. Il restait bête devant ses actions, ses sourires. Mais tout était sincère chez elle. Cela avait sans aucun doute aidé Roxas à lâcher un peu ses barrières.

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant de quoi que ce soit concernant Roxas. J'ose espérer que oui.  
- Euh… Je sais des choses en effet.  
- Tant mieux… Il est si introverti, fit-elle avec un sourire un peu gêné à son tour. Cela me rassure de savoir qu'il a quelqu'un qui l'écoute et qui sait…

Bien que mère d'adoption, elle était inquiète, et elle avait vu dans son regard qu'Axel savait bien plus que « des choses ». Tout ou partiellement, elle ne tenait pas à le savoir. Aeris se contenterait d'être une mère pour soutenir Roxas. Ce jeune homme lui semblait sincère, et puis, elle n'avait pas été sourde à ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir par la fenêtre de la cuisine ni aux conversations téléphoniques.

- Je serais ravie que vous reveniez un jour, plus longtemps.  
- Merci beaucoup. Ce sera avec plaisir.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire et relâcha ses mains, pour s'entourer de ses bras, frictionnant ses bras. Elle lui fit un signe d'au revoir et retourna dans la maison au chaud, tremblant comme une feuille soumise au vent. Axel resta con un instant au milieu de la rue. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Cela ressemblait à une bénédiction de la mère pour qu'il épouse son enfant. Cette pensée saugrenue lui tira un léger rire et il se remit en route… Des heures de révisions l'attendaient. Sa seule consolation était de penser qu'il le verrait dans pas longtemps pour fêter la nouvelle année.

Lorsque Roxas entra dans la chambre, il se fit sauter au cou par une tornade brune. A peine déshabillé, il accueillit son cadet dans ses bras, le serrant un instant contre lui. Cette sensation était si différente que ses étreintes avec Axel… Maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit plus clair, il pouvait davantage le sentir. Le blond apprendrait à être juste un frère avec Sora et à être un amant avec Axel. Il savait déjà quelle étreinte son cœur préférait. Roxas se décolla de son petit frère pour finir de retirer ses vêtements.

- Alors, tu as passé une bonne après-midi avec Riku ?  
- Euh oui, fit-il en rougissant légèrement. Il est venu ici et on a… joué à la Play.

Roxas haussa un sourcil et fixa son cadet qui était visiblement gêné.

- Seulement ça ?  
- Et toi alors ? Se défendit-il.

Le blond rit doucement sous son regard accusateur.

- Je crois que je vais y garder pour moi.  
- Dans ce cas, tu ne sauras rien !

Roxas prit place sur le lit, regardant Sora qui avait pris une mine résolue et croisé les bras dans l'intention de ne pas cracher le morceau. Mais il céda au regard de son aîné et se rapprocha, montant sur le lit pour s'y mettre en tailleur.

- Dis-moi comment tu es sorti avec Riku, finit par demander son aîné.  
- Et bien… A force d'être avec lui… Disons qu'il me rappelait un peu ton côté protecteur, vu qu'il était souvent là pour moi… Et… Balbutia-t-il en rougissant. Un jour, il m'a embrassé et…

Son aîné lui fit un sourire entendu et choppa la nuque de Sora pour le faire tomber avec lui sur le lit, le chatouillant légèrement avant de s'arrêter, face à face. Roxas semblait le fixer avec un regard différent maintenant… Son jumeau tendit une main vers sa joue pour la toucher, un peu perdu.

- J'espère juste que Riku est la bonne personne à qui je peux te laisser, confia Roxas.  
- J'en suis sûr. Moi, j'avoue que je doute pour Axel… Même si ça fait un mois que vous êtes ensemble, est-ce qu'il…  
- Est sincère ? Finit le blond.  
- Voui…

Roxas lui adressa un sourire doux, venant coller son front au sien.

- Sora, Axel est plus que sincère.

D'autres mots étaient au bord de ses lèvres. Montés spontanément, mais il ne devait pas le dire… Pas à Sora, au principal concerné. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et son jumeau fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
- Pour rien, fit-il en roulant sur le côté, regardant le plafond.

La curiosité de Sora était piquée à vif et il se redressa, se rapprochant de son aîné pour le surplomber, fixant son regard dans le sien comme pour l'hypnotiser et avoir une réponse.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu as ce sourire, bon sang !  
- Secret.

Le cadet gonfla les joues, vexé avant d'avoir un grand sourire et de se jeter sur lui pour le chatouiller en criant « vengeance ». Roxas ne put que subir l'assaut, riant à pleine gorge sous les chatouilles qu'il avait du mal à repousser. Non, au lieu de le repousser, il le chatouillait en retour. Rituel enfantin qui bientôt se perdrait dans cette nouvelle vie qui les attendait. Deux chemins qui prenaient des tournants différents… C'était effrayant mais chacun avait quelqu'un pour avancer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle, battu par la persévérance de l'adversaire à ne pas céder la moindre parcelle de terrain. Etalés de tout leur long, ils reprenaient leur souffle, fixant le plafond avant de tourner la tête vers l'un vers l'autre. Un reflet pas tout à fait exact. Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, Roxas lui murmura :

- Je crois que le mien, c'est de garder beaucoup de choses pour nous…  
- Je suis d'accord.  
- Le temps que… je cède la place à Riku, avoua-t-il.  
- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de te céder à Axel, moi ?

Le blond sourit franchement sous la réponse de son petit frère. Finalement, Sora était pareil à lui, même s'il y avait été un peu aveugle. Plus son regard le parcourait, plus il voyait les changements chez Sora comme chez lui. Lentement, ils se métamorphosaient en papillons. Ils avaient enfin trouvé un foyer, un toit sûr et des parents en qui ils avaient confiance. Juste assez pour finir de construire leur personnalité si dépendante l'une de l'autre jusqu'à présent.

- Au fait Sora, tu fais quelque chose pour le jour de l'an ?  
- Non, je… J'attendais de savoir ce que tu faisais, confia-t-il.  
- Demyx nous invite avec la bande, ça te dirait ?  
- Oui !!!

L'enthousiasme de Sora ne le surprit guère, ni ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Le petit brun aimait bien Demyx car il avait aussi ce lien avec la musique… Un lien perdu qu'il aimait retrouver. Sora s'était redressé, en tailleur devant son frère aîné, en trépignant sur place.

- Dans ce cas, on s'organise demain.  
- Ca marche !

Un sourire s'échangea et Roxas quitta sa position paresseuse pour se relever, s'étirer. C'était bien de revenir chez soi… Mais l'appartement d'Axel lui manquait, sa présence lui manquait. Ces quelques jours lui sembleraient bien longs avant de le revoir. Axel prenait plus de place que prévu dans son cœur. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il était en présence de Sora. Le blond sourit à cette pensée, laissant Sora perplexe avant que la voix d'Aeris les appelle pour manger. Son cadet ne sut pas et ne lui posa pas la question, bien qu'il fût curieux. Cela se voyait dans son regard.

Roxas voulait profiter de son petit bonheur égoïstement… Tout comme il avait envie de Sora en fasse de même. Plus tard il en parlerait, une fois qu'ils seraient indépendants l'un de l'autre.

**A suivre…

* * *

**

_Merci d'avoir lu :3_


	17. Chapitre 17

_Je tiens à dire à ENORME merci à tous les revieweurs fidèles au rendez-vous à chaque chapitre ; D'avoir suivie cette fic dans laquelle je me suis investie pleinement. Oserais-je dire que le temps de correction/publication fut plus long que l'écriture ? Cela fait depuis 1 ans (passé) qu'elle est finit sur mon pc mais elle a beaucoup trainée pour la bêta et merci à DuncanHeart d'avoir prit le relais sinon, vous n'auriez pas eut la suite._

_Cela me fait bizarre de me dire que j'en viens à poster ce chapitre. Je ne les laisse pas tranquille jusqu'à la fin, que je suis cruelle. La sortie de KH 358/2Days m'a fait replongé dans ce pairing sans pour autant m'insuffler de brillante idée de fanfic. J'en ais une en correction, finit elle aussi depuis longtemps mais sans doute ne plaira-t-elle pas à tout le monde... _

_Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Seconde chance**

Chapitre 17

Les jours avaient défilés trop lentement au goût de Roxas. Heureusement qu'il avait l'organisation de la fête à prévoir avec Demyx, au final, les jumeaux s'étaient rendu chez le meilleur ami d'Axel pour l'aider et connaître le chemin. Le blond était accueillant et… Son sourire était contagieux. Sora et lui s'entendait bien. Son cadet avait même osé essayer de jouer de la cithare par pure curiosité, ce qui fut un échec vu qu'il n'a pas la graine musicienne. Ils avaient réussit à convaincre Naminé et Kairi de venir bien qu'elles avaient prévu quelque chose ensemble.

Le blond soupçonnait son camarade de classe d'avoir voulut passer ce jour spécial avec cette fameuse personne qui comptait pour elle. Et lorsqu'il les vit arrivés couverte de leurs manteaux et de leurs écharpes, grand sourire et main dans la main, il en avait eut la certitude. Sora les accueillit avec un grand sourire, Riku restant silencieusement en retrait. Le regard azur du blond alla vers lui. Oui, il avait encore du mal et se contrôlait difficilement pour ne pas le fusiller du regard. Il s'avança vers Naminé pour éviter cela justement.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir insisté ?  
-Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il commença à discuter avec elle tout en entraînant le petit groupe chez Demyx. Naminé lui demanda quand même comment cela se passait avec Axel et Roxas lui répondit évasivement car les oreilles indiscrètes de son cadet traînaient pas loin. La petite blonde en rit doucement et il lui fit un sourire heureux. Les deux camarades n'avaient pas besoin de mot. Naminé n'avait pas lâché la main de Kairi et discrètement, Roxas y fit allusion. La jeune fille rougit et lui intima le silence d'un regard.

Sora avait prit la main de son petit ami, lui adressant un sourire doux. Il se colla un peu contre lui tout en guettant les regards de son frère. Il ne voulait pas le contrarier à être aussi proche de lui… Même s'il devait s'y faire. D'un certain côté, le cadet appréhendait un peu de voir Roxas au côté d'Axel. Le rouquin avait l'air d'avoir prit une place considérable dans le cœur de son jumeau. Il surprit un bref regard dans leur direction, un petit éclat de jalousie bleu avant qu'il ne reparte dans une conversation avec Naminé.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement de Demyx. Le blond avait tout prévu pour mettre leurs affaires dans un coin, empilé sur une chaise. Roxas scruta rapidement l'appartement mais il n'y avait ni avait aucune trace d'Axel.

-Il arrivera quand il aura finit de réviser son cours, lui murmura Demyx.  
-Tu l'as eut au téléphone ?

Un sourire pour toute réponse avant qu'il n'aille aider les filles. Le blond est un peu déçu, un peu rassuré aussi. Il rejoignit Luxord pour l'aider. En voyant sa mine un peu abattue, celui-ci lui pose des questions sur tout et rien, bientôt rejoint par les autres. Demyx qui était le maître de la soirée sortit quelques boissons alcoolisé pour les adultes et des cocktails en tout bien tout honneur pour les n'enfants. La musique régnait sur des tons rock et pop, de l'actualité comme à ses propres chansons.

La pièce était décorée de manière festive bien que le sapin de noël demeurait toujours dans un coin de la pièce. Le blond avait fixé des guirlandes lumineuses et de spots de couleurs, jouant de leurs éclats colorés sur le centre du salon qui était dégagé de tout meuble. Une piste de danse improvisée, avec une cithare pas loin sans doute pour mettre un peu plus d'ambiance en ce dernier jour de l'année. Une ambiance festive où il manquait tout de même un élément flamboyant.

Roxas regardait du coin de l'œil Riku qui avait invité Sora à danser, déjà sous les lumières, riant avec ce sourire heureux qu'il lui connaissait. Un éclat de jalousie passa dans ses prunelles bleues avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. Il se leva et prit son verre, entrant dans la cuisine après avoir jeté un regard. Demyx l'accueillit avec un sourire, planquant quelques petits jeux amusants qu'il avait organisés. La sonnette sonna enfin et le petit blond lança un regarde à Demyx.

-Va ouvrir !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il passa dans le salon, surprenant un regard de Sora dans sa direction. Roxas lui fit un bref sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte sur une silhouette qui le dépassait et qui était couverte d'une fine couche de neige mouillée.

-Tu es en retard.  
-Pardon mon cœur.

Le blond rougit furieusement tandis qu'Axel se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il entra en faisant comme chez lui et referma la porte. Un sourire doux étira les lèvres d'Axel sous le regard gêné et emplis de reproche de son petit amant. Son regard dériva un bref instant sur l'assistance et il vit Sora l'observer avec une attention toute particulière. Le rouquin lui adressa un sourire et il lui semblait que son petit frère s'était forcé à lui sourire car son regard laissait voir autre chose.

-Je crois qu'il est jaloux, lui murmura-t-il.

Axel se redressa pour retirer sa veste et son écharpe, le blond jetant un regard vers Sora qui avait déjà détourner le regard, occupé à parler avec Kairi. Roxas lâcha un soupire. Son cadet agissait comme lui avec Riku, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Il sentit une main caresser son flanc, reportant son regard vers son amant qui lui adressa un sourire.

-Où est Dem' ?  
-Dans la cuisine.  
-Je reviens dans ce cas.

Un clin d'œil, une caresse et le rouquin fila dans la dite cuisine. Roxas le suivit du regard, un peu idiot. Il sentit quelques secondes après un bras entourer ses épaules et une main chiffonné ses cheveux.

-Sora arrête !

Le petit brun rit doucement et Roxas lui choppa la main pour la retirer et légèrement la tordre. Une moue critique sur son fin visage et son cadet qui lui répond avec un sourire tout innocent. Le blond lâcha un soupire, ayant comprit le message de jalousie de son petit frère et le suis pour se mêler aux autres, jetant quand même un regard vers la cuisine ou Axel était en grande conversation avec ses amis.

Axel rejoignit les autres avec un verre remplit pas uniquement de jus d'orange. Et Demyx en profita pour proposer ses petits jeux pour mettre un peu d'amusement dans cette soirée. Le rouquin colla sans attendre son petit blond sous le regard satisfait de son meilleur ami et sous les quelques regards jaloux de Sora. Mais pourquoi se priverait-il, hein ? Demyx proposa notamment un jeu à boisson. Sauf que le rouquin n'eut pas la main chanceux et qu'il avait eut le droit à la « règle adulte » c'est-à-dire, l'alcool.

Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, loin de là. En cette soirée du jour de l'an, il avait tendance à faire un peu comme son aîné, se rendre joyeux avec la boisson. Le rouquin accompagna son meilleur ami pour préparer un truc et son regard fut attiré par un bocal… Un grand bocal… Axel se rapprocha, fixant le poisson orange rayé de blanc qui nageait à l'intérieur.

-C'est ton cadeau de noël, Dem' ?  
-Oui ! Il est beau, hein ?  
-C'est un… poisson…

Son regard vert dériva sur son ami qui arborait un sourire fier.

-C'est un poisson clown ! Et c'est Bubulle.  
-Bubulle… C'est le numéro combien celui-ci ?

Demyx lui donna un coup dans les côtes et Axel se plaignit d'une grimace plus pour la forme que pour la force dont avait fait preuve son meilleur ami. Le rouquin connaissait la passion de son ami pour la mer, sauf que les poissons rouges n'étaient pas fait pour lui. Luxord l'avait tenu au secret de quelques échanges incognitos de « Bubulle » numéro tant dans le bocal. Il suivit le blond pour retourner dans le salon.

L'heure avança rapidement, un peu trop au goût d'Axel. Tout le monde se tenait dans le salon à regarder les dernières secondes s'écouler, avant que cela soit l'éclat de joie et des vœux de Bonne Année. Il sentit son portable vibrer et se détourna de la foule discrètement, adressant un vague signe à Demyx qui savait très bien le pourquoi de cette fuite vers sa chambre. Le blond nota la bouteille dans sa main, alors qu'il répondait au téléphone. La porte se referma sur lui, Axel entendant un joyeux refus derrière la voix de son frère.

-BONNE ANNEE AXEEEEEEEEEEEL !!!  
-Bonne année frangin, répondit-il avec plus de modération.

Reno envoya chier un collègue qui le collait avant de revenir à sa conversation.

-Hey, j't'interdis de déprimer !  
-Ca te va bien de dire ça, t'es beurré pour la même chose que moi.  
-T'es saoule ?  
-Presque…

Axel but une gorgée de la bouteille pure, lâchant un soupire.

-Axel, fais pas l'con, je suis pas là pour te surveiller !  
-T'inquiète, je suis chez Demyx.  
-Ah. Bon j'te laisseeeee aloreuuuh !

Un rire amusé sortit avant qu'il ne raccroche. Il se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit de son meilleur ami, fixant le plafond d'un regard morne. Ses yeux émeraudes disparurent derrière leur rideau de chaire, son esprit vagabondant dans ce souvenir douloureux. Marquant, horrible… Il avait aidé Roxas à sortir de l'ombre de son frère mais lui était incapable de chasser ses propres spectres.

Une porte s'ouvrit, apportant un flot de sons avant qu'ils ne s'atténuent. Le rouquin fit un effort et se redressa, son regard fixant la personne qui venait de rompre son silence dramatique. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres pour boire. « Boire pour oublier » n'avait jamais été la bonne solution mais il préférait avoir la tête qui tourne, sa vue qui se trouble plutôt que revoir ses images.

-Demyx, m'a dit de venir te chercher… Fit Roxas sur un ton hésitant.  
-Il a surtout peur que je fasse une connerie.

Une phrase lâcher avec un peu de brutalité. Son regard se baissa, honteux.

-Désolé Roxas.

Le blond le fixa avec incompréhension. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Axel dans un état aussi pitoyable… Aussi faible. Il avait but plus que la normale, il l'avait collé pour ensuite fuir ici, ne souhaitant ses vœux à personnes. Il avait une personne déprimée en face de lui, et cette idée lui faisait mal. Roxas se rapprocha doucement, s'arrêtant devant Axel qui était courbé en avant, jouant avec la bouteille entre ses grands doigts.

Le jeune homme prit avec délicatesse le visage d'Axel et le releva, son regard bleuté exprimant une certaine inquiétude. Il se pencha légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur le front d'Axel qui eut un léger sourire. Il posa la bouteille pour entourer la taille de son petit amant, lovant sa tête contre son ventre dans un geste de besoin désespéré. Roxas se laissa faire, glissant avec douceur ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un sentiment d'impuissance. Axel avait tant fait pour lui, ne pouvait-il pas lui rendre la pareille ?

Ses petites mains caressèrent avec douceur les mèches rouges, prisonnier de son étreinte. Il laissa le silence régner dans la pièce, se contentant de lui apporter toute la douceur qu'il avait. Roxas n'osait pas reprendre la parole mais il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez son amant.

-Axel, souffla-t-il. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Un sourire mélancolique étira les lèvres de son amant, une de ses mains remuant. Elle se glissa doucement sous son haut, chassant le pull et le t-shirt pour venir à la rencontre de sa peau chaude. Mais ses doigts ne choisirent pas un chemin au hasard… Ils virent jouer sur la base de sa cicatrice, tirant un frisson à Roxas qui ne pouvait pas se dérober à cette caresse.

-Axel, se plaignit Roxas.

La tête se redressa, les deux yeux verts si pétillants étaient luisants de douleur, d'un besoin de réconfort. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres entravées par les siennes qui réclamaient un baiser. Roxas le laissa faire, répondant avec douceur à ce baiser qui lui transmettait beaucoup de chose douloureuse. Roxas le rompit doucement, cherchant une réponse dans les yeux brillant de douleur.

-Axel, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas… Tu m'as dit que tu serais là pour moi mais… moi aussi je suis là pour toi.

Le rouquin eut un sourire ironique, piégé par ses propres paroles venant d'une bouche douce, qu'il préférait dévorer pour oublier. La petite main de son amant revint sur sa joue pour la caresser et Axel arrêta de jouer sur la base de sa cicatrice, planquant sa main contre sa peau pour mieux le caller contre lui. Il posa sa tête contre son torse, fermant ses yeux avec l'appréhension de dire ces choses là.

-J'ai perdu mon père ce jour là…

Roxas resserra sa prise sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras pour l'encourager à lui dire pourquoi, comment, mais aussi pour lui dire qu'il était là.

-Dans un incendie…

Le blond se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas dire de phrases banales. Il comprenait sa douleur, bien qu'elle soit différente de la sienne. Axel l'attira un peu plus à lui, l'obligeant à poser ses genoux pour grimper sur ses cuisses. Roxas manoeuvra doucement, venant se blottir contre son amant. Sa main câlinait toujours ses cheveux et la base de sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos. Ses lèvres vinrent donner des baisers réconfortants sur sa tempe, parcourant progressivement son visage.

-Et ta mère ? Osa-t-il lui demander.  
-Partie lorsque j'avais huit ans. Je ne l'ai jamais revue.

Axel avait perdu son seul parent dans les flammes, réduisant à centre son foyer, son père… Reno avait beaucoup prit sur lui pour la suite.

-C'est Reno qui a…  
-Subvenu à mes besoins d'adolescents capricieux, oui.

Un sourire amusé à ses propres paroles mais véridiques… Le rouquin avait été quelque peu insupportable mais en même temps, c'était pour alléger les responsabilités matérielles que Reno voulait lui apporter. Manger chez des amis, coucher à droite à gauche pour avoir un lit, un couvert et peser moins lourd dans la paie de son frère aîné qui avait quitter ses études pour lui… Pour qu'il est un toit… Heureusement que son grand frère avait déjà beaucoup d'ami sur qui compter et qu'il avait rencontré très vite son copain actuel.

-Désolé Rox', je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça… Demyx n'aurait jamais du t'envoyer ici.  
-Ne dis pas ça…

Un baiser doux, deux mains qui emprisonnaient le visage d'Axel profondément désolé de s'être laisser aller de la sorte. Les deux billes océans le fixèrent avec amour, ses lèvres venant déposer un baiser tendre sur les siennes.

-Je préfère savoir qu'être dans l'ignorance… Axel je…  
-Oui ? Murmura-t-il d'un ton doux et apaisé.

Les joues du jeune homme se teintèrent de rouge sous ce regard plus doux, perdant son assurance. Voir Axel aussi démuni avait réveillé en lui un désir de se confier sur un certain point. Mais ce regain de malice et de tendresse… Son amant lui donna un baiser tendre sur une de ses pommettes, une de ses grands mains venant caresser son visage avec amour. Son regard vert intense le scrutait en attendant qu'il parle.

-Je… tiens énormément à toi alors… Bredouilla Roxas.  
-Juste « énormément » ? Reprit-il avec douceur.

Roxas sentit son cœur courir un marathon dans sa poitrine, sa gorge se nouant, sa langue devenant étrangement pâteuse.

-Non…

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes pour l'embrasser avec tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ces mots, il voulait les lui dire mais il arrivait bien plus à les faire passer dans ce baiser langoureux. Axel le rapprocha de lui, collant son bassin au sien, appuyant sur sa nuque pour approfondir ce baiser et ne pas quitter ses lèvres, les dévorant de douceurs, offrant un ballet humide et endiablé à la langue de son petit amant. Il ne les relâcha que lorsqu'il manqua d'oxygène.

-Je t'aime Axel, souffla enfin Roxas.

Un sourire ourla les lèvres du rouquin. Un de ces grands sourires heureux et en même temps… Qui en disait long sur les arrières pensées de son amant.

-Moi aussi mon ange.

Il le fit basculer sur le côté, roulant pour le surplomber et capturer ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de protester. Axel le couvrit de son corps, ses mains le parcourant avec une certaine fièvre. Roxas ne put que gémir dans le baiser pour signifier sa protestation… Ses mains pas très actives dans ce refus, se logeant dans sa crinière rouge. Axel rompit le baiser, un coup de langue taquin sur les siennes.

-Axel on est chez Demyx et…  
-Je ne fais rien de mal, là ?  
-Imbécile, je sais très bien tes arrières pensées !, gronda-t-il.  
-J'aime quand tu es en colère, mon Roxas, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Le blond rougit furieusement alors qu'Axel se blottissant contre lui de manière plus câline.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit à un câlin plus long ?  
-Oui…

Roxas referma un peu plus ses bras autour de lui, laissant son amant se lover contre lui. Il déposant de temps en temps des baisers dans son cou mais il était bien plus calme qu'il y a quelques secondes. C'était comme si ces mots avaient enflammé Axel… D'un certain point de vu, lui aussi aurait volontiers succomber à cet élan sulfureux. Ses joues s'empourprèrent davantage et il nicha sa tête contre celle d'Axel pour être sur qu'il ne le voit pas.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, dans un calme musical à cause du niveau sonore de la pièce d'à côté. Le rouquin fut le premier à bouger, se redressant sur un coude pour venir regarder son petit amant. Un sourire tendre étirait ses lèvres, venant lui donner un baiser léger.

-On y retourne ? Je vais me faire engueuler par Demyx sinon.  
-Oui.  
-Mais avant…

Sa main glissa sous la nuque de Roxas et il l'embrasse avec amour, échange sensuel avec une petite note sulfureuse.

-Je voudrais que tu viennes chez moi ce soir, demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Roxas sentit le feu reprendre possession de ses pommettes.

-Je prends ça pour un oui… enthousiaste ?  
-Imbécile.

Un mot soufflé à la dérober avant de venir le faire taire d'un baiser. Axel y répondit avec plaisir avant de le rompre et de se lever, aidant son petit amant. C'était un prétexte pour le câliner avant tout, mais Roxas se laissait faire volontiers. Une sorte de consolation pour avoir rendu son visage cramoisi. Ils retournèrent dans le salon, Axel adressant un sourire à Demyx qui l'avait fixé avec soupçon. Le rouquin lâcha à regret la main de son petit amant pour aller discuter avec lui, adressant ses vœux aux autres d'un sourire charmeur.

Et la soirée se poursuivit sur la même note, bien que la fatigue commençait à gagner peu à peu. Sora fut le premier à demander à Roxas de rentrer, bâillant contre l'épaule de son aîné. Le blond rit doucement en le voyant coller à lui de la sorte. Son cadet était venu s'assurer qu'Axel n'avait rien fait d'incorrect à son double.

-Sora, je rentre pas, lui confia-t-il doucement.  
-Ah… Tu vas chez Axel ?  
-Oui.

Un sourire doux et heureusement que les lumières discos cachait les légères rougeurs sur ses joues. Sora lui lança un regard de biais, mi chagriné de ne pas avoir son frère pour lui, mi soupçonneux de ce qu'il allait se profiler. Il se détacha de Roxas sous son regard surpris, lui tirant la langue avant d'aller voir Riku. Le blond le regarda filer avant d'aller vers son amant, en grande discussion avec son meilleur ami. Axel le prit dans ses bras, le câliner discrètement sans pour autant clore la discussion. Demyx avait un regard attendis pour les deux amants. Il était content que son ami ait trouvé LA personne qui le stabilise.

Axel lança un discret regarde vers Roxas qui s'était calé confortablement contre lui, presque somnolant.

-Tu veux rentrer ?  
-Je veux bien…  
-Bon Demyx, je crois qu'on va déserter !  
-Oui, je me doute vu l'heure qu'il est.

Roxas adressa un sourire entendu qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Il alla chercher ses affaires, aussitôt rejoint par son petit frère qui le colla un peu avant une autre séparation. Il lui confia discrètement qu'il dormait chez Riku. Basse vengeance ou bien… Le blond lui lança un regard, chargé d'attention. Son cadet lui donna un baiser rassurant sur la joue puis enfila son manteau. Les filles en profitèrent elles aussi pour partir, remerciant leurs hôtes pour cette très agréable soirée. Les petits groupes se séparèrent, Roxas fixant un instant Riku et Sora. Complice, enlacer comme des amants… Cette pensée de les savoir sous le même toit le dérangeait un peu.

Axel lui vola un rapide baiser pour le ramener à lui, un sourire tendre avant de l'entraîner chez lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable mais il le voulait terriblement… Les mots qu'il lui avait confiés avec tant de tendresse hantaient encore son esprit brûlant. A peine la porte de l'entrée fermé, le rouquin captura ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser. Il le plaqua délicatement contre le bois de la porte, tournant la clé avant de retirer son manteau sans rompre ce contact ardent.

-Axel, gémit son petit amant.  
-Oui mon ange…

Une voix suave et chaude, ses lèvres glissèrent dans le fin cou de Roxas alors qu'il lui retirait les épaisses couches de tissus. Deux manteaux à terre avant qu'Axel ne commence à les entraîner vers la chambre.

-Tu… es… un… obsédé, fit Roxas entre chaque baisers.  
-Oui, je suis fou de toi…

Un sourire carnassier et amusé étira ses lèvres qui vinrent dévorer ses consoeurs de corails, les grandes mains chaudes plaquant son corps contre le sien, le caressant avec envie. La paume de ses grandes mains semblaient brûler la peau de Roxas qui frissonnait agréablement sous leur passage.

-J'en profite encore un peu… Après je vais devoir être raisonnable…

Roxas lui donna un taquin coup de langue sur ses lèvres, son regard plonger dans les deux abysses émeraudes. Axel frissonna et avec un grand sourire il le poussa en arrière. Le blond perdit l'équilibre et s'accrocha à sa chemise d'une poigne solide, entraînant son amant dans sa chute sur le matelas. Sauf qu'Axel l'avait fait exprès, se réceptionnant sur ses avant bras pour le surplomber. Son regard dévorait la vue que lui offrait Roxas, alangui sur le matelas, les cheveux éparpillés et cet éclat dans les yeux.

Son sang bouillonnait de désir, son cœur battait sur le rythme irrégulier du plaisir et du bonheur. Il se pencha sur lui, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes avec sensualité. Roxas leva enfin une main pour venir caresser son visage, sa main dérivant dans son cou avec une douceur grisante.

-Roxas… Redis-le moi encore une fois…

Une demande rauque et les joues du blond s'empourprèrent. Ses lèvres rendirent cette caresse tentatrice, son souffle chaud les aguichant après ce fugace contact.

-Je t'aime Axel…

Leurs lèvres s'échangèrent un sulfureux baiser, leur corps animé par un désir similaire… Appartenir à l'autre. Le blond sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, mais il ne se lasserait jamais de cette sensation si intense. Il se sentait en vie. Tout ça grâce à lui. Axel sentit le corps de son petit amant se presser contre le sien ce qui embrasa davantage son envie. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir fiévreusement son corps offert, ses lèvres dérivant dans son cou pour y appliquer mille petites tortures, prenant grand soin de marquer son territoire à la base de son cou en une marque violacée. Puis il revint vers son oreille pour y murmurer :

-Je t'aime Roxas…

Un gémissement d'envie s'échappa des lèvres du blond en même temps que son cœur rata un battement sous ces mots. Son étreinte se resserra sur le corps brûlant de son amant. Un instant de douceur avant qu'il ne se consume de plaisir dans ses bras. Ils avaient cherché chacun de leur côté une raison de vivre, une raison d'être eux… Et au final, ils s'étaient trouvés. Un début sulfureux, teinté parfois d'une timidité craquante. Il n'y avait qu'a espéré que la passion ne s'essouffle pas… Qu'ils ne se déchirent pas sous peine que les deux partis en soin blessé.

Le blond ouvrit doucement ses yeux, le soleil dérangeait son sommeil. Un grognement retentit et il se lova davantage dans les bras de son amant qui dormait à point fermé. Roxas se laissa le temps d'émerger doucement de sa soirée plutôt mouvementé… Ce souvenir fit légèrement rosir ses joues, un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres. Il leva le nez pour observer Axel. Son amant était encore au pays des songes, et ne semblait pas vouloir en sortir. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres sans que cela ne le réveille, se blottissant contre lui. Le blond était bien décidé à profiter de ces derniers instants avant qu'il ne doive retourner à ses cours…

Il bougea un peu et grimaça sous une légère doucement aux fesses. Roxas n'était pas encore habitué à ce genre d'exercice… Et comme l'heure avançait, il s'extirpa doucement de son étreinte. Axel grogna en sentant sa source de chaleur disparaître mais ne bougea pas plus. Son petit amant récupéra son boxer et l'enfile puis se dirigea vers les rideaux pour les fermer histoire que le soleil laisse son amant se lever tranquillement. Ceci fait, il sortit discrètement sans voir deux yeux émeraude qui s'étaient paresseusement ouverts.

Roxas voulait préparer le déjeuner mais il s'arrêta devant le piano. Il n'avait plus aucune appréhension pour en rejouer… Un sourire teinté de douceur et de mélancolie étira ses lèvres tendit qu'il prit timidement place sur le siège. Se retrouver devant les touches de nacres lui faisait tout drôle… Comme s'il revenait dans le passé. Non, pas le passé.

Il était dans un présent doux et heureux. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses pensées douloureuses. Lentement, avec une douceur religieuse il effleura les couches. Une envie d'appuyer avait démangé ses doigts mais il allait réveiller Axel. Mais ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'un jour il jouerait pour lui ? Il appuya sur la pédale de la sourdine, tentant quelques faibles petites notes qui sonnèrent étrangement. Roxas prit une profonde inspiration avant de poser ses doigts sur les touches. Le silence régnait dans la pièce avant qu'une douce mélodie n'emplisse les murs. Ses doigts étaient encore un peu emmêlés mais ils retrouvaient tout seul le chemin de la mélodie.

Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas oublier, hein ? Roxas ferma un instant les yeux pour goûter pleinement les notes qui sortaient du corps de l'instrument, et les rouvrit pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. C'est alors qu'il remarqua son amant, accoudé contre le montant de la chambre, le dévorant des yeux alors qu'il jouait. Axel bien sur pas prit la peine de mettre quelque chose pour cacher sa nudité et Roxas se mit fixer les touches, les joues rouges. Le morceau se finit doucement, le rouquin se rapprochant de son petit amant avec un sourire. Roxas leva son regard vers lui, gêné d'avoir été surpris de la sorte, de l'avoir réveillé aussi.

-Tu joues très bien même après cinq ans…  
-Merci…

Le blond se leva maladroitement mais Axel saisit sa taille, se rapprochant de lui pour se coller contre sa peau douce. Ses lèvres ne lui laissèrent pas le choix des mots, les capturant avec douceur, amour. Ses grandes mains glissèrent sur son fin corps, effleurant la cicatrice qui était gravé dans la peau de son dos. Roxas frémit, les pommettes en feu.

-Axel…  
-Hum ?  
-Ce n'est pas… Je vais faire le petit déjeuner, tenta-t-il.  
-Pas besoin… Je ne veux qu'une chose ce matin…

Le rouquin le souleva pour le faire asseoir sur le piano, léchant ses lèvres avec provocation. Le blond sentit sa volonté lui manquer devant ces prunelles ardentes, brillantes de désir. Pourquoi diable était-il si faible face à lui ? L'amour rendit-il si faible ?

-Je te veux toi Roxas…  
-Ce n'est pas… raisonnable…

Roxas remua dans l'espoir vint de descendre des touches du piano mais Axel posa ses mains sur les siennes, accentuant les sons inharmonieux. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes dans une douceur sensuelle, faisant jouer la boule de son piercing sur sa langue timide.

-Je serais raisonnable après dans ce cas…

Un grognement sortit de la gorge du blond mais… Il ne pouvait lui dire non. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui dire non. Le blond savait qu'être raisonnable signifierait de plus venir ici des vacances. Prenait-il goût à cela ? A croire que oui… Axel était devenu sa drogue, le feu qui animait son cœur, son âme d'une volonté de fer… ou parfois pliante face à la sienne. Son petit amant se rapprocha de ses lèvres pour quelques baisers doux et provocateur, ses mains se posant sur son torse pour le caresser.

-Axel…  
-Oui ? Souffla-t-il la voix rauque de désir.  
-Mon cœur se meurt… j'ai besoin de ton amour… pour qu'il batte…

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de son amant devant cette jolie tournure. Il lui donna un coup de langue taquin, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avant de lâcher un soupire d'envie. Axel captura alors ses lèvres, se plaquant contre lui un peu plus alors qu'un feu ardent creusait ses reins… Leurs cœurs battaient sur le même rythme euphorique, les souffles bien vite entremêlés de gémissements et comme subtil accompagnement, les sons chaotiques du piano qui servait pour la première fois de siège bien étrange…

Roxas était à présent réconcilié avec cet instrument… Cependant, il ne verrait plus celui là du même œil. Témoin quelque peu bruyant de leur amour… De deux êtres qui comblaient leurs douloureux passés dans les bras de l'autre. Il avait trouvé la personne qui lui ouvrirait un chemin dans cette nouvelle vie mais quelque part au fond de lui, il espérait aussi ne jamais le quitter… Les aléas de la vie son cruel mais il voulait y croire. Croire en cette seconde chance que la vie lui avait offert, qu'il avait saisit après bien des hésitations, la douleur d'une séparation qu'il avait cru impossible.

Il voulait croire en cette flamme éblouissante et ardente qui portait le doux nom d'Axel.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Merci d'avoir lu :3_


	18. Epilogue

_J'ai été fourbe, oui il y a un épilogue à mon histoire car je n'ai pas résisté à faire certaines petites choses. Il fallait bien une fin un peu plus "accomplie" pour cette fic. J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas avec cet ultime chapitre. Celui-ci est bel et bien le dernier ! Il a subit les influences de Nayru pour deux idées, vilaine fille que j'adore (hug)  
_

_Merci aux revieweurs, fidèles comme occasionnels.  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Seconde chance**

Épilogue

Ses pas s'accéléraient jusqu'à apercevoir la devanture du magasin. Le bois était peint d'un rose sombre, agrémenté d'une bordure rose pâle. Son regard se leva sur l'écriteau excentrique aux roses entrelacées, portant l'appellation « La mélodie des Roses ». Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme qui remit machinalement un peu d'ordre dans ses mèches blondes, tirant sur sa chemise pour ne pas paraître débraillé. Il n'avait que quelques minutes de retard, rien de grave. Il entra alors dans le fleuriste au son d'une petite clochette, cherchant des âmes qui vivaient parmi toutes les fleurs présentes.

- Mais qui voici, l'adorable Roxas !

Le patron du magasin l'accueillit avec son grand sourire, une rose à la main. Il la pointa sous le nez de Roxas qui sourit tout en prenant la rose que lui offrait l'homme.

- Bonjour, Marluxia.  
- Si tu cherches ta mère et ton frère, ils sont dans l'arrière-boutique en train de t'attendre.  
- Merci.

Marluxia le fixait avec son grand sourire bienveillant, posant une main sur sa joue avec un soupir.

- J'ai une tache ? Demanda le blond avec un léger rire.  
- Non, mon grand… Tu embellis avec l'âge, j'aurais dû te mettre le grappin dessus bien avant- AIE !

Roxas n'avait rien dit, mais il avait vu le conjoint du patron arriver discrètement et il venait de lui tirer une mèche de cheveux roses, comme punition pour ses paroles.

- Bonjour, Vexen.  
- Bonjour, Roxas. Allez au boulot, fainéant, il y a des clientes qui viennent de rentrer.  
- Oui, oui.

Marluxia adressa un clin d'œil à Roxas, qui lui sourit avant de se diriger vers l'arrière boutique. Le patron se retrouvait à servir les clientes par son retard, car Sora devait monopoliser leur mère. Un bref regard en arrière, Vexen faisait le surveillant. Son ami était du genre excentrique et dragueur, mais Roxas savait que ce n'était que de la plaisanterie. Et puis, il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie… Il passa derrière le rideau en plastique et multicolore pour voir Aeris assise avec une tasse de thé, en train de discuter avec son petit frère.

- Désolé du retard.  
- Roxas !

Sora n'avait pas perdu de temps, il avait sauté sur ses pieds et était venu accueillir son aîné avec un embrassant câlin. Bien que le temps ait passé, ils étaient toujours aussi proches… A leur manière… Roxas referma ses bras autour de lui, le berçant un instant avant de se détacher pour faire de même avec Aeris.

- Bonjour, 'man.

Un sourire tendre, et des mots tout aussi doux rien que pour lui… Il avait retrouvé la douceur maternelle chez elle. Son regard bleuté la fixa un instant, comme à chaque fois. Pour garder le souvenir impérissable de celle qui les avait sauvés. Celle qui leur avait tendu la main pour leur donner cette seconde chance de vivre pleinement.

- De quoi parliez-vous avant mon arrivée ?  
- De la faculté, répondit le cadet.  
- Ca se passe bien ? Demanda Roxas avec un air soupçonneux.  
- Oui, oui, juste que je ne sais pas encore trop quoi faire après.  
- Le jour où tu te décideras, le monde tournera à l'envers.

Sora lui fit une grimace pour désapprouver ses paroles, tirant un rire amusé à son frère.

- Et toi Roxas, ça se passe bien à la Shinra ?  
- Oui, j'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai eu le droit à ma semaine de vacances.  
- Y'en a un qui doit être content.

Roxas le fusilla du coin de l'œil pour sa remarque.

- Bon, 'man, désolé, mais 'faut qu'on y aille. Merci d'avoir gardé le petit bébé…

Le blond déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Aeris devant le regard indigné de son cadet à sa dernière phrase. Sora prit ses affaires, donna un baiser rapide à sa mère et fila dans la boutique.

- Passez une bonne journée.  
- Merci, toi aussi.

Roxas lui adressa un signe avant de rejoindre Sora qui s'était fait interpeller par Marluxia. Le patron du magasin de fleurs avait encore sévi et lui avait offert une seconde rose, discutant avec son cadet aux joues rouges de colère. L'aîné en profita pour prendre quelques roses à offrir, paya et réceptionna son petit frère. Sora ne fut pas mécontent que son frère l'entraîne dehors, regardant les roses dans ses petits emballages individuels.

- Pour les filles ?  
- Oui, vu que ça fait quelques mois que je les ais pas vues.  
- Zut, j'aurais dû en prendre aussi.  
- On dira que c'est de nous.  
- Mouais, répondit Sora en faisant une grimace.

Le regard bleuté de Roxas se posa sur son cadet, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Même si leurs vies avaient pris des chemins radicalement différents, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se voir souvent. Un besoin vital de savoir que son autre soi va bien. Cette séparation avait rendu son cadet bien plus autonome, un peu moins gamin capricieux ? Il gardait toujours ce côté-là pour son frère et se faire câliner.

- Alors, la fac' ?  
- Je t'ai dis que ça allait, râla Sora.  
- C'est quoi déjà cette année… maîtrise d'anglais ?  
- Ouais. Je rame un peu en ce moment sur mon travail, mais ça va revenir. Je passe mes journées à la bibliothèque.  
- Ah, tu as changé de tactique ?  
- Oui, à l'appartement, je n'arrêtais pas de… dériver… et j'attendais qu'une chose, que Riku rentre alors au final, je ne bossais pas beaucoup.

Roxas eut un sourire amusé. Il prit le bras de son frère et l'entraîna tranquillement jusque chez lui.

- On prend la nourriture chez moi, et on file là-bas.  
- Et Axel ?  
- Il nous rejoint plus tard.  
- Oh, aurait-il enfin un entretien pour un boulot ?  
- Oui.

Sora jeta un regard en biais à son frère sous cette réponse un peu nerveuse. Rares étaient les évènements qui le stressaient, mais son amant cherchait un poste comme assistant ou remplaçant auprès d'un psychologue et c'était le troisième échec dans ses recherches. Si Axel restait serein, cela usait les nerfs de Roxas qui stressait pour lui.

- Je suis sûr qu'il l'aura cette fois !  
- Je l'espère…  
- Ca sentirait la crise de couple, sinon ?  
- Non, soupira le blond. Ca lui éviterait de m'épuiser davantage après une journée de boulot.

Le cadet éclata de rire sous cette confidence. Roxas eut un léger sourire. Depuis qu'Axel avait eu son doctorat en psychologie, il cherchait une place. Peut-être était-il un peu trop exigent sur ce qu'il cherchait, mais le premier paramètre qu'il avait énoncé était « être souvent avec toi ». C'était loin de déplaire à Roxas, mais en attendant… C'est lui qui bossait et qui subissait le trop-plein d'énergie de son amant. Au final, il avait de la chance, car Reno l'avait poussé dans une branche qui, au début, ne l'intéressait guère… Mais faire l'assistant-secrétaire du PDG de la Shinra avait ses avantages. Et sa jugeote prévalait sur certains membres plus vieux, aux nombreux diplômes, mais qui ne leur servaient à rien. Et puis, il voyait Reno tout le temps, au grand dam de son amant qui avait maudit son frère pour avoir proposé ce poste de « rêve » à son petit ami.

Les jumeaux tournèrent dans une ruelle, et rentrèrent dans la résidence pour se rendre à son appartement. Roxas rentra, posant sa sacoche pour aller chercher les plats préparés dans la cuisine. Sora fit courir son regard dans le salon, cherchant un détail qui avait changé…

- Roxas, t'as acheté un grand miroir ?

-Oui, j'ai flashé dessus.

Le blond revint avec les deux bras chargés et son cadet le délesta machinalement.

- Je trouve que ça va mieux avec la nouvelle peinture du salon.  
- Oui, j'aime bien. Au fait, Axel est au courant que…  
- Je suis le propriétaire ?

Sora hocha la tête.

- Non. J'avoue que je ne sais pas quand lui dire… Il croit toujours que c'est à son frère.  
- Tu as été fourbe sur ce coup-là, lâcha Sora avec un sourire entendu.  
- Non, je voulais juste que ça soit notre « chez nous ». Et pas « chez son frère ». Et puis, Reno me l'a revendu le prix qu'il l'avait payé.  
- Sérieux ? Et ben… Vu les prix des appartements en ce moment… Riku cherche toujours pour en acheter un, mais c'est hors de prix.  
- Vous songez à acheter un appartement ? Tiqua Roxas.  
- Riku, oui… Moi, tu sais bien que je squatte et puis j'suis encore étudiant.  
- Ouais, ça te va bien d'être entretenu.

Le blond lâcha un soupir alors que Sora lui décrochait son grand sourire fier. Son cadet prit le sac contre lui et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce décorée par son aîné, avant de sortir. La seule fois où Roxas avait fui l'appartement de son amant, c'était après une dispute banale… Le blond avait refusé de voir Axel, si bien qu'il était venu faire le planton devant la maison de leurs parents. Sora avait pour la première fois joué les intermédiaires, car il l'avait bien vu. Ils étaient blessés tous les deux… Le sourire de son aîné s'était évanoui, se laissant presque dépérir si Aeris n'avait pas été là pour le bouger un peu.

La crise était survenue peu avant de passer leur baccalauréat. Et comme Sora n'avait aucune envie que son frère se plante à son diplôme à cause de ce crétin d'Axel, il les avait réconciliés. Depuis… Tout allait comme sur un nuage. Le cadet lança un regard tendre vers le blond, le regardant fermer la porte de leur « chez eux ». Lui aussi, il aimerait vraiment avoir un appartement avec Riku. Sauf que son amant lui avait formellement interdit de bosser en même temps que ses études. Roxas haussa un sourcil devant son sourire, et Sora haussa les épaules.

- En avant !

Le blond ne comprit pas le pourquoi de ce sourire doux, mais il lui emboîta le pas. Ils ne voulaient pas être en retard au parc des sakura. Déjà qu'ils auraient sans doute du mal à trouver une bonne place, par ce temps radieux. Les jumeaux marchèrent en silence avec leur chargement avant que Sora ne soupire, son cerveau ayant oublié de dire une information.

- Au fait, tu savais que Naminé avait un copain ?  
- Ah bon ? Qui te l'a dit ?  
- Kairi.

Le cadet lui lança un regard en biais soupçonneux en voyant son frère éviter son regard.

- Toi, tu le savais déjà…  
- Voui… Naminé me l'a dit bien avant qu'elle n'ose le dire à Kairi, et que cela vienne à tes oreilles.  
- Ben pourquoi ? Kairi et elle, c'était fini depuis le lycée…  
- Disons que… Même si elles sont séparées depuis trois ans, il y avait toujours quelque chose entre elles, expliqua Roxas. Naminé avait un peu peur de la réaction de Kairi. Mais c'est bien passé, selon elle.  
- Il va venir ?  
- Normalement oui. Ah, on y est.  
- Et c'est…  
- Bondé, firent-ils en même temps.

Le parc avait été pris d'assaut, par un si beau temps. Ils scrutèrent le parc en quête d'un endroit, avant de s'avancer dans le chemin qui traversait la foule de couvertures sur l'herbe, à présent colorée comme un patchwork. Les jumeaux réussirent à trouver un petit endroit tranquille, car le devant du parc avait été assailli par les familles nombreuses, qui sortaient les grands-parents pour les faire prendre l'air. Roxas posa ses sacs au pied d'un arbre, et avec l'aide de son frère, ils mirent deux couvertures sur le sol pour « réserver » cet emplacement.

- Sora…  
- Oui ?  
- Tu gardes pour toi ce que je t'ai dit pour Naminé, hein…  
- Bien sûr.  
- Et Riku arrive quand ?  
- Il devrait pas tarder, répondit-il tout en installant. Ah, ça fait du bien !

Sora s'étala sur les couvertures sous le regard blasé de son frère. Il tapota à côté de lui, et Roxas prit place à ses côtés, assis en tailleur. Son cadet vint lui chopper la main, s'amusant à la garder dans la sienne avant de la lever, leurs doigts entremêlés.

- Tu crois que ça continuera comme ça ?…  
- Il n'y a pas de raison, Sora.  
- Parfois, je me demande comment ça serait si… Aeris et Zack ne nous avaient pas adoptés, si tu n'avais pas rencontré Axel…  
- Si tu ne t'étais pas entiché de Riku, ajouta son aîné.

Un léger vent chaud balaya les branches de cerisier, faisant tomber quelques pétales mal accrochés à leurs rameaux. Leur odeur sucrée était douce et agréable, leur vue était un tableau paisible et calmant. Leurs regards bleutés se croisèrent, un sourire complice sur leurs lèvres. Ce genre de moment avec Sora manquait à Roxas… Mais il avait sa vie, Axel, son boulot… Un avenir à moitié tracé, et il ne regrettait rien. Pas même cette violence rupture entre eux. Une sonnerie douce interrompit cet instant de complicité, et il choppa son portable de sa main libre, ne voulant pas lâcher la main de son cadet.

C'était Naminé qui voulait savoir où ils étaient installés. Roxas lança un regard vers Sora, lui indiquant qu'il allait la chercher. Sa main se retira lentement de la prise de son frère, comme si le bout de leurs doigts était encore aimanté par cet amour fraternel qui les avait protégés. Le blond se leva enfin, et parcourut le terrain à la recherche de son amie. Qu'il vit en compagnie d'un garçon plus grand qu'elle, des cheveux sombres sur le côté et un air tiré à quatre épingles. Roxas raccrocha lorsqu'elle l'avait enfin vu et elle se jeta à son cou.

- Bon sang, ce que tu es craquant, Rox' !  
- Et toi, toujours aussi belle, Naminé.

Bien qu'ils fussent en contact et qu'ils se téléphonaient régulièrement, la jeune femme avait été mutée dans une autre ville, en tant que styliste dans un magasin en plein essor. Leur ville lui manquait, et de les voir aussi. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Roxas jeta un coup d'œil vers son copain, un peu nerveux à le voir en retrait de la sorte.

- Rox', je te présente Zexion, fit-elle en lui prenant le bras.  
- Ravi de te rencontrer.  
- Moi de même, Naminé parle souvent de toi.

Le blond lui fit un sourire amical et il les guida vers leur emplacement. Naminé était radieuse auprès de son petit ami… Elle lui avait confié que cela faisait un an qu'ils se voyaient, et à voir leur complicité… Roxas eut un sourire. La jeune femme avait eu du mal à aller de l'avant mais cela lui avait beaucoup réussi. Il ne savait pas trop comment Kairi avait accusé le coup, ayant plus de contact avec son ancienne camarade de classe. Sora offrit un accueil chaleureux à leur amie et son petit copain. Le cadet glissa à son frère que Riku arrivait avec Kairi dans peu de temps, et qu'il irait les chercher.

Roxas acquiesça doucement. Il prit une des roses et l'offrit à Naminé qui le remercia avec un grand sourire, lui demandant des nouvelles de ses parents et du principal absent. Les deux derniers ne tardèrent pas, Sora s'étant éclipsé pour aller les chercher. Naminé avait lancé un regard quelque peu inquiet vers Roxas, tenant la main de Zexion avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Kairi était au courant depuis six mois officiellement, mais les voir ensemble serait autre chose à ses yeux.

Zexion devait être au courant, car il avait vu sa nervosité et avait tenté de la calmer d'un baiser, et de caresses discrètes. Roxas lui posa la main sur l'épaule, une pression amicale comme pour lui dire que ça se passerait bien et il se leva pour les accueillir. Naminé prit une profonde inspiration et l'imita, venant vers ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis longtemps. Riku était toujours aussi beau, avec ses cheveux argentés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et sa carrure bien sculptée. Il dépassait Sora d'une bonne tête. Mais Naminé bloqua davantage en voyant son ex-petite amie. Kairi avait des cheveux à nouveau courts, de longueur inégale, un corps fin et musclé. La faculté de sport lui avait sculpté un corps de rêve, bien qu'elle s'était refusée à avoir des muscles et à garder sa féminité.

Elle sourit à Naminé et vint vers elle la première pour la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme eut un instant de blocage sous cette étreinte amicale, puis elle referma ses bras autour de son amie.

- Tu es toujours aussi craquante, lui murmura son amie.  
- Merci…  
- Et c'est le fameux Zexion dont j'ai entendu parler ?  
- Oui, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Kairi.

Une poignée de main amicale, bien qu'il y avait un peu de rivalité. Kairi avait toujours des sentiments pour sa douce Naminé, et le temps ne les avait pas effacés.

- Axel n'est toujours pas là ? S'informa Riku.  
- On va commencer sans lui. Il peut arriver dans vingt minutes comme dans deux heures.

Tout le petit monde se plaça sur les couvertures, discutant et commençant à manger ce que Roxas avait préparé toute la matinée. Les deux jumeaux veillaient au grain sur la rencontre Kairi et Naminé. Dans les yeux de leur amie, il y avait une lueur de jalousie mais jamais une réflexion, pas un seul mot de travers. Zexion discutait volontiers avec elle sans se montrer hostile à son comportement, mais il évitait de trop coller sa petite amie. Cela se passait relativement bien. Jusqu'à ce que Kairi confie à son amie qu'elle voyait quelqu'un depuis pas longtemps.

- Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ? Je connais ?  
- Non, c'est ma supérieure en faite.

Les deux yeux de Naminé s'écarquillèrent et Kairi parut gênée à son tour. Elle se rapprocha d'elle pour la confidence.

- C'est la directrice de mon club de sport. Elle m'a draguée et… Vu qu'elle était sympa et sexy, j'ai cédé.  
- Je suis contente pour toi. Enfin, j'ose espérer que ça marche entre vous, rajouta Naminé.  
- Oui, Selphie est vraiment gentille. Même si c'est autre chose…

Elle lui lança un regard et son ex-petite amie comprit l'allusion. Naminé lui adressa un sourire en lui tapotant sa main. Elle était rassurée que Kairi ait trouvé quelqu'un. C'était une voie vers la guérison ? Roxas eut un sourire en coin.

- Enfin, je vous trouve ! S'exclama une voix.

Roxas sursauta comme les autres, ne s'attendant pas à se faire héler de la sorte par un rouquin essoufflé. Axel se dirigeait vers eux à grands pas, et le blond se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, son angoisse était revenue tordre son ventre, au sujet de son entretien… Son amant le prit dans ses bras, câlinant le blond de manière très enthousiaste.

- Tu aurais pu m'appeler pour savoir où on était, imbécile !  
- Non, j'aurais lâché le morceau.  
- Hein ?

Son petit amant le regardait avec incompréhension. Axel se mordit les lèvres avant de faire sortir ce qui le rendait si heureux.

- Je l'ai, Roxas ! Fit-il en le prenant contre lui et en le soulevant un peu. Je suis son assistant et potentiellement son remplaçant !

Le cœur du blond rata un battement sous cette annonce, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

- Félicitations, Axel.  
- Merci, mon cœur.

Axel avait encore mal à y croire et il ne se donnait pas la peine de décrocher de son petit nuage personnel. Ses lèvres reprirent avec ardeur celles de Roxas, l'embrassant passionnément sur le chemin de pierre. Il avait enfin le poste qu'il cherchait, dans un cabinet réputé. Il avait cherché les meilleurs et les plus près de chez lui, pour ne jamais être loin de Roxas. Déjà que son frère le lui volait en journée. S'il n'était pas raisonnable, Roxas le fut à sa place, rompant doucement le baiser. Un baiser doux vint chasser la passion, son regard empli d'une fierté nouvelle en le fixant.

- On n'est pas tous seuls…  
- Ah… c'est vrai…

Un petit silence, un bref regard vers les couvertures où des personnes connues les fixaient.

- Je me rattraperais ce soir, alors…

Le rouquin déposa un baiser tendre sur sa tempe en le laissant reprendre la pleine possession de ses mouvements. Roxas eut un sourire amusé, et prit la main d'Axel pour le guider vers les couvertures. Il salua tout le monde, en répandant la grande nouvelle de son travail à peine trouvé. Il était content de revoir tout le monde, mais son regard allait comme toujours sur Roxas. La flamme de la passion n'avait guère tari avec les ans. Et il faisait tout pour l'entretenir.

- Demyx et Luxord n'ont pas pu venir ? Demanda Kairi.  
- Non, Dem' avait un cours aujourd'hui avec un élève assez chiant, et Luxord un dossier à finir. Ils sont désolés.  
- Dommage, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, murmura Naminé.  
- Je leur secouerais les puces pour la prochaine fois, ma belle.

Zexion lui lança un regard en coin, quelque peu irrité qu'Axel lui donne un tel surnom devant tout le monde. Mais depuis son arrivée, le rouquin était ainsi. C'était sa manière d'être. La jeune femme eut un sourire, pressant la main de son petit ami dans la sienne pour lui faire oublier cet incident sans conséquence. Elle lui donna même un baiser sur la mâchoire, avant de murmurer :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Axel ne compte pas lâcher Roxas.  
- Oui, j'ai bien vu, Naminé, mais… tout de même…

Un petit grognement qui fit rire la jeune femme. Axel, lui, ne s'en était aucunement formalisé et complimentait déjà son petit amant sur sa délicieuse cuisine, tout en dévorant la part qui lui revenait de droit. L'excentricité et l'enthousiasme d'Axel aidèrent les jeunes gens à profiter de leur après-midi ensemble, le peu de tension présente s'étant envolé au profit de retrouvailles agréables Ils passèrent le temps sous les cerisiers en fleur, avant que Naminé et Zexion ne soient les premiers à partir, à cause de leur train. Kairi se proposa de les raccompagner.

Sora lui lança un regard surpris mais elle lui sourit. Elle avait accusé le coup et puis, il lui fallait oublier son ex-petite amie. Celle-ci était si rayonnante auprès de Zexion qu'elle ne voulait pas interférer dans son bonheur. Faire connaissance pour mieux l'apprécier et être moins jalouse. D'un certain point de vue, la jeune femme serait davantage jalouse si Naminé aurait été avec une autre femme. Elle avait le sentiment de l'avoir eue uniquement pour elle…

Le petit couple partit accompagné de la jeune sportive, qui cria à Sora qu'elle voulait le voir la semaine prochaine. Il acquiesça, et lui fit comprendre qu'il l'appellerait pour fixer ça. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous les quatre. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice et Axel enlaça son amour sans s'en préoccuper.

- On rentre ?  
- Oui, Axel, aide-moi à ranger au lieu d'en profiter.

Roxas lui donna une tape sur la tête, son amant se plaignant mais il retira ses mains baladeuses. Sora vint à la rescousse de son frère pour ranger alors que Riku pliait une couverture, et se rapprochait du rouquin.

- Félicitations pour ton poste.  
- Merci Riku. Et toi, comment ça se passe, au fait ? Monsieur le sous-directeur, c'est bien ça ?  
- Oui, rit le jeune homme. Un nom bien pompeux pour dire : « je rattrape les bourdes du patron. »  
- Tant que ça ?  
- J'exagère. Et non, je ne lui mettrais pas un procès aux fesses via Luxord.  
- Zut, ça serait drôle pourtant.

Riku leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, j'ai besoin de ce poste, j'ai… peut-être trouvé un appartement pour nous.  
- Oh ? Sora est…  
- Pas au courant.  
- Et bien, il va être aux anges. Vu que ses affaires sont encore chez les parents.  
- Oui, et puis, j'ai envie d'un vrai appartement à nous. On peut rien faire là où je loue.  
- Tu vas l'acheter ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ?

Axel le regarda avec surprise.

- Ben… C'est que les prix sont très élevés.  
- J'ai réussi à trouver grâce au bouche-à-oreille.  
- Ah, effectivement.

Le rouquin allait rajouter quelque chose, mais son amour l'appela pour ranger les couvertures aussi, il s'exécuta sans se poser de questions, adressant un sourire à Riku. Ils discutaient rarement, vu qu'ils ne se voyaient pas très fréquemment. Quand il voyait Sora, Riku était toujours occupé avec un dossier quelconque. Axel profita de son approche pour donner un baiser sur la tempe de Roxas, qui lâcha un soupir et boucla les affaires.

- Tout est rangé. Merci.  
- De rien, c'était une belle aprèm' et un super repas.

Le blond fit un sourire à son cadet qui lui prit la main dans un geste enfantin. Il savait que la séparation était au bout du chemin, qu'ils rentraient chez eux.

- Bon, ben, on y va !

Axel prit un sac pour délester son Roxas, prenant la main libre de l'autre. Riku laissa son amant agir à sa guise, c'est-à-dire, suivre son frère comme son ombre en lui tenant la main. Il demanda déjà à Roxas quand le voir, et qu'Aeris lui avait parlé d'un repas qu'elle voulait organiser avec la famille. Ils se quittèrent bien après le parc, le blond récupérant le sac qu'avait porté Riku en le remerciant, donnant un dernier bisou à son cadet avant de suivre son amant.

Le rouquin arborait toujours son sourire fier, heureux. Une aura de bonheur scintillait autour de lui, et elle était dangereusement communicative. Il dut se contenir une fois à l'appartement pour ne pas abandonner les sacs à leur triste sort sur le sol, et prendre son amant dans ses bras. Axel enleva le contenu des sacs d'abord, avant de s'absenter quelques minutes pour un besoin urgent. Puis il revint et enlaça Roxas par-derrière, alors qu'il rangeait les affaires.

- Axel, s'il te plaît…  
- Ca peut attendre un câlin…  
- Vu ton humeur, le câlin risque de s'éterniser.

Le blond se retourna et l'embrassa avec douceur, son regard sérieux se plantant dans les deux émeraudes pétillantes.

- D'accord, je t'aide à tout ranger.

Un sourire vainqueur étira les lèvres de Roxas. Une fois ce pénible rangement fait, Axel entraîna Roxas dans le salon, prenant place dans le fauteuil avant d'attirer son petit amant à lui. Le blond sourit à sa manière de faire, prenant sa place sur ses jambes, entourant sa nuque de ses bras. Ses lèvres fines vinrent capturer ses consoeurs avides de baisers, son amant prenant un malin plaisir à jouer avec son piercing. Ses grandes mains se posèrent sur lui de manière possessive, douce.

Il agissait étrangement depuis cette bonne nouvelle… Axel semblait si tendre… Roxas rompit doucement le baiser, posant son front contre le sien pour le regarder, ses doigts jouant distraitement dans les mèches soyeuses. Son amant avait toujours cet immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu me caches quelque chose, Axel ?  
- Peut-être, murmura-t-il.

Sa main glissa sous la chemise pour venir dans le dos de son amour, ses doigts venant caresser de manière sensuelle sa cicatrice. Roxas se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour cette fourberie. Autant il détestait cet endroit, autant… il adorait quand les mains d'Axel venaient parcourir cette blessure. Car c'est lui qui l'avait guéri, à sa manière. Non, il ne devait pas gagner. Et le blond voulait savoir ce que son amant lui cachait. Il mordilla les lèvres d'Axel, leur donnant des coups de langue avant de se dérober à ses baisers.

- Dis-moi, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Un largue sourire ourla les lèvres d'Axel devant l'impatience dont faisait preuve son petit amant. Ses mains se retirèrent de sa zone de jeu, venant se poser sur ses hanches avec une certaine sagesse. Roxas ne le lâchait pas du regard, cherchant une réponse à sa question. Axel tendit le bras vers un vase et y retira la rose qu'il lui avait offerte il y a quelques jours, pour la lui présenter sous le nez.

- Axel…  
- Roxas, mon cœur.

Il lui donna un baiser sur le front, la rose caressant ses lèvres corail. Un frisson parcourut Roxas sous la douceur des pétales, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Axel… son sourire, ses yeux d'un vert intense dans lequel il aimait se noyer.

- Je crois que je perds la mémoire.  
- De quoi ?  
- Ca fait… six ans qu'on est ensemble, non ?  
- Oui…

Roxas mordilla les pétales qui agaçaient ses lèvres, ayant pour effet bénéfique d'arrêter les va-et-vient de la sorte sur sa bouche. Où voulait-il en venir ?

- Six ans que je suis sur un nuage… Six ans que je vis avec un ange… Roxas…

Les lèvres d'Axel avaient envie de dévorer les siennes où étaient coincés les pétales rouge sang. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander, ce demandant aussi comment il ne pouvait pas le voir, depuis le temps qu'il agitait la rose sous son nez.

- Accepterais-tu de te fiancer avec moi ?

Roxas sentit son cœur rater un battement, pour repartir rapidement, trop rapidement. Son regard bleuté restait planté dans les deux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face avec appréhension. Ses lèvres relâchèrent les pétales pour venir s'écraser contre les lèvres de son amant, l'embrassant avec fougue.

- Bien sûr que oui, Axel.

Le rouquin sourit, lui rendant le moindre de ses baisers, serrant son bras autour de sa taille dans un geste possessif. Il ne devait pas faire basculer la rose sous peine de devoir courir après l'anneau. Il la ramena sous les yeux de Roxas, qui voulut l'écarter avant de comprendre. Axel avait coincé au cœur des pétales ouverts un anneau en or. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

Roxas croyait avoir déjà tout le bonheur dont il avait besoin. Il ne s'était jamais douté d'une telle demande de sa part, et il… se sentait plus que comblé. Avec une douceur timide, il prit l'anneau symbolique, levant des yeux brillants de bonheur et de futures larmes. Quelques unes s'échappèrent au coin de ses yeux et Axel les chassa à coup de baisers, léchant les gouttes d'eau salée.

- Tu… me la mets ? Souffla-t-il avec émotion.

Les doigts d'Axel prirent délicatement la bague pour la passer au doigt de son petit amant, déposant un baiser sur l'endroit où résidait maintenant l'anneau doré. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Roxas pour rapidement entourer sa nuque de ses bras, ses lèvres venant prendre leur place sur les siennes pour un baiser langoureux. Le blond s'estimait le plus heureux du monde en cet instant précis. Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus… Axel resserra sa prise sur sa taille, collant son bassin contre le sien, ses grandes mains reprenant leurs douces activités d'exploration.

- Axel…  
- Oui mon cœur ?  
- J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer…  
- Quoi ? Tu es enceint ? Fit-il en plaisantant.  
- Imbécile, non. Je…

Il donna un baiser léger sur ses lèvres pour prendre le courage de le lui dire.

- Ca fait deux mois que je suis propriétaire de l'appartement.  
- De… Quoi ?  
- Je l'ai racheté à Reno… Pour que ce soit chez nous.  
- Mais pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ? J'aurais pu t'aider !

Axel paraissait plus vexé qu'il ne lui ait rien dit sur l'achat plus que par la démarche. Roxas lui fit un léger sourire.

- Tu avais d'autres préoccupations en tête, Axel. Et je travaille depuis un an et demi à la Shinra.  
- C'est pas une raison pour ne pas m'en avoir touché un mot. Dorénavant, interdit de me cacher des choses du genre ! Lâcha-t-il d'un ton catégorique mais tendre.  
- Oui…

Roxas lui donna un baiser léger, sa main se plongeant dans sa chevelure de feu.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as pu redécorer à ta manière l'appartement…  
- Ca ne te plaît pas ?  
- Bien sûr que si, c'est bien mieux comme ça…

Le rouquin lécha avec une touche de provocation ses lèvres, tirant un sourire ravi à son petit amant qui se lova un peu plus contre lui. Ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes pour un baiser tendre, devenant peu à peu passionné. Son appréhension était partie, ses doigts glissaient sur l'anneau doré qui scellait leur amour en une promesse de toujours. Axel le fit basculer sur le canapé, l'allongeant sous lui sans rompre leur baiser. Un grognement monta dans la gorge de Roxas, lui lança un regard de reproche.

- Je t'avais que je me rattraperais une fois chez nous…  
- Tu en profites aussi car je suis en vacances…  
- Et que je ne commence que la semaine prochaine.

Un coup de langue, un grognement pour la forme. Les doigts du blond jouaient dans les cheveux de son amour, son regard le détaillant lui et son sourire heureux. Il devait avoir le même sur les lèvres.

- Et puis, on a beaucoup de choses à fêter…  
- Axel, souffla-t-il sur un ton tendre, son autre main venant sur sa joue.  
- Quoi, mon ange ?  
- Je t'aime…

Un sourire carnassier ourla sur les lèvres de son amant. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour embraser le feu du désir qui avait commencé à prendre possession de ses pensées. Axel se pencha sur lui pour dévorer ses lèvres, comme s'il goûtait la plus exquise des sucreries, ses mains partant à l'exploration de corps qu'il aimait, qu'il vénérait… Ce bel ange était à lui et ce jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il en avait la certitude. Le rouquin avait donné son auréole comme garantie pour pouvoir le garder sur terre, et l'entraîner dans une danse sulfureuse, de plaisir…

Deux corps unis, sur un canapé qui n'en était pas à son premier baptême du genre… Et deux mains liés dans un instant de tendresse infinie. Axel caressait du bout des doigts l'anneau qu'il avait offert à son petit amant. Il lui avait redonné vie, et maintenant, ils vivraient l'un pour l'autre.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Merci d'avoir lu :3_


End file.
